The Gryffindor Misfit
by Mizu Kai
Summary: This is about Snape's secret daughter & her stuggles as the G. Misfit She is friends with the Trio She hates Draco. A Potions rule forces them together & A meddling friend tries to set them up. How will they survive? AU from OOTP and on, DMOC. COMPLETE!
1. Disclaimer, Next one is chapter one

AN: I realized I did not have a disclaimer in my first chapter. Here it is. It lasts for all the chapters in the story.

"I do not own Harry Potter, or any Characters, elements, or ideas used from it. They are solely owned by J.K Rowling. I own my original characters as well as the plot line, I also own the bottle of Vault I am drinking right now. I paid a whole dollar for it so there. Alright well on with the Story.


	2. Ch 1: The Potions Class From Hades

The Gryffindor Misfit

Chapter One: The Potions Class From Hades

A girl was walking down the halls; she had jet black hair in a pony tail, and beautiful emerald green eyes. She was heading to the dungeons to Potions Class. It was going to be a double dose of Potions for the day, with the Slytherins.

"Hey Gryffindork wait up!" A voice called out. Ah speak of the devils and they shall appear as they saying goes.

Pansy Parkinson, an ugly faced girl who reminded many of a Pug, and her faithful follower Millicent Bullstrode, who appeared to have taken too many muggle steroids, approached.

The raven haired girl turned. _What a day to not walk with Harry and Ron. Good going Brittany._ She cursed herself. "Yes? What is it Parkinson?" She asked in a civil tone.

"Nothing much, just wondering how you live each day? I mean with your lack of class and popularity it must be hard." Pansy haughtily taunted.

_Oh for the love of Godric Gryffindor. I am not in the mood to deal with this today._ Brittany sighed she was having a bad day, and Ms. Pansy Pug-face Parkinson was not helping. "Well I live each day just fine. I do not look like a pug, and I do not whore myself out to the Slytherin Prince. Unlike you." She shot back angrily.

Pansy and Millicent were taken aback. Usually Brittany was good natured, and all around tolerant of all Slytherins. She even put up with their snide comments with witty remarks of here own, but rarely were they so vicious. Today she was pissed and easily set off with the line Pansy always greeted her with.

"Screw you, you bitch." Pansy snapped back in anger. Everyone knew she wanted Draco Malfoy, and tried to get with him. The only problem was he always seemed to ignore her.

Just as she said that Professor Snape rounded the corner. "Ms. Parkinson please refrain from such uncouth behavior or I will be forced to punish you. I do not wish for trash talk in my halls." He stated not thrilled with her. _A Slytherin should know better than to be so vulgar outside of the common rooms._

Pansy nodded her head and stormed off to the Potions classroom. "Alright Professor." Millicent was quickly following in tow.

Professor Snape turned his greasy black haired head toward Brittany. She smiled up at him kindly. "Sorry fa…I mean Professor."

Snape gave her a small smile. "It is quite alright, she should know better than to be so cruel, but calling her a whore was quite uncalled for." He responded. "Not that I do not agree." He admitted secretly.

Brittany smothered a laugh, her eyes sparkling with mirth. She heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione approaching. The tell tale signs being Hermione telling Ron he was being unreasonable, Ron stomping his feet as he listened to her scold him, and Harry sighing.

"I am going to have to punish you. I can not show favoritism, and you know that." He whispered as he passed her heading to the classroom.

Brittany shook her head, figuring he was just joking. Once her friends arrived on the scene it was a scene that made her burst out laughing. Ron was sporting a lovely red mark on his cheek, and Hermione's hand seemed to be slightly pink as well.

Brittany put two and two together and made her assumption. "So 'Mione, what did Mr. Weasley do to annoy you?" She asked trying not to laugh again after she calmed it.

Ron beat Hermione to the punch though. "I told her that I wanted her to wear more girlish outfits like you do. I told her that she could look nice if she tried. Then she just smacks me for no good reason." Ron defended himself angrily.

Brittany suddenly became serious. She asked in the most interested and concerned tone. "And how does that make you _feel_?" before she burst out laughing again.

Harry smiled and chuckled at the two before turning to Brittany. "Please make it stop. These two are giving me non stop headaches." He whined playfully.

"Hey!" Said two voices protested, insulted.

"It's just how they show their love. It is what I like to call 'Tough Love Syndrome.' That is where all a couple can do is bicker to show they love each other." Brittany explained in a once more serious tone. "In my professional psychiatric opinion, they should finally admit they love each other. For your headache though, I am a Psychiatrist Mr. Potter not a doctor." She laughed as Ron and Hermione turned a cute shade of pink.

Harry smiled and pushed her playfully. "You are a nut, you know that?" He told her.

"Yup!"

"We'd better get to class." Hermione mumbled still pink.

They nodded before continuing to walk to the dungeons. Unfortunately they were not granted and uneventful walk. As fate would have it. Draco Malfoy and his cronies arrived behind them.

"Look what we have here mates. A book worm, Weasel, Potty, and the Gryffindor misfit." Draco taunted finally catching up to them, with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. The four turned around, albeit reluctantly.

"Shove it, Malfoy." Harry spat angrily.

"Hmm. How about not." Draco shot back in his usual arrogant tone.

Harry was about to shout something not very nice back at Draco, but he refrained. Brittany had stepped up next to Harry and shook her head. Everyone saw this, and Draco scoffed.

"Taking advice from a misfit like her eh, Potty?" Draco smirked happily seeing Harry stiffen in anger. "Or are you too afraid to fight me."

Brittany's hand moved so fast no one even caught it, until after a resounding crack echoed through out the hall. Crabbe and Goyle looked on in disbelief, Hermione in horror, Harry and Ron in pride, and Draco in uncontrolled fury.

"I'll get you for that Kai," He called spitting out her last name like a foul poison.

"I highly doubt you'll do anything Malfoy. You're too cowardly to get your hands dirty; you'll send one of you little cronies to do the work for you. So why don't you go snogg your little pug-faced whore and leave my friends and me alone." Brittany whispered in barley concealed contempt towards him.

With that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Brittany stormed off down the halls to Potions. Draco glared as hard as he could at the girl who dared to strike him. "I'll get her; no matter how long it takes I'll get her." With that they followed Harry and the others to Potions class.

Once everyone had been seated Snape gave them a wicked smile. A chorus of _Oh no_'s ran throughout the minds of every single Gryffindor except Brittany, and another set of _Oh yes_'s from every single Slytherin, and one though of _Oh Please,_ from Brittany as she rolled her emerald eyes.

Snape smirked. "Alright class, I have been noticing some people have fallen behind others in the class." He stated glaring at Harry and Ron. "While others seem to excel." He stated while looking at Draco and his friend Blaise Zabini. "So I have decided to partner you all together on my own. We will be starting more complicated Potions, and thus making a mistake will be more dangerous. So every Gryffindor will be paired with a Slytherin."

Groans were heard from everyone. Double Potions, and a partner from the opposite house, it could not get any worse. Or so the students thought. "So I will read off the list I have here. If you would all stand in the back of your room and pick a table to sit at."

The class did as instructed each wishing to be paired with someone bearable. Unfortunately so many students thinking the same thing ended up jinxing it.

"The first pair will be, Mr. Zabini, with Ms. Patil." Both groaned quietly before moving to a table towards the back of the room. "Next will be Mr. Goyle with Ms. Granger." Hermione looked as if she would cry, and Goyle looked unhappy as ever. "Third pair…" and so on and so forth.

Finally all that were left standing were Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Ron, Harry, and Brittany. Everyone took note that the pairings also happened to be boy girl, and by that time Draco and Brittany knew their fate. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Kai is our next pair."

_Why dad? Are you punishing me like you said you would? Ugh this stinks. I am officially mad at you. _Brittany thought with all the anger she possessed.

Draco was unhappy and happy all at the same time. _What a perfect opportunity to be able to get her back many times over. Even if she is Potty's little defender and the Gryffindor misfit._

There were only three tables left, and they were the three in the front row. Professor Snape was planning on it to be that way. He wanted to pay extra close attention to his last three pairs. "Mr. Potter, you shall be paired with Ms. Parkinson." Both looked like they were going to be sick.

Brittany gave Harry a reassuring smile, and he nodded. _Well At least I will make sure to sit by her. It may keep me sane. Why do I have to be paired with Pug-Face?_ He wondered. Snape may have accepted the fact that he was close to his daughter, but maybe he still hated him.

Ron and Millicent being the last to walked over to the remaining table. "I see you caught on, but for formalities sake, Mr. Weasley you are partners with Ms. Bullstrode."

With everyone paired off and sitting down Snape decided to get right down to business. "You may be wondering why I paired you this way." A few people nodded their heads.

"Well it is simply because if one of you makes a mistake you lose points for your house. If your partner catches you before you make the mistake and warns you, then they gain the points you lost for their own house. I am sure with rival houses watching to gain points you will be less likely to make a mistake, and also more in tune with what you are supposed to be doing so you don't lose them in the first place. Or so I am hoping that _most_ of you will get the lesson that is." He stated while looking in Harry and Ron's direction.

Draco raised his hand, Snape nodded in his direction granting him permission. "Just out of curiosity, how long will this last?" He asked. _So I know how long I have to torture Kai._

"Good question Mr. Malfoy. Unfortunately that answer varies. This is temporary until all you students learn to be more cautious. Once pairs begin to get the hang of this, those worthy will be able to chose their own partners for the remainder of the class. If you do not improve though, I may be forced to intervene. I warn you all that you will not like the consequences." He explained. O if you do not like your current partner, shape up and you will be able to switch sooner."

The class nodded all were eager to trade partners as soon as possible. Draco was happy with the current development; he had time to torture Brittany, but also did not have to be stuck with her for a year.

"Now I have on this chalkboard the newest potion you all will be brewing today. It is called **Isei no Itanami. **It originates from Japan, and means the Power of Life. It increases the strength of a person for a period of time, in high enough doses it increases how long you could live."

Snape explained as everyone copied down what he was saying. Soon enough everyone was busy starting the Potion. Harry was busy trying no to kill Pansy for being such an air head, and staring at Draco the whole time.

Brittany was also having bad luck with her partner. Draco kept on trying to criticize her in everything that she did. It was quite annoying, and she was getting frustrated, but she was determined not to show him that.

_I'll be damned if I let him know he is getting to me._ Brittany thought contemptuously.

Draco knew he was getting to her, and when it was his turn to take over he figured she would do as he wanted. Unfortunately Brittany was no puppet, and Draco Malfoy no puppet master. Once done with her part, Brittany sighed and plopped into her stool watching Draco like a hawk staying silent.

Harry grew tired of Pansy's antics and practically was cursing Snape with every fiber of his being. _I swear if this continues I am going to use Avada Kedavera on myself. _Brittany saw Harry's scowl and tried to comfort him.

Brittany tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned she gave him a bright smile. "It can't be that bad, you could be paired with Malfoy you know. Chin up mate, you better not give up before I do." She whispered reassuringly.

Harry nodded his head and agreed. Brittany really only hated one person, and that was Draco Malfoy. Being paired with him had to be torture, especially after she slapped him across the face. "Yeah, you're right." He agreed before turning back to Pansy, catching her from making a mistake.

Snape was then forced to award him points for the catch, but not take any away from Slytherin because Pansy listened to Harry. Draco was upset that Harry was motivated by a smile and a little pep talk that insulted, he himself.

Brittany was watching Draco and realized he was off in his own little world. _Probably mad that Snape had to give Harry points. Oh well, the evil green monster strikes again._

Draco began adding one of the more unstable ingredients to the potion. Unfortunately he was focused on being upset with Harry and missed the fact that he was supposed to add five petals of the rare Fire Flower, not six. _Stupid Potty, ugh he makes me sick._

Brittany tried to warn him, but he was too caught up in his thoughts. Just as he was about to accidentally drop the sixth one into the caldron; Brittany jumped out of her stool, and grabbed his hand closing it around the petal.

"You idiot. If you had dropped that in, you would have set our whole potion aflame, and then we would have needed to start over." Brittany scolded him still holding his hand, her grip tightening with each word.

Professor Snape had heard Brittany warning Draco and figured that Draco was going to listen. He had turned his back on them to make sure Ron and Millicent, who was surprisingly good a Potions, did not mess up.

Upon hearing her outburst he whipped around to face the pair. "Mr. Malfoy what were you thinking? I am surprised that my most talented student would almost make such a mistake. Ten more points to Gryffindor for a mistake well avoided." He stated angrily.

The rest of the class went by with no more incidents. Brittany took over the potion, and would glance at Harry trying to teach Pansy the proper way to stir a potion. "no you need to be more gentle. Pansy you're going to mess this up."

Pansy was just mad that Brittany had shown up her 'Drakie-Poo' and had gained points like Harry. So she was taking her anger out on the potion. When everyone had finished Snape told them to bring him a vial of their potions, labeled with their names.

Once done with he turned to face the chalkboard. "Chapter Six of your book covers the Isei no Itanami. You will read this and then write me a Two Parchment Essay on it's origin, and it's uses. You will turn it in on Monday. That means you have the weekend to work on it. Class dismissed."

Everyone exited the room quickly wanting to get away from each other. "A Two Parchment Essay, bloody hell. We have practice today, and tomorrow." Ron whined.

"Poor baby." Brittany laughed. "It'll be fine. It's not that hard. Remember I love the Japanese Culture. I can help you if you need it." The look on Ron's face made her glare. "But I am not going to write it for you Ronald."

Hermione giggled and Harry chuckled while Ron pouted. "I wonder why Pansy was so bitchy today?" Asked Harry.

"Probably because I told her off, calling her Malfoy's whore, and an ugly pug-face. Then Snape caught her calling me a bitch and scolded her. It was pretty funny. Then when I got Draco in trouble, sort of, she was probably angrier at me for getting her precious 'Drakie-Poo, in trouble." Brittany explained.

Hermione shook her head, while Ron and Harry clapped her on the back. "Well done Brittany. You've made us proud. Our little one is growing up Harry, calling Slytherin's whores." Ron whispered dramatically not wanting any Slytherin's to hear.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, well she needs to watch herself around them. Malfoy is still out for revenge. He hates Pansy and if he hears you called her his whore he'll be even more pissed.

"Well let's all go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and see what malarkey Umbridge has in store for us." Harry grumbled rubbing his hand.

"Yes, I do so love the big fat pink toad's lessons. I mean they put me to sleep everyday. What a way to gain some energy for staying up to write my Transfiguration essay." Brittany sang out in a fake happy voice. "Even though I'd rather poison her with something deadly." Brittany hissed in anger once again seeing Harry's scars.

So they all walked slowly to their next class of DADA, loath to do so. It was once again with the Slytherin's and as such was going to be a pain. Dealing with the Slytherin's again, as well as Umbridge was going to be one heck of a class.

Brittany sighed and thought to herself.

_My life as I know it is complicated, and that is putting it nicely. It is my fifth year, and we are about a fourth of the way through it. I'm a Gryffindor, but everyone calls me the Gryffindor misfit. The thing is I am unconventional, once again putting it nicely. I am tolerant of the Slytherins, well most of them, I do hate Draco Malfoy with a passion. I also seem to be too quiet around others, except when I am mad, and that makes me an easy target. I also have a secret, one that only the Golden Trio knows, they're my closest friends. I am Severus Snape's daughter. Unfortunately I was adopted by my adoptive father, Kevin Kai, at a young age. I have no idea who my mother is. Father never tells me when I ask; always saying I am not ready for the truth. He says I need to be mature to handle it, so I try to make myself mature. Dumbledore knows of my origins too, and understands how hard it is for me. I still don't know why I am in Gryffindor when my father was a Slytherin. I guess it all works out though, with my adopted father being a "Dirty Mudblood" as Draco Malfoy and his gang call him. I love my adopted father, who is a friend of my real father's and secretly a powerful pure-blood in hiding. He was an Auror who took down many of Voldemort's high followers. The Ministry of Magic has put us under their protection. If my peers only knew the truth about me, I'd never be tormented again, but I have to keep this lie up, if Voldemort ever found out about me he could use me against my father. So I live a farce of a life, I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and this is my story._

AN: Well how'd you like it? Give me some response people! Check out my other stories if you have a chance. This was an interesting chapter to write. The next one will be fun. I hate Umbridge with a passion, and as such you will see some bashing of her character. So look for the next chapter soon.

Look out for chapter two: The Fat Pink Toad


	3. Ch 2: The Fat Pink Toad

AN: Alright for all the reviews, and I even got alerts for this story. They're the first alerts I have had for any one my stories. So I shall give a special shout out to those two: Edward Cullen's Girl, and Fallen Angel Salena Rose. I also appreciate the reviews which I will respond to in a little bit. Also a shout out to MaNdi-ANdRad3 for adding this to her list of favorite stories. Thanks for supporting this Fanfic, I am glad you liked chapter one. In this chapter I basically bash on Umbridge. As you will find out I have a great dislike for her character. Brittany is just going to go all out on her. Brittany shall be the cause of her going to the Minister to become High School Inquisitor. You'll also see why Brittany is a misfit in her own house. I will be combining the movie version of Umbridge, with the smile that made me want to punch her, and the book version where she was really fat and looked like a toad. So Enjoy The Chapter.

Review Responses:

tiffyrose: thank you for being my first reviewer. I am glad you like the story. Hope this chapter is up to par.

Redluna: I am glad you love the story. Here is more for you, just like you wanted. Hope you enjoy the story.

Fallen Angel Salena Rose: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Well keep watching this Fanfic. Thanks for adding it as an alert. I hope this chapter is good enough for you. If you have any criticisms for me I am fine with them. Just let me know when there is something wrong with the Fanfic, and I will try to fix it.

Dedications:

To: MaNdi-ANdRad3, for being the first one to add this story to her favorites list.

To: tiffyrose, for being my first reviewer.

To: Edward Cullen's Girl, for being the first to add this to her alerts list.

(AN: To get a dedication from me, give a review. I shall pick randomly from the list each update, unless there is a really good one.)

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

The Gryffindor Misfit

Chapter Two: The Fat Pink Toad

Four people trudge toward a class room. Pink was not a color for a room. At least not one for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well maybe with the way Umbridge was teaching the class it fit.

"I wonder what she has planned for us today?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"More book reading I assume." Harry sighed He missed the classes with Lupin, and Mad-Eye, even if he was an imposter. At least in that class they actually did magic. He also never had detention for DADA before. He rubbed his scared hand subconsciously.

"The stupid Toad Lady can kiss my pale ass. Stupid ugly pink wench." Brittany grumbled quietly.

Ron and Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Brittany you are so vulgar. Just because you had no feminine influence in your life does not mean you can act like a rowdy guy." Hermione scolded.

"It is the only way to have fun. Besides I'm a tomboy who wears skirts and tight shirts. I like being a walking contradiction. It is my specialty." Brittany laughed as they reached the classroom.

They quickly took their seats and pulled out their books. Umbridge strode in, in all her ugly, pink, fat, toady, glory. The students still seemed to flinch at her disturbing appearance.

"Today I shall pass back your essays." She stated in her overly annoying 'sweet' tone. "Many of you did very well. Some of you did very poorly." She stated staring at Harry directly, that stupid grin still on her face.

When she looked away, and began passing back papers Harry Grumbled. "Stupid ugly toad."

Umbridge turned and in the most fake kind tone anyone could perform, asked. "I'm sorry, what did you say Mr. Potter? Grumbling is not very becoming of a young man."

Harry opened his mouth to tell Professor where she needed to take a permanent vacation. (AN: Oh if only.) Fortunately, for Harry's sake, Brittany tapped Umbridge on the shoulder. "Um, Professor Umbridge, could you explain why you gave me such a low score? When I have only two corrections on my essay."

Umbridge turned her attention to Brittany, ignoring Harry, conveniently. So she missed his whispered 'Thank you.' She gave her one of her smiles that made Brittany want to punch her in the face.

"The paper was well written overall. The thing is the assignment was for you to find a simple spell to counter a curse." Umbridge explained her twisted grading.

"Well, Stupefy would work. It is a fairly simple spell, and prevents a curse from even being fired. Besides, dodging is better than casting a counter spell. The Ministry approved book says so." Brittany explained defending herself.

"Well prove it then." Umbridge challenged in her sickeningly sweet voice.

Brittany picked up her text book and showed her a page. She pointed to a Specific paragraph, and explained, "It is actually a quote from the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself."

Professor Umbridge's face turned as pink as her ugly outfit. "Alright Ms. Kai. I shall change your grade." She forced out with her never ending smile. She was not thrilled that she had been proven wrong.

She turned to address the class as a whole. "Open your books to chapter five, and start reading."

The class did as they were told, and began reading. There was tension in the room because Brittany had stood up to Umbridge and had managed to get away with it. She also distracted Umbridge from punishing Harry. (AN: He deserves an award for what he said. Sorry Continue on.)

Draco was especially pissed because he still wanted her to suffer because she slapped him in the hall earlier. He wanted Harry to get in trouble as well, just because it would entertain him.

Harry was thankful Brittany saved him from getting another detention and thus missing practice later that day. He rubbed the back of his hand as he scowled. _The stupid toad needs to be hit by the Hogwarts Express. _He thought angrily.

After a long class of reading and note taking the time had come for their assignment. "I want a two parchment essay due to me tomorrow on one aspect of chapter five you feel is most important."

Brittany jumped up immediately before Harry had a chance. In being a tomboy she fought for what she wanted, in being female she knew how to think on her feet better than her two male friends. When Harry was pissed he just did not think, and Ron rarely did in any circumstance.

"Unfortunately Professor, we do not have class tomorrow." Brittany pointed out in a gentle tone.

"I am well aware of that. It will be turned in, regardless of the fact if we have class or not." Umbridge shot back.

Brittany sighed mentally. _You know what screw being nice, this toad needs to be squashed. Even if I only squish her for a little bit._ "Even with the power that the Ministry has given you, unfortunately you do not have the power to go against the Professors code. No assignment can be assigned and due on a day that the class does not meet."

The bell rung, and the class was dismissed, but everyone stayed in their seats staring in amazement. Brittany had proven Professor unjust and then called her out on it. This amazed everyone, and when Brittany turned to the class with a bright smile they clapped. Even the Slytherins did not really like Umbridge.

"So since she has no more time to assign anything, no homework!" Ron yelled out happily.

The class stampeded out as fast as they could before Umbridge could argue. Brittany stayed behind. "Do not abuse the little power the Ministry has given you. It makes me angry. You do not have the power to supersede the rules. Have a nice weekend Professor." She purred before walking into the hallway proudly.

Umbridge found her voice though. "100 points from Gryffindor for Ms. Kai's outburst and obvious disrespect! And a year's worth of detention." She screamed loudly. _I'll have to make sure she does not cause the other students to challenge me._

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were walking down the same hall. "What is going on here?" Asked Dumbledore in his kind voice.

"Albus, I demand you expel this foul mouthed and disruptive child." Umbridge shrieked turning pink again.

"What has she done?" Asked Snape in a dangerous tone, looking at Brittany directly.

"She has disrespected me, and insulted the Ministry. She is also a menace." Umbridge hissed.

Harry was not about to let Brittany fall for this. "She was pointing out rules that Umbridge was breaking that you Professor have to follow Umbridge was being entirely unreasonable, and Brittany told her she was wrong, and now she's angry at being challenged."

Hermione nodded, her best female friend was not going down for following rules. "She cannot be punished for such thing Professors, she was defending the rules. With out all rules being followed, especially by the Professor it sets a bad example for us students." She added in a stern tone.

Snape nodded. "I have to agree Albus, she was not entirely out of line." _She just keeps getting into trouble. I swear I'll never get a moments rest until she graduates._

"Alright, my ruling on this is that the Detentions given are voided, in addition only fifty points will be taken away from Gryffindor. Ms. Kai I expect you to be more tactful next time you have something important to bring to a Professor." He smiled at her in a kind way.

"Alright, I'll try Professor Dumbledore." Brittany stated giving him a similar smile.

He then turned to Professor Umbridge. "Dolores, I expect you to follow the rules and not punish unjustly. You do not have the power to do such, and are also not above the rules set by the founders of this school." He stated still smiling.

"Yes Albus." She agreed, _I do not have the power yet. But I will when I talk to the Minister about this._ She thought contemptuously. She stormed off.

Snape and Dumbledore left, and everyone turned on her. "Hey Kai, that kicked ass. Not to shabby for a Gryffindork." Blaise praised clapping her on the back. "I am sure that you'll be able to make up the points you lost. You may be a Gryffindork, but that was just beautiful."

Theodore Nott nodded. "We all have wanted to see her told off as well. Not bad. The fact that you just put us back into first place for the House Cup rocks too."

Draco glared at the fact that she had avoided a well deserved punishment. She had even made his best friend praise her. _At least she lost points._ He was still determined to get her back for slapping him.

The Slytherins laughed and left. They all teased her constantly, but for some reason something in her made them respect her. The teased her in a manner unlike the other Gryffindors, she actually enjoyed the playful banter. She also fought back and respected them for being people, not 'evil Slytherins,' like the other Gryffindors.

The Gryffindors on the other hand were divided. A few of them were proud of her, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The others were upset at her losing so many points, even if it was for a good cause.

Lavender Brown glared at her, "Good going Kai, you just lost us fifty points. You actually almost cost us one-hundred. If Professor Dumbledore had not been here you'd have lost us more points, and gotten the detention you oh so obviously deserve."

"Shut up! She just stood up to the only person who hates us more than Snape." Ron defended angrily.

Parvati snapped. "She cost us our lead against Slytherin."

"There is still more then three fourths of the year left to win them back." Hermione shot back. Brittany's confidence was contagious.

Parvati's sister Padma snapped. "You know what. It doesn't matter. That stupid misfit will always cost us points. She's useless."

Harry got pissed for some reason and was about to snap at her, unfortunately he saw Brittany start to cry and run off. For a girl she ran just as fast as a guy.

"Leave her alone you cowards. She has more courage than any of you." Fred stated angrily making a few people jump at his sudden appearance.

"Courage and Bravery is what makes a Gryffindor, if anything she is a Gryffindor through and through." George continued.

"She took on Umbridge, when no one else would." The twins scolded simultaneously. They had come up to the group looking for the Ron, Harry, and Brittany so that they could start practice. They found practically a mob yelling at Brittany. She was like a sister to them, and no one insults a Weasley, not while the twins were around.

The other students glared at them, but stayed silent. Seamus stood up to them though. "It doesn't matter, there is a line between bravery and stupidity, and that damn git crossed it. She's no Gryffindor. She accepts Slytherins, is even kind to them. She should be in their house, she doesn't belong here."

Dumbledore and Snape had not gotten too far from the group of Students before Brittany stumbled into them. "My dear what is wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wanna go home. I can't take it anymore. I just wanna go home! No one likes me but Harry, Ron, and Hermione." She cried as she clung to Dumbledore. _Even now while I am pissed I have to keep up this lie that Snape is not my dad. I want revenge. It's just not fair. I can't even hug my own dad._

Snape was then storming down the halls. _Those Gryffindors will pay._ He thought angrily. Once he reached the group of students he yelled, yes he actually yelled. "One hundred points from Gryffindor for your atrocious behavior. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Not even the Slytherins that you think are dirt can be this cruel to one of their own. You are lucky none of you worthless cretins are in my house. I'd have had you expelled on the spot."

That shut the crowd up. They had lost twice as many points ad Brittany had. Some more people felt that they were wrong for being mean to her. She was just trying to keep Umbridge from becoming a Tyrant. There were still about half of the Gryffindor that disliked her even more. They figured it was all her fault Gryffindor was now in last place for the House Cup.

After crying for a minute after Snape left, Brittany sighed. She stopped crying immediately, "Do you think he really thought I was depressed?" Brittany whispered.

"I believe he did." Dumbledore whispered back, smiling with his eyes twinkling.

"I was just really mad, and I figured sending him after them was fitting." Brittany smiled her conspiratory smile.

"You remind me of your mother sometimes, but right now you have more of your fathers in you than you even know." He smiled before walking away. (AN: No that was not a mistype. I meant for that s to be there. You'll find out about that more later. It has to do with her mother as well as Harry, Snape, and Someone else.)

"I don't suppose you'll tell me who she is will you?" She begged.

"That is for your father to explain. It is not my place." He smiled before whisking away down the halls.

Brittany was even angrier. She stormed off to the Quidditch Pitch for Practice. Seeing no one was there yet she pulled out her Journal.

_Well Once again I made a fool of myself. I can never do anything right. I really do fit in better with the Slytherins, understandably. I wish that I was not such a disappointment. It just angers me so much that I want to scream to the world who I am. With Voldemort still out there I can't. Well the Slytherins don't hate me today. I cost us fifty points, and yelled at that stupid fat toad. It was a beautiful experience. I know she is going to retaliate, so I'll have to be ready. It is sad that I have to have Harry, Ron, and Hermione defend me. You know what. I am sick of being a misfit. I am going to fit in even if it kills me. I will be mean to the Slytherins if I have to, I will not cost us points, and I will gain back all the points I lost us today. I'm sick of being hated. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I am striking back._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**_Preview of Next Chapter: Down and Dirty Quidditch _**(These are only going to be quotes)

**"How fast is she going? She's going to get herself killed." Ron asked worried.**

**"Can she do that?" Lee Jordan wondered aloud.**

**"He's insane!" The Slytherins all screamed.**

**"NOOOOOO!" The **₪₪₪₪₪ **screamed.**

**"I told you I'd get her." Draco laughed haughtily.**

**"I'm sorry." **₪₪₪₪₪ **whispered. "I tried to stop him."**

**"That's it, he's going down." The **₪₪₪₪₪ **stated in absolute anger.**

**_End of Preview_**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: How'd you like it? Too much anger and drama, not enough of it, just the right amount? Good, bad, acceptable, crap? Tell me what you think. I want to know what my readers like to read. That way I can write better chapters. Tell me, oh and my readers who liked my last chapter, if you hate this chapter enough to stop reading, tell me and I can try and make it better. Remember Reviews help make the world go around. Well at least my world.


	4. Ch 3: Down and Dirty Quidditch

AN: Here is Chapter Three. I will be gone for a few days at my grandmother's house, and will not be able to work on the story as much. Also this is longer to make up for my absence. I have made a forum for this story, _**CHECK IT OUT**_. Also any ideas you want to submit are always appreciated, and considered. I am a very open person, and I will try and incorporate any good ideas you all come up with. Enjoy the chapter, and review if you can. It'd be nice to return from vacation to lots of reviews. I'll be more motivated to start on chapter four. Important thing to remember, only the Trio and Dumbledore know she's Snape's daughter.

Review Responses:

cyingblacktears: Your Review made me laugh because you were the first one to call me evil. So I decided to work fast enough to get this chapter out. Here is chapter three. Now you can find out what those quotes mean.

Fallen Angel Salena Rose: I just wanna say I do not think of you as a critic. I just like to have all my readers happy. A well written chapter usually gets better response. I am glad you really enjoy this story, and I hope this chapter is as exiting to read as it was exciting for me to write.

Dedication: cryingblacktears, for being the first reviewer to call me evil. I thank you for that.

§Scene Change§

"Talking"

_Thinking_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Three: Down and Dirty Quidditch

After the mob had dissipated Ron, Harry, and the twins walked out to the Quidditch Pitch. They looked for Brittany and did not see her. Suddenly Ron's head was rustled by a wind. They all looked up to see her flying around recklessly.

"How fast is she going? She's going to get herself killed." Ron asked worried.

Fred and George laughed. "She takes after Charlie, he did teach her how to fly."

"Huh?" Harry and Ron asked.

"You wonder why she is so messed up right?" George asked.

"Yeah." Harry admitted.

"Well her dad and our dad worked together at the Ministry." Fred began explaining. "When her dad was at work she was over with us, and stuck around Charlie."

"He taught her everything about flying. Then when he was at Hogwarts we'd teach her to be a…" George continued.

"Cute and innocent looking menace." They finished proudly.

"No wonder she's crazy." Ron and Harry whispered.

"Anyway she's just releasing her stress. The speed is reckless but, she is using all her anger and channeling it into control over the speed." George told the two boys.

"Charlie taught her how to do it. Though he never had anything as fast as her Firebolt." Fred added.

"Alright, so do we start practice, or wait for the others?" Ron asked eager to start.

"You'll have to wait Ron." Harry laughed. "We need Brittany calm before we start. Last time you made her angry during practice she kept hitting you with the Quaffle." Harry reminded.

"Ugh, I remember. I swore that day never to tell her she was too slow." Ron admitted, "She's bloody scary when she is angry."

The four nodded their heads and then Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson arrived on the scene as well. Finally their practice could begin, oh wait, curiosity is going to stall it.

"What's up with Britt? I hear she cost us a whole buch of points, and then Snape yelled at a huge group of fifth years and took one-hundred more." Alicia asked curiously.

"Yeah, well Brittany stood up to Umbridge and she flipped. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore and Snape coming on the scene Brittany would have lost more points. She also would have had to spend a year's worth of detention with the pink toad." Harry explained.

"Poor Britt, I heard that she was tormented again by some of the Gryffindors." Angelina stated sympathetic.

Meanwhile Brittany was doing something that Charlie had taught her. She was bottling up her anger by flying around and letting her anger be concentrated in one area of her brain. This would make it so she could use it whenever she needed to. She was saving up for the match with Slytherin. The anger made her push herself harder, and that was crucial.

"Come on slow pokes. We have a practice to start." She called out to her grounded teammate while she flew around them.

In only a few minutes their practice was underway. Brittany was trying to get Ron to Block some of her more complicated shots, but he was not doing so well.

"Brittany I can't do it. No one else throws the Quaffle like you do. You're the best chaser at Hogwarts, take it easy on me." Ron whined after missing the Quaffle again.

"You know I could just pelt you like I did two weeks ago." Brittany suggested nonchalantly, tossing the Quaffle up in the air and catching it.

"Never mind. Keep doing what you're doing." Ron said quickly. Last time she did that was when he called her slow. He did not like feeling sore for the following week.

"Good." Brittany stated before pushing Ron to try harder.

Practice finally ended and it was time to turn in. They had the Quidditch Pitch for an early morning practice of Six am.

"You know what Angelina." George state angrily. "I hate you for this. It's too early."

"Whatever." She shot back annoyed.

Fred was busy trying to fall asleep on his broom. Unfortunately Brittany was a morning person and kept yelling in his ear as she passed by him. When the early morning practice was done everyone took a nap to gain their energy back for their game against Slytherin that day.

§Gryffindor Changing Rooms Before the Match§

"Alright team," Angelina stated happily. "I am feeling good about this game. I'm not going to pep talk you like Wood did. Get out there and just kick some Slytherin ass!" She yelled the last part.

They were all cheering and ran out onto the field. The Slytherin Team was also on their way there. Once they all reached the center everyone took their positions. Madam Hooch made Angelina and Montague, the Slytherin Captain and Chaser, shake hands.

"I want a good clean match." She told them.

Brittany rolled here eyes. _Unfortunately this is a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game. It'll be anything but clean._

Draco was pumped. He was determined to get revenge on Brittany no matter what it took. _Better watch out Kai, I am going to get you today._

The whistle was blown and Brittany launched for the Quaffle. She snapped it to Angelina quickly to get it away from the Slytherins reach. Harry had flown up an was doing laps around the Pitch, as was Draco, both were scouting for the Snitch.

Lee Jordan was heard over the speakers, "Brittany Kai starts with the Quaffle passes it to Angelina Johnson. There's a fine girl for you. I've been saying it for years, but she still won't go out with me."

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall hissed.

"Sorry Professor, just some fun facts. Johnson passes to Alicia Spinnet. Spinnet dodges a Bludger, while still keeping possession of the Quaffle. Blaise Zabini is going after Spinnet. What is this? Kai dives under Spinnet, and Johnson flies above her." Lee announced.

Brittany, Alicia, and Angelina had been practicing a trick for the past two years, and they had finally perfected it. Brittany would dive under Alicia and Angelina would fly above her.

Brittany and Angelina began circling around Alicia quickly getting closer to her. Suddenly Alicia did not have the Quaffle and Angelina was speeding toward the Slytherin's goals.

"In a stunning move Spinnet passes the Ball to Johnson, trying to trick the Slytherins. Unfortunately they weren't fooled. Theodore Nott has sent a bludger right for her. Nice save by Fred Weasley. Right for Malfoy. It was quickly deterred by Marcus Flint right for Angelina again. She's almost at the goal, still hovering over the Quaffle. Wait what's this?"

Angelina then stops in mid air. She was right near the right-most hoop. Brittany suddenly shot forward using her anger as fuel. She did a loop in mid air and revealed she had hid the Quaffle in her robes, while Angelina faked hovering over it.

"Wait! Kai has the Quaffle. She did a loop in mid air never revealing she had the Quaffle all along. George sends a Bludger to Bletchley. He has to doge away from Kai to avoid it, and his beaters are to far away. He dodged leaving the left goal wide open. Kai aim's, SHE SHOOTS! SHE SCORES! Gryffindors 10, Slytherins nothing."

"Zabini takes the Quaffle to the Gryffindor goals. Everyone is so excited they are signing"

You could hear the Slytherins sing out:

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our king._

Brittany and Harry glared at the Slytherins. _Alright they wanna sing about Kings fine. I am a mercenary for my king, and mercenaries play dirty._ "Alicia, Fred, George, Ron, and Angelina, I think it's time we get down and dirty!" She yelled. The other's heard her and nodded, but none of the audience was able to hear over the Slytherins singing.

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is out King._

"Zabini is nearing the goal posts now. Ron Weasley is all by himself. This is his chance to prove if he is as talented as his brothers."

Harry had to look to see what was going to happen. Zabini passed to Warrington, their biggest chaser. Ron was alone.

"Warrington has the Quaffle he's out of Bludger range. What's this? Kai has taken Fred Weasley's bat and is speeding like a crazed bat out of hell towards Warrington. Can she do that?" Lee Jordan wondered aloud.

The Singing was getting louder.

_WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING_

_HE CANNOT BLOCK A SINGLE RING_

_THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING_

Brittany had taken Fred's bat and sped towards Ron. She was not going for Warrington like everyone was thinking. She spent a long time trying to teach Ron how to play the muggle sport of American baseball. Now it was going to come in handy.

"I've never seen a person fly so fast. Even if she is riding a Firebolt. She's crazy if she thinks she can stop to hit…What's this she's tossed the bat to Weasley?"

Brittany reached Ron before Warrington could. She threw Ron the bat as she catapulted around the goal post. "Batter up Ronald. It's for you." She yelled encouragingly.

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN,_

_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING!_

Ron took hold of the bat like Brittany had taught him over the last few summers. She was determined and told him that muggle baseball would come in handy. She was right. Warrington looked confused, and Ron smirked. "Not today."

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING,_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING,_

"Warrington looks stunned, but still takes aim. Weasley brandishes the bat like a weapon. Warrington shoots."

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN_

_WEASLEY IS OUR…_

"Weasley smacks the ball away with the bat. Kai does another loop in midair and catches it. What grace she has. Too bad she also won't go out with me."

"JORDAN!" McGonagall yelled loudly.

_KING???_

The Slytherins finished confused.

Everyone on the Pitch was amazed, even the Gryffindors. "I said Down and Dirty guys. No let's play ball!" She shouted as she easily made another goal right in front of the distracted Bletchley.

"Ah a wonderful usage of distraction allows Kai to make yet another goal. Fred Weasley flies to retrieve his bat, and the others are all back into the game." Jordan stated excited.

Draco was glaring like mad. _Screw it she only has one beater to save her, and he's to far._ He flew over to Theodore not and Stole his bat. He raced to the Bludger to hit it at Brittany.

Blaise was amazed that she had enough skill to make even Ron Weasley look good. _She should be a Slytherin_. Something in his peripheral vision gained his attention. He saw Draco aiming for Brittany with Theodore's bat. _Don't do it. It's not worth it._ He thought.

"Oh no. Malfoy has copied Kai and stolen Nott's bat. He's aiming at her. Fred is to far away getting his bat back, and George is no where near her."

"Special Delivery Kai!" He yelled angrily aiming his bat.

Brittany was trying to catch the Quaffle as Montague tried to pass it through her to Warrington. She caught it and dived to avoid the two crashing into her.

Blaise had dived after her, following her, not speeding up enough to catch her. _She's a damn good Quidditch player, I'd have no competition if Draco injures her enough, or kills her._

"Zabini has dived and followed Kai after a Brilliant interception on her part. Malfoy has aimed the bat. The twins are racing to intercept it by Kai. It's too fast."

Blaise pulls back and tried to get in front of the Bludger before it hits Brittany. "He's insane!" The Slytherins gasp. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the point of view, Blaise was not fast enough. It passed right over his right shoulder and hit Brittany in her head.

"NOOOOOO!" The Gryffindor Team shouted.

"Kai's taken a Bludger to the head, with only one hand on the Broomstick. Zabini tried to intercept the Bludger for her. Kai's lost consciousness, and she's fallen off her broom. I've never seen a person take a Bludger to the head that hard and live." Lee exclaimed.

Blaise was pissed off. He glared at Draco. "I told you I'd get her." Draco laughed haughtily.

"You git, you don't try to kill someone for slapping you!" Blaise hissed as he passed Draco.

During this drama no one had noticed, but Harry was trying to get their attention. He finally yelled as loud as he could. "I HAVE THE DAMNED SNITCH IN MY HANDS LEE JORDAN!"

Everyone turned to Harry. "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins." Only the people that still did not like Brittany cheered in Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor team dived to her as fast as they could. She was bleeding from the back of her head, as well as her arm being twisted under her at all the wrong angles. "CALL MADAM POMPFREY!" Madam Hooch yelled as loud as she could.

"Is she alright?" Asked Fred and George simultaneously. If Charlie ever found out Brittany died in a Quidditch game from a Bludger hitting her head, well they didn't want to even think about that. Oh and Snape would have all their asses, even Draco's.

Snape was stuck, he wanted to run to his daughter and hold her close. He wanted to yell and scream in anger. He just wanted to punch something really hard. His little girl was hurt, possibly dieing and there was nothing he could do.

Dumbledore sighed. "She'll be fine Severus. I won't need to expel Mr. Malfoy for such foul play. I do feel something should be done. I will check on Ms. Kai." He stated keeping a certain fat pink toad out of the loop. _Brittany is right, she does look like a toad._

Once Madam Pompfrey made it onto the field she gasped. After making sure there was a pulse, which there was, she quickly whipped out her wand she did a few spells to slow the bleeding. Unfortunately it was only temporary. "Weasley twins carry her inside; we've no time to lose."

They nodded and began carrying her to the Hospital Wing. Harry, Ron, Alicia, and Angelina turned angry eyes to see Blaise punch Draco in the face. "You killed her you git. All because she slapped you when you insulted all her friends. It was no accident, everyone saw you meant to hurt her." He screamed. "I'm your best friend, but I'm not sp sure I want to be anymore."

Draco, for the first time in his life felt guilty. _Maybe I should not have hit it hard enough to kill her._ He shook his head. _What am I thinking, of course I am right. Blaise is just pissed he won't get any excitement out of playing against as good a chaser as Kai was._ He thought during Blaise's rant.

Snape had come up to the scene. "Mr. Malfoy you are lucky that you will not be expelled right now. That was a hit intended to cause serious harm, and Mr. Zabini just proved it. Fifty points from Slytherin, for your foul actions. If she dies you can consider yourself expelled." He hissed.

The Gryffindors were amazed. Hermione (AN: Thought I had forgotten about her Huh? Or did you forget about her too???) used this advantage to push through the crown and run to Ron. "She's going to be alright Ron? Right? RIGHT?" She cried out. Seeing no answer she looked at Harry. "Right Harry? RIGHT?"

Hermione began bawling her eyes out. Her best friend was probably dying in the Hospital Wing and there was nothing she could do. "I'm sorry Hermione we don't know." He admitted.

Snape was furious, he would have probably cursed Draco with the Crucio curse, and not have cared of the consequences, if he did not have to hide the fact that Brittany was his daughter. _I swear to you. If you live through this I will tell you who your mother is on Christmas. You have to live to see Christmas, your mother and you both loved it._

Everyone slowly walked back into Hogwarts to either do homework, eat, or even sleep. The Golden Trio went to check on Brittany, but Fred and George stopped them. They were standing guard outside the door.

"Let us through guys. We need to see Brittany." Ron demanded.

George sighed and said, "well Brittany needs intensive care."

"All of Madam Pompfrey's attention," Fred continued.

"And no visitors." They finished together.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked confused.

"Keeping guard for Madam Pompfrey." Fred explained.

"Go on back to the Common Room. We'll tell you when you can see her." George finished before ushering them away.

§Gryffindor Common Room§

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into what could be considered a feud. Half of the Gryffindors were on one side yelling at the others. The Trio looked at each other confused.

"She did deserve it Weasley! She's cost us so many points, she deserves an injury." Seamus shouted angrily.

"No, no one deserves that kind of pain." Dean Thomas shot back just as angry.

"I say good riddance to that stupid misfit. She never belonged here." Lavender Brown hissed.

Harry flipped out again. For some reason he always felt the need to protect Brittany, even though he had no romantic interest in her. "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

Everyone fell silent as Harry glared at each of them individually. "One of our own was injured tonight during a well played game of Quidditch. We won, yes, but at what cost. BRITTANY KAI IS DYING OR POSSIBLY DEAD OR CRYING OUT LOUD! Yet you bastards are here, yelling about it!" He turned on the side that was insulting Brittany. "You should be ashamed to call yourselves Gryffindors. She played an excellent game, she stood up to Umbridge, she has never even sought revenge for all the times you insult her. And here you sit cursing her name, when her life is on the line!" He yelled.

Everyone was silent. Still no one would back down from their opinions. Harry yelling at them only angered them more. People are hard to change, and they were proving it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all left for their rooms. They could not stand even looking at the people who were insulting Brittany while she lay fighting for her life in a hospital bed.

§The Next Day§

Tensions were high at Breakfast the next day. People in all different sorts of housed were angered by the attack on Brittany. She was kind and helped anyone who needed it. Other's thought she was a misfit and did not even belong in Hogwarts let alone Gryffindor.

Fred and George burst into the Great Hall after being allowed to stay the night in the Hospital Wing to keep watch over Brittany. They ran to the Trio and grabbed them, without a word.

No one else dared get up. They were all eager to know if these were Brittany Kai's last moments alive. Or if the Trio was simply the first people she wanted to see while she recovered. No one dared mess with the Twins though; they were always fierce protectors over Brittany.

After a few minutes of silence, one lone Slytherin stood up and walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Hospital Wing, afraid of what he might find.

§Hospital Wing An Hour Earlier§

Brittany was finally stabilized, and Madam Pompfrey smiled. "Ugh. I feel like I was stampeded by trolls." Brittany whined.

"Well you did take a deathly hit to the head from a Bludger. I think you are the first person who lived after such a severe blow. Had it hit you any harder your skull would have shattered. I had to help the bones grow, and stitch you up, and keep you stabilized. It was touch and go for a while." She admitted proud of herself. "But you would not give up, so I did not either."

"I know this is a tad asinine, but did Gryffindor win or lose?" She asked the curiosity eating at her.

"They won. While everyone was distracted by you Harry caught the snitch. Actually he had to scream to get Lee Jordan's attention to make the final announcement." Madam Pompfrey explained.

Brittany chuckled "How long until you release me?" She wondered.

"I will need to run some tests to determine that. It should only take forty-five minutes." Madam Pompfrey told her.

"Okay."

After Forty-five minutes Madam Pompfrey was done with her examination. Alright Ms. Kai I am happy to say nothing seems terribly wrong with you. Unfortunately to make sure the head wound heals up nicely and efficiently, as well as you arm ends up mended correctly, I will need to keep you here. It will probably be until Tuesday morning, Monday night of you are healing nicely." She explained quiet happy with her success.

"Thank you Madam Pompfrey, you saved my life." Brittany cried out happily.

There were two thuds from out side the door and Madam Pompfrey rolled here eye. "These two insisted on guarding the door until you were healed so I could focus on you uninterrupted."

"Can I see them?" Brittany asked excitedly, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Yes you may. But try not to push yourself too hard." She advised before opening the door. "You may see her now."

"Brittany you're alive!" They yelled together before each one kissed one of her cheeks.

"We thought we'd lost you." Fred exclaimed happily.

"We thought that we'd never see you smile again." George admitted.

"We were afraid we'd lost out little one." The two cried out obnoxiously.

"I am fine you two. Thanks for worrying about me though." Brittany smiled brightly at them.

"That's our girl." They praised.

Madam Pompfrey decided to step in before the twins became too excited and accidentally hurt her patient. "Why don't you two go and get Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. I am sure they are anxious to hear of her state."

They nodded and left to go find the Golden Trio. Brittany laughed, "you stepped in so they wound not hurt me accidentally huh?"

"That is correct, you are still my patient. I need to look out for you with all the boys who are going to be happy you are okay." Madam Pompfrey stated in a fake stern tone..

§Present§

Five bodies burst into the room. Brittany was almost scared they were going to run her over at first. Fortunately seeing her in a weakened state caused them to think before charging into hug her. "Hey guys, you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost." Brittany joked.

Harry launched at her and kissed her forehead. "For a while there I thought we had. Never worry my like that again. I have never been so scared in my entire life." He admitted.

Ron and Hermione ran to her side next. Hermione was crying so hard she could not even speak. "What Hermione is trying to say is, we're so happy you're alive." Hermione nodded.

"I can't wait to tell the team about it." Fred admitted.

"Well lets go then." George called. "We'll be back later."

"With Sweets for our sweet little menace." They laughed.

Brittany smiled before feeling dizzy. "Madam Pompfrey am I supposed to feel dizzy?" She asked quietly.

"It's highly unlikely you would not be." She then shooed the trio out of the room. "Why don't you go spread the news. Brittany still needs lots of rest. One of you make sure Dumbledore owled her father as well." She ordered.

"Yes Madam Pompfrey." They chorused.

Once they were gone Madam Pompfrey gave Brittany some medicine. "This will help you fall asleep and dull the pain."

"Oh give me that. I do not care how bad it tastes." Brittany begged, her headache reaching high tension.

There was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" They both wondered.

Brittany took the medicine and nearly gagged. "This is awful." She whined.

"The best medicines are my dear." She stated while opening the door. "Mr. Zabini what are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if I could see how Bri…I mean Kai was doing?" He admitted quietly.

"She just took some medicine to help her fall back asleep, but if you keep that tone of voice you can stay until she falls asleep." She allowed, only because he tried to save her even if their houses were sworn enemies.

Blaise quickly and quietly walked over to Brittany's side. He stood there and smiled at her. "Are you okay?" He asked not able to think of anything else.

Brittany chuckled. "Yeah, I'm alive. That's better than the alternative. So what are you doing here? Oh and please sit. You don't need to stand on my account." Brittany rambled, the medicine beginning to kick in.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I saw Draco was trying to hurt you intentionally and that was why I was following you. I'm Sorry," Blaise whispered, "I tried to stop him. Unfortunately I was unable to intercept it." Blaise admitted.

"I'm glad you failed. Now when I get better I can go after Malfoy for vengeance. Thank you for trying to save me. It does mean a lot, because I am a Gryffindork." She stated slowly getting quieter.

"You're not a Gryffindork, you are a person and probably the best damn chaser I have ever played against. I did not want you killed because then I'd have no one who tested me to my limits." He admitted.

"Well, you're not so bad, yawn, yourself Zabini." She gave another loud yawn before continuing. "Don't' be too mad at Malfoy, we've always seemed to hate each other. I don't think it will ever end." She began yawning again. "He needs you now to defend him though. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid, The Twins, The rest of my team, and probably Snape will be after his ass. Friends stick together no matter what, and you are his friend." She gave a tiny yawn after than and snuggled into her pillow having said her peace.

Blaise nodded and agreed. Brittany soon fell asleep smiling and he could not help thinking she reminded him of his older sister. He replayed her words, but wondered why Snape would be 'after his ass,' as she put it. Unfortunately she was asleep, and desperately needed the rest. She was right though, Snape had flipped on Draco. He wondered why she would figure that, but put is aside as he left to do his Potions Essay.

§With the Trio§

"I have had it with Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"I have to admit he went WAY to far this time." Hermione agreed.

"He almost killed our best friend Harry whispered still amazed that Brittany had lived. He was so sure she was not going to survive the night. So sure that he would not be ther for her final breath.

"That's it, he's going down." The two boys stated in absolute anger.

Hermione just rolled her eye. _I wish this cycle of revenge would stop somehow. It is getting bothersome, on both ends I am sure._

The trio headed towards Dumbledore's office and noticed Snape there as well. "She's alive, and recovering." The three admitted.

Snape appeared to have had a great weight lifted from his chest. "Thank god." _I can't believe I almost lost my baby girl._

"Um Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pompfrey wanted to know if you owled Brittany's father. I assume she meant Kevin Kai." Hermione asked.

"Actually Severus did, but never mind that." Dumbledore stated kindly.

"Dumbledore I think it best of you do add those points to Gryffindor for the Weasley Twins helping a fellow student and keeping watch over her." Snape admitted. He was torn between his house and his daughter, and yesterday all that mattered was his daughter. Now that he knew she was safe he could protect her from afar again.

§Brittany's Dream§

She was playing in a field of pink and red flowers happily picking them. She began talking to no one in particular.

_So I guess I was attack yesterday by Draco Bloody Malfoy. Apparently I almost died. Also my arm was really badly broken. Good thing I was unconscious so I did not feel it huh. Man I just hope that people don't think of me as weak. I'd make me sad. I'm sick of being sad. I hope dad didn't blow our cover in his worry over me. Though I do hope someone punches Draco in the face. Oh well I am just glad I survived. I am Brittany Kai, the Gryffindor Misfit, and I don't know when to give up._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of Next Chapter: Family Ties and a New Friend**_

"**I can't believe he is still forcing them to work together." Harry Grumbled.**

"**That is no excuse Ms. Kai!" Umbridge stated angrily.**

"**You will refrain from such atrocities against my daughter." ₪₪₪₪₪ yelled angrily.**

"**I think she suits you." Blaise admitted smirking.**

"**Brittany your little 'pet' just bit me." Ron screeched.**

"**I hate you!" Brittany cried.**

"**Professor Snape's your father?" ₪₪₪₪₪₪ gaped in amazement.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: I hoped you liked this chapter. I enjoyed typing it. Oh and don't be too mad about the preview. I would enjoy seeing some speculations on what may happed, or who finds out Brittany's secret, and how. Or who yells at who about their daughter. I have a forum up in my profile about this story so use it if you want. As you all know reviews are welcome. Have a nice weekend. Do not expect an update until Tuesday, but I will try to get it out sooner.


	5. Ch 4: Family Ties and a New Friend

AN: Well I am back from vacation. I had fun; my youngest cousin was basically my shadow for the weekend. He's almost three, he calls me "Biny," he can't say his r's and t's well just yet. It was nice seeing family from out of state. I felt really short though, two of my younger male cousins are taller than me. They're like four years younger than me. When I came back home and saw how may hits, reviews, favorites, and alerts this had gained it made me thrilled. I was not expecting this kind of a welcome back, and I have to say it was nice. I hurried to update because of this. Two days early. I was also working on this while driving to and From my Grandmother's house. She lives about five hours away. Anyways here is the update I promised you. I had no access to the internet at my Grandmother's house, and so I could not update. Hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy.

Review Responses:

cryingblacktears: I'm glad you loved the last chapter! I actually thought my describing Quidditch was fair at best. I guess I was better at it then I thought. Yes Malfoy was evil for trying to hurt Brittany. Thank you for reviewing.

Redluna: I am glad you are so happy. You can stop hopping up and down now, and read the new chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for the review.

tiffyrose: Brittany will not fit in I promise, I was surprised you said you hoped she and Blaise would get together. Blaise will become important, and it actually starts in this chapter. The pairing in the end will be DM/BS, but the best way to Draco Malfoy is through his best friend right, that's where Blaise comes in. Well that is how it will be in this Fanfic anyway. Thanks for the review

Turk-Reno-Is-A-HAWTAY: Thank you for your review. I know what you mean about wanting to punch Draco. It made my day to read that you thought Brittany was your favorite Character. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for the review

Ember Riddle: I'm glad you think this is an awesome story. I hope you like this next chapter as well. Thanks for the review.

Fallen Angel Selena Rose: Thank you for the compliment I am glad you liked the last chapter. I feel special that you look up to me for posting my story. I am happy you like this story that much. Hopefully this chapter is good as well. Thank you for reviewing.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: Turk-Reno-Is-A-HAWTAY for saying Brittany was his favorite Character. It made me smile and feel the warm fuzzies. Also to Fallen Angel Selena Rose for saying she looked up to me, that also gave me warm fuzzies and made my day.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Four: Family Ties and a New Friend

News of Brittany's miraculous recovery spread quickly. Unfortunately this was not a good thing for her. Many people who were jealous of her sudden fame fought back. There were rumors about her being pregnant with Blaise's child circulating everywhere. What other logical reason could there be for his diving in front of a Bludger for her.

This only enraged the few who supported Brittany. After the rumors began to fly many students began to believe them, as teenagers their logical capabilities were somewhat lacking. No person in their right mind would want to help someone, just to do something good. At least that was the mindset of almost the whole school.

The Slytherins were surprisingly not the ones to start the rumor. They tried to contain it even. Blaise was known as the nicest Slytherin, and their best chaser. The Gryffindors who hated Brittany started the rumor. And with all good schools the rumor spread like wildfire.

Nothing that the Weasley Twins, the Golden Trio, Draco and his gang, or the Professors did could contain it. When Brittany finally heard about it up in her Hospital Bed, well let us just say birds were flying out of the Forbidden Forest at her angry scream. She had flipped out and refused to have any visitors for an hour.

She gave up her anger in favor of the giant teddy bear a mysterious person had sent her. No one knew who sent it, but Brittany had her suspicions. Then she allowed only visitors that were filtered by Fred and George. They became the 'Hospital Wing Bouncers,' in a sense.

Blaise had been the one to tell her about the rumors, and had felt bad about the whole ordeal. He took Brittany's advice and defended Draco against the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was still upset with Draco though, that Brittany was still being hurt after everything she had just been through.

It was finally Monday night and Brittany was just about to be released before Dumbledore strode into the Hospital Wing. "Ms. Kai, you're father will be here tomorrow afternoon. He wanted to make sure you were alright." He smiled kindly.

Brittany nodded as Fred and George helped her walk out of the room. "Thank you Professor." She turned to the twins. "You two don't _really_ have to help me walk. I can do it on my own."

Fred shook his head. "You're right!"

Brittany smiled. "Yeah you're right Britt." George laughed.

"I know I am." Brittany laughed. She took another step thinking that she was going to be release. Unfortunately she was quickly lifted into a strong pair of arms. "Fred let me down!" She demanded.

"I will once we reach the third floor." He smiled down at her.

"Then I carry you the rest of the way." George piped in.

"Ugh. I hate you!" Brittany cried.

It was quite a funny site to see. Brittany was struggling fruitlessly trying to escape, while the Weasley twins laughed. They passed by Draco and his gang. Blaise and Pansy had to smother a laugh. Draco scoffed while Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

Brittany had just landed a punch on Fred's cheek, and in his surprise dropped her on her butt. Brittany laughed triumphantly before jumping up running away from them.

"FREEDOM!" She screamed loudly as the twins tried to catch her.

"She's a nutter that one." Pansy chuckled.

Draco glared at her, and then looked to Blaise who was smiling after the crazed girl. "I have to say she had a nice right hook." He admitted to the others.

Draco kept on pouting, for lack of a better word. _Damn it all. My friends don't seem to despise her. At least almost all of the rest of the school does._ He thought angrily. _Of course I hate her too._

The look on Draco's face made Blaise leaned forward. "I think she suits you." He whispered so the others would not hear.

"Go to hell you bloody idiot. As if that misfit would ever suit me." He hissed back at Blaise in anger.

§The Next Day§

Potions had been quite easy for everyone. All Snape had done was make them take notes. He kept giving glares at Draco the entire class period. He even told Draco if Brittany wanted him to take her notes for her he would need to. She politely refused, and took her own.

The look on Draco's face was pure shock at Snape's statement. It made Blaise chuckle, and Harry almost burst out laughing, if not for the fact that Draco was still paired with Brittany.

"I can't believe he is still forcing them to work together." Harry grumbled to Pansy, who nodded.

After Potions, it was unfortunately time for the dreaded Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Umbridge had assigned the class the essay she wanted to the day Brittany had called her out on her teaching methods. Fortunately Brittany had nothing but time on her hands, and had gotten the assignment done while sitting in the Hospital Wing recovering.

In the pink room from hell, everyone was smirking. Umbridge was still highly angry over Brittany calling her out. She had seethed the entire class period the day before staring at her empty desk. It made everyone happy to know that someone had the 'balls' to snap at the 'Toad Lady.'

"Alright class hand in your Essays." She smiled trying to hide her anger. Brittany stood up first and handed in a complete essay. "I'm sorry Ms. Kai I do not except late work. Whatever this assignment may be, it is too late to turn it in."

"You and I both know I hand all my assignments in on time, at latest. This is actually early, because I have until tomorrow to turn this in considering I was not even in class due to my injuries." Brittany smirked right back at her triumphantly.

"Why, I am sorry to say but…"

"Professor Umbridge, may I borrow Ms. Kai for a moment?" Dumbledore asked kindly knocking on the open door.

"I'm sorry Professor we are discussing a paper of hers right now." She smiled in her sick twisted way.

Brittany shot back immediately. "I was trying to turn in the paper she assigned the class yesterday. Harry gave me the assignment and I did it while I had nothing better to do than star at the ceiling." She explained politely.

"Ah, you never can sit still." Dumbledore smiled at her as a voice was heard from beyond the door.

Brittany threw the assignment at Umbridge's face and ran to the door. "Daddy!" she cried out happily.

A tall man with long dark jet black hair tied in a pony tail, and emerald eyes like hers smiled. He picked her up and twirled her around. "Guess what my dear?" He smiled.

"What? And what are your illusions down?" She wondered.

"The ministry had reinstated me, on top of insured that I no longer have to hide from Voldemort's high followers." He smiled happily setting her on her feet.

"Oh my god! That's Christopher Storm!" The class gasped.

"Yup! My dad rocks." Brittany chuckled.

Christopher Storm was one of the most handsome and powerful men in the Ministry, until he disappeared after a particularly vicious battle. He left because there was a bounty placed upon his head so high by Voldemort's followers; some Ministry officials were willing to kill him. He had his name changed so that no one could find him.

Cornelius Fudge hid him because he was Christopher's elder brother. "Actually it is Christopher Kai, if you will. I took on my wife's name when she died, to honor her." He admitted. Unfortunately it was now another lie that Brittany had to now deal with.

Suddenly all the females, minus Hermione, were very jealous of Brittany. Her sudden popularity for living from such a beating, decreased. She had that hot guy for a dad, and she never told anyone of them.

"Ms. Kai I did not allow you to go. You have detention today for all the disruptions you seem to cause." Professor Umbridge ordered angrily.

"Shut-up you old toad!" Christopher hissed. "Cornelius has ordered you leave his niece alone. She has suffered enough, living a lie, denying her heritage, growing up without a mother, tormented by her peers, and now you're yelling at her. You will refrain from such atrocities against my daughter." Christopher yelled angrily. "Lest I go to your boss, my brother, and demand Cornelius have you fired."

This shocked Professor Umbridge, and she fell silent. Dumbledore was still smiling the entire time. "Forgive Mr. Kai, his daughter nearly died he is a little stressed. It would do well for you to treat the Minister's niece with kindness." He advised before ushering them out of the room.

"I did not give permission for her to leave." She stated shrilly.

"Yes, but the Minister has ordered his niece spend sometime with her father. Unfortunately the Minister was unable to see his niece's state due to many meetings and appointments." Dumbledore has ordered.

"Near death experiences take their toll on family members." Brittany smirked happily.

"That is no excuse Ms. Kai." Umbridge stated angrily.

"A direct order from the Minister is!" Her father shot back angrily. "Now go on a diet, get plastic surgery, and get a new wardrobe." He smirked evilly before walking off with his daughter happily.

The entire class was silent. _It must run in the family._ They all thought. Brittany stood up to Umbridge, because she knew that the Minister of Magic was her uncle. When this spread around, her 'brave' attack on Professor Umbridge was considered weak at best.

§Outside on the Black Lake§

Brittany and her father walked calmly along the lakeside. It was a touching moment to some, others mostly females felt that it was horrible for a 'misfit like her' to have a dad that cool. The two ignored it of course, knowing that losing their tempers was not an option.

Christopher stopped suddenly and gave a short whistle. Brittany stared at him like he had gone crazy. "What are you doing dad?" She asked him, concerned for his mental state.

"I brought you a present. I felt that after all you have been through, you needed a 'pick-me-up.'" He explained happily searching the skies. "Ah, here she is." He stated when he spotted a speck in the distance.

"What did you get me?" Brittany questioned, her emerald colored eyes dancing in excitement. She began bouncing on the heels of her toes excitedly.

"Give it a minute and you'll find out." He chuckled at her pout.

"Fine," she whined, "but it better be good!"

Slowly the speck grew in size. Finally when it was a few feet away a little creature was clearly defined. It was a ­­­­­­Nyx. (AN: I made this up.) It had the head of a fox, the wings of a bat, and three tails. It had a crimson fur coat, its tails, ears, and paws were tipped in a silver fur. Its eyes were the same silvery color. (AN: When I get time I will draw a picture of it. I'll give an explanation of it later on.)

"Is that a, Nyx? A real live Nyx?" Brittany gasped her mouth wide open in shock.

"Yes, I figured it was time to get you your own familiar." Christopher smiled to her warmly. "I found her in our yard just a few weeks ago. She looked like she had been attacked by something. I helped her become healthy, and when I tried to set her free, she refused to leave."

"So you saved her? Well what's her name?" Brittany inquired practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"You'll have to name her my dear. It was not my place."

"Hmm, how about Faia? Do you like that? It means fire in Japanese." The Nyx nodded her head once. "Then Faia it is. Are you alright with being my familiar?" There were two nods from Faia that time. "Well that is good." Brittany smiled happily.

Christopher leaned down and hugged her tightly. He whispered his adoptive daughter's ear. "It won't be much longer. Soon you'll know who your mother is. Unfortunately I still cannot tell you. I spoke with Severus about it. Keep up the charade for as long as you can." He told her kindly.

Brittany smiled at him. "Alright dad."

He gave her another smile. "I am going to go and speak with Professor Dumbledore about your familiar. Then I must be off. I have many things to do now that I am no longer in hiding."

He then walked briskly off towards the castle. Brittany smiled and turned to her very own familiar. Faia seemed to smile in a way and flew over to her shoulder and perched on it. She rubbed her silky head against Brittany's cheek sensing her distress.

"I guess he explained everything to you then." Brittany stated offhandedly going in search of her friends.

Faia nodded her head as the two calmly walked to Hagrid's hut, ignoring the mocking insults, and the glaring daggers.

Once inside the hut the two seemed to sigh in relief. Not punching rude people in the face takes a lot out of a being. Once inside the Golden Trio looked up at her happily, before doing a double take.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked confused, and none too politely.

"This is a Nyx. I named her Faia." Brittany explained happily.

"A Nyx!" Hagrid laughed. "If anyone were ter be able to connect wif a Nyx it's be you."

Harry and Ron looked confused as Hermione seemed perplexed. "How did you ever find her?" Hermione wondered.

"Well my dad came out of hiding as you know. I wonder what I should call him, Kevin or Christopher? Oh well, any who, Christopher was at our house and found her beaten up one day. He nursed her back to health, and when he tried to release her she refused to leave." Brittany explained.

"You sure are lucky. Tis not everyday a Nyx gives its loyalty. Their mighty picky creatures." Hagrid smiled at her kindly.

Finally the confusion made Ron and Harry burst out, "What is a Nyx?"

Brittany chuckled. "A Nyx is what many considered an elemental being of sorts. My Nyx is a fire Nyx. Many were used as familiars a few centuries ago. Now, a Nyx must choose who it would serve. There was a decline in their appearances because power hungry dark wizards wished to use their powers evilly." Brittany explained.

Hagrid smiled and finished the explanation for her. "A Nyx is like a Hippogriff when it comes to honor. They are proud creatures, and when the Dark Wizard's began trying ter Harvest their powers they fled to remote areas of the world. Now it's lucky ter see one Nyx in person once in a century."

They two boys nodded in slight understanding. "So Brittany now has a rare pet." Ron stated simply. Faia growled before launching off Brittany's shoulder and biting Ron's ear. "Brittany your little 'pet' just bit me." Ron screeched.

Faia began to bite a little harder. "It's not a good idea to call them common pets." Hermione advised.

"Alright. I'm sorry, jeez." Ron apologized while everyone else laughed at him.

With a little tug of warning Faia flew off Ron and settle back on Brittany's shoulder. "She's my familiar. Like my protector, as well as an extension of myself. She will feel what I feel and understand me better than anyone. She is a part of me in a sense. Calling her a 'pet' insults her honor."

Ron nodded, taking heed not to insult Brittany's new 'pet' as he would still call it to himself. He rather liked having his ears attached to his head. "Okay." He sighed annoyed still, rubbing his injured ear.

They still laughed as Brittany turned to Hagrid and gave him a hug. "Did you hear that I was able to snap at Umbridge. 'Uncle' Cornelius even went along with hiding my 'origins' and called me his niece." She laughed happily.

Hermione nodded. "I normally do not support talking back to teachers, but she had it coming. I mean all the things she does to poor Harry are just cruel. The look on her face was priceless." Hermione admitted not regretting being disrespectful for a 'Professor.'

"When her father insulted Umbridge it was a beautiful sight. I had never figured he'd be as obnoxious as Brittany. I figured Fred and George did that." He chuckled.

Hagrid laughed. "Well I have to say I'm proud of ya. I heard about yer accident and hoped you'd catch a small break." Hagrid smiled. "These buggers told me all about your situation with yer real father.." He admitted.

Brittany smiled. "That saves me an explanation then." She laughed. "I'm glad you know." Brittany admitted happily. Faia made a noise, that was a cross between a yip and a meow, in her ear.

The other's looked at her confused for a moment. "Faia wants me to follow her." Brittany explained. "I'm going to go now then. I'll stop by later on for a longer time then Hagrid." She waved before walking out of the hut to the castle.

"Ya know, she has always been close ter animals. She's somthin' special that girl." Hagrid smiled, after her, and turned to the Trio. "So why are you all worried about her?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think it's going to be hard on her soon. I just feel like the battle between her and Malfoy has only begun." She admitted. "These two insist on fighting her battle for her." She sighed pointing at Ron and Harry.

Hagrid nodded. "You two need ter let her fight on her own. I know ya think of her like a sister, but she needs ter be able to stand on her own. She may not look it, but fer a Nyx to chose her means she's not weakling."

Harry and Ron glared at Hermione, who was smiling in her 'I told you so,' way. "There's something else…" Harry admitted.

§Snape's Office§

Brittany had decided that her father should see that she had a familiar. So she ran inside the castle to Snape's office, and burst in without knocking. After a look around noticing that her father was alone she smiled.

"What is it Ms. Kai?" He questioned 'annoyed' as she shut the door. Once it was closed his expression changed to a much kinder one.

"Well, Kev…I mean Christopher managed to find me a familiar." She sang happily.

"I had heard. So he nursed a wounded Nyx, and then managed to convince it to be your familiar." Snape smiled his eyes twinkling proud that his daughter was considered worthy in a Nyx's mind.

"That's right!" Brittany exclaimed happily. Faia flew out from behind Brittany's back and onto her shoulder. "He also told me you two discussed telling me about mother."

Snape stiffened slightly. _Thanks old friend. I will now be nagged non-stop._ He thought imagining Christopher grinning like an idiot. "I will at some point in time this year. You must be patient though. You will know soon enough." He stated simply.

Brittany pouted with her 'puppy-dog-face' trying to gain any hint from him. Unfortunately her father was the King of Stubborn in this case. "Fine!"

Snape chuckled at her expression. "So what did you decide to name this wonderful creature?" He asked careful not to insult his daughter's Nyx.

"Faia!"

"After the Japanese term for fire. Hmm, it does seem to fit." He commented. "I do have plenty of Essays to grade my dear, so if you would excuse me." He stated simply wanting to finish grading quickly.

Brittany nodded her head and scratched one of Faia's ears. Faia purred, and distracted Brittany from hearing the approaching footsteps. "Alright."

"Have a good day my dear." He smiled at her before turning back to the Essays.

There was someone now behind the door, but Brittany did not notice it. "See you later dad!" She called out happily before opening the door. In front of her stood Blaise Zabini, his mouth was agape.

"Professor Snape's your father?" Blaise gaped in amazement.

Brittany turned sheet white, before whispering. "Oh crap."

_Well, my adoptive dad finally admitted who he really was. Maybe the Minister realizes he needs his brother's help in proving Voldemort's back. Oh well, I am just glad I was finally able to have a familiar. Faia is really nice, and also soft. I am surprised that all this happened so fast. Blaise finding out that Severus Snape is my dad was not such a good thing. I only hope he's as nice as the rumors say he is. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I've been found out._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of Next Chapter: Secrets Lives and Practices**_

"**I promise Brittany." Blaise told her seriously.**

"**WHAT?!" The ₪₪₪₪₪ yelled angrily.**

"**You've been acting weird mate." ₪₪₪₪₪ said to ₪₪₪₪₪ seriously.**

"**I think that we should poison his Pumpkin Juice." Ron suggested.**

"**That has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen." ₪₪₪₪₪ breathed out in awe.**

"**And you're a dork!" Brittany chuckled hugging him.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: (Hiding from Pitchfork Wielding Readers, as well as other pointy objects.) Don't hurt me for the cliffhanger. I will have the next chapter up soon. I had to do it. I wasn't sure how I wanted obvious conversation that follows this new discovery would go. I decided to put it first thing next chapter. It gives me more time to plan and make it better. I hope this was worth the wait though. I had to add the Nyx idea, because Faia becomes crucial sometime in the future. I also hope I explained about her good enough. If you have any questions about her just review or send me a message. Remember to Review, because they make my world go around. Have a nice day.


	6. Ch 5: Secret Lives and Dinner

AN: I'VE GOTTEN ALMOST 600 HITS ON THIS FIC!!!!! YAY!!!!!! HAPPY DANCE!!!!!! Here is a cookie of all my faithful and new readers. Keep it up. I hope you all checked out my A.N. last update, or read it before this. If not could you please do after this chapter. It would be nice. After the preview of the next chapter I will have a Poll status. **Remember you can vote more than once.** If you also haven't noticed, this is not one of those Fanf_ Ҩ_ ics where the people get together quickly. Draco has an icicle shoved up his a$$, and won't just fall in love out of thin air. They will end up together eventually. This just means it will be a long and interesting Fanfic. Oh and I kinda changed this chapter's a little bit. Not too much, just one word.

Review got my first review on as well as my first ever flame finally. All in one. It was funny.

**Shadow Heart**: I deleted your review, if you are even still reading this story. If you don't like it don't read it. Flame me all you want you little wretch. I know it is Harry Potter, it also says it is AU, which means Alternate Universe. If you don't know what that is I suggest you learn. Who are you calling noob you little $hit. I'm going to keep up with this story even more now. Just to spite your punk a$$. I hope you are happy with yourself. Flames make me laugh, just to see how stupid and ignorant people are. And if we want to get down to bad grammar, well look at your review. Oh wait you can't! I deleted it. Hahahaha. Kiss my a$$. Have a nice day. Thanks for the flame.

**Setsu**: Why thank you for being the first nice reviewer on I appreciate you defending me though. Which reader on is your sister I wonder? I am glad you like the song idea. Which one did you want me to do. You forgot to vote. Well thanks for the review. You like hopping don't you. LOL. Whatever floats your boat. My friend Sondra nearly peed her pants she was laughing so hard when I said that line about Umbridge to her. We were talking about our least favorite Hogwarts people and Umbridge was my least favorite, (obviously) so I ranted about her and said I'd love to say it to her face. I decided to add that in there because it is such a funny line. Okay stop hopping long enough to read this update, oh and update on the song choice. Thank you for your review

**cryingblacktears**: Yup Blaise knows now. Well let the suspense die a bit, here is the next chapter. Now you can find out what happens. Your vote has been noted. Thank you for your review and vote.

**Fallen Angel Selena Rose**: You're vote has been noted. Thank you. It shall be amusing, no matter the song choice. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for your review and vote.

**Edward Cullen's Girl**: Well then I will add another point to #4 on the poll. Remember you can vote more than once to give your song more points. Thank you for your review and vote.

**Kaze Megami**: Thank you for your vote. It has been noted. I hope you like the chapter. Remember you can vote more than once to give your song more points. Thank you for your vote.

**leakinoshiro**: Thank you for your vote. #5 gets another point. Hope you like the chapter. Remember you can vote more than once to give your song more points. Thank you for the vote.

**Fire Angel**: I am glad you really like my story. You'll see what I come up with soon. Another point for # 5 I see. Well we'll have to see how this poll turns out. Remember you can vote more than once to give your song more points. Thank you for the review and vote.

**Mitchell**: Hey there hun. How've you been? Sorry I've been to busy to call. You're never online though, which is where I am. I know that I am crazy, thanks for the compliment. I was thinking of that incident when I put Mambo No. 5 on as a choice. You'll have to read to see if I use any of our ideas. AND DON'T CALL ME PEACHES ANYMORE!!!!!! You Know I hated that. Thanks for the review and vote.

**tiffyrose**: Thank you for the vote. It has been taken down. Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the vote.

**fallenfromgrace17**: Your votes have been noted. I am glad you like reading my Fanfic. Here is more for you to read. Thank you for your review and vote.

**Kanki**: I am very glad you think my story is amazing. Brittany is fifteen. Why are you asking? Could you have found out her mother and her mother's secret? I wonder? Your vote has been noted. Thank you for the review and the vote.

**MaNdi-ANdRad3**: Thank you for the vote. It has been noted. Your vote has put Song # 4 in First Place in the Poll's standing.

Most amount of Reviews yet. I am so happy that I am receiving so may reviews over an Authors note. It also makes me sad that I am not getting as many from chapters as I could. (Hint Hint, JK.) Oh well I am just happy people are reading, reviewing, and voting.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

**Recap:**

"_Have a good day my dear." He smiled at her before turning back to the Essays._

_There was someone now behind the door, but Brittany did not notice it. "See you later dad!" She called out happily before opening the door. In front of her stood Blaise Zabini, his mouth was agape._

"_Professor Snape's your father?" Blaise gaped in amazement._

_Brittany turned sheet white, before whispering. "Oh crap."_

**End Recap:**

Chapter Five: Secrets Lives and Dinner

"Um, Zabini, I can explain!" Brittany stammered trying to find a lie good enough to cover her slip up. She shut the door quickly after Faia flew off in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Brittany let it go. He found out, and now we must explain." Snape told her sternly.

"What? I can't even try to lie? That's not fair!" Brittany whined, pouting cutely at her father.

"Stop trying to give me that puppy dog pout. You know that I am immune to your faces, unlike Potter and the Weasley's." Snape sighed rolling his eyes at her.

Blaise looked utterly lost. _Have I stepped into the Twilight Zone?_ "Huh?"

"Please sit Mr. Zabini, there is much we need to discuss." Blaise nodded slightly as he and Brittany sat down in chairs in front of Snape.

"What is going on here Professor?" Asked Blaise curious over the new information he had accidentally learned. He swore the Twilight Zone theme song was playing in the back of his mind.

"Brittany is my daughter, as you heard. Unfortunately due to many circumstances we have had to cover that up." Snape told him also regaining his seat.

"So Christopher Kai is not your dad?" Blaise asked Brittany, confused. "But he even said he was. And what about all that stuff in Professor Umbridge's class?"

"He's my adoptive father, not my biological one. So he is my dad, and his brother is my Uncle, but not by blood. He has always hated Umbridge. He's known her ever since his brother became Minister of Magic." Brittany clarified not happy she had to reveal her secret.

"So that's why you took points from Draco for almost killing Kai. It was simply because she was your daughter, and you wanted to get back at Draco." Blaise surmised happy he was beginning to understand that mystery at least. Snape gave a short nod of his head to answer 'yes.'

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Since we're in my dad's office, it'd be nice if you called me 'Brittany' instead of 'Kai.' It's less formal and when you know a persons darkest secret, formalities become annoying and worthless." Brittany told him civilly. She was afraid of how Blaise would act on the new information, and was justly suspicious of him.

Blaise nodded his head. "Why have you not told anyone?" He asked Brittany. He looked directly into her emerald eyes.

"Unfortunately my dad does not want anyone to use me against him. Especially Voldemort." Blaise stiffened when she mentioned his name, but relaxed after a moment.

"So you wanted Brittany," Blaise paused testing out her name, "not to be influenced by You-Know-Who, or for him to blackmail you by using her."

Snape nodded his head, giving a small smile at the fact that Blaise was not an ignorant fool like another Slytherin's of his. (AN: PANSY!) "That is correct Mr. Zabini. I love my daughter, and with my close ties to both Voldemort and Dumbledore, I need to protect her." Snape admitted. "It is hard to live each day when things go wrong in my daughters life, and not have the power to comfort her."

Blaise nodded. "I'd feel horrible if I could not show my niece the affection and love an Uncle should give. I somewhat understand." Blaise smiled his caramel colored eyes glowed with an air of understanding for a moment. "But why is it that her adoptive father and even the Minister lying for her?"

Brittany decided to talk for a while; her father was not a very social person. " Because he is still my father. Christopher and dad go back to years spent together in Hogwarts. Cornelius was like an Uncle to me from the start, because he felt that my dad was like a brother to him. As even his adoptive niece I was able to warrant his protection, and his protection was quite necessary." Brittany explained.

Blaise nodded but there was something eating at him. "Why is she in Gryffindor, and not Slytherin then?" He wondered aloud.

"My mother was a Gryffindor when she went to school with my dad, and I am apparently very much like her. We have the same eyes. The sorting hat saw my more innocent and dominant traits as a Gryffindor, and only just recently have my more Slytherin like qualities immerged. Or so dad says." Brittany smiled at him happily. She loved knowing she was able to remind her father about her mother. It made her feel happy making him smile. He was always such a stiff.

Blaise just kept nodding, trying to keep up with all the information that was being thrown at him. He did look confused as something hit him. "Why do you allow her to hang around…"

"Harry?" Brittany interrupted. "It is because my dad asked Harry for him to watch over me. He did not want to ask Harry, but because no one else was kind to me he had no alternative. Harry, Hermione, and Ron know about my secret as well." Brittany stood up and knelt before Blaise.

"What are you doing?" Blaise gasped at her odd display.

_She is such a Drama Queen about this. Just because someone found out about our secret she has to get dramatic over it. She is so much like her mother, and a certain other person I remember._ Snape thought shaking his greasy black haired head.

"I am begging you to promise never to reveal what you have just learned to anyone without my father's permission or my own." Brittany pleaded leaning up to him. "Will you swear your eternal allegiance to me?"

"Brittany Marie!" Professor Snape shot his dark eyes narrowing at her. "Will you stop being so over dramatic."

"But dad, it's fun!" Brittany reasoned.

Severus Snape shook his head. _Why do I have to endure her dramatics. I need to get these Essays done. I love her, but sometimes I want to muzzle that girl._

Blaise looked at Brittany and smiled. He looked at Professor Snape and nodded. "I promise Brittany." Blaise told her seriously, then he laughed. "I'm not sure on that allegiance thing just yet."

Snape smiled at him and Brittany jumped up happily, hugging Blaise in her excitement. "Alright well I am off to Dinner! See you around Blaise!" Brittany called out, before waltzing out of the room like a maniac.

After shutting the door behind her, Snape turned dangerous eyes on Blaise, who gulped in return. His caramel eyes widened in fear as Snape's whole demeanor did a 180. "Are you alright Professor?"

"Unfortunately I am not. My daughter has added another to our list of secret holders. I am not thrilled with her lack of discipline. Due to her injury she has been abnormal as of late. Her moods are off the charts, but should return to normal by weeks end." Snape hissed angrily about his daughters suffering.

"I am sorry for the accident Professor, I tried to stop him." Blaise tried to defend himself against the obviously over-protective parent.

"I know, and for that you have my thanks. That is not enough though. Now I need you to watch over my daughter as well. I do not have complete faith in Potter and his lot like my daughter seems to have. I need you to protect her when you can, but do not compromise our secret. Can you do this for me?" He asked in a deadly and serious tone.

Blaise was afraid what would happen if he said no. He was also afraid for Brittany herself; she was now a little off because of her head injury. Draco was still out for blood, and with his help Draco might lay off. She was one heck of a chaser, and reminded him of his elder sister. When it came down to make his decision it was quite easy. If he were ever asked to protect his sister he would.

"I will try Professor." Blaise told Snape after a few moments of consideration.

Snape nodded and picked up an Essay. "Good choice. Looks it's you're paper. I rarely award O's, but I think in light of everything, and if it is a good enough paper, you may get one." He smirked his brown eyes lighting in amusement. "Only this once though." Snape warned against Blaise thinking he would be favored.

"Understood." Blaise nodded as he too left the room.

Snape turned back to the mountain that were his student's Potions Essays. _I hate teaching Potions! I want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts! There's less Essays that I would need to assign!_ He Thought angrily. He shook his head._ I am starting to sound like my daughter. _He groaned before picking up another paper. _Why me?_

§Dinner in the Great Hall§

Brittany arrived at the Great Hall, and hurried over to the Trio. Ron was stuffing his face as usual, while arguing with Hermione. Hermione was grimacing at his horrible table manners, and scolding him about it. Harry was trying not to tell them to just kiss each other and eat their food in peace.

_Ah! Nothing like friends._ Brittany laughed as Harry looked at her pathetically as she sat across from him, next to Hermione. "Ron, I know you weren't raised to eat like Scabbers." Brittany shot at him.

Ron stopped eating. He looked at her shocked and turned red. Ron tried to defend himself. It would have worked if not for his stuffed mouth. "O, not. I'mve ots or aners hn at ft rat." (Translation: Do, not. I've got more manners than that fat rat.)

"I rest my case!" Brittany declared triumphantly.

"Thank you!" Harry and Hermione smiled at her appreciably.

"Hermione stop being mean to him. We all know you want Ron. Jeez." Brittany shot back.

Hermione turned red and could do nothing but stutter. Ron decided to take a shot at her. "What about your _lover_, Zabini?"

Said male had just walked into the Great Hall and sneezed before heading to the Slytherin table. He gave a slight nod in Brittany's direction before sitting next to a scowling Draco.

Harry was about to yell at Ron for the out-of-line remark. "Ron, that was…" Brittany's next words stopped his line of thinking though.

"Blaise found out about my secret a bit ago actually." Brittany offered not affected by Ron. _Anyone could tell he was trying to make me angry._

"WHAT?!" The two boys yelled. People all over the Great Hall turned to stare at the four.

Brittany glared at both males before throwing everyone an apologetic smile. She turned back to Harry and Ron and was about to tell them off. Hermione decided to put a stop to the fight that would happen soon, before it could.

"Was it an accident?" Hermione asked in a much more civilized tone.

"Yeah, he was outside the door when I was talking to Professor Snape about it." Brittany told them making sure not to let anyone else around them know anything. _Even if they don't look like they are listening I have to be more careful._

Harry sighed and looked at Blaise, who was conveniently looking back at him. _Stupid Slytherins._ Harry thought annoyed. _They never mind their own business. _He glared at Blaise quickly before turning back to the others.

"I bet he did it on purpose. So what are we going to do to him?" Ron wondered, excited about the chance to fight someone.

"I'm not mad at him Ron." Brittany told him. "I don't know what to do about it, but I am not going to let you and Harry try to beat him up."

"What do you mean try?" Ron asked her accusingly. "You don't actually _like_ him do you?"

"Hermione, please reason with him! If you don't my fist will be reasoning with his face!" Brittany asked her in a barely controlled voice.

"Ronald Weasley I am surprised at you." She scolded. "Blaise Zabini is friends with Malfoy and his gang. If you were to go after him, you'd be a target for all of Slytherin. She does not want you two to get into trouble over her. You are just so dense."

Ron glared at Hermione and Brittany angrily. "Whatever."

Brittany smiled at Hermione. "I'm so proud of you 'Mione. I knew you could do it."

Hermione blushed a little and began picking at her food. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"I don't trust him." Harry said suddenly speaking up.

"I'm not sure that I trust him either. Unfortunately he knows, and I am not going to try and piss him off. I don't know what to do right now." Brittany explained to him kindly, seeing Harry was not thrilled with the situation.

"I'm not sure. I think we should just let this be for right now." Hermione advised, giving both guys a look. Obviously she was speaking mostly to them.

"I think that we should poison his Pumpkin Juice." Ron suggested.

"I think you're idea should be poisoned." Brittany laughed.

"You're a git." Ron smiled at her.

_At least they are only plat arguing now. _Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table again. He saw Blaise was smiling while watching Brittany and Ron argue. He began to seethe. _If he tells Malfoy, I'll make sure he never talks again._ (AN: Harry's scary when he's angry.)

§Slytherin Table§

Blaise was watching Brittany argue with her friends. He chuckled because it was funny to see Harry Potter's gang bicker. Speaking of Potter, he was glaring at Blaise constantly. It was a little unnerving to look up and see Harry Potter giving you a glare that gave Professor Snape's a run for his money.

Draco was busy scowling over the fact that his favorite teacher was making him be nice to 'that evil witch.' Unfortunately he was S.O.L, he _had_ almost killed the girl. He didn't want to kill her, only hurt her. Unfortunately his best friend was still not happy with him. He turned to Blaise, only to see him staring, sometimes glaring, at the Gryffindor Table.

_What is he staring at? Not that stupid Gryffindor Misfit I hope. _He then noticed Harry's glares. _Ah, he and Potter are having themselves a glaring contest eh?_

Blaise sighed, he's pissed because I know his best friend's secret. Can't he just get over himself? It's not like I'd cross Professor Snape and reveal his and his daughter's darkest secret. Blaise began picking at his food.

Draco was curious as to why his best friend was acting so oddly. "You've been acting weird mate." He said to Blaise seriously.

Blaise seemed to snap out of his thoughts at that. "Yeah, well It's all these rumors about Kai and me. Now I know how you feel when people spread stuff about you mate. How you put up with the spotlight I'll never know." Blaise lied to him after thinking for a minute.

Draco nodded his head. It was a plausible idea, and the flattery helped Draco not realize Blaise's lie. "I'm just that good." Draco responded arrogantly.

Blaise wanted to roll his eyes. _Best friend or not, he's still an ass sometimes. Oh well that makes him Draco Malfoy._

§Gryffindor Table§

The four had finished their dinners, and had begun eating desserts. Ron was once again back to stuffing his face, and Hermione back to trying to teach him table manners. _This had to be the only thing she has failed to teach someone._ Brittany thought happily munching on her food.

Hermione had moved next to Ron so that she could hit him with her clean fork whenever he would use bad manners. This happened to be almost 100 percent of the time. "You're such a slob Ron."

Harry had moved next to Brittany, to avoid the two 'love-birds in denial.' He also was sick of looking at Blaise, who kept looking at them. "He just does it so you will make a fuss over him." Harry admitted finally.

Hermione and Ron turned beet red and the two across the table laughed. "I think they both realize it." Brittany smiled turning to Harry.

"Hey your completely wrong!" Ron shot back embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Ron." Harry and Brittany sarcastically agreed turning to him with big grins.

"Let's not make a scene guys." Hermione begged, looking at Brittany for sympathy.

"Oh alright. You two are no fun." Brittany pouted.

Harry gave her a pat on her head. "Good girl Britt. You know when to not make fun of your friends." He joked happily trying to ignore the glare from Blaise.

Brittany glared at Harry and pouted. "Don't do that Harry." She whined annoyed. " You know I hate it when you or anyone do it."

Harry took a bite of his apple pie before responding. "That's the whole point."

Brittany huffed and took a sip of her Pumpkin Juice. She turned back to Harry, but when she did she had an evil idea. There on his cheek was a piece of apple pie. _Ah yes, what a perfect way for revenge. _"Oh Harry." She purred.

Said male turned and looked at her, both curious and a little afraid of what she was thinking. "Yes Brittany?"

"You gots a little something on your face."

"Where is it I'll get it." He responded wary of her.

"No here, let me." Brittany smirked at Harry, who became nervous.

§Slytherin Table§

Blaise was glaring at the Gryffindor table. _Stupid Harry Potter and his inability to share. I mean it's not like I'm going to eat her, she just a friend. _Blaise was not happy with the fact that his new 'friend' was being hogged by Harry. _We're not close friends, but we're friends, I know her biggest secret for Pete's Sake._

Draco looked at his friend again. Draco was still somewhat surprised he was off in La-La-Land. Normally Blaise was talkative, but now he was forced to listen to Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott argue about who has had more girls. He sighed and was about to tell the two who had had the most girls, when Blaise gasped.

Draco, Theodore, Marcus, and Blaise looked on in wonder at what was happening at the Gryffindor Table.

§Gryffindor Table§

Brittany leaned towards Harry and slowly licked the piece of apple pie off his cheek. She did it in a very sensual way to embarrass Harry for revenge. _Revenge tastes so sweet! Oh wait, that's the pie! Oh well._

She went over the spot one more time to make sure he had not more of the yummy dessert on his cheek. Harry turned so red, Ron stopped eating, and Hermione nearly fainted. "There, all gone! I should have had the apple pie. It was deliecious." Brittany laughed.

The Golden Trio were trying to make a sentence, but were failing. A fair amount of 'uh's', 'ah's', 'um's', and 'oh's', were all they managed.

Fred and George came up to Brittany and clapped her on the back. "We never knew Harry could turn so red." Fred smiled at her.

"It was certainly a nice sight to see." George agreed ruffling Harry's hair.

"Our little menace strikes again." They declared happily hugging Brittany before walking back to Angelina and Alicia to discuss the next Quidditch Practice.

"You know I was just getting you back Harry. Lighten up." Brittany joked.

Harry nodded. The incident made him feel something. Not like he deep feelings for Brittany or anything. This feeling was more like wanting to protect her from others. He felt an almost familiar bond with her, like something from his childhood before the Dursley's. He shook off the feeling for later thoughts. "Yeah right Brittany. You're crazy."

"And you're a dork." Brittany chuckled hugging him. Neither Brittany nor Harry noticed Blaise _and_ Professor Snape glaring at Harry angrily.

§Slytherin Table§

"That has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen." Theodore breathed out in awe.

Marcus nodded his head in agreement. "She may be a Gryffindork, but she knows how to tease a guy."

Blaise and Draco were angry for different reasons. Blaise was pissed at Harry for all the attention that he was getting. He may not have romantic feelings for Brittany, but he felt it was wrong for some reason. _It just does not feel right._

Draco was pissed off at Brittany. His friends were impressed with her little teasing of Potter. _How can anyone look so innocent while doing something so…so…so…sexy?_ He did not really want to admit it, but the little stunt Brittany pulled did have a little affect on him. She's _still a Gryffindor, and obviously has a thing for Potty. The Gryffindor Misfit, and the 'Chosen One' what a pair they would make._

§High Table§

Dumbledore turned to Snape, also having seen the stunt. "You may need to tell them soon Severus, before something happens that will hurt both of them." He whispered so nosy Umbridge would not hear.

"I will. I'll do it in a few months." He replied back.

"I am still not surprised they haven't figured it out yet." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Potter's just dense." He shot back angrily.

"What does that make Ms. Kai?" He chuckled at Snape's facial expression.

"She just chooses not to see it." He snapped angrily.

"That's it entirely." Dumbledore joked before turning to talk to Professor McGonagall.

_Unfortunately that's not it, and it still pisses me off. I still hate myself, and him, for what we did, even if we both loved her._ Snape gave a silent sigh before turning back to watch over his daughter.

§Gryffindor Table§

Brittany sat and thought silently, while the other three finished their desserts.

_Well I have another person who found out my secret. I'm glad he's going to keep it. I'm surprised dad was eager to tell him though. I wonder why he didn't have me lie our way out of it like we did last time? Oh well. That was kinda mean what I did to Harry. It was funny though. I'll have to bring Faia some of that apple pie. If she doesn't like it I'll eat it later I guess. Today was sure interesting, oh well at least I wasn't bored. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and my life's never dull._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: A Muggle Singing Assignment**_

"**Hey there, mind if I sit by you today?" Brittany asked Blaise quietly.**

"**Are you serious?" ₪₪₪₪₪ gasped. "I can't sing."**

"**Oh I like these two." Brittany smiled at him.**

"**You're doing what with who?" Ron asked amazed.**

"₪₪₪₪₪ **sure can sing." ₪₪₪₪₪ admitted.**

"**We are going to do the song ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪." Blaise and Brittany said together, proud they made a choice.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: I hoped you all liked this chapter. Thank you again for all the reviews. Remember about the poll, you can vote more than once. The status is below. Remember to review; it makes my world go around. I do enjoy reading them, it makes me happy. Can any of you figure out what is going on with Snape? Or Harry? Or Brittany? I wonder? I'd love to have someone know what I am going to do. I gave you more hints about Brittany's mother in this chapter, as well as other hints I won't point out. I can't just give my big plot idea away. I hope that you all enjoy you weekends. I'll update as soon as I can. Also check out my bunny. Copy and paste her all over the internet so that you can help Bunnies take over the world. (She's after the Poll.)

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Poll For Song:**

Songs:

#1 "Can't Touch "

#2 "Blue"

#3 "Sunny Came Home"

#4 "Sweet Dreams"

#5 "Mambo No. 5"

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Song Stats:

1-

2- _Ҩ Ҩ_

3-

4- _Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_

5- _Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_

(\ /)  
( . .)  
c('')('')


	7. Ch 6: A Muggle Singing Assignment

AN: There was a tie in the votes between number 4 and number 5. I was not entirely surprised. So I did the only honorable thing I could think of I did 'eni, meany, miny, mo' to choose. So you will find out which song was chosen later on in the chapter. I am thankful for all the votes, as well as understanding for the crap I have been dealing with. I have put my life back together and it is going well again. I did cry a bit on the One Year Anniversary of my grandpa's death, but I am all better now. So because you all had such a long wait and you were all patient here is a longer chapter six that what you were going to get. Oh I also now have had over 1000 hits on this Fanfic and it made me smile. Keep it up guys you make me happy.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Responses:

Fanfiction . Net

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America: Thank you for the condolences. I am thankful for your review. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

Fallen Angel Salena Rose: It is fine that you did not review very fast. I can understand that. The fact that you review is more than enough. Others read this fic and don't review, but most people do that anyway. Don't feel bad about not going the extra mile all the time. Everything is working out better now though. Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: To my _**Grandfather**_ who, even though he is gone, still encourages me to write, and preserver over everything.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Six: A Muggle Singing Assignment

§The Next Afternoon Slytherin Common Room§

"I still can't believe you enjoy that Muggle Studies Class." Draco sighed angrily to Blaise who was getting ready for Muggle Studies.

"Well it is a cool class. The Muggles have these things called laptops and the internet. It's amazing. They can communicate with one another instantly instead of owling." Blaise explained amazed at the new things he learned.

"Whatever. I still don't see why you waste your time taking it. It is a worthless class for pure-blood wizards like us to learn. Besides I think you are the only Slytherin taking it." Draco told him seriously, frowning.

"Whatever mate, I really don't care what you say. It is a fun class if you give it a chance. Now stop being so pessimistic and go do your Potions Essay. We would not want a certain female partner of yours to have another reason to yell at you." He taunted back before exiting the Slytherin common rooms.

Draco glared after Blaise for a moment before turning around to do his essay. _Well I do need to get it done. I can't risk Professor Snape getting mad at me again. I do wonder why he is so angry at me. All I did was try to hurt that damned Gryffindor Misfit._ He wondered annoyed while getting out parchment and quills. _Maybe he is angry about the fact that I nearly killed her and I made Slytherin look bad. That's it._

§The Gryffindor Common Room§

Hermione and Brittany were putting away their finished Potions Essays, while Harry and Ron tried to peak at them. Hermione and Brittany caught onto them immediately.

"Harry and Ron you both need to write your own essays. You'll never learn otherwise." Hermione scolded them annoyed with their never ending attempts to get a peak at her homework.

"But Hermione you agreed to help us." Ron whined.

"Yes, but not to do the essay for you. You'll never learn that way." She reprimanded him while turning to go back to the girl's dormitory.

"Fine Hermione be that way. Brittany will let us look at her paper right?" Ron stated turning puppy dog eyes onto Brittany.

Brittany's emerald eyes seemed to soften with the puppy dog pout. "I would, but I have to get to Muggle Studies." Brittany stated in a rushed voice. _Thank the lord on high for having class soon._

Ron seemed to pout and Harry chuckled. "Oh well I guess some of Hermione is rubbing off onto Brittany then. I'm not surprised; Brittany seems to be rubbing off onto Hermione."

Hermione and Brittany nodded their heads agreeing with the statement before turning and going off in opposite directions. Harry and Ron sighed before turning back to their Essays.

"How far have you gotten Harry?" Ron asked.

"Half a parchment. What about you?"

"One fourth of a parchment." He whined.

"Maybe you do need some help." Harry laughed at Ron's glare. "Come on we need to get this done with. No matter how much it kills me to say that."

Ron sighed. "I hate it when you're right." Then the two started back on their essays, as Brittany made her way to Muggle Studies.

§Muggle Studies Classroom§

Brittany walked into the classroom, her emerald colored eyes shining happily. She truly enjoyed the class. The only people in the class actually wanted to be there, and that made the class run smoother. Her father also enjoyed Muggle things almost as much as Arthur Weasley. She assumed that was where her father learned of his love for Muggle stuff.

Many of the seats were taken by the time she had arrived. She looked around and spotted Blaise sitting all by himself in the back of the room reading something. No one really sat by her because she was the Gryffindor Misfit. Blaise was also kind of out of place as the only Slytherin in the class as well.

"Hey there, mind if I sit by you today?" Brittany asked Blaise quietly.

Blaise looked up from his book, and smiled when he saw her. "Yeah that's fine. I am a little tired of people not wanting sit by men because I am the only Slytherin in the class." He admitted.

Brittany chuckled before sitting down in her chair. She set her books down and smiled at him kindly. She reached into her bag and pulled out her Muggle Studies Essay. It was titled, _The Advantages of Muggle Internet._ She laid it out on top of the desk.

"So you did your paper over the Internet as well." Blaise remarked putting away his book and pulled out his own paper.

"Nice title." Brittany laughed a little. It read, _The Muggle Internet._ "Very original Mr. Zabini."

"Oh be quiet Kai." He sighed in a slightly annoyed voice. "I'm not really creative."

Brittany just smiled at him because the teacher had just walked into the classroom.

A small slender middle aged woman walked into the room. She smiled at all her eager students, her blue eyes twinkling. She had dark brown hair and kind light brown eyes.

"Hello class." She addressed them, closing the door.

"Hello Professor Burbage." The class smiled.

It was mostly comprised of Hufflepuffs, there were a few Ravenclaws, only two Gryffindors, and the lone Slytherin were in the class, Neville Longbottom and Brittany. Blaise was quite out of his element as the only Slytherin. Charity Burbage was quite glad that a Slytherin was finally taking interest in her class. This seemed to be a light of hope for pure-blood Wizarding families against Muggles.

"I hope you all finished your essays on a Muggle invention of your choice. Why don't you all place them on my desk." She asked in a gentle tone.

The students complied and when each turned in their essays Professor Burbage gave them a folded piece of paper. She instructed them not to peek at it. Each student wondered what could possible be on the paper. They all respected Professor Burbage's instructions despite their curiosity though..

Once all the students were seated Professor Burbage turned to the blackboard and wrote one word. 'MUSIC." The students looked at each other confused. Brittany smiled as Blaise seemed to pale at the word, Neville also had gained a tint of red to his face.

"Music inspires both Muggles and Wizards. Professor Dumbledore says that it is a magic all of its own. Muggles seem to thrive on music. It can energize them, put them to sleep, increase their productivity, and helps them express feelings to one another." Professor Burbage explained. "Our music does make us happy, but is no where near as developed as Muggle music." She paused to let this sink into her student's minds.

_Where is she going with this? _ The class wondered, some afraid of the answer. Others like Brittany were excited. Brittany loved Muggle music, she kept up to date on all music, but loved music from the 1990's. It was less repetitive then.

"I am going to assign to you a project concerning Music." Professor Burbage announced happily.

"Are you serious?" Neville gasped. "I can't sing."

"I am serious Mr. Longbottom. Also if you remember your text reading from last class about the, you'll remember about the Muggle Movies. They are a series of pictures placed together to show movement. It is like watching something actually happening with your eyes. Only it is through the Muggle television. You learned about it last year, remember. Unfortunately Hogwarts does not allow Muggle technology to be used on the school grounds." Professor Burbage began to smile brightly, her light brown eyes twinkling. "Thankfully there is a spell to capture such things much the same way."

The entire class looked at her confused. _What is she getting at? _They wondered to themselves.

"This spell will enable you to record things into an object, and reorganize them into something similar to a Muggle movie." She announced excitedly.

The class was taken aback. They were going to have to make a Muggle movie. That would be difficult to do. Their textbooks stated it could take years for a movie to be made. This was going to be a huge project.

"You're all going to work in pairs on a Muggle Music Video. This is where a song is playing while there is moving footage playing to show something that represents the song being sung."

Neville Longbottom looked like he was going to be sick. "Does everyone have to sing?" He asked worriedly.

"Excellent question. Fortunately the answer is no. I will not force you to sing a song if you do not want to. Some people are given the talent to sing, and others are not. I will not make anyone embarrass themselves." Professor Burbage gave him a reassuring smile and Neville seemed to gain some of his normal skin tone.

Brittany raised her hand. "May we pick our partners Professor?"

"Yes you may Ms. Kai. I would not want to pair you with someone who you think would not fit in this project."

Brittany nodded her head in understanding. She turned and smiled at Blaise who also had gained some color when he heard he may not have to sing.

"On the sheet of paper is a list of Songs, as well as instructions to the spell you will be using. Just in case you forget." Professor Burbage smiled at the class. "Why don't you pick your partners and then I will explain your project afterwards."

The class nodded and immediately people began talking amongst one another to find partners. Neville was slightly blushing when asking Luna Lovegood if she would be his partner. She had agreed happily, mush to his relief.

Brittany turned to Blaise. "Hey wanna be partners?" She asked him kindly.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I hope you can sing though." Blaise smiled at her nervously.

"I've been told I can sing fairly well. I am guess you do not like to sing." Brittany surmised happily.

"Yeah, I am not very good at it." He admitted blushing a little.

"Don't feel bad, my dad can't sing either." She whispered quietly, chuckling a little.

Blaise understood she was talking about her real father. "He does not look like the type who sings." He admitted trying not to laugh.

"Alright class you all seem to be partnered up. I'll explain the project then." Professor Burbage stated quieting the talking class. "You will all be using a mini Crystal ball to record your acting. Remember you read about actors memorizing lines."

The class nodded their heads at her. "Well you will be acting the words of the song into a movie. One or both of you will be singing the song. You may use friends as additional actors. There is a twenty feet limit to what the mini crystal ball will be able to record."

The class toke notes on her explanation. She went on to explain the uses of different angles as well as techniques on color and sound effects they could do.

"Also I want you all to keep the music videos clean. I do not want anything too dirty. I know you are teenagers, and are more mature than many other students. Keep it age appropriate for sixteen year-olds. Also I want you to keep in mind this is a big project and your efforts will be graded highly. I want you to start trying to choose what song you and your partner are going to do." Burbage told them smiling broadly but in a serious way.

The class nodded and began to read the lyrics of each song. There were a few different choices on each piece of parchment.

Brittany and Blaise had five songs between the ten they were given, that they liked. They were "Can't Touch This" By Mc Hammer, "Blue" By Eiffel 65, "Sunny Came Home" By Shawn Colvin, "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" By Annie Lennox, and "Mambo No. 5" By Lou Bega.

They spent about ten minutes debating over songs. Finally they were down to three. "Blue," "Mambo No. 5," and "Sweet Dreams."

"I think that we should do something funny." Brittany suggested. "It makes people laugh, and laughing is a good thing."

"I guess." Blaise agreed his caramel eyes looking at the music in dread. "So you said you were going to do the singing. Then why are there songs that males sing in the list?" Blaise wondered still nervous he would have to sing.

"It would be funny if I sung the lyrics and you acted. Like in "Mambo No. 5," I could sing and you and other guys could dress up as the females I sing about. It would be hilarious." Brittany told him.

"Yes for you maybe, but unfortunately cross-dressing is not high on my to-do list." He grumbled.

"Oh I like these two." Brittany smiled at him. She was pointing out "Mambo No. 5" as well as "Sweet Dreams."

"Like I said I am not going to cross dress our project. We can do the other one." Blaise stated stubbornly.

"I guess, I mean I have a wonderful idea for the other song. It'll be fun. I think that it will need some approval from Professor Burbage, but it'll be worth it." Brittany admitted with a wide grin.

"I am not entirely sure where you are headed with this song, but I hope that you know what you're doing." He told her.

"Oh don't worry, I will have it all figured out later on. I'll have to start practicing right away." Brittany told Blaise happily her emerald eyes taking on a starry eyed look.

Blaise gave her a weird look and sighed. She was already off in her own little world. _She is definitely different._ He thought looking at the song they were going to do. _I am almost afraid of what she has in mind for this._

After around an hour Professor Burbage called the class's attention. "If any of you know which song you will be performing you may come tell me."

Blaise looked up and nudged Brittany, who was busy writing incoherent notes. She looked up at him confused. "Come on Kai, let's tell her what song were doing." He explained.

"Okay." She replied setting down her quill. "The ideas for the project are coming along well." She said pointing to her parchment as she stood up.

"They look like a whole bunch of Gibberish to me." Blaise told her bluntly.

"Of course, because no one else can know about our plans. That would spoil the surprise." Brittany told him in a 'well duh,' voice, as they headed over to Professor Burbage's desk.

"Ah, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Kai, have you decided on a song yet?" She asked them kindly her eyes shinning happily.

"We are going to do the song "Sweet Dreams." Blaise and Brittany said together, proud they made a choice.

"That is an excellent choice. I cannot wait to see what you two come up with." Burbage told them while writing it down on a piece of parchment. "Here you may have the mini crystal ball now. I trust your judgment Mr. Zabini and Ms. Kai, so do your best."

Professor Burbage handed the two a small clear crystal ball. It fit perfectly in the palm of Blaise's hand. The two nodded at Professor Burbage and walked back to their seats.

"I guess we'll be spending a lot more time together." Brittany joked. "So you better get used to my crazed antics, as my father calls them."

Blaise nodded. "You'll have to see Draco more often now as well."

Brittany groaned. "He will not be in our video! I deal with that ass in Potions enough as it is."

"He would not want to be. He thinks Muggle Studies is a worthless class." Blaise told her laughing. "He'd think that helping with a Muggle project is underneath him."

"Yeah and so is the icicle in his ass." She laughed back quietly.

Blaise had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. _It's true._ He thought, his mind roaring in laughter. _I think that is why he hates winter so much._

The class was slowly telling Professor Burbage their choices. After the last pair had told Burbage of their choice the class quieted down. Professor Burbage looked over the list and smiled.

"You have all chosen very good songs, and I believe you will all do well. The project is due in three weeks, and I hope you all put 120 into this." The whole class nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright well good work today. Class dismissed."

The class all walked out of the room making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Blaise and Brittany walked together in silence. Unfortunately many prying eyes followed them, also making their way to dinner. Whispers followed behind the two as they walked a little more stiffly. When they finally reached the Great Hall Brittany turned to Blaise.

"Alright well we can get to work later then. How about around seven? I like working by the Black Lake, so we can meet there." Brittany suggested.

"That's fine, see you at seven then. To work on our Muggle Studies project." Blaise said a little louder for the nosy people to hear.

Brittany giggled a little and nodded. "See you then."

The two walked over to their own respective tables both receiving weird looks from their friends. Snape looked at Blaise from the high table and gave a slight nod in his direction. Blaise in turn gave Snape a small nod as well.

Blaise sat down only to be given looks of confusion from his friends. _It's going to be a really long dinner._ "What is wrong with you guys?" Blaise asked, putting some food on his plate.

"We're just wondering what that was with Kai?" Pansy stated simply. _If she likes Blaise that is fine by me. Another girl I won't have to worry about. Drakie-Poo will be mine someday._

"Nothing much. We're doing a project together." Blaise told everyone.

None of the males looked convinced, Pansy knew Blaise was telling the truth. "Okay."

"Are you tapping that?" Marcus Flint asked Blaise in a very serious and whispered voice.

Blaise nearly choked on his food because of the absurd question. "Where did you come up with that idea?"

"So you are tapping that? Nice, if she we're a Gryffindork I'd have done her." Theodore surmised. Unfortunately for Blaise neither he nor Marcus were very smart.

"No, we are doing a Muggle Studies project together. Jeez! I am not going to just sleep with a girl to say I did. And besides Theo, she would not have done you." Blaise snapped back.

This shut the two up, because it was true. Draco was watching the exchange chuckling on the inside. His best friend was defending Kai, and his other friends were commenting on how they would like to do her.

_Typical, if it has two legs, two breasts, and a nice ass those two want to sleep with it. If they weren't Slytherin's and in my posse they'd never get to sleep with all those girls._ Draco thought with a sigh. "So you have to spend time with the misfit eh? It must suck to be paired with her."

"Not really." Blaise admitted. "She can sing, and I can't. Our project needs a singer, and she volunteered. It'll be nice not having to sing."

"Ugh, that class is so stupid." Draco told him rolling his eyes. "Whatever mate, so long as you keep her away from us it's fine."

Blaise nodded his head and glanced at the Gryffindor table before turning back to his food. Brittany and Blaise's eyes met for a second and she gave him a small smile before turning back to her friends. Blaise's eyes softened as he continued to eat.

_She reminds me of Jess. Insane, but kind. I guess my sister was not one of a kind after all. Then again Brittany is a whole new type of insane, so maybe they are both one of a kind._ Blaise thought while eating his dinner.

_Does my best friend have a thing for that misfit? I hope not, that would screw up my plans to torment her. She'd be off limits if she were with Blaise. Damn it he better not like her._ Draco pouted while trying to ignore Pansy.

§The Gryffindor Table§

Brittany sighed. Harry and Ron were busy giving her weird looks. Ron was even eating like a civilized human being. Hermione was trying not to laugh at the awkwardness of the entire situation.

"You're doing _what_ with _who_?" Ron asked amazed.

"Whom." Hermione said off-handedly.

"Huh?" Ron asked her annoyed.

"Whom. The grammatically correct way to ask that question was 'You're doing what with whom? Not with who." Hermione explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't care Hermione. I just want to know what she is doing with that Zabini!" He exclaimed quietly so as not to cause a scene.

"I am doing a project with him Ron." Brittany explained for the third time.

"At the Black Lake? Brittany I am not bloody stupid." Ron scolded.

"I beg to differ." Brittany shot back.

Harry chuckled and Hermione smothered a laugh. Ron glared at her annoyed, and proceeded to dig into his food with fervor. Harry looked at his best friend with pity, and a little disgust.

"So what is this project?" Hermione inquired not wanting to have an awkward silence.

"A music video." Brittany told her, knowing both Harry and Hermione would understand what it was.

"That would be interesting. Are you going to sing?" Harry asked hoping she would. _Brittany is really good at singing._

"Yeah, I need some actors for it though. So if either of you want to be in it that would be great." Brittany told them hopefully.

"Okay." Hermione agreed. "But it would need to be a small role."

Harry also nodded. "I'll help too."

Brittany smiled at them before Ron swallowed loudly. "I'm going to be in this music video thing too. I nee to keep an eye on that Zabini. I won't let him mess with my friend."

Brittany laughed. "Okay, well then I will hold you to that. No matter the role you have to help me Ron."

"What's the worst you can do?" He said not really thinking about it.

Harry sighed. "I am almost afraid to find out. I'll be afraid for you mate."

Ron just sighed and began eating again. Harry tried not to look at him too much, while eating his own meal. Brittany and Hermione sat side by side looking anywhere but at Ron. He was more uncivilized when angry.

Once everyone had finished dinner Brittany smiled. "I am going to wait for Zabini outside. Just us producers this time guys. We need to discuss ideas, and I need to practice the music. So see you back in the common rooms."

The trio nodded at her and watched her leave before the mass exodus of students occurred. Hermione smiled, a little nervous about what could happen because of this. Ron was glaring holes into Blaise Zabini, willing him to die. Harry was not thrilled with Blaise either, but accepted Brittany was his friend. He watched Ron be angry that one of his few friends had another friend of her own. He was not very good at sharing apparently.

Blaise also left soon after Brittany had, with a similar response from his own group of friends. Pansy was a little nervous Blaise was going to fall for the misfit, and then she's have to hang out with the girl. Draco was busy willing Kai to drop dead at any moment. Marcus and Theodore were smiling perversely, still thinking Blaise was trying to get into the Gryffindor Misfit's pants.

(This is where I was going to stop, but I am adding on because of the long wait.)

§The Black Lake§

Brittany was sitting on a rock formation on the bank of the Black Lake. It was becoming dark swiftly, and the stars were beginning to show. The moon was reflecting off of the water as it rippled. Brittany loved the night, it was just so calm and soothing. Brittany smiled as she hummed "Sweet Dreams."

That was how Blaise saw her, sitting on a Rock humming quietly. Her eyes were directed toward the moon and she looked at peace. Blaise couched a little and caused Brittany to jump in fright.

"Don't do that!" She hissed once she recovered from the scare of Blaise's sudden cough.

Blaise smiled. "Alright I'll try not to Kai. It was pretty funny though, to see you jump like that."

Brittany huffed and rolled her eyes at Blaise. "Whatever." She responded in mock anger.

"So what is the grand plan for the project then?" He asked curiously.

"Well I think that we should do something along the lines of where 'Sweet Dreams' is a person controlling the dreams of people. I think that I as the singer should intervene with 'Sweet Dreams' Plans and fight her for power over the dreamers. It'd be a little funny to fight someone over dreams. It could even be a funny cat fight or something." Brittany suggested.

"That would work, I guess. Who is going to be used as actors in our music video?" Blaise asked, hoping Brittany would have friends who wanted to help her. Most of his friends would not even dare because of Draco.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione have all agreed." Brittany told him happily. "I think we may need more actors. Hermione only wants a small role so I won't have her be 'Sweet Dreams.' Any ideas?"

Blaise thought for a moment before the perfect person came to mind. "How about Pansy then? I am sure I can convince her that doing this would be a good idea. Then you two fighting could be made really funny." He suggested proud of his idea.

Brittany began grinning like a little kid who found her Birthday presents early. Blaise looked at her warily. Brittany started giggling and pacing around the rock she was sitting on earlier.

"It could work, especially if we girl fought over it. The stereotypical slap fest. It is always amusing, and fighting Pansy would be a plus for me personally." Brittany declared giving an evil laugh, stopping her pacing.

"So long as you don't kill her. That's not allowed." Blaise warned.

"You're no fun. Besides if I killed her who would annoy that Slytherin Prick 24/7 when I am unavailable to?" She pointed out laughing.

"That was not very nice Ms. Kai." Blaise stated trying to imitate Professor Snape.

"That was a really bad impression Mr. Zabini. I am somewhat disappointed at your clearly lacking performance." Brittany shot back in a near flawless impersonation of her father.

Blaise and Brittany began laughing, and did not notice three figures peek their heads out of a bush. Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott were determined to catch Blaise making moves of the Gryffindor Misfit. The two dragged Draco, who was admittedly somewhat curious of the truth.

They had followed Blaise to the Black Lake after a few minutes, and had just arrived to find the two laughing at something. This confused Draco, because he was sure Blaise was not into a Gryffindork, especially Brittany Kai. Theodore and Marcus shared a secret smile. They turned to Draco with the look and he rolled his eyes. They turned their attention back to the pair when Blaise began speaking.

"Let's hear you sing a little of the song Kai. I need to make sure you can actually sing it." Blaise taunted.

"Was that a challenge?" Brittany questioned him knowingly.

"Maybe. Why don't you just see and find out. Unless you are just too afraid?" He shot back at her.

"You asked for it you little bugger." Brittany stated taking a deep breath. "Here goes."

Brittany then began to sing the first few lines of the song. Blaise's jaw dropped in amazement the girl certainly could sing. Draco, Marcus, and Theodore all also were slightly amazed such a voice could come from a person.

"Kai sure can sing." Marcus admitted.

"Yeah. I never knew the Gryffindork had it in her?" Theodore agreed.

Draco stubbornly refused to say anything. He thought it though. _I can't believe that Kai can sing like that. Where did that voice come from? Ugh, it does not matter anyway. She's still just a stupid Gryffindork, and their misfit at that._ Draco thought contemptuously.

"That was brilliant Kai. I never knew you sang so well." Blaise praised her happily.

Brittany blushed. "I'm not that good Zabini." She stuttered.

Draco chose this moment to enter. He refused to let his best friend fall in love with the Gryffindor Misfit. She _doesn't deserve Draco Malfoy's best friend._ He thought angrily glaring at her. "That's right Kai. You're awful. I hope the grade does not come from talented singing. You'll surely get a failing grade." Draco snapped at her.

Brittany gasped angrily at his interruption. Blaise glared at Draco for his cruel remark. He took a step towards Draco only to have Brittany grab his hand. She shook her head and stepped forward to face Draco on her own.

"What's the matter Kai? Did I hurt your precious feelings?" Draco taunted willing her to cry.

Brittany glared as hard as she could at Draco before flying at him angrily. Draco stood his ground smirking. He did not need Crabbe and Goyle to break this witch. They were still finishing off food in the Great Hall.

Theodore, Marcus, and Blaise watched in awe as Brittany ran at Draco full speed. Draco was doing nothing to stop her either. He was in fact letting her charge at him, and at the last minute took a step towards her even. Fate decided to lend her hand in this fight, it was high time for her to start playing with the two.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Their was a loose rock in the ground right in front of Brittany and Draco. When Brittany's foot managed to get snagged by it she tripped. The momentum she had cause her to fall right into Draco's arms. Draco had taken steps to her and Fate decided Draco would slip on another rock as well. This caused the pair to fall to the ground Brittany underneath of Draco.

As they landed their lips touched for just an instant, but both felt a spark run through their bodies. All five people froze. Draco was staring at Brittany and vice versa. For the first time Draco looked deep into her emerald eyes and seemed to be hypnotized by them.

Brittany kept staring at Draco's ice blue eyes and were amazed to find an emotion in them. She had no idea what the emotion was, but she both liked it and was scared by it. The two stayed like that until Blaise cough to snap them out of their stupor.

_I think I can use this to my advantage. There's an attraction between them. They might not realize it, but it is there. I think I know what to do. I just hope Professor Snape agrees with me. _"Um, are you two okay?" He asked the two.

Brittany turned beet red, and Draco jumped off her in an instant. "I would be if Kai was not so clumsy." Draco hissed.

"You slipped too you jerk. I was not the only clumsy one." Brittany growled back at him.

Theodore and Marcus were still speechless. "Let's go you two. Blaise we came out to see if you were coming in. If you want to spend time with the little Gryffindork who can't even run then fine. See you later then." Draco stated walking off haughtily.

Brittany glared as hard as she could after him. Blaise turned to her concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That jack ass just stole my first kiss though. Stupid arrogant prick. I ought to sick Harry and Ron on him. Maybe Faia will burn him to hell!" Brittany grumbled.

Once Blaise was sure Draco was far enough away he smiled. "I think he might be attracted to you."

Brittany laughed. "Yeah, and he has a whole collection of fluffy teddy bears in his room at his mansion."

§Draco's Room§

Many fluffy teddy bears were all set up in a closet in the room. They were his secret weakness.

§Black Lake§

"You'd be surprised. I think he has around twenty of them." Blaise admitted.

"Are you serious? Draco Friggin Malfoy has stuffed animals?!" This is rich! I can't wait to tell the guys!" Brittany smiled forgetting the incident.

"You can't tell him. I am the only one who knows. I swore never to let his secret out. I should not have told you. Please don't tell anyone." Blaise begged, fearing Draco's anger if he found out Blaise told Brittany about his teddy bear collection.

"Fine. You are keeping my secret. It is only fair." Brittany sighed. "You're lucky Mr. Zabini, or he'd no longer have an untarnished rep."

"Thanks Kai. You're alright. Well I am going to go. Remember I think he secretly likes you. Something in that guy like you." Blaise told her before running off to the castle.

Brittany sighed and sat down at the rock she was at earlier.

_I can't believe this. Draco Malfoy stole my first kiss. If it had been anyone else I would have been fine. Not him. I can't believe this. The only person I hate steals my first kiss. Ugh! This pisses me off. And what was that about Blaise thinking Malfoy could care for me. YEAH RIGHT! Like that Prick could care for anyone other than himself. That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I just had my first kiss._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of Next Chapter: Lets Make a Movie**_

"**I guess I can do it if it'll make my Drakie-Poo love me more." Pansy sighed dramatically.**

"**I am not going to slap you Brittany!" Ron declared angrily.**

"₪₪₪₪₪₪ **I think you may actually like being abused.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: How'd you like it? Sorry about the long wait. It's the first intimate contact. Now what is going to happen? Will love bloom over night? Hell no! Those two have a long way to go. Once again Thank you for all the kind reviews. Sorry for the long absence. I hope you all had a fun Halloween. Remember to review, they make my world go around, as well as update faster.


	8. Ch 7: Let's Make a Movie

AN: Here is Chapter Seven. The music video is being done in this chapter. Also I have had a few demands from one of my reviewers that Brittany needs to be with Blaise and not Draco. Here's the deal. For the next uncertain number of chapters I will be holding a poll just to see who else agrees with the original intended pair, and who thinks I should change my mind. So there will be a poll if Brittany should end up with Draco or with Blaise. Be sure to vote. Enjoy the chapter. Remember to R&R.

Review Responses:

tiffyrose: I hope you like this chapter. I do take my reviewers comments to heart. I want to make them happy. I hope you agree with the idea I replied to you with. Also there is another one that I will announce later on after the poll has a few chapters to be in.

Dedication: To tiffyrose, who inspired the new poll for pairs.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note, to Story, to other important things, and to Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Seven: Let's Make a Movie

For the next three weeks Brittany and Blaise worked on their project almost non-stop. They had enlisted the help of Ron, Hermione, Harry, and a few unexpected others.

On the first day of filming Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat wondering what was going on. They were all meeting at the Black Lake, after dinner. Blaise was off trying to convince Pansy that doing the film was a good idea.

"If you do this, Draco will see how talented you are. He may even want to get to know you more because of the talent you have. Draco loves actresses." Blaise lied using his trump card.

"I guess I can do it if it'll make my Drakie-Poo love me more." Pansy sighed dramatically.

"Thanks Pansy. This helps both of us then." Blaise smiled at her, while in the inside he was laughing. I am not surprised she fell for that, but come on. I guess it is a good thing she's an air-head.

"Of course I will do anything to impress my Drakie-Poo." Pansy stated in her grating voice.

_This voice would make my awful singing voice sound good. Brittany is going to sound even better around her._ _Now to get Draco to somehow want to do this. _Blaise thought happily.

§With the Golden Trio§

"So what is that crazy broad up to?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Be nice Ron. Remember you demanded to be involved." Hermione scolded.

"Shut-Up Hermione. I only did it so I can kick Zabini's ass when given the chance."

"Unfortunately is will me my ass you will be kicking. Well actually you will be slapping me. A fake slap, but a slap nonetheless." Brittany stated simply making all three jump in fright.

She had snuck up to them with the intent of scaring the three, but Ron's comment made her re think what she as going to do. She decided to scare just him with a false role. She would never believe he could even fake a slap in her direction.

"I am not going to slap you Brittany! I want a different role." Ron declared angrily. "I can't hurt you Brittany, you know that. Make your little partner do it."

"Unfortunately Blaise already had a fitting role, even if he was reluctant to agree. I had to win 'Rock Paper Scissors' ten times in a row to get him to agree." Brittany told him happily. "Besides it is either that, or you can hold me in an intimate position while staring lustfully at Hermione. She's just going to be off a ways, still in sight, but not in focus." Brittany smiled.

"That is all I have to do?" Hermione asked. "Just stand there and let Ron stare at me in a weird way." Hermione blushed not wanting to repeat the 'term' Brittany had used.

"Of course. You said an easy role, so I found you an easy role." Brittany told her while waiting for Ron to explode.

"I can't do that either!" Ron finally blurted out beat red.

"What hold me in a fake intimate way, or stare at Hermione with fake lust? It can also be real lust, if that is the problem." Brittany laughed.

Hermione and Ron both fell silent as Harry their quiet spectator laughed with the scheming girl. _She's putting them in a situation that will make Ron more aware of his feelings. Even when it is a project of her own she needs to focus on, she finds a way to bring those two together._ "Nice I think that would be a good role for Ron." Harry agreed with a glare from Ron sent his way.

"I'll agree with you there Potter." Blaise stated coming up to the group with Pansy in tow. "We are still short a person for that idea of yours." Blaise admitted. "We need another male. I am going to go try and get Montague or someone to do it. The 'Abuse You' position is the open one right?"

"Yeah, I figured that would entice more people. How many Slytherins do I know that would not mind taking at swing at one of Harry Potter's friends?" Brittany laughed.

"Other than me." Blaise added quietly.

Brittany heard him though. "Of course not you. We're friends, besides you're not a prick like almost the entire rest of your house. Besides I deal with jerks and pricks all the time." Brittany reassured him.

Blaise nodded and went off in search of his target. It was a Saturday and he figured Montague and Draco would be practicing Quidditch or something. So as Blaise headed off to the Quidditch Pitch, Brittany turned to her actors with an evil glint in her eyes.

"So now you get to learn your roles. I can't wait." Brittany smirked and three of them gulped. Hermione was already assured of Brittany being nice to her.

"Well now as you know Zabini and I are..."

§At the Quidditch Pitch§

Montague, Marcus, Theodore, Draco, and Warrington were all out on the Quidditch Pitch just flying around, not truly practicing.

"Hey guys can you all comer here for a sec?" Blaise yelled getting the bored male's attention.

The five flew down and dismounted off their brooms. Marcus laughed. "Done spending time with the Gryffindork yet? Can I have her next?" He joked.

"I am glad she's not here to hear that. She'd kick you're ass mate. She's really getting annoyed about the rumors and is a little testy right now." Blaise warned. Basically translating to 'Stop being a dumb-shit and shut your mouth.'

"I would not doubt it. I heard she landed a nice right hook on one of the Weasley Twins before." Montague commented. "I think I'll steer clear of pissing her off for a while."

"Well actually I was wondering if you would not mind helping us with our project." Blaise asked hopeful.

"Why would I want to do that?" Montague shot back his gray eyes confused as he scratched his blond head.

"Montague will you please be in the video?" Blaise pleaded. "We need someone who will slap Kai."

The five male's heads shot stared at him like he had grown a second head. After a few moments of shock the five males were able to over come their stupor and gasped. The all responded the to request in a very loud unison.

"WHAT?!"

Blaise had to squash the need to cover his ears at the loud noise. "She needs to be slapped to go with the music lyrics. It was her idea." Blaise explained.

Draco looked at Blaise with an evil glint in his eye. "I think that I would like to be the one to slap Kai. It would be more real with me instead of Montague."

"Unfortunately for you she refuses to work with you. Montague would be a better choice, he is the better actor. I am sorry mate, but it can not be a real slap. You would slap her for real, and that is not what we need. Besides she refuses to work with you, and Potter would hex you to oblivion if you actually hurt her." Blaise told him simply.

"Bullshit. If I want to be in the film then I'll be in it!" Draco demanded.

"I can't have you do that without talking to Kai. You need her approval more than mine. If you want the role that badly then come with me and reason with her." Blaise negotiated, mentally doing a happy dance. His plan was coming along perfectly.

"Whatever. Let's go and see what this thing is about." Draco sighed turning to his other friends.

Marcus, Theodore, and Warrington all shook their heads. "No mate, we got to keep practicing. Ravenclaw may not be as good as Gryffindor, but we don't need to become rusty." Warrington told him.

"Yeah we're trying to get in sync like the Weasel Twins." Marcus explained.

"They got something we don't but once we get it they'll be worthless compared to us." Theodore boasted.

"Whatever. Are you coming with us Montague?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah, besides I am the one that Blaise asked to do this role." Montague pointed out arrogantly trying to piss off his friend.

It worked. "Shut-up Montague!" Draco pouted.

The three walked back up to where Brittany was explaining to the others what their roles were going to be. Everyone was slack jawed and gazing at Brittany like she had a mutation growing out of her head.

"I have to fight you?" Pansy shrieked. "And Lose?"

"I have to lust after Hermione while holding you like a lover?" Ron whined.

"I have to let you kiss me while you look off at the camera and flirt with an unknown person?" Harry gaped.

"I have to where a skirt and a tight shirt?" Hermione cried out in mortification. "While trying to look 's-s-sexy'?"

This was what the three boys had arrived to hear. Blaise and Montague began laughing at the looks on everyone's faces. Draco was busy trying to hide from Pansy.

"DRAKIE-POO!" Pansy cried out launching at him; forgetting her earlier surprise at Brittany's declaration.

Brittany groaned. _Damn it all Blaise Zabini. I told you not to bring that ass here. Ugh this is just great. _"What is he doing here? Don't tell me you asked him to do the role." Brittany begged.

"No he volunteered." Blaise explained quickly. "When I had mentioned to Montague about it, Draco wanted to do it."

"That ruddy, good-for-nothing, icicle shoved up his ass, bloody prick." Brittany grumbled under her breath. "Whatever. It does not matter. Malfoy can't have the role. Personally I do not trust him. With good reason." Brittany decided stomping her foot.

"I guess that is a reasonable explanation. He did try to kill you." Montague pointed out his grey eyes laughing. "But I had not yet accepted the role. What if I think Draco would do the role more justice?"

"Of course the bloody git would! He'd beat the shit out of her if given the proper chance. That being her drugged and unconscious." Ron spat angrily.

"What was that Weasel?" Draco hissed back his ice blue eyes glinting in anger.

"You heard me you bloody prick!" Ron glared back with just as much venom.

"This is why he can't be in the film. It's a conflict of interests. Besides those two would fight so much we'd never get any work done." Brittany sighed pointed at the two arguing males.

"What if I stayed here and filmed while making sure Draco stays in line. If not I can ban him from a game of Quidditch. Would that satisfy you?" Montague reasoned. _Blaise really wants to have Draco do this. I can just tell. I hope he is not trying to set Draco up with this girl though, it would mean trouble._

Everyone turned to Montague and looked at him like he had just pulled out a Microphone and began trying to sing the Macarena. (AN: Lots of Funny Looks Going Around Huh.) Montague chuckled running a hand through his blond hair. Draco and Ron even stopped fighting with each other to hear how this would play out.

"You swear on your honor as a Quidditch Player that you would do that." Brittany asked in a quiet voice.

"May I be cursed to never be able to pick up a broomstick if I lie." Montague swore. He was a talented actor and had always appreciated another actors talents.

Brittany smiled. She felt the connection that the two actors shared and agreed. Although she was not thrilled with the idea, she knew that if her film was to be authentic she needed someone who would not mind slapping her.

"Alright I will hold you to that Montague. But you better hope that Malfoy does not screw up or you will lose one heck of a seeker. Harry would have no more competition." She stated holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Agreed." He stated while taking Brittany's hand and shaking it.

With that Brittany smiled at everyone happily. Everyone minus Montague and Blaise were worried. Draco was slightly angered that if he went out of line his Quidditch position would be in danger.

_Why did she complement my Seeker skills? Maybe she is trying to be nice so I won't slap her as hard. Hmph, I'll smack her harder just for spite._

"Well as you five know your roles it is time to go costume hunting as I explain to the last one." Brittany explained. "Zabini if you would be so kind as to take them to Professor Burbage's room to go costume hinting. She left it open for us to look through." Brittany told him.

Blaise nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him. "Let's get you all an appropriate costume."

The others followed leaving Brittany, Draco, and Montague. "Alright well what is this little thing about?" Montague asked her.

"I won't tell you the specifics, but we are putting motions to a song. I'm sure you pure-bloods don't know about Muggle Movies, but that is what we are doing." Brittany stated in a not so cheery voice.

"I see. Well what is this song?" Montague asked in a civil tone.

"It is 'Sweet Dreams.' It's an American song. Zabini and I decided it would be the best one to work with." Brittany stated simply, not really wanting to be anywhere near Draco.

"Sing it for us then." Draco spoke up haughtily. "If you can that is."

"Back off you little prick. Or mess up your pretty little face." Brittany snapped at him angrily.

""Both of you be civilized toward each other. Draco don't insult her, remember your Quidditch fate lies in cooperating. Besides seeing her boss you around will be fun." Montague told the two. "I think we should hear you sing it though."

"Fine." Brittany stated taking a deep breath.

She tapped the piece of paper once. 'Music' She told it. The music appeared onto the paper. Note by note, and word by word. Then a Melody started coming from the small crystal ball lying on a small pillow. Brittany began humming and then in a beautiful voice began singing the song.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something. _

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused.

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something.

Hold your head up - Keep your head up - Movin' on  
Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up - Movin' on  
Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up - Movin' on  
Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up.

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused.

Hold your head up - Keep your head up - Movin' on  
Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up - Movin' on  
Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up - Movin' on  
Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up.

Sweet dreams are made of this... 

_Sweet dreams are made of this..._

_Sweet dreams are made of this..._

_Sweet dreams are made of this..._

Brittany finished singing the song and smirked at Draco and Montague. They were both looking at in slight awe. They were hard pressed not to tell her that her singing was really good. No Slytherin in his right mind would complement a Gryffindor.

"That was not too shabby Kai. At least we know it was a good idea for you to sing. Blaise has no talent when it comes to singing." Montague laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "At least it did not make my ears bleed." Draco stated forcing the words out.

"So how is this thing going to go?" Asked Montague, who was somewhat curious.

"Alright well there are going to be four people sleeping. Pansy is going to be 'Sweet Dreams,' and I will fight her over the dreamers. The four lines about use and abuse and stuff will be played by our four male actors. Draco has the third line, 'Some of them want to abuse you.' He is going to slap me in his dream, which probably fits for him better than other people." Brittany stated simply.

"So all I have to do is slap you?" Draco asked.

"No, you also have to lay down pretending to sleep. Then twice Pansy and I will be fighting over you four. It will be in a tug-o-war battle. So you will be pulled back and forth. The second go around Pansy will manage to pull you away, where as I will manage to win Harry." Brittany explained.

"You mean I have to let that Pug-Face pull me around like a rag doll?" Draco asked in anger.

"Oh you'll also have to pretend to be asleep." Brittany added hiding a giggle. "Harry reacted the same way."

Draco turned red in the face. "Do not imply that I am like Potter at all Kai!" He hissed.

"Whatever. Well we need to get you a costume for the video as well. Come on Montague, I think we should have an opinion from our crystal ball man. I'll teach you the spell on our way over." Brittany stated pulling Montague along.

Draco glared off at the two. _Why is she pulling _him_ along? It is not like their friends. What am I thinking we're as far from being friends as Potter and myself. Must be m lack of sleep._ Draco thought somewhat disturbed.

Filming had begun and had gone well with a few minor incidents. The most dramatic was Ron's reaction to the intimate pose Brittany had planned for them.

"I HAVE TO PUT MY HANDS WHERE?!" Ron yelled. He had turned sheet white, before becoming his more natural fire red.

Brittany was currently trying to convince Ron that he was supposed to make his 'Dream Girl' jealous by holding Brittany in a sexy way. Ron was blushing like mad about the idea. When Brittany had asked him to move his hands he flipped.

"You need to move your right hand lower. It's on the middle of my back, and that is not sexy enough. You need to put it on my lower back. I won't make you put it on my ass you baby. The other hand does not go on my arm. You need to out that on my neck and tilt it back a little bit." Brittany told him exasperated.

"This is bloody embarrassing Brittany. I don't want this role anymore." He whined.

"You demanded to be in this film, and unless you want to leave then your sorry ass better do what I say. Or else Quidditch Practice will consist of another encounter of the Quaffle and your face!" Brittany yelled.

The others all began to snicker at the threat. Brittany was now also red in the face from anger, and Ron looked ready to run away screaming like a little girl.

"Come on Weasley it's not that hard." Montague encouraged. He secretly only wanted to see how much the red head could squirm.

"You're being a wimp Ron. Look at what I am going to have to do." Harry declared.

"Fine!" Ron sighed in defeat. He moved his hands and blushed even more red than before.

"Ron you can't be blushing you need to look at Hermione with desire. Blushing ruins the whole point." Brittany scolded.

After a very long time they finally were able to move on with the filming. The next incident occurred when everyone, minus Ron, stood still gaping like fish at what they saw.

Brittany was stage kissing Harry, while staring at Montague winking and looking down right sexy. Montague had a hard time trying not to drop the crystal ball in his amazement. Draco looked on with a calm face. Inside there was a little seed of lust and jealousy that she was not looking his way. Ron looked on with a smirk that Harry had to do something more embarrassing. Hermione nearly fainted at the scene. Pansy looked on amazed that someone could pull of that look from Gryffindor. Blaise was looking at it thinking how wrong it seemed that the two were 'kissing' for so long. Even if it was a fake kiss it just gave off weird vibes for him.

The next incident was when Draco his Brittany too hard and she fell to the ground. That had sent Ron and Harry into a fury. Montague and Blaise were about to yell at him, when Brittany spoke up.

"That was the best take yet. I like the idea of me falling to the ground better than just turning my head. It may sting a little, but hey it looked really good." Brittany exclaimed.

There was a smile on her face as well as a big red hand print. Her words stopped the would be beatings, but not the anger. The four guys were still steaming over the fact that Draco abused his role in order to hit Brittany with extreme force.

Draco looked on with a slightly sympathetic face. _I did not mean to hit her that hard. Just with everyone watching I had to show off._ This incident from a few nights before kept popping into his head. _It was an accidental kiss. The misfit may be attractive but that's it. She's still an annoying Gryffindork._ Draco thought annoyed at his traitorous brain.

The final incident occurred just between Blaise and Brittany. She refused to let any one of them see her outfit. The thought that came to mind when she first read the lyric was what made her want to do the song.

She was dressed in an all leather Dominatrix costume. The outfit was similar in style to the one Halle Barrie wore in Cat woman. She had the leather whip in her hands. Blaise was shirtless in a pair of loose jeans, on his knees, with his hands handcuffed behind his back.

Brittany stuck him with what looked like force for the crystal ball, but with Blaise's back to the camera they did not see that the impact only left a small red mark. That mark even faded quickly. It was Blaise's face that made her freeze after a few takes. Blaise's face was not one of pain, but true enjoyment. Not acted enjoyment, but actual enjoyment.

Blaise secretly just like the outfit she was in. His earlier thought of not liking her was thrown into question. He chalked it up to being attracted to her. He could tell Draco was attracted to her as well. Therefore he was still determined to get the two together. The opposites attract line would fit so perfectly with the pair. Besides his best friend needed a girl would could keep him in line.

"Blaise I think you may actually like pain." Brittany commented.

"Not really, I do think that outfit looks good on you." He admitted before he thought about it.

He then wanted to clamp his hand over his mouth and take it back, but the look Brittany was giving him made him stop. She then started laughing hysterically.

"I knew it! All men, even you Blaise, are perverts and have a one track mind." She began crying she was laughing so hard.

Blaise sighed. "It is a curse Brittany. No male can resist the basic instinct we face." He admitted.

"I forgive you." She laughed. "After all, men are weak when it comes to a beautiful female." She stated her emerald eyes showing her amusement.

"I resent that." Blaise said in a fake hurt tone.

The only problem with this private last filming sequence was that they had a spectator. Draco had come to see what had taken Blaise so long to return. What he found made thought he did not want to arise. He tried to shake it off, but he was never one to deny attraction to a beautiful female.

You see the saying 'Malfoys do not love,' is a common misconception. Malfoys are not to express their love in public, so as to keep up the façade. Malfoys can love, but it is a rare thing. Draco knew his parents cared for each other, but only showed it in the privacy of their room. Draco did not know how to use his heart though. He would need to be taught how to do that. Unfortunately for the sake of progress Draco would need to fall in love using another feeling first. This would be one he knew very well. Lust. That was the first way to gain a Malfoys attention. The female though, would need to find a way to keep the attention to snag a Malfoys heart one day.

The kiss played in his mind over and over. He finally grew tired of watching his best friend bicker with the Gryffindor Misfit. He also was getting tired of the annoying nagging thoughts about her. He decided to ignore them, chalking it all up to sexual frustration. He then left quietly in search of some girl to shag. He figured a good lay would make his lustful thoughts go away.

After Blaise and Brittany had finally finished they both walked up to the castle. Brittany was in a very big robe to hide her outfit. The first chance she had she ran into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and changed into normal clothes. Afterwards she headed up to the Gryffindor tower to finish her Transfiguration essay before going to bed.

Blaise walked to the Slytherin Dungeons though. He was still thinking up a plan to get his best friend and new friend together. He could use the fact that she was an attractive female in her own right. He also figured jealousy would be a key piece to the puzzle. He was not sure though.

He did not notice that the common room was empty except for Draco. Draco had told everyone to go somewhere else because he wanted to be alone. Before his shag he wanted to confront his best friend about the stupid misfit.

"You sure are spending lots of time with that misfit, mate." Draco stated off-handedly, but secretly was fuming.

Blaise nearly jumped out of his skin as he was shaken out of his thoughts. "Bloody hell you scared the carp outta me mate." Blaise told him

"Yeah well your hanging around that misfit is starting to scare me." Draco shot back.

"Why because she is attractive and you are afraid I might grow to care about her?" Blaise countered. _It's a low blow, but hey I'll do it if it means he will stop being an ass._

"No, it is because if you start hanging out with her, she'll have to be around me too. I don't want anything to do with that girl." Draco lied not wanting his friend to see the anger that statement really caused.

If Blaise had not been friend with Draco since Nursery, he would never have caught on that Draco Malfoy was lying through his teeth about thinking a girl was attractive.

_Well I'll be damned. He's lying about being attracted to someone. _Blaise thought with a secret smile. "Whatever mate. She's probably the best chaser I have ever played against, she's nice to Slytherins, except you, she hates your guts but she's civil at times, she's funny, and she's also attractive. If I want to be more than friends with her, you are not going to stop me." _That ought to do it. Bring up the qualities Draco wants in a girl and make the stubborn ass think. I am a genius._

Draco was speechless, if his fried really wanted to pursue the misfit he could not stop him. They made a deal a few years back never to argue with each other on if one of them wanted to date someone they would not argue.

_Damn promise. Oh well if he wants to date her fine. It's not like I care._ A little part of him in the very back of his mind protested. Draco did not even notice it though. He walked up to his room intent on shagging the fourth year he told to wait in his room for him. The girl was attractive enough for a one-night-stand, but that was it. Something in him still nagged him about the Gryffindor Misfit, but he never noticed.

Blaise smirked. His plan was working, and by god he would get Draco to stop sleeping with every single female he could get his greedy little hands on. A Gryffindor needs loyalty, and when the time came that Draco wanted her, he'd have to stop sleeping with all those whores. Then Blaise would finally get a good nights sleep.

§Gryffindor Common Room§

Brittany was working on her Transfiguration Essay, when a serious of sneezing fits took over. _Someone is talking about me._ She thought annoyed. Half of it was two sneezes in a row and it was followed by a single sneeze. _Scratch that two people are arguing about me. I wonder who it is? Oh well I need to finish this._

After another half-hour she finally finished her essay and moved her tired body up to bed. Faia flew over to her and yipped quietly. Brittany hugged her Nyx for a minute and smiled at her. Faia purred as Brittany stroked her ears. Brittany was off in her own world as she changed into her pajamas, did her nightly routine, and then crawled into bed. Faia rested next to her curled up in a ball.

_Well these past few weeks were interesting I must say. I can't believe I talked myself into wearing that outfit. Ugh! I am just glad no one but Blaise saw that. It was so embarrassing. Unfortunately that kiss kept popping up when I was around Malfoy. What was all that about? Must be the stress getting to me. After all this hard work I will be happy to get back to a normal routine and have more free time. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and my stress level is going down._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of Next Chapter: Project Complete and Tension Increases**_

"**Very well done Ms. Kai and Mr. Zabini. I have to say this was certainly an interesting and well done piece." Professor Burbage praised.**

"**I can't believe you just said that!" ₪₪₪₪₪₪ cried out in anger. "You're a git ₪₪₪₪₪₪ ₪₪₪₪₪₪!" **

" **Would you like to go to the Halloween Dance with me?" ₪₪₪₪₪₪ asked ₪₪₪₪₪₪ in a kind tone.**

"**Are you jealous ₪₪₪₪₪₪?" Brittany asked amazed. "I never thought you'd be jealous of ₪₪₪₪₪₪."**

"**On a first name basis huh ₪₪₪₪₪₪?" ₪₪₪₪₪₪ asked coldly.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Here are the Poll Results so Far: (I will vote once per chapter too.)**_

_**Brittany with Draco: Ҩ**_

_**Brittany with Blaise: **_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: Well what did you think? Was it good enough? There's some attractions flying around. We are a loooong way off from any love though. Alright remember to vote for the poll. I just want to see how many of you do not think Brittany and Draco should end up together. So go ahead and vote. Until next time. And remember reviews make my world go around and motivate me to update faster.


	9. Ch 8: Project Complete&Tension Increases

AN: I have had over 1500 hits including the Author's notes I deleted. YAY! I am so happy with my readers _₰Hands cookies to readers₰_ So I was motivated to update faster. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Oh and the Faia picture should be posted on mediaminer in a few days. I hope you all like it. I may not be the best artist, but I do try. The link will be posted on my profile page. Also I can not wait to see your reaction to the plot twist I will throw in. It has to do with Brittany's origins. I can almost guarantee you will not be able to guess it all. It will be chapter fifteen I have the next few chapter outlined plot wise. So long as the plot is a good boy and does not anger me. So I hope you all keep voting for the pairs remember you can vote more than once, and Enjoy the chapter.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Responses:

_**Fanfiction . Net**_

**The Wandering Star**: I am glad you think I am such a good writer. It makes me happy to hear it no matter how many times it is said. I am glad I made you smile. Smiling is always a good thing. Here is the updated chapter, and thank you for taking time to review.

**Sam**: Thank you for the vote. I do agree, I just want to see how many people agree with my original decision. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Thank you for taking the time to vote.

**Edward Cullen's Girl**: That you for the vote. Brittany and Draco again. I am not surprised, and am glad I must admit. Thank you for taking the time to vote.

**turnmeawayagain**: I am glad you liked that part. I liked it as well, I figured at least someone would like it. Also for your idea about a fling, well I had thought of using that, and with a suggestion for it I just might. Your vote has been noted, and thanks for voting.

**Masked Ai**: I am glad you loved the song. I hope that you can find it. It is fun to listen to while reading about it this chapter. I am glad you like Brittany. Oh and knowing who her mom is, congrats, but I did not make it hard to figure out. The plot twist about the whole thing in chapter fifteen will be what no one could guess. I hope at least. You are welcome to try, but I have not left any clues to my first major plot twist.

**leakinoshiro**: Here is yet another update for you. Thank you for voting. I am also glad you like how Brittany and Draco are not in love like most stories. It kind of annoys me when it happens. I used to write like that, and my friend Sondra still does. I am glad people appreciate taking the time to develop feelings. Let's face it Draco Malfoy does not fall in love over night. Thank you vote the vote and review.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Eight: Project Complete and Tension Increases

After three long weeks of filming and editing, it was time for the projects to be turned in. Brittany was nervous about what people would think. Blaise on the other hand was confident about their project. It was well done, and from the test they ran on The Weasley Twins and Crabbe and Goyle, it would be just fine.

Brittany sat in her stool playing with her jet black hair. Her emerald eyes could not focus on one thing for more than a second before darting to another object. _Luna's radish earrings, Neville looking sick, Parvati and Patil glaring at me, Blaise looking at me like I am a loon, the Crystal Ball, the music sheet, my text book. _All in all Brittany was scatterbrained and a nervous wreck.

Blaise laughed inwardly at her. His caramel colored eyes glancing at her antics every so often. _She's going to snap any second now unless Professor Burbage comes in and says something. She must be ADD._

Speaking of which Professor Burbage entered the room seemingly right after Blaise thought. There was an excited look in her kind brown eyes. It was similar to that of a child on Christmas Morning.

"Alright class for the past three weeks you have been working on your Music Videos so Today we shall watch them." With a wave of her wand the light turned out all except for one over Professor Burbage's desk.

Brittany snapped out of her nervous thoughts and wanderings when the lights went out. She shook her head and sighed. _I need a good soak in a bathtub after dinner._ She decided.

"Who would like to go first?" Professor Burbage asked kindly. No one raise their hands. "No one? Well then I will just have to choose."

"We'll go Professor." Blaise volunteered suddenly.

"Excellent. Bring up your Crystal Ball then. You both need to come up here as well." Professor Burbage explained.

Brittany gave Blaise a dirty look before getting out of her stool. Blaise followed her to the front of the classroom. "We did the Song 'Sweet Dreams,' by Annie Lennox. We used a few people for actors, and Kai sang the song." Blaise told the class.

"Interesting. Well let's see it then." Professor Burbage said as she tapped the Crystal Ball with her wand. Immediately the room was filled with music as well as images. The whole room was the screen.

The video opened with Brittany standing on a Rock over looking a very calm Black Lake. She was in a sliver sundress that blew in the wind. With a flash she was standing in a grassy field and there were four males sleeping on the ground. The whole area had a white fog giving it a dream state look. Upon Closer inspection as the instrumental opening grew louder there was Pansy walking around them chanting.

Then the words began to play, and Brittany was singing.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?_

Brittany began walking closer to the four and Pansy looked up at her with an evil glint in her eyes. Pansy was wearing a black sundress that matched Brittany's.

_I travel the world  
And the seven seas_

There was a scene with Brittany on a Broomstick flying fast over an areas. After a quick second she was flying over a large space of water.

_Everybody's looking for something._

It was back to the scene with Brittany, Pansy, and the four others. Brittany was next to Pansy who leaned in and touched the first male. Ron.

_Some of them want to use you_

The scene changed to being in the Gryffindor Common Rooms, with the white fog still. Ron was holding Brittany in a loving embrace, while staring off at Hermione. Ron was in his school robes, as was Brittany. Hermione was wearing a tight shirt and a mid-thigh length skirt. Her face was turned slightly looking at the pair.

After a few seconds it switch back to Pansy touching the second male on the head. This one was Harry.

_Some of them want to get used by you_

In the Quidditch Pitch stood Harry and Brittany kissing, while she winked at something off screen. Both were in their Gryffindor Quidditch Uniforms. There was the white fog still surrounding the scene.

Once again quickly it was back to Pansy touching Draco's forehead.

_Some of them want to abuse you_

Outside the Potions classroom Draco stood towering over Brittany with an evil glint in his ice blue eyes. Hers in turn were widened in fright. Both were wearing their school robes, but Draco's tie was loose, and Brittany's robe was coming off. He slapped her hard and her head followed quick enough to make anyone think she would have whiplash. She held her cheek.

Quickly it was back to Pansy showing Brittany the last of the four Dreams. This time it was Blaise.

_Some of them want to be abused._

Blaise was shirtless in a pair of loose jeans, on his knees, with his hands handcuffed behind his back. Brittany was in front of him in her Dominatrix outfit giving him a good taste of the whip against his skin.

There was about twenty seconds of instrumentals while Brittany jumped back and glared at Pansy, who just laughed. She then mouthed something, while Brittany was still the one singing.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?_

Brittany pointed at her and sang back.

_I travel the world  
And the seven seas_

Then both said the same thing while beginning to advance on one another.

_Everybody's looking for something._

Pansy then grabbed onto Ron's arms, as Brittany grabbed his feet. They then began tugging him back and forth to the words.

_Hold your head up - Keep your head up - Movin' on_

Then it was suddenly Harry in their tug-o-war in stead of Ron, not missing a beat.

_Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up - Movin' on_

Then it was Draco being pulled back and forth like a rag doll. This cause the class to burst out laughing.

_  
Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up - Movin' on_

It was then Blaise's turn to be used for a fun game of tug-o-war.

_  
Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up.  
_

In the next segment of instrumental music Pansy Brittany dropped Blaise and started to push each other. Pansy managed to push Brittany down to the ground, and went back to her victims. Once again showing more of their dreams.

_  
Some of them want to use you_

Ron was then still holding Brittany, but he had motioned for Hermione to come over with one finger. Impressively not blushing. Hermione was sauntering over to the pair when it faded back to Pansy touching Harry's head.

_  
Some of them want to get used by you_

Brittany and Harry were no longer sharing a kiss, but they were still in an embrace. Brittany was now staring off camera with only her emerald eyes peeking over Harry's should in a 'Come and get me' way. It then faded back to Pansy touching Draco's head.

_  
Some of them want to abuse you_

Brittany had let go of her cheek, only to have Draco hit her so hard that she fell to the ground. She crippled and pain and looked like she was about to cry. Then it once again faded back to Pansy tapping Blaise's forehead.

_  
Some of them want to be abused._

Brittany had hit Blaise again and again, while he looked like he was enjoying it. Blaise was panting, his chest heaving, and Brittany had an evil glint in her eyes the entire time. Then it once more faded back to Pansy and Brittany.

There was another short instrumental Break where Brittany stood up off the ground and dusted herself off before slapping Pansy and running for Ron. Pansy ran for him as well. The Tug-o-War started over again. Ron was the first one to be pulled.__

Hold your head up - Keep your head up - Movin' on

Then it was Harry's turn again, only this time Brittany succeded in pulling Harry from Pansy.

_  
Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up - Movin' on_

Draco was being pulled around next, and Brittany made sure to have him plow into Pansy. Knocking both backwards.

_  
Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up - Movin' on_

Finally it was Blaise's turn but this one ended in a Draw like with Ron.

_  
Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up.  
_

After dropping Blaise Brittany and Pansy began a slap fight for dominance. Once that failed after a few seconds, they resorted to wrestling each other over the two remaining guys. Brittany pulled Pansy's hair, while Pansy bit Brittany's hand. Brittany punched Pansy in the gut while Pansy kicked Brittany in the shin.

Finally the lyrics came back on and Brittany landed a swift kick to Pansy's face. Who in turn fell like a ton of bricks. Brittany then walked to each of the four males. She shook them awake, in order. Each stood up and walked off, as the chorus repeated itself four times into a fade.

_  
Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something. (X4)_

This ended the video after the credits. The entire class clapped. Seeing Pansy get her ass kicked made them all laugh and smile. Also being able to see Draco Malfoy, as noting but a rag doll made them laugh as well.

"Very well done Ms. Kai and Mr. Zabini! I have to say this was certainly an interesting and well done piece." Professor Burbage praised.

"Thank you." They both replied in unison, glad that everyone liked it.

"You may take your seats. Now who would like to go?" Professor Burbage asked kindly. No one was willing to go after that movie, so Professor Burbage was forced to decide for them.

As the two walked back to their seats the stress seemed to lift off their shoulders. Brittany smiled at Blaise and vice versa. "We did it." Brittany whispered as Neville and Luna were chosen to go next.

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team, huh." Blaise whispered back just as happy with the end result of their hard work.

"Yeah we do." Brittany agreed.

§Two Hours Later§

It was finally the end of class and everyone was feeling good about their project finally being presented and over with. "Alright class, seeing as how there is a dance on Saturday and we do not meet until Tuesday next week I think that no homework is in order. You have all earned it." Professor Burbage told them happily.

The whole class cheered, thankful for a break from one class's homework. Professor Umbridge was doing her best to bog them down with homework. So a Professor giving them a break was a blessing.

"Thank you Professor. " The class chimed as they stood up.

"Have a good weekend. I hope to see many interesting costumes at the Halloween Dance." She declared. "Class dismissed."

Brittany and Blaise once again walked together down the halls to dinner. People were getting used to them being seen together. Unfortunately most Gryffindors saw this as her fraternizing with their enemy and disliked her more. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs generally ignored her, and the Slytherins were beginning to accept Blaise and Brittany's friendship.

Blaise smiled at Brittany happily as he opened the door for her. He was bound to make Draco jealous of Brittany spending so much time with him. It was working and he knew it.

Brittany smiled at Blaise gesture and walked into the Great Hall. She waved at him and walked over to her friends. Blaise followed her lead and walked over to his own table of friends.

Brittany was still smiling sitting down next to Hermione again. "Blaise and I did well today." Brittany said forgetting that no one knew they were on a first name basis yet. She realized it too late, but waved it off figuring her friends would not care.

"What did you say?" Harry and Ron whispered angrily.

"Zabini and I did well today. Professor Burbage loved our project." Brittany told them putting food onto her plate.

"No you called him Blaise." Ron stated accusingly.

"Don't tell me you two are honestly becoming close." Harry begged.

"It does not matter Harry. He's a nice person, and he's not a prick like most guys. Besides dad likes him, and approves of us being friends." Brittany defended.

"That is not the point Brittany. He's friends with Malfoy, who tried to kill you." Harry sighed.

"No that is not the point either. Malfoy has been civil to me ever since we started filming. I do not know it that was because of the deal we made or not, but that is not the point. You are mad that I am spending time with a Slytherin just like the rest of our house. What happens after we get out of Hogwarts? Houses won't really matter anymore you two." Brittany shot back getting a little angry at their stubbornness.

"You know what if you like them that much why don't you just go over their and eat with them. You are already making friends with them! You might as well get to know your new friends better." Ron told her in a fit of anger, without thinking.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Brittany cried out in anger. "You're a git Ronald Weasley!" Brittany then set down her fork without touching her food and stood up calmly. She then walked out of the Great Hall, her head held high.

"Good job genius. You pissed her off. That was entirely uncalled for!" Hermione scolded before getting up and following after her friend.

Ron and Harry looked ashamed as everyone began to stare at them. "WHAT?" They shouted together.

Blaise had seen the whole spectacle of Brittany storming off and Hermione following her. Quickly finishing his food he followed after her. Draco sighed watching his friend go after that misfit.

_He is spending too much time with her. I can not believe this! Blaise might actually like her. Sure she is attractive, but she's annoying._ Something in him told him he only found her annoying, because she was the only female who stood up to him. _Well other than Granger, but she was in love with that Weasel. _Which somewhere in the messed up part of his brain, he thought was a turn on. _What am I thinking? I thought that after that shag it would cure this attraction. Hmm, maybe I just need to ignore her._

§With Hermione and Brittany in the Astronomy Tower§

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I figured you would be here. You always come up here when you're troubled." Hermione smiled as Brittany turned to her.

"Yeah I mean it is just so angering. I mean is it so wrong to be friends with a Slytherin. The title is only good for less than three more years. Once we get into the real world it is just a term from when we were in school." Brittany sighed exasperated.

"I understand your point Brittany. Unfortunately those two are hot headed gits sometimes. I am sure they mean well, protecting you from Malfoy after that accident of yours. They just don't know how to be tactful about it." Hermione tried to explain her friends' lack of logical thought.

"I know, it is just that, what Ron said it true on some levels. I mean look at who my father is 'Mione. Some part of me does belong with the Slytherins. It is no hidden secret from them, and they realize it. I just got so mad at Ron when he said I should eat with them. I think he wanted to tell me to join that house. He refrained though. But still he just pisses me off. You need to get a tighter leash on your man's mouth." Brittany stated, sneaking in a little jab at the end.

"He is not my man." Hermione declared blushing. "You know that. He's too stupid to see I like him."

"Then tell the bloody idiot. We all know he is a little slow when it comes to these things. Well, a lot of things, but that is beside the point. The point is you need to tell him how you feel. It is that simple." Brittany encouraged.

"Yeah what if he rejects me. It would make our friendship weird." Hermione rushed.

"Ugh! You two are hopeless!" Brittany said throwing her arms in the air. "Harry and I have to do everything."

There was a male chuckle heard from the door way. Blaise stood there smiling at the two females. "Um sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering if everything was alright." Blaise told them.

"Oh no it's fine. Actually I was just leaving." Hermione declared thankful for the distraction. She really did not want Brittany telling her how she could tell Ron that she loved him.

"We will finish this conversation later Hermione Granger! I know where you sleep." Brittany said in a stern tone while Hermione fled from the room. "What a great friend. Running off when I try to tell her to tell her crush she likes him." Brittany sighed.

"Oh, I am sure she'll come around to the idea one day." Blaise told her walking over to her. He smiled at her. "Are you really okay though. What did Potter and Harry say that made you so mad?"

"Well I accidentally slipped up and said your first name, and they called me out on it. Then Harry said that getting close to you was bad because of you being friends with Malfoy. Then I argued about how it did not matter, and Malfoy was being civilized. Then Ron said I ought to just go and eat with the Slytherins and get to know my new friends better." Brittany explained.

"Basically they were being gits." Blaise surmised.

"Yeah, pretty much." Brittany agreed. "It's okay though. Ron will apologize before the next Quidditch Practice. He would not want me mad at him during a practice, again." She laughed her Emerald eyes twinkling.

"Well I am glad you weren't upset. I'd feel bad. With us being friends it is hard for you huh? Now you aren't fitting in even more." Blaise sighed feeling guilty. His own caramel eyes refused to meet her emerald colored ones.

"Honestly it does not matter. I will grow out of being a misfit. The other jerks will never grow out of being jerks though. Besides Slytherins are fun. They are not goody-to-shoes. Then again neither are any of my other friends. So don't feel guilty. It's not your fault most people are selfish pricks." Brittany reasoned.

Blaise seemed to look happier now that his new friend did not blame him for being more of a misfit. "That's good. But you said my first name in front of the others, right."

"Yeah. What about it?" Brittany asked unsure of what he was getting at.

"Would you mind doing it all the time? We are friends now. Besides I am getting sick of having to remind myself that I am not supposed to say your first name." Blaise asked hopeful. _Draco will get even more pissed if that happens. Besides I am a little sick of mentally correcting myself._

"I think that would be a good idea. I don't want to have to correct myself either Blaise." Brittany smiled at him.

"That's good Brittany. Um I have another question." Blaise said in a nervous tone. _I have to pull this off just right. Acting skills do not fail me know._

"Go ahead Blaise." Brittany told him encouragingly.

"Alright. Would you like to go to the Halloween Dance with me?" Blaise asked Brittany in a kind tone. He fidgeted a bit.

"You're not really nervous Blaise. I can tell, remember I am also an actor." Brittany told him laughing. "But yes I'll go."

"Just as friends though." Blaise clarified. _I don't want to rush this or Draco will suspect something._

"Obviously. Alright so what are you going as?" Brittany asked kindly.

"I'll be a Prince." Blaise said blushing. "Draco talked me into it."

"Sounds like something Malfoy would go as. Unless you are both Princes. Ugh he's arrogant isn't he." Brittany laughed. "Well then I will be sure to go as a Princess. So that we match." Brittany told him.

"Alright. And yes he is going as a Prince as well. Something about proclaiming we are both princes of Hogwarts or something. I really did not pay attention." Blaise admitted.

"Aww, I almost wanted to see him as a giant teddy bear. Oh well." Brittany smirked brining up Draco's secret weakness.

"Don't bring that up around him, or anyone else." Blaise warned.

"I know, I know. I'm not stupid like a certain red head friend of mine." Brittany sighed.

"Alright well shall we head back to the Great Hall?" Blaise asked kindly his caramel eyes begging. _It would kill him to see us walk into the Great Hall together, again._

"Unfortunately I need to see Faia, she needs to be fed. Thanks for the offer though." Brittany smiled. "We can walk together until I need to head to the Gryffindor Tower." She compromised.

"Alright." Blaise agreed.

The two walked out of the room together and made small talk and laughed a bit. When it was time to part ways Blaise smiled at her. "I will meet you here at 7:00 tomorrow night then my princess." He joked.

"Well until then, my prince." Brittany added happily before walking off up another set of Stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

Blaise turned around only to face his best friend and his two goons. "Hey there Draco."

Draco then scowled his ice blue eyes darkening considerably. "What was that about?" He hissed. _Please let it not be what I think it was._

"I asked Brittany to the Halloween Dance and she accepted. She's going to be my Princess." Blaise stated simply.

""On a first name basis huh, Blaise?" Draco asked coldly.

"Yeah, and your point is what. She's a friend, and friends call themselves by their first names." Blaise defended just as coldly. _It is working._

"I can't believe you are going to that dance with a Gryffindork. Most of all their misfit." Draco told him angered.

"What is this I hear. Mr. Zabini is reaching beyond his own house for a date to the dance?" Professor Snape said scaring the four males. (AN: Remember Crabbe and Goyle are still there.)

"Yes, I asked Brittany Kai to go with me. But just as friends, nothing more than that." Blaise explained.

"Ah, well that is an improvement. I do not usually approve of Gryffindors, but that girl has a talent with Potions very few can match. Besides she does hate our house, unlike her peers." Snape explained, his fake reason for being fine with it.

"Professor you can't actually approve?" Draco asked surprised.

"She plays Quidditch well, She works hard, is a good student, especially in Potions, she is kind to everyone no matter the house, and she does not take crap from anyone. The girl also has a few Slytherin tendencies, She'll do anything to get what she wants if she wants it bad enough, she is manipulative, and is crafty." Snape explained. "If there were ever a Gryffindor I approve of it would be her."

Draco nodded his head and accepted the Professor's words. Also the reason behind his words got him thinking. He then pushed it to the darkest farthest corner of his mind to forget about it.

"Well I suggest you all go to the Common rooms and finish your Potions Essay. Who knows if you'll finish it after tonight." Snape told them calmly before walking off to Professor Dumbledore's office.

The four guys nodded at him and then proceeded to the Slytherin Common Rooms. "I can't believe Professor Snape agrees with your choice. There nothing that great about her." Draco told Blaise.

"Well he sees something in her. You know how picky he is when it comes to females. He likes her, for a Gryffindor. There must be something different about her then." Blaise told him. "Professor Snape, Potter and his gang, her team, and I see it. Maybe if you think about it you'll see it too."

"Yeah right. If I ever thought of Kai as anything other than a misfit, I'll reveal my secret." Draco exclaimed determined to never fall for her.

"I'll hold you to that Draco." Blaise laughed. "You better watch yourself then."

"I'll admit she's attractive, but that is it. She's a Gryffindor, and that turns me off more than anything." Draco declared.

"Whatever mate. Professor Snape and I saw past that. You will too sometime." Blaise taunted. _This is really going well, and it is fun. No wonder Brittany likes to torment him._

"Yeah right. Keep dreaming Blaise." Draco told him as they neared the dungeons.

"I will." Blaise whispered so than none of the others would hear him.

§Gryffindor Common Rooms§

Brittany walked into the room and immediately sought out her two male friends. Once she found them she sat down next to them. The refused to look at her. She figured they were still angry at her. They were actually feeling really guilty.

"We need to talk you two." Brittany told them in a demanding tone.

"Fine. Where do you want to talk?" Harry sighed.

"We can talk in your room. You can kick the others out of the room if you need to." Brittany told them.

"Seamus and Neville are in the Library working on Essays." Ron told her quietly.

"Let's go then." Brittany told them.

The three of them walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Harry opened the door for Brittany and they walked inside. Brittany sat on Harry's bed and motioned for them to do the same. Harry sat next to her, Ron sat on his bed though.

"I am sorry for snapping at you two. I know you were just looking out for me." Brittany said after a moment of awkward silence.

"No, we did not like how you were getting closer to anyone." Harry admitted. "We were just so used to you being really good friends with us and the team. It just pissed us off to see you happy hanging out with a Slytherin."

"Are you jealous Harry?" Brittany asked amazed. "I never thought you'd be jealous of Blaise."

"On a first name basis?" Ron asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes, he is a friend. I do not like calling my friends by their last name. it just sounds weird." Brittany admitted.

"We are jealous Brittany. Not just me. Ron refuses to admit it." Harry explained.

"Are you serious? You two Ron?" Brittany asked. "Why?"

"You're like a sister to me. I really do not want to share you with other guys. I can't control Ginny, but you never had many males after you because of that stupid Misfit thing. I was just not used to sharing a close friend with a Slytherin of all people."

"Aww. You both are my closest friends. Well next to 'Mione. Anyway, you two are like family, and just because I have a new friend does not mean I am going to ignore you. No one will take me away guys." Brittany reassured them.

"We know." They chorused.

"Ron you need to ask Hermione to the dance as punishment. Harry you need to be nice to my date." Brittany told them.

"WHAT?!" The both exclaimed.

"Blaise asked me to go the dance with him as friends. So because you were mean and made me so mad you have to do this for me. Besides it is the least you can do. Just one little thing. Besides he's just a friend, and it does not matter that he's a Slytherin. Not to me at least."

"Hermione already told us this." Ron admitted rubbing his head. "That ruddy girl hit me with her Potion's textbook When I said you needed to stay away from him.

"I am not surprised." Brittany smiled and stood up.

"She hit me too when I agreed." Harry told her.

"Well you both deserved it. Oh well. I have to talk to her now. I can't have her punishing my friends for me." Brittany laughed and began walking over to the door.

"Go get her." The two cheered.

"We'll see." Brittany told them as she exited their room.

Brittany then walked to the Girl's Dormitory and headed to her own room. Brittany opened the door and smiled when she found Hermione and Faia together. They were both on Hermione's bed. Faia noticed her mistress was back and flew over to her.

"Oh, you're back. I was telling Faia about what could be happening between you and Zabini, that was holding you up." She taunted for revenge of the earlier comments about Ron.

"Well, we decided to call each other by our first names." Brittany said sitting on her own bed.

"I figured that you would. Anything else? You were gone for a long time." Hermione asked.

"He asked me to the Halloween Dance." Brittany told her happily. "As just friends. It would be awkward if it were an actually date."

Hermione smiled at her. "You are lucky someone asked you. I was hoping Ron would learn from last year's Yule Ball, but no." Hermione confessed.

"Well it may happen yet. You never know." Brittany told her with a secret smile.

"Okay, if you say so" Hermione sighed. "It is time for me to work on my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. I would not want to procrastinate like two of our friends love to do." She joked.

"Yeah, well I am going to hang out here for a little while. I will come back down later." Brittany told her while petting Faia.

"Alright see you later." Hermione told her, leaving the room.

Brittany sighed and hugged Faia to her. "I hope you were good for Hermione. Now I can spend more time with you, with that project done with."

Faia nodded and purred happily. She began flying over to a little toy and brought it to Brittany. Brittany then pulled out her wand and tapped it. It disappeared, and Faia went to go hunt it down.

_You know I thought that the stress was going to go away. Unfortunately that is not the case. I just hope that it all blows over. I will have to put together a Princess costume. I was one two years ago. I wonder if it is still in my trunk. If not I'll have dad convince Dumbledore to let me go get it. Oh well. It was nice to finally be asked to go to a dance. Sometimes I would go with Harry, but it is nice for a change in the date once in a while. I just hope those two accept that I am friends with Blaise. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and my life is always complicated._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: A Dance to Remember**_

"**Wow Brittany you look amazing." Blaise told her taking her hand.**

"**He did not agree to go with **_**her**_** did he.?" Brittany asked trying to contain her mirth.**

"**At least I look better than you ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪." Brittany told her haughtily.**

"**Try not to piss me off Malfoy." Brittany warned.**

"**Why would you care for this worthless Gryffindork?" Draco yelled angrily.**

"**Good going you bloody gits." Hermione hissed. "You made her cry. I hope you're all happy."**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Poll Results So Far:

Brittany with Draco: _Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_

Brittany with Blaise: _Ҩ_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The next one has some drama in it. YAY! I really do not have much to say. Remember to vote for the pair you think should be together. Oh and also review if you can. They make my world go around, and help me to update faster.


	10. Ch 9: A Dance to Remember

AN: Here is the dance chapter YAY! Anyway that you for all the reviews and votes, it makes me happy to read them. I am just happy you all like my story so much. I was surprised by how much you all like Brittany. Now it just makes me smile. Here is the first chapter with a little bit of drama in it. OOOOOO drama. I hope you all enjoy it. This ought to be fun to read. I have a link to Brittany's dress on my bio page. The picture of Faia should by up by Friday. I have drawn her out, now she needs to be colored. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Responses:

Fanfiction . net:

**Snuffle-sweetie**: I am glad you love this story. Here is another update for you. Thank you also for your vote. It has been noted. Thank you for taking time to review and vote.

**TurkReno-Is-A-HAWTAY**: I am glad that you still think this story is awesome. Thanks for the encouragement. Also your vote has been noted. Thank you for taking time to review and vote.

**Queen of the Nerds**: I am glad you love this story. I also figured throwing in something like that about Blaise was kind of interesting. You better keep voting for Brittany and Blaise, if you want to see them together that pairing is losing. Thank you for taking time to review and vote.

**Masked Ai**: I hope that the Halloween Dance is awesome. I thought it was at least. Thanks again for the vote and review.

**tiffyrose**: I do have an idea that I might use if the pairing loses. Alternated endings, deleted scenes and such. And of course bloopers. So look out for that too. Thank you for the vote.

**leakinshiro**: I am glad you like the last chapter, and now you no longer have to wait for the dance. Thank you for the review and vote. Draco and Brittany seems to be very popular.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Nine: A Dance to Remember

After a good nights sleep, Brittany seemed to leap out of bed. It was Halloween, and she had been invited to the dance. This made her a very happy person. She was invited to go with Blaise as just friends, but she was still happy to be able to go with someone. Harry was great and all, but his dance left much to be desired.

Brittany rushed to open her trunk, determined to find her old costume. What she did not expect to see was a brand new dress. It was a pure white silk gown. It was a spaghetti strap with a set of matching elbow length gloves. The dress had an intricate leaves and flowers design stitched into it with emerald and pink colored thread. There was the design over the chest, as well as a small potion on the bottom of the dress, and a long the inside of the two fabrics.

(AN: I have a pic of it in my profile, if you want to see it. If you are reading this after I have taken the picture down, then let me know if you still want to see it. I may put it up at Mediaminer.)

Brittany gasped in addition there was a small crown made of silver, with emerald jewels for her head. A necklace and earring set sat together inside a black velvet box. It looked as though they had been worn, but only once or twice. The earring set and the necklace were simple tear drop emeralds on a silver chain. The earrings dangled on a silver chain that was so thin it was nearly invisible from a distance.

Along with these things there was a note.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I heard that you were asked to the Halloween Dance,_

_I decided to get you a new costume. The dress was _

_hand picked by yours truly. These earrings and necklace_

_were your Mother's. She wore them on her wedding day. _

_I thought that it was high time for you to wear them. Wish_

_that I could be there to see you all dolled up. I am sure _

_someone shall take a picture for me._

_With Love,_

_Your Father, Christopher_

Brittany smiled as she hugged the letter to her heart. It was so sweet to have her adoptive father buy her a dress, while her real father gives her such a precious heirloom. Brittany then knew for sure her father had found out about Blaise asking her to the dance. Therefore Christopher knew as well.

"Well he obviously is not mad if he let me have these." Brittany sighed holding the velvet box reverently. "Dad must approve of the choice. Maybe that was why he wanted to let Blaise in on our secret?" Brittany thought aloud. "But we're just friends, and maybe that was his goal too."

Brittany sighed, shaking her head. The possibilities were endless, and she did not have time to think about them. Brittany was determined to witness Ron asking Hermione to the dance. Placing the velvet box back inside her trunk, she closed it gently.

Then Brittany smiled as she woke up Faia. "I have something to show you later Faia."

Faia opened her sleepy eyes and nodded before stretching. She looked much like a cat who had been woken up from a nice dream. One look at her mistresses mischievous and happy face made her feel better. She yipped in question.

"We are going to witness Ron asking Hermione to the dance today. Even if it kills him." Brittany declared happily, her emerald eyes twinkling.

Faia looked Brittany up and down and yipped again. Faia flew over and picked up a brush in her mouth and then handed it to Brittany.

"I know I need to get dressed and ready. I'm not that crazy." Brittany laughed.

Faia rolled her silver eyes and nodded her understanding. With that Brittany then began her morning routine of showering, dressing, brushing her teeth, putting on her make-up, and brushing her hair. When all was said and done, she was in a simple white turtle neck and blue jeans.

"Come on Faia. Let's go bug Ron until he asks 'Mione." Brittany declared motioning for Faia to follow.

Faia flew over to her shoulder and perched herself there. Brittany then began walking to the common room hoping to find Ron there. Unfortunately there was no Ron, Hermione, or Harry in sight.

Faia flew off her shoulder and pulled her sleeve. Brittany followed Faia's tugs over to the window facing Hagrid's hut. There she saw Harry and Ron walking up to said hut.

"Good job Faia. I guess now all we need to do is find Hermione." Brittany praised rubbing Faia behind the ears.

Faia yipped and the two were off in search of Hermione. After about half an hour they found her in the Library, reading. Brittany and Faia both shook their heads.

"What are you doing in here 'Mione?" Brittany asked quietly.

"I was just reading to pass the time." She replied putting down her book, her brown eyes looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked noticing the look in her best friends eyes.

"Well I ran into Ron and Harry earlier. I smiled at Ron and he just walked away quickly. Harry followed him after saying they were on their way to Hagrid's." Hermione explained. "I do not think he's going to ask me to the dance."

"Sure he is," Brittany encouraged, "He probably just went to Hagrid's for advice on how to ask you." Brittany reassured her. _Because if not I am going to beat him to bloody Hades with the Quaffle next practice._

Faia was looking around the Library somewhat bored, when she spotted something with her eyes. It was Harry and Ron under an Invisibility cloak. Nyx have an ability that allows them to see what is there and what is not. It is like an Illusion breaker almost. Deciding to keep quiet for now, she sat on Brittany's shoulders for a little bit longer.

"I don't think so Brittany. He's hopeless. I guess I could accept that he does not like me as more than a friend." Hermione sighed.

"He likes you as more than a friend. You like him back right?" Brittany asked.

"Yes."

"Then go for it. Tell him how you feel. Besides I am a little tired of you two dancing around each other."

Suddenly Faia leaped off Brittany's shoulder, causing both to look at her confused. Faia grabbed some of the invisibility cloak in her mouth and pulled it off Harry and Ron. Both were looking quite guilty.

Brittany and Hermione glared at the two for spying. Secretly Brittany was praising Harry for his idea. _Way to go, now he has to ask her._

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione whispered angrily. "And under the Invisibility cloak I might add?"

"Ron has something he has to ask you. He was afraid to do it though." Harry explained trying not to smile.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked faking anger. She was hoping that Ron was going to what she thought he was going to do.

Rom turned red in embarrassment. "I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" he asked while not looking at anything in particular.

"Really?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, really." Ron said gruffly no looking right at her. "So are we going together or not?"

"Of course was can go together." Hermione whispered back happily.

"Good." Ron stated walking away again, still red as a tomato.

"See I told you he would ask you." Brittany smirked. _Then again I did tell him he had no other choice, but still._

Hermione smiled and blushed. Harry laughed at the expression on Hermione's face before running off to go see if Ginny was still willing to go with him. He had always taken Brittany if she did not have a date. Now he could finally ask Ginny to go with him. Suddenly Blaise was not such a bad guy in his book. He may not like him, but he did not hate him either.

"Alright well now it is time that we go and spend hours getting each other ready." Brittany declared pulling Hermione along with her. Faia once again perched on her shoulder.

§Later That Evening§

"I refuse to come out of this bathroom!" Hermione declared as Brittany sat on the bed laughing.

"Hermione you look great as cat woman. I knew that outfit from the music video would fit you." Brittany declared still laughing.

"But it is too…too…too," Hermione whined trying to say the word.

"Inappropriate. It looks great on you. I don't see why you have to hide in the bathroom? Ron finally asked you to the dance, and you don't want to come out because you actually look really sexy." Brittany asked her incredulously.

"Fine." Hermione declared walking out of the bathroom.

She was dressed in the same out fit of Brittany's from the music video. There were some additions to the ensemble. There were now leather gloves on Hermione's hands which at the end each finger had a claw. There was a black tail now attached to the back of the outfit. In addition she was wearing a head band with cat ears on them. She had Brittany's whip as well tied onto the belt at her hips. Her hair was not longer bushy, but in much more tidy curls. She had black eyeliner on to make her eyes pop out, along with some black mascara.

"You look amazing Hermione. Ron is going to flip out when he sees you." There is no need to worry about anything. You are down right sexy and he is going to love it." Brittany praised happy that there was finally some progress between her friends.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked still unsure.

"Well of course I am sure. Jeez 'Mione. Guys are not that hard to understand. Ron will love it." She admonished.

"Thank you Brittany." Hermione smiled at her. "I think Zabini will like how you look too. I bet no one will recognize you."

Brittany blushed a little at the comment. "That was not what I was going for. Besides I am not trying to impress anyone. You are though." Brittany said trying not to look embarrassed.

"Look at you though. You look better than I do." Hermione praised. "I'm glad too, I don't want lots of guys staring at me."

"Hermione people are going to stare just because _I_ am going with _Blaise_. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin." Brittany sighed.

Brittany was in her princess outfit as well. The earrings dangled from her ears, the emeralds sparkling like her eyes. The necklace hung around her neck and complimented the color of the thread design. She was wearing emerald colored eye shadow, and pale pink lipstick. The crown was held in place by her jet black hair. Her hair was done up in an up do to wrap all around the crown to hold it in place. She also had on the elbow length white silk gloves.

"I think it will take me an hour to get all of the bobby pins out of my hair." Brittany moaned.

"But you look really good." Hermione added.

"I guess I can live with lord only knows how many of those things you stuck in my hair." Brittany agreed as the two walked out of their room together.

The two walked down the stairs trying to find Ron, Harry and Ginny. They soon found the three. Harry and Ginny were a match of Tarzan and Jane. It was cute to see them together, Brittany and Hermione both decided.

When the two saw Ron they tried very hard not to laugh. Ron was a very red haired Zorro. He was trying to stand in a manly way, but it only made it harder for the two to not laugh.

A cough from Brittany made the other three turn around and face them. Everyone's jaw dropped at the look of Hermione's costume. Brittany in turn was grinning like a proud idiot. Ron slowly walked up to Hermione, not believing what he was seeing.

"Bloody hell Hermione. I never knew you could look, so, hot." Ron admitted, still slack jawed.

Hermione giggled a little bit as she blushed a brilliant shade of red. Harry and Ginny both looked over to Brittany, who was looking very proud of herself.

"You are amazing Brittany. I never thought you would be able to convince her to wear that." Ginny told her. "When you told me what you thought Hermione she be I figured that it would never happen."

"You made Hermione into this?" Ron asked amazed.

"I only helped convince her to wear it. She was always like this, she just never knew how to bring it out of her." Brittany explained not wanting to take all the credit.

"Thank you!" Ron said happily.

"You're welcome." Brittany smiled. "Now if you do not mind I must leave to get to my date. You four can either come with me, or stay here and have a nice chat." Brittany declared walking off.

"Don't be mad Brittany. I think you look amazing too." Harry said quickly, thinking she might be mad no one complimented her.

"I'm not mad. I wanted Hermione to have a taste of the spotlight. I will get mine as soon as we get downstairs. So hurry up. I am not going to keep my date waiting." She declared not stopping.

The four others quickly followed after her. Brittany was smiling the entire way, wondering how Blaise would look as a Prince. She was excited to see his reaction to her costume. A small part of her thought about what the _real _Slytherin Prince would think of it. She brushed that aside, and hurried along.

After a few minutes she reached the area she was supposed to meet Blaise at. Blaise was no where to be found, and she felt a little sad. _I hope he did not forget. _She checked the clock. _I am only a minute late._ Brittany thought angrily.

Suddenly there was a male kneeling in front of her, holding her hand. "My Princess forgive me for the wait. I simply could not let my fellow Prince wait for his own Princess on his own." Blaise's voice came out of the man, whose face she could not see.

The male lifted his head and looked up at Brittany. She gasped it really was Blaise. He was in a silver and emerald Prince costume. He even had a sword at his side. He was smiling at her with a twinkling in his caramel colored eyes.

Blaise then stood up and presented her with a rose. "I hope this token is enough to excuse my lateness." Blaise stated valiantly.

"Of course handsome Prince. How could I not forgive a wonderful Prince for a small delay, for an Honorable cause?" Brittany told him happily taking the rose.

It was then that Blaise was able to get a really good look at Brittany. _She looks stunning. Draco will be so jealous. I still can't believe he agreed to take _her_ to the dance._ He thought. "Wow Brittany you look amazing." Blaise told her taking her hand.

"Thank you." Brittany said with a small blush. "You look quite dashing yourself." Brittany added.

"Thank you as well. I am glad you think so. Now shall we go?" He asked her kindly.

Brittany nodded and the six of them all walked to the Great Hall together. Quickly they went and found a table to set their things down. There were eight chairs at the table, and the six quickly set about securing the table for themselves.

Soon afterwards Blaise stood up. "I must go and get my friend. I promised him and his date they would be able to sit with us." Blaise told everyone. "They both gave their word they would be civilized." He added before going off.

Once gone, Brittany was bombarded by questions, and statements. "He looks really good Brittany. I never thought that a Slytherin could clean up so well." Ginny admitted.

"I was surprised he is so nice." Hermione added. "I guess when they say he is the nicest Slytherin they mean it."

"I am just glad he's not being a prick." Ron grumbled, still not thrilled about having to share a table with a Slytherin.

"He's not that bad Ron. Besides he's been nothing but kind to her. I think we can lay off him for a while." Harry added.

"I can lay off him, and grill you about taking my little sister to a dance then." Ron shot back.

"Shut-up Ron. I am old enough to decide who I go to a dance with." Ginny defended.

"Ron you better watch yourself." Hermione warned. "We do not need you to annoy your sister and ruin the dance for her."

"Yeah, if you do I'll ruin your face in practice tomorrow." Brittany added.

"That is not a very Princess like statement Brittany." Harry scolded.

"Yeah, well what would Mr. King of the Jungle know about it?" Brittany teased.

Harry glared at her playfully. That is until hen saw Blaise returning to the table, with a very unlikely pair. Harry pointed, discreetly, trying not to laugh. Everyone turned and regretted it. They too now had to hold in their laughter.

"He did not agree to go with _her_ did he?" Brittany asked trying to contain her mirth.

"I think he did." T he others responded quietly.

"Okay everyone, take a deep breath, and hold it in." Brittany commanded.

Everyone did as they were told and they all took a deep breath. Blaise and the pair were coming closer to the table. They let the breath go and controlled their laughter.

"I can't believe we are going to have to sit with…" Ron started to whine, before the three came up to the table.

"So we are sitting here?" Draco asked his ice blue eyes showing he was not thrilled.

"Yes. And remember you promised to be civil." Blaise whispered in his ear.

"Hello there Kai." Pansy said coming from behind the two males.

Blaise sat down next to Brittany, Pansy sitting next to him, and Draco was next to Ginny. Harry was sitting beside Ginny, next to him was Ron, next to Ron was Hermione, and then back to Brittany.

"Hello Parkinson." Brittany replied back in a kind tone.

"Have you seen my date?" Pansy bragged. "He finally agreed last night. I see you did get the second best Slytherin as your date. You seem to have good taste." She commented in a bragging tone.

"At least I look better than you Parkinson." Brittany told her haughtily.

She then laughed, and Pansy laughed as well. The two had agreed on a truce. They would be kinder towards one another. They were not friends, but they were also not enemies. It was nice to have another female who did not hate her Brittany decided.

Draco meanwhile had spent the majority of his time looking at Brittany, with amazement. _She really does clean up nicely. She is still annoying though. She does have a point though. She looks better than Pansy. I only asked Pansy to go with me because I figured it would piss them off. Now they are laughing together. Why are all my plans backfiring on me? _He wondered.

"I would not say that." Blaise told her. Everyone looked at him amazed. "She looks better than anyone here." He finished.

Brittany blushed again. Draco caught the proud look in Blaise's eyes. _Why do I even care. She's a stupid Gryffindork who can clean up well._

"I disagree with you Blaise." Draco said flatly.

Brittany rolled her eye. "You're just jealous that his date looks better than yours." She challenged. "Try not to piss me off Malfoy." Brittany warned.

"Or what?" Draco challenged back.

Suddenly Brittany jumped up. The song, _Thanks for the Memories_, by the American Muggle band Fall Out Boy, started to play. "Oh I love this song. Come on Blaise." She begged pulling him out of his chair.

"I'm coming, hold your horses." Blaise told her trying not to fall over.

The other six watched as the two ran off to the dance floor. "To answer your question, Malfoy." Ron started.

"We'll hex you until even Parkinson would not look at you." Harry finished, pulling a 'Fred and George.'

Draco glared at the two, and their dates sensed the impending fight. "Let's dance." The three chorused pulling their date like Brittany had.

The males followed them onto the dance floor. After a few songs the earlier threats were forgotten. Draco was not having a fun time with Pansy though, and would sneak glances at Blaise.

_Why does he get to have fun with the Gryffindor Misfit, when I am miserable with a Slytherin? _Draco wondered. _What does he honestly see in that girl?_

Blaise was secretly watching Draco as well. His smile grew wider and wider. Not only was Brittany an excellent dancer, Pansy was just as equally horrible. Blaise smirked. _This is almost too easy. I'll have the two dating by Christmas. Well as long as nothing goes wrong._

After another half hour the group all found their way back to the table, one pair at a time. Once they were all there the girls wanted punch. Draco stood up and pulled Blaise with him.

"We'll be back soon." Draco told them, before storming off.

"I wonder what's up with him?" The rest of them wondered.

Blaise knew what was wrong, but pretended to be ignorant. When the two arrived at the punch bowl they stood there for a few minutes.

"Alright what is wrong mate?" Blaise asked.

"I can not stand that Pansy. She can't dance, and she is trying to seduce me." Draco admitted.

"I told you it was a bad idea to ask her. I mean you only did it to anger Brittany. I guess I forgot to mention they have decided to be nicer to each other." Blaise explained.

"You knew why I wanted to ask Pansy?" Draco growled. "Yet you did not tell me this important detail."

"Well yeah, I mean you do kind of deserve it. You have been acting like an ass recently. Besides I figured it would be good for you to spend sometime with your number one fan girl." Blaise smirked.

"You know what else is pissing me off?" Draco asked trying to control his anger.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"The fact that you are having fun with that misfit. I mean she's a Gryffindor Blaise. Our sworn rivals in everything. She's your biggest threat in Quidditch."

"Your jealous that I have a talented date, and that I am having fun with her?" Blaise asked him pretending to be taken aback.

"Yes. She's just a worthless loser. I mean come on, she may be pretty, but that's it. She's not worth anything." Draco shot back growing louder.

Neither male noticed that the others of the group were coming to find out what was taking so long. In fact the two only grew louder. The song _Because of You_, by the Muggle singer Kelly Clarkson started playing.

"Admit it Draco, you are jealous I have the better date, and that you are miserable." Blaise declared now becoming angry.

"Why would you care for this worthless Gryffindork?" Draco yelled angrily.

"I don't care about her!" Blaise yelled back, forgetting a few important words. 'In that way.'

With that the song reached its chorus. The six, in addition Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch Teams heard the last two sentences.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Twin tears began to form in Brittany's eyes. She glared at Blaise and Draco and ran off. She was embarrassed that they were yelling about her. She was not mad at Blaise for what he said. She knew that he was her friend, and Draco was probably trying to make it out like Blaise loved her. She blamed Draco for ruining her night.

_No one could ever love a misfit._ She thought as she raced as fast as she could out of the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny turned deadly glares onto Blaise and Draco. "That came out wrong. She's just a friend, I meant that I did not care about her the way Draco was making it out to be." Blaise tried to defend himself.

Harry and Ron seemed to understand. Draco did have a way of making people lose control of themselves. A fine example was when Hermione punched him third year. Hermione and Ginny were still angry as hornets. A good friend had just been humiliated, and they were going to get some retribution.

"Good going you bloody gits." Hermione hissed. "You made her cry. I hope you're all happy."

She then walked over to Draco and slapped him as Ginny slapped Blaise. "That is for Brittany." They declared before running off to their friend.

Ron and Harry laughed at the look on both Slytherin's faces. Sure they wanted to beat the crap out of the two, but their dates beat them to it. They gave one last glare before following their own dates out of the Great Hall.

Blaise look ashamed of himself. He was determined to explain himself to Brittany. The looks that they received from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team spelled death at the final match between them. He decided he would wait and let her cool down a little.

Draco felt the something in the back of his mind grow a little bit, but he shook it off. The look Brittany gave them kept coming up though. He sighed and stormed off, pulling Blaise with him.

"Let's go to the common rooms mate." He said more for the ones watching him angrily.

He could not get the image out of his mind though, and he tried to get rid of it. _I did not mean for her to hear it. She was supposed to stay there and wait. What am I saying? I do not care about the girl._ Draco thought, never realizing that he had not thought of her as a Gryffindork at that moment, but a female.

A small piece of his icy heart fell away, unnoticed. And somewhere far away a star brightened. Fate was happy with the development, a little angry at how it happened, but still happy. The blasted male was slowly beginning to feel.

§Brittany and Hermione's Room§

Brittany was out of her costume, which was being folded nicely by Hermione. The earrings and necklace were back in the velvet box. Ginny was pulling the bobby pins out of Brittany's hair. Faia was curled up in Brittany's arms trying to comfort her mistress. The whole room was quiet except for Faia's purring. Brittany was lost in thought.

_Well that could have gone better. I mean jeez, those two idiots ruined the dance for me. I hope that dad was able to get a picture of me before this happened, to send to Christopher. Ugh! Why did they have to get mad about me? Why is it that I can't help the nagging feeling that Draco was jealous of Blaise. _(**She never noticed she used Draco's first name.) **_Of course he was jealous, I mean he had a boring date, and Blaise was having fun. Anyone would be jealous. Stupid Draco Malfoy and his kiss, and his jealousy. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I had a horrible night._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Mizu Kai: (Smacks Plot) That was not how we planned the confrontation.

Plot: I am sorry, this just seemed better!

Mizu Kai: Now we have to fix all this!

Plot: Don't worry I have it all planned out!

Mizu Kai: You better you little bugger.

Plot: Just start on the next chapter and you will see it work out.

Mizu Kai: Whatever. Under here is the Poll Results so Far, in addition, there will be no preview for the next chapter. I am having to change some ideas around because Plot was a bad boy this chapter. Do not worry, it does not change that Chapter Fifteen a big plot surprise will show up. Remember to review. It makes my world go around, and I update faster.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Poll Results so Far: **

**Brittany with Draco: **_Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_

**Brittany with Blaise: **_Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_


	11. Ch 10: Partners, Friends, Enemies

AN: Sorry for the really long wait. Unfortunately filler chapters do not warrant much in the creative juices department. This is also going to be relatively short. I am sorry to say it needed to be here, but it was a pain to get out. I wont try and force it anymore than it wants to be forced. So here is a relatively short chapter. As an added bonus I will tell you about a plan that I have for this Fanfic after the Previews. Also there is a big probability for an alternate ending with Blaise, so do not fret if you lose the poll, but it will not end up making the main ending. So keep voting. I am almost at 50 reviews, and I broke 2000 hits. YAY. Keep up all the good work guys. Oh and the picture of Nyx is up. There is a link to it in my profile.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Responses:

OTH Naley: Thanks for the compliment. Your vote has been noted. Be sure to vote again. The Blaise/Brittany pairing is not fairing so well. Thank you for taking the time to review and vote.

leakinoshiro: I am glad that you feel bad for Brittany. I actually did not intend for that to happen the way it did. Mr. Plot decided to try and take the story for a twist that I was not expecting. I caught him though, so never fear. Once again thank you for the vote and review, and I am considering the alternated ending thing.

CarlyJo: WOW. I am glad you liked this story so much that you read it in one sitting. Hopefully this update will suffice until my next real chapter. I hate writing filler chapters, it is just so hard. The next chapter involves some fun stuff though. I blame it all on the plot not going the way I had planned. You vote has been noted. Thank you for taking the time to review, vote, add me to favorites as well as the story. I hope you like the update.

Sterling Fire Kittie: Another person reading it through in one sitting. WOW. I am very happy at that fact. I hope you were not too hungry while reading though. Yes no matter how the poll goes she will be friends with Blaise. I am glad you liked this story so much you added it to your favorites as well as me. Thank you for the review and vote.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: (I realized I have missed a few of these)

1st: All my readers for making it so that I reached 2000 hits

2nd: CarlyJo and Sterling Fire Kittie for adding me to their favorite Authors and Author alert list

3rd: All my wonderful reviewer, they keep me going faster.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Ten: Partners, Friends, Enemies (AKA: The Filler Chapter, just bare with it.)

After a nice long day of avoiding males, Brittany was once more ready to face the world. She was more determined than ever to prove to Draco Malfoy that she was not a worthless Gryffindork. She figured if she impressed the pompous ass a little that he would leave her alone. Therefore her stress level would die.

She had spent the weekend avoiding all males and spent time with Faia. She was thrilled that her little Nyx was easier to understand when speaking to her. Faia had spent the weekend talking to Brittany, trying her best to cheer her up. After a few hours Brittany seemed less sad, and was more open.

Now it was finally Monday, and Brittany was determined not to let anyone get to her. After a few classes having been completed, Brittany was walking with a spring in her step. She was so sure that rumors about the incident would be flying around. Fortunately Draco Malfoy was not one to have bad rumors about _him_ spread around. Therefore Brittany was suffering very little repercussions of her running off halfway through the Halloween Dance.

Life was back to normal for the most part, in Brittany's world. Blaise and Draco were not very happy with each other. Blaise had sent an Owl to Brittany asking her to forgive him. She had simply replied back with a 'Fine.' Blaise was sure Brittany was still angry at him. He had Owled her while she about to take a nice long soothing soak in the bath, and she did not want to waste time.

Draco was not much better off. Pansy, who was originally obsessed with him more than anything, was avoiding him like the plague. Many Slytherin girls were avoiding him at that. Draco had humiliated someone who Blaise had considered a friend, and they were now wary of him. The Slytherin Prince's best friend had accepted the girl so she must not have been that bad; or so the other Slytherins were beginning to think.

Pansy was beginning to respect the Gryffindor Misfit. It angered her on some level what Draco had done. She lied to everyone; she had been lying for five years. Pansy never loved Draco; they had been childhood friends, nothing more. The only reason she pretended to like Draco was because he was just so much fun to torment. She had always had a thing for another friend of theirs, but was not about to reveal that anytime soon.

So life for Brittany was back, life for the other three was nowhere in sight. This would of course add up to a very interesting Potions Class. All of which was unbeknownst to the actual participants themselves.

Harry and Ron had been on edge all day long. Brittany had told the two to calm down; unfortunately they were not going to. The two were still angry that Blaise had the nerve to say what he had. Sure Draco made everyone around him go crazy at one point in time, but that was no excuse in their minds.

Hermione and Ginny were also angered by their male friend's idiocy. Brittany was forgiving, and thus they should leave it alone. Those two were just too stubborn to accept the fact that Brittany was nice to everyone. Even now being friends with Blaise helped her act civilly towards the only person she hated. The two females were beginning to see that Brittany was slowly coming to treat him as she treated anyone else. This meant that the feud between the two was dieing.

Their fellow Gryffindors were not so understanding. Brittany had wiling gone as the date of a Slytherin to the dance. She had cost them too many points. She was also being accepted by their house, despite her being a Gryffindor. She was supposed to hate the Slytherins like the rest them, not accept them. More so than ever she was earning her title as the Gryffindor Misfit.

It was finally time to bring everyone together in one room. Tensions were high as people poured into Professor Snape's Classroom. He could feel the tension as he squashed the urge to shiver. _This is not going to be a good class. I can just feel it._ He thought, annoyed.

Slowly but surely the class all entered and sat at their tables. The air seemed to crackle with all the dirty looks thrown between the angry rival students. The tension seemed to rocket when Brittany entered the room along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Snape was about to pull his greasy hair at all the anger and tension in the air. "Enough! If you would all would remember that you must leave your problems at the door, I would appreciate it. Your insignificant and worthless hatred has not place in this class. If you will not refrain from being such annoyances, I will have you step out, and twenty points will be taken from either house, per person." He snapped.

The entire class suddenly jumped. They were not expecting Professor Snape to care about all the tension. This caused many people to stop glaring at others and just stare at their desk calmly.

_Apparently dad is suffering from lots of stress too. I guess with all the things that have been happening lately I am to blame. I hope he's not mad at me._ Brittany thought taking her seat.

Draco and Blaise soon followed quickly. Brittany smiled at Blaise, who looked at her confused. Draco in turn mentally glared at his friend. All the anger at Draco was for nothing, the blasted girl was not mad at Blaise.

Brittany then nodded at Draco. There was no smile on her face, but there was also no frown. Draco then nodded back at her as he sat down next to her. Blaise sat down two tables behind the two, still confused.

_I thought she was still angry at me. Maybe she's not? _Blaise thought happily before realizing something important. _Oh crap, then my being mad at Draco was pointless. Maybe she is not mad at me today, after having slept on it._ Blaise reasoned.

Harry and Ron were of course busy glaring at said males. Hermione sighed at her friend's absolute stubbornness. _Those two are impossible._ She huffed.

Snape sighed, _It is going to be a long class._ "Listen up!" He told them gaining everyone's attention again. "We are going to be making a sleeping draught today. You will find the ingredients and instructions written on the board. Get started." He explained swiftly. When no one moved he scowled. "Now!" He barked at them.

Everyone then began jumping up to get ingredients. Brittany and Draco both remained sitting. "I think I'll wait until the stampede dies down before getting out ingredients." Brittany told him.

"For once I agree Kai. It seems we are the only two that understand sanity today." He admitted, his ice blue eyes not shinning in annoyance.

Brittany gave him a small smile. She then began copying the instructions onto her parchment. Draco nodded and did the same thing. The two worked in a comfortable silence, as the other students tried to quickly get their ingredients to avoid angering the irate Professor.

When the whole thing had died down somewhat Brittany stood and walked over to get their ingredients. Blaise was still up there when she arrived. He nearly jumped when she walked up next to him.

"Need any help?" She asked kindly.

"You're not mad at me for what happened?" Blaise asked her surprised.

"Not really. I understand where you were coming from." She replied back while gathering ingredients for herself and Draco.

"That's good. With that reply to my owl I figured you were mad still."

"No, I was about to take a well deserved soak in the bathtub. I really did not want to waste time relying. Sorry." Brittany explained.

"That makes sense." Blaise smiled at her then and went back to Parvati with the ingredients.

Brittany smiled and walked back over to Draco happily. "Let's get started then." Brittany told Draco setting her things down.

Draco nodded his head in agreement and began making the Potion. The two worked together in a comfortable silence. Professor Snape in turn stayed close to them; there was less animosity to deal with.

Neither of the two noticed that they were now working together well. Blaise and the Golden Trio noticed this quickly. It amazed them all, Brittany Kai and Draco Malfoy not trying to kill each other. Blaise smiled, Hermione shrugged, and Harry and Ron scowled at the new development.

Brittany sighed she knew that her friends were wondering why she was not trying to chew off Draco's head. She was just not in the mood to be mean to anyone at the moment. Not even Draco Malfoy at his worst could do that.

_Well I guess not much happened today. It was a little boring. Malfoy and I are not trying to kill each other anymore. There is not much going on at all. I just hope that soon life gets exciting again. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and my day was pretty laid back._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: The Pain and Pleasure of Quidditch**_

"**Are you serious? He really kissed Kai?" Pansy shrieked, secretly happy.**

"**You basically want me to throw the match." ₪₪₪₪₪₪ surmised. "For Kai?"**

"**I am not throwing this game to impress a female." ₪₪₪₪₪₪ declared angrily.**

"**What another beautiful play by Gryffindor's three beautiful chasers." Jordan exclaimed.**

"**You're not too shabby yourself Mr. ₪₪₪₪₪₪." Brittany complimented.**

"**She sings, she plays Quidditch, she's good a Potions, Professor Snape approves of her, she's hot when she wants to look it, and she's one of the only people to defy **_the_ **Draco Malfoy. What is not to like?" ₪₪₪₪₪₪ asked him still stunned.**

"**I guess she's not too bad." ₪₪₪₪₪₪ admitted after everyone was a good distance from him.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: I am sorry about the long wait for such a short chapter. Here is the poll results, and also I will give you a sneak peak at something fun I have planned. No story or plot spoilers.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Poll Results so Far: **

**Brittany with Draco: **_Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_

**Brittany with Blaise: **_Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

I have decided that this story will have a part almost like a DVD with special features. There will be deleted scenes, there will be bloopers, at least one alternate ending, cast and crew interviews, behind the scenes (laptop), the making of, etc. It will come about after the entire Fanfic if over, just as a last little bit of humor.

Oh and any questions you have that you want to be asked in the cast and crew interviews to Me as the Authoress, My Laptop as the crew, any of the characters, or even my muses, would be more than welcome. So start thinking about that now. I will take suggestions from now until final chapter. (Not the alternate ending.) So even after the Fanfic is done, it will not be fully done until later.

I thought this was a pretty neat idea because I have not encountered a Fanfic yet that incorporates all these ideas into one. So I thought it would be interesting. I patent the idea here, so you know I did not borrow it from someone else. I decided to go all out for it and if others follow my example, more power to them.


	12. Ch 11: The Pain & Pleasure of Quidditch

AN: Here is chapter eleven. Emotions begin to arise, in addition to an interesting Quidditch Match. Also I may not be able to update over the weekend. I may not be able to access the internet. T.T Fortunately I will be able to type. Also the five hour ride to my Grandmother's will give me time to write chapter twelve and maybe chapter thirteen. I hope to come back home to lots of reviews. I also reached 50 reviews. YAY!

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_Review Responses:_

**Snuffles-sweetie**: I am glad that you like the ideas I have for after the story. I am also glad you liked the filler chapter. It was not my favorite one to write. Here is the next chapter. Remember to think of questions for the cast and crew interviews. Thank you for the review

**tiffyrose**: XD I am glad you smiled for the filler chapter. I figured I would not get many reviews. I guess I was wrong. Thank you for the smiley review.

**Hanna Loves Lupin**: I am glad you liked it. Here is some more and I hope you enjoy it. I hope this is a good chapter.

**CarlyJo**: I am glad you thought the filler chapter was alright. It was not my best work. Than again it did not have much inspiration

**Estella**: I am glad you lie my story. Thank you for the vote and the review.

**leakinoshiro**: I am glad you liked the ideas that I had for the end of the story. I cannot wait to write them. Then again it will also mean that the story is nearly at its end. Oh well. Here is the next chapter. Thank you for your review.

**en-elin**: I am glad that you LOVE this story. I am happy that you appreciate the plot. It makes this Fanfic have purpose instead of being just a drabble fluffly thing. I am glad my updates light up your day. Here is another chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and about my other things, well the Inuyasha storys were all written years ago. I may pick them up eventually. But I would need to edit them first. I would recommend waiting until that happens. Probably after this Fanfic is done. Also thank you for the vote and review.

_₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪_

Dedication: To all of my reviewers I appreciate every single one of you and your reviews. I have finally reached 50 reviews. YAY!

_₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

_₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪_ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

_₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪_

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Eleven: The Pain and Pleasure of Quidditch

It had been a boring month for everyone at Hogwarts. Umbridge had decided to become the High School Inquisitor to try and get to Brittany. Fortunately the Minister did have the power to over tune any decision she made. Therefore if Brittany were to plead to her uncle nine times out of ten, she would get the ruling appealed.

Fred and George were suffering the bulk of Umbridge's wrath. Life was dull at Hogwarts without their constant pranks. Many people were eager for any sort of excitement. For the month of November everyone waited.

The last Saturday of November was going to bring about the final Quidditch match. It was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. This was to be an exciting match, and Umbridge would be unable to ruin it. With Brittany being untouchable it also made everything she was passionate about untouchable. Quidditch was going to be the most interesting event in the past thirty days.

It was high time for some fun, and both the Slytherin Team and The Gryffindor Team were sure they would not disappoint. Tension had been in the air the leading week, all except for between Brittany and Blaise. Both were seen talking and laughing together, until both the Gryffindor Team and the Slytherin Team dragged them off to different places.

It was finally time for the Quidditch Match between the rival houses. Both Captains were giving passionate pep talks, and both teams were ready to go.

§Gryffindor Locker Room§

"Alright, we won this thing last year against those blokes under Wood. I will not accept anything less than a victory from you. We took them down even with Kai's near death experience. Now it is time for payback. This crowd is ready to see some action, and by god we will give it to them. It is time to put those Slytherins back into their place for another year! So let's get out there, and show that true champions bleed Crimson and Gold!" Angelina shouted.

§Slytherin Locker Room§

"I know we lost to those Gryffindorks when Wood was their Captain, but now he's gone. Sure they beat us before in that match which ended up nearly costing them their greatest chaser. Now we have an advantage, she has been off her game against the other houses, and we can take their 'perfect' chaser team down. It is time to show this school that Slytherins are the true rulers of Quidditch. Let's go out there and beat those Gryffindors until they realize that winners bleed Emerald and Silver." Montague shouted.

§Quidditch Pitch§

The fans were ready for some entertainment, and so were the teachers. After Umbridge saw fit to question the teachers, they were sicker of her than ever. A good rival match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was what they needed. The only people unhappy with the predicament were Umbridge herself and Madam Pompfrey. She feared another major injury would occur like the last match.

§Slytherin Stands§

Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all sat together eager for the match to begin. Pansy was hoping that Brittany would be alright. She was beginning to respect the girl, and if she died it might make Pansy sad.

"I hope Draco does not decide to try and kill Kai again." She told the two males.

"He won't do that. He's been feeling weird around her lately." Crabbe told her quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Yeah, I mean ever since the two fell down and accidentally kissed, he's been nicer to her." Goyle explained.

"Are you serious? He really kissed Kai?" Pansy shrieked, secretly happy.

"Don't pretend to be angry Pansy, we know your secret." Goyle chastised.

"We've all known each other since we were kids. Besides we only pretend to be dub remember." Crabbe explained.

"It helps your reputation as thugs. I know I know." Pansy sighed rolling her eyes. "Now both of you be quiet, no more talk about secrets."

"Okay." The two agreed.

§Slytherin Locker Room§

It was after Montague's speech when Blaise pulled Draco aside. "I need to ask you something mate."

"What is it?" Draco asked, a little curious.

"I was wondering if you would not play so hard. I do not want you hurting anyone this time." Blaise requested.

"You want me to make sure I do go after Kai like I did?" Draco gaped at him.

"Yes."

"I can't just ignore her! It's like I would be throwing the match. She is your biggest threat by the way." Draco countered.

"I know, and that is why I cannot have you trying to kill her. Just focus on the Snitch." Blaise told him.

"So you want me to focus only on the Snitch." Draco surmised. "You had to pull me aside to tell me this?"

"Well I was wondering if you would not play as hard looking for the Snitch." Blaise whispered.

"What? Why?"

"It is the least you can do after nearly killing Brittany." Blaise stated.

"I can't believe this!" Draco sighed. "You basically want me to throw the match." Draco surmised. "For Kai?"

"You do owe her still." Blaise told him. "She did not deserve what you did."

"Yeah, but she lived and they won that match!" Draco hissed. "Not even for her."

"It would impress her. Maybe she would even forgive you for all the crap you do to her." Blaise suggested.

"I am not throwing this game to impress a female." Draco declared angrily. "Why would I try to impress Kai anyways?"

"Because she's worth it." Blaise said before walking over to Marcus.

_She's not worth throwing a Quidditch Game. Besides she would be pissed at me if I had not given my all. She's different like that. I won't throw a Quidditch game for her, no girl is worth that._ He thought stubbornly. A small part of him disagreed, but it fell upon deaf ears.

It was time for both teams to head out to the Quidditch Pitch. Both the Slytherin Team and the Gryffindor Team were being cheered obnoxiously. It seemed even enemies became temporary allies while fighting a common foe. Umbridge was their enemy, and their battle was to be the most rowdy, unruly, intense Quidditch Match yet.

Madam Hooch smirked as both teams approached. Her area of expertise was the only one not compromised by Umbridge. She decided that the students needed a little venting, so if a few fouls on both sides were ignored, so be it. It was high time the school had some fun.

After Montague and Angelina shook hands the teams took their positions. Madam Pompfrey blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle in the air. She did not even tell them she wanted a good clean match. With that the game was underway.

"Alicia Spinnet shoots forward and sends the ball to Angelina Johnson. Johnson takes the ball speeding off like lightning. Warrington is on her tail. Spinnet and Montague right behind them. Kai is hovering around Potter, they seem to be discussing something."

Angelina shot forward, the Quaffle in hand and was about to shoot. She threw it, but held on to it long enough so Alicia then quickly lying behind her to Alicia. Alicia then quickly threw the ball into the middle hoop.

"Spinnet scores! Gryffindors Ten, Slytherins jack squat." Lee Jordan exclaimed.

"Jordan." Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Sorry Professor." Jordan laughed. "Now it is Warrington with the Quaffle. Zabini is right beside him blocking Johnson and Spinnet from making a steal. Here comes a bludger courtesy of Fred Weasley. Nice pass to Zabini from Warrington to avoid the bludger and keep possession of the Quaffle."

"Two more shots total and then I am back in this game." Brittany whispered now flying to Ron.

"Kai is acting as a guard for Ron Weasley. Ever since her fall she has played it safe I wonder if Kai will step up her game this time, or just wait until next year?" Jordan wondered aloud.

Blaise was barreling towards Ron as fast as he could possibly go. _Maybe Brittany really is trying to take it easy._

"Kai is nearly there to make an interception. She is so close, if only she were not holding back." Jordan declared. "Zabini shoots. Weasley blocks the Quaffle and sends it right to Kai's waiting hands. Now she might just show us what she is made of."

Brittany sighed. _Damn it Ron! _She flew at near top speed and placed it directly into Angelina's waiting hands, who sped off like a rocket for the goals. "After this shot I will be back in the game." She whispered in Angelina's ear as she passed the Quaffle.

"Kai passed quickly and effortlessly to Angelina before flying next her protecting her from Montague. Ah, the three are together again. I wonder if they would agree to go on a quadruple date with me then"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall chided.

"Opps. Sorry." Jordan smiled sheepishly before returning to the game. "Angelina takes the shot. It is blocked by Bletchley who passes to Montague."

Brittany then flew up quickly and grabbed the ball before doing a dive under the Slytherin chasers. Angelina and Alicia were right behind her. After only Blaise and Montague began racing after the three. Warrington was right behind them.

"Kai has intercepted the Quaffle. That was amazing. I think Kai was just biding her time. She's back and she is tearing up this field. Kai shoots and scores! Gryffindor Twenty and Slytherin Nothing at all." Jordan exclaimed.

Cheers were erupting everywhere. Even the Slytherins were happy that Brittany was once again playing her hardest. Now the game was really started.

It had been about an hour into the game when Harry and Draco spotted the Snitch. They both looked at it and sighed. They had both promised their captains to let the Snitch be until the third hour of the game. They both did not want the excitement to be over because of them.

"Going after it Potter?" Draco asked.

"No. Are you Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

"Not until another two hours." Draco admitted.

"Same here. Let's watch the game then." Harry agreed.

After another two hours it was high time for the Seekers to start playing. The score was Gryffindors One-hundred-Seventy, Slytherin Twenty.

Brittany, Alicia and Angelina decided that it was time for their secret move. "Let's show them what it means to be a true chaser!" The three shouted together once Ron had blocked another goal and sent it to Brittany.

Harry and Draco had finally spotted the Snitch again. They both raced after it, flying recklessly. The Bludger was headed for Brittany, but George smacked it towards his brother.

"A nice save by George Weasley. They have been all over that Bludger today. No one has been able to even touch Kai with that Bludger." Jordan exclaimed.

Brittany, Angelina, and Alicia grouped together all hovering. They were incorporating the last trick only this time it was different from the one last time. Speeding quickly they began weaving in between each other, still passing the Quaffle. None could tell who had the Quaffle the passing was so quick and precise.

"What another beautiful play by Gryffindor's three beautiful chasers." Jordan exclaimed. "As an all female group the Gryffindor Chasers possess such grace. If only they would grace me with a date."

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"I just could not help it Professor. This is the last game I will be announcing at Hogwarts."

Harry and Draco then began diving for th.e Snitch. Inching ever closer to it. "Malfoy and Potter are diving for the Snitch, while the three Gryffindor Chasers are flying with such grace for another goal. I can not even tell who is going to get the Snitch or who has the Quaffle. Fred Weasley's got the bludger coming at him."

Fred aimed his bat at Draco. "It's pay back time Malfoy!" He yelled angrily sending the Bludger to him.

Brittany then shot the ball right into the hoop past Bletchley, who was trying to figure out which of the three females had the Quaffle.

Everything seemed to happed in slow motion. Brittany scored the final goal, Harry and Draco both reached for the Snitch, the Bludger hit Draco, who fell off his broom and hit Harry, who also fell off. Thankfully the two were close to the ground. After the two rolled for a minute both sat up dazed.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch. But Gryffindor had One-Hundred-Eighty points and Slytherin only One-Hundred-Seventy. Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan declared.

Both teams flew to the ground as the Gryffindors cheered. The teams dismounted off their brooms and ran over to their respective seeker. The Gryffindor team laughed as Harry looked disappointed.

"What's wrong Harry? We won!" Angelina asked.

"I did not catch the Snitch." He admitted sourly.

"Oh who cares. We won. Besides it would not have been half as exciting if the Slytherins had lost be over three-hundred points." Alicia laughed.

"Chin up mate. We beat those bloody gits!" Ron told him happily.

"I still failed at getting the Snitch. I must be losing my game." Harry explained.

"No Harry. It means that Malfoy is getting better. So you need to train more, oh well. This just pushes you to your limit. To be the best you have to beat the best." Brittany smiled encouragingly. "You can't get the Snitch every time. Even the Pros don't get it one-hundred percent of the time. So don't beat yourself up."

"I guess your right. We did win. Pretending that you were taking it easy helped. They had let their guard down. And Ron was amazing."

"Yes he certainly is our King." Fred praised.

"Weasley rarely lets the Quaffle in!" George exclaimed.

"Ron Weasley is our King!" They chorused.

Ron blushed as every joined in the song, changing the words of the Slytherin chant. Of course the Slytherins were not so joyful.

"Damn that Kai. I mean pretending that she had yet to get her game back was a dirty trick." Marcus growled.

"It seemed like something that a Slytherin would pull." Theodore thought aloud.

"She's a little like a Slytherin sometimes. It is almost scary. If she were any more like a Slytherin I would totally shag her." Warrington admitted.

"I think any guy who respects a girl who knows her Quidditch and looks like that would." Bletchley agreed.

"It gives new meaning to 'Gryffindor Misfit.'" Montague laughed.

The team looked over to her as she jumped onto Ron's back singing and laughing. They sighed knowing that they lost to a crazed girl who was also one hell of a chaser.

_They do not even know how right they are. _Blaise sighed. "She is an interesting person."

Brittany smiled and led her team over to the Slytherins. "You all get you butts over her and act like good sportsmen. Or else I am going to nag you until next year." She commanded.

"She's not half bad." The six agreed.

Brittany and the others then arrived and began shaking their hands. "Good match you guys. Too bad Ron outdid himself. It was a nice exhilarating game." Brittany smiled.

"I have to say that was quiet the trick Kai. Not bad, for being a Gryffindor. It was almost Slytherin like." Montague admitted.

"You're not too shabby yourself Mr. Montague." Brittany complimented. "That was a nice catch from Malfoy. We'll have to watch out backs next year."

"You better." Said male challenged.

"We will. Alright team let's hit the showers!" Brittany cheered. "See you around guys."

With that the Gryffindor team was running to the showers. They were not thrilled about shaking the Slytherins hands. It had been a good match though. They all had agreed because Brittany had requested it. After having to hold back for the last few matches they felt she deserved their cooperation for something they would normally never do.

"Well she's something else." Montague smirked. "Why so quiet Draco?"

"She's still an annoying misfit. I mean because of her dirty trick we lost. I caught the damn Snitch and it does not even matter!" Draco hissed angrily.

"If she were a Slytherin you would have been proud of her. You're being an ass." Marcus scolded.

"Personally I think she is alright in my book. She's make a great Slytherin. Those Gryffindors do not really appreciate what she is capable of." Bletchley explained.

"That is why she is a misfit in their house. She's becoming more Slytherin like every year. In addition to the fact that she is also attractive." Theodore smirked.

"Do not even say it Nott. I'll beat you senseless." Draco growled.

"Do I detect a small hint of jealously?" Blaise taunted. "I believe even you are falling victim to her charms."

"Piss off. I do not have a thing for Kai! She is nowhere near the category of the girls I have shagged."

"No she may not be as hot, but she is attractive, and she's not a slut." Warrington laughed. "After you sleep with your girls one of us is usually next."

"Whatever Draco, were off to the showers. Come on guys." Montague sighed. Everyone with the exception of Blaise and Draco followed.

"She's Potter's." Draco reasoned.

"I think he has a thing for Weasel's sister." Blaise admitted.

"I do not care. I am not interested in her!" Draco sighed. "She is not worthy of one night with me! I do not like her."

"You are right. She's worth more than that. Maybe enough for a Malfoy to care about. She's a pure blood. She's a powerful witch. She does not back down. She has qualities much like any other Malfoy female Narcissa would approve.."

"My mother is also not a male of the Malfoy family. We have standards. She matches none of them." Draco growled. Something in the back of his mind grew stronger, telling him that he was lying to himself. Draco of course refused to listen. (AN: Denial much!)

"She sings, she plays Quidditch, she's good at Potions, Professor Snape approves of her, she's hot when she wants to look it, and she's one of the only people to defy _the_ Draco Malfoy. What is not to like?" Blaise asked him still stunned. "Besides other Slytherins are accepting her. Why can't you?"

"Just leave me alone Blaise. I am not falling for that girl." Draco declared stubbornly.

"Whatever mate. Keep lying to yourself. Maybe if you lie hard enough you'll be able to convince yourself." Blaise sighed. On the inside he was smirking. _He's falling for her. Now I need to make that stupid pride of his admit it. That is going to be one heck of a battle._ _Unfortunately for him, I can be just as stubborn as him. _He thought walking away to the showers.

All of the fans had already left the stands. Draco was left alone standing there, in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. He glared towards the Gryffindor locker room. He refused to admit that he was falling for the girl.

_Malfoy's are not supposed to care for Gryffindors. Father would kill me himself if he ever knew. What am I saying, I do not care for that misfit? She may be getting close to my friends, but I will not let her near me. Blaise may have point about her, but still. Why is this so confusing. Stupid Kai._ He thought as another part of ice fell off his heart.

§Gryffindor Common Room§

Brittany sighed; it was just weird being around everyone. She was feeling more and more like an outcast in her own house everyday. The more she became like her father; the more her peers pushed her away. Thankfully she had her friends and her team. It still was not the same as it once was.

She was enjoying talking with the Slytherins more. They were accepting her, while the Gryffindors shunned her. Even after the victory everyone stayed away from her, except the Trio. Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia were busy with a group of their sixth year friends. Ron was being congratulated, Harry was hanging out with Ginny, and Hermione was off working on homework.

Brittany just rolled her eyes as Ron boasted about his Quidditch skills. Deciding to take Hermione's lead, Brittany headed to the girls dormitory and to her and Hermione's room. Once there she sat on her bed and pulled out her Potions essay. Faia curled up next to her as Brittany worked.

After a while she began to space out.

_This is just too weird. I mean I used to accept being a misfit. I mean I even swore to be mean to the Slytherins not too long ago. I guess my father's side is finally coming out. This is just so confusing. In addition that stupid accidental kiss of Malfoy's keeps bothering me. It was an accident and besides he's an ass and a Malfoy. They never care about anything. Ugh I hate all this crap. My life is even more complicated. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I do not know where I belong._

_₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪_

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Hogsmeade and Feelings Begin**_

"**This is going to be awesome. I cannot wait to go Christmas shopping." Brittany exclaimed.**

"**Brittany looks happy. I guess shopping makes her stress level go down for a while." Hermione commented.**

"**That would look good on Brittany." ₪₪₪₪₪₪ told ₪₪₪₪₪₪.**

"**I never knew she was so nice." Draco admitted.**

"**She misses her mother. Any girl her age needs one. She deserves the truth Severus. She needs to know." Dumbledore told him while watching over the seemingly happy female.**

"**Professor Snape, I was wondering if we could talk privately once we get back to Hogwarts." ₪₪₪₪₪₪ asked quietly.**

_₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪_

**Brittany with Draco: **_Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_

**Brittany with Blaise: **_Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_

_₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪_

AN: How'd you like it? Feelings are finally beginning to show themselves. I wonder who is going to fall to their emotions first. It shall be an interesting battle of wills. Remember that I would like some questions for the interviews and other things. Suggestions are welcome. I encourage even fake questions that could be answered. So remember think about it and let me know. This is certainly getting interesting. Soon the big plot surprise will be here. I know most of you know who Brittany's mother is, but the twist I will throw in no one could guess. It was something I came up with all by myself. I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving. I might update over the break, if I have access to the internet. My grandma's house no internet. Remember reviews make my world go around.


	13. Ch 12: Hogsmeade and Feelings Begin

AN: Not much to say right now. Thank you all for reviews. Read the authors note at the bottom for information. Enjoy the chapter.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Response:

Snuffles-sweetie: I am glad you like the idea about Draco's heart melting piece by piece. I can not wait to hear the questions you come up with. Here is the update, hope you enjoy it too. Thank you for the review.

leakinoshiro: I am glad you are also planning on making questions. Here is another chapter for you to enjoy. I updated soon than expected. Chapter thirteen will also be on it's was soon. Thanks for the review.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Twelve: Hogsmeade and Feelings Begin

The following week after the Quidditch match, life became more complicated for everyone. Umbridge was piling on homework, and making more ridiculous rules. It annoyed everyone that she was still being such an annoyance. She was now interrogating the teachers. Stress levels were through the roof for everyone. So the upcoming Hogsmeade trip was a welcome break from all things toad related.

Stress levels for Brittany were rising as well. Umbridge may not have been on her back, but the Gryffindors certainly were. She had actually had lunch with Blaise one day that week. Rumors were once again flying, much to their dismay. In addition her being friendly with many Slytherins was also cause for her to be shunned.

Draco was also suffering from constant attempts to admit his feelings. Blaise was a stubborn little prick when it came to Draco's pride. He was of course still confused about many things. The kiss that the two shared kept popping up in his mind, and it was distracting. He was working well with Brittany in Potions; they were no longer fighting with each other.

After a stressful week of classes it was time for a Hogsmeade trip. Brittany was definitely ready for some shopping for Christmas. She had already made a list of everyone whom she was getting presents for. She really enjoyed spending money on her friends.

"This is going to be awesome. I cannot wait to go Christmas shopping." Brittany exclaimed.

"Yes a nice break from that pink toad will be nice." Harry agreed smiling.

"I still cannot believe that you are going to buy something for Zabini." Ron sighed.

"He's my friend Ron. I am not going to just forget about him for Christmas. You know that I enjoy buying things for my friends. Just because he is a Slytherin does not mean that I am going to not buy him a gift." Brittany told him.

"Ron, you are being unreasonable. Just because Brittany is not spending all her time with us does not mean you can be a jealous friend. You should be happy she has more people who accept her." Hermione scolded.

"Whatever Hermione. Those bloody Slytherins are not worth it." Ron grumbled.

"Remember the thing Ron. It is part of me." Brittany whispered secretly.

"I guess." Ron agreed reluctantly.

"Alright well why don't we head down. We need to get a carriage before they are all taken." Harry suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go." Hermione agreed pulling Ron along.

"They do make a cute couple." Brittany smirked.

"I have to agree. They are still trying to say that they are not in to each other though." Harry sighed.

"Give it time. They will get together eventually." Brittany smiled as the two followed Hermione and Ron at a distance.

"I hope so." Harry admitted. "Those two still give me headaches about it."

"Poor Harry." Brittany smiled patting his head.

"Don't do that Brittany!" Harry grumbled.

§Slytherin Common Room§

"I can not believe that you are getting a present for that girl." Draco sighed.

"She's my friend. Besides why are you so concerned? It is not like you are jealous of our friendship are you?" Blaise taunted.

"Piss off." Draco growled.

"I know you have a thing for her. You'll admit it eventually." Blaise smirked.

"You are delusional." Draco stated simply.

"Sure I am. You my friend are in denial." Blaise told him grinning like an idiot.

"Let's just go get a carriage." Draco sighed.

"Alright mate." Blaise agreed.

The two went down to the entrance to get to a carriage. They ended up seeing Harry and Brittany walking together. Draco tried to hold back the thoughts of anger. Blaise was currently doing a mental happy dance.

_He is jealous of Potter. Oh what an interesting turn of events. He is going to admit that he likes her eventually. The sooner the better." _Blaise thought.

Draco was of course in thought as well. _Stupid Potty. Why does he always get all the attention? I mean what is so great about him? What is wrong with me? I need to stop thinking about her._

"Harry you are so cute when you pout." Brittany cooed.

"You are so annoying sometimes." Harry glared at her playfully.

"You know you love me." Brittany smirked.

"I never said that." Harry smiled.

"I am so hurt Harry. I shall simply ignore you now." Brittany faked being hurt.

"Sure you will." Harry shook his head.

Blaise sighed. _Those two definitely have a bond. I just hope that he keeps to Weasley's little sister._

Everyone soon piled into the carriages. Blaise and Draco had joined Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott. Brittany, Harry, Ron and Hermione had another carriage to themselves. Soon enough the carriages were off and everyone was on their way to Hogsmeade.

Once they arrived the students poured into shops. The hogs head was soon filled with students. Others were window shopping. Among those included Brittany and the trio.

"Oh I wonder what I shall get for you all?" Brittany wondered. "Hermione and I are going to have to go shopping without you two later." Brittany smiled.

"Good. I do not think we could endure an entire day of your antics. You are bloody insane when it comes to shopping." Ron admitted.

"I do have to agree Brittany. You do sometimes get a little too overzealous." Harry agreed.

"I do not!" Brittany huffed.

"Actually Britt, for guys they think you are. For us females though you are just normal." Hermione agreed.

"Whatever. You two are a bore when shopping anyway." Brittany sighed.

"Well of course. We are guys." Ron told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

§With Draco and his Gang§

"So what do you three want to do first?" Blaise asked them.

"I have no idea. I think we should go to the Hogs Head. I could do with a fire whiskey." Marcus suggested.

"That does sound like a good idea." Theodore agreed.

"I guess." Draco agreed. He was not in a talkative mood.

"Then let's go." Blaise agreed.

The four males all went over to the Hogs Head and ordered a round of fire whiskey. They were laughing and talking about various male things. Mostly Quidditch of course. Sometimes the conversation would stray to a girl either Marcus or Theodore thought was attractive. Draco made sure the conversation stayed away from Brittany though.

Blaise knew that Draco was avoiding the topic of Brittany like it was the plague. _I think we need to have a little walk._

Marcus and Theodore were eyeing some Slytherin girls. "Hey why don't you two go after those girls? Draco and I can entertain ourselves. We'll be back here later." Blaise stated.

"You got it." The two males stated before walking over to the two females.

Blaise smiled at Draco. "Let's go walking around. I need to get something for my sister and Brittany."

"I suppose." Draco agreed.

The two began walking out of the Hogs Head. The saw Brittany and Hermione go off on their own. Ron and Harry watched them for a minute, before turning and walking towards the two Slytherins.

"Hey there Potter. Kai finally get tired of hanging around you?" Draco taunted.

"No, she went off to go shopping. She did not want Ron and me to be around when she bought our presents." Harry shot back.

"Besides she is insane when she gets into buying things for her friend. You better buy her a gift Zabini. She's getting you one." Ron added.

"I planned on it." Blaise admitted.

"Good. At least you have manners." Ron sighed. "Unlike Malfoy over there."

"Back of Weasel." Draco warned.

"Be quiet ferret boy!" Ron growled back.

"I dare you to say that again." Draco hissed.

"Both of you shut-up." Harry and Blaise glared at them.

"We need to get those gifts Draco. Just drop it." Blaise stated pulling him along, away from the other two males.

Ron and Harry glared after the two. "Why did you stop me?" Ron asked.

"Brittany would not like you getting into a fight with her friend's best friend. She'd beat you into a bloody pulp." Harry explained.

"I guess your right. Let's just go. Stupid Ferret Boy." Ron grumbled.

§With Brittany and Hermione§

They had already shopped for Ron and Harry. Brittany had gotten Ron yet another book on Quidditch. Hermione had gotten him a new scarf, it was red. Brittany bought Harry a bottle of cologne. It was one that Ginny liked, but was too afraid to get it for him. Hermoine got Harry an interesting novel about true Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hmm, now I need to get a gift for Blaise. What do you think I should get him?" Brittany asked.

"I am not sure. Maybe he would like that pin we saw before. They Slytherin one, it was pretty nice." Hermione suggested.

"You know it would be a nice gift. That is an excellent idea 'Mione." Brittany smiled.

They exited the store they were in, and made their way to the jewelry and clothing store. After buying the pin for Blaise Brittany smiled. She thought about who else she needed to shop for other than Hermione.

"Now to get something for my dad. He really wanted a new chain for that pendant he wears. It's some thing passed from father to son in his family. I think he'll give it to me eventually."

"That's nice of you Brittany. It's for Christopher right." Hermione whispered the last part.

"Yeah." Brittany whispered back.

After paying for the chain Brittany smiled. "It is time to get your gift. So we'll meet up back here in about twenty minutes. Sound good?"

"Yes. I will go buy your gift as well." Hermione agreed as the two went their separate ways in the store.

Brittany smiled as she looked through the skirts and shirts. "I need to get her a new outfit. She needs to have a fun outfit for when I manage to set them up on a date." Brittany smirked.

Hermione was off. She bought her best friend a pendant with the Gryffindor crest, and one with the Slytherin crest. She accepted that Brittany was embracing her other side, and was supporting her. Besides it seemed like something Snape would give to her. She was in charge of providing a gift for her this year. He changed who did it every year. He also provided the funds for it.

She smiled when she thought about how happy Brittany was right now. She was enjoying herself, and she needed it.

"Brittany looks happy. I guess shopping makes her stress level go down for a while." Hermione commented to herself. "She deserves it more than anyone."

§With Blaise and Draco§

Soon the two males entered the same store that Brittany and Hermione were in. After looking around for a while they were getting frustrated.

"Would you just pick something?" Draco asked impatient.

"I need a good gift for both Brittany and my sister. I am not going to do this half assed Draco."

"You are insane mate." Draco commented before they both saw Brittany.

"Hey there you two. Shopping for a lady friend?" She teased.

"Actually I need some help buying something for my sister. Draco here is not much help." Blaise admitted.

"Well then maybe I can help. What were you thinking about getting for her?" Brittany asked.

"I wanted to get her something nice. Maybe jewelry or something." Blaise stated embarrassed he could not think of a good gift for his own sister.

"Well then let us look at some necklaces." Brittany smiled.

"Alright." Blaise agreed.

Draco followed silently lost in thought. _Why does she have to be here helping out? This cannot be good. Why am I cursed to not be able to avoid her?_

Brittany suggested many things, until they found the perfect gift. It was a beautiful necklace on a fine chain. It had an intricate flower with rhinestones all around the outside of the flower. In the middle was a jade stone in the shape of a heart.

"This is perfect Brittany. I cannot thank you enough." Blaise smiled. "What kind of jewelry do you like best?"

"Necklaces are my favorite things, but I also bracelets." Brittany admitted. "The occasional ring is nice to." Brittany smiled. "Well I have to get back to Hermione so we can meet the guys. See you around."

Brittany then walked off, but not before giving a glance a small silver ring with an emerald stone in between two small crystal accents. After she was a good deal away Blaise smirked.

"I never knew she was so nice." Draco admitted. "Helping out Slytherins and all."

"She is kind to her friends, something most Slytherin females do not do. She deserves something nice then. That would look good on Brittany." He told Draco, pointing to the ring.

"Then get it for her." Draco stated grumpily.

"It is too expensive of a gift for a friend to give her though. It would be something a boyfriend, or an admirer would buy for a girl. I think that necklace she pointed out earlier will be perfect. You know with the emerald star pendant. She looked like she wanted it herself. It was nice, and not too expensive." Blaise admitted. "That ring would look good on her. Oh well."

Draco sighed. _It would look nice on her. I am not her boyfriend, and I am not an admirer. But if he is not going to get it for her, then she just won't have it._ The kiss once again played in his mind followed by one of her bright smiles. _She would really like it._

After Blaise had bought the two necklaces he turned to leave. "Well let's get out of here."

"I think I am going to be a minute. I saw something that I should get my mother." Draco said in a rush.

Blaise could tell his best friend was lying, but would not say anything. "Alright I'll wait outside."

Draco nodded and then turned back to the ring. _I cannot believe I am going to do this. Father would kill me if he knew I spent that much money on Kai. I mean she's a Gryffindor, but she's one hell of a Quidditch Player, and she was nice for helping Blaise when I could not. I'll get it for her, but it does not mean I am falling for her._ Draco thought determined, as another small chunk of ice fell away from his heart. _I won't let her know it is from me though._

Draco then bought the ring and walked out of the store to join his best friend. Blaise hid a smile. Draco was falling for the girl. She had a charm about her, and not even Draco Malfoy was immune to it. His best friend was falling slowly but surely. It was only a matter of time.

§Back in the Hogs Head§

Dumbledore and Snape were sitting together talking about many things. They too avoided the subject of Brittany. That was until Brittany and Hermione walked in. The two were smiling holding their bags close so that Ron and Harry could not get a peek.

Dumbledore and Snape managed to get a glimpse of Brittany's smile. They could see that her smile was a little dimmer. She was happy, but it seemed that something was bothering her. Both males knew exactly what it was.

"I think it gets harder and harder every year." Snape sighed. "I guess Christmas is not the same without being able to spend time with her mother. I think she tries to enjoy shopping because her mother cannot."

"I believe you are absolutely correct Severus. I have to say not even knowing who her mother is hurts even more." Dumbledore commented.

"She just was not ready to know. She would not have been able to understand everything." Snape whispered as Umbridge passed by them. She was obviously trying to snoop. "Can we help you Dolores?" Snape asked in a 'Go away this conversation is private,' tone.

"I guess not. I could not help but over hearing that you two were talking about Ms. Kai."

"Yes, well unfortunately this conversation does not include you. If you would be so kind as to go away, we would appreciate it." Snape snapped. "You need not concern yourself with Ms. Kai."

"Well I said I was sorry for eavesdropping. You are being very rude Severus." She stated with that stupid smile on her face.

"Yes and you are being an annoyance. Eavesdropping is also rude you hypocrite. So before you start preaching, look at your own actions. Now kindly get out of my sight." He hissed.

Umbridge was speechless. It was quite a sight to behold. "Forgive him Dolores. He is easily irritated when he has had just two drinks." Dumbledore stated simply.

"I shall talk to the minister about your drinking then." Umbridge stated. "It is not a good habit for a teacher.

"I only do it under stress. You provide that all on your own. Besides you have no say in what I do off Hogwarts' grounds." Snape snapped.

"We shall se about that. I am sure the Minister will make a rule that I do have a say." Umbridge shot back trying very hard to keep her smile.

"And I bet you he will not do a thing about it. Toady." Snape laughed. _It feels kinda good to rag on this Toad Lady. No wonder why my daughter loves to do it. Good thing Cornelius thinks of me like a brother. _

"We shall see." Umbridge stated storming off.

After she had left Dumbledore chuckled. "You know, just because the Minister thinks of you like a brother does not mean you can abuse it."

"That toad deserved it. Besides she needs to be constantly put in her place." Snape smirked taking another sip of his fire whiskey. "Besides this is my first drink."

"Yes but she does not know that." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling over his half moon spectacles.

The heard her laugh from the table. It was not quite as happy as before. No one around her seemed to notice. The two other males knew her better than her friends. One had watched her grow up from afar, while the other helped her adoptive father raise her.

"She misses her mother. Any girl her age needs one. She deserves the truth Severus. She needs to know." Dumbledore told him while watching over the seemingly happy female. "Also about that secret and the second prophecy.

"I know Albus, I know." Snape sighed. "She will learn about it soon."

"For her sake. I certainly hope so." Dumbledore sighed.

Soon Blaise Zabini was walking over to the pair. Draco was sitting in a booth with Marcus, Theodore, and two bimbos. Draco was sure to keep away from the vultures. Shagging a Slytherin Slut was not as appealing as it used to be.

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if we could talk privately once we get back to Hogwarts." Blaise asked quietly.

"Yes of course Mr. Zabini. I hope it is nothing too serious." Snape stated with a wary tone.

"It is something important about some people I know. I want your opinion on the matter." Blaise stated obviously hiding something. _He would have a kitten if he heard about it here._

"Well then we can meet in my office later tonight after dinner." Snape agreed.

"Thank you Professor." Blaise stated before going and sitting down with his friends.

"I wonder what he wants to speak with you about." Dumbledore wondered aloud.

"I have somewhat of an idea. I just hope that I am wrong." Snape sighed looking at Blaise, then Draco, then finally his daughter. _I think I already know._

§With Brittany and the Trio§

Brittany was enjoying herself with her friends. There was something that was nagging at her, but she tried to push it away. She smiled for her friends so as not to worry them. Things were complicated enough in all their lives. She did not want to make it any worse.

_I still miss my mother, even though I never knew about her. Dad tells me she loved Christmas shopping at Hogsmeade before Christmas. I guess I just feel sad I will never be able to go Christmas shopping with her. And if that isn't enough what is all this with Malfoy. I mean he looks at me funny now. We don't even fight as much. Maybe it is because I am becoming friends with all of his friends. Damn that kiss. Damn it to hell. I do not need this extra stress. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and my feelings are confusing._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Conversations and Secrets**_

"**You are trying to do what with my daughter?" Snape hissed angrily.**

"**There is something there, you know you see it. You know you feel it. It is there somewhere." Blaise told ₪₪₪₪₪₪.**

_**I am not falling for that misfit. I can not possibly be. I am a Malfoy. Malfoy's do not fall for anyone. I am not falling, am I? **_**Draco thought.**

"**You cannot be serious about this Mr. Zabini." Snape sighed.**

"**He Brittany have you noticed that Malfoy is acting really strange lately?" Hermione asked her.**

_**You're my friend Brittany, I won't let anyone hurt you.**_** Blaise declared to himself.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Poll did not change from last chapter. See it for status on the Poll.**_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: How did you like it? Feelings are beginning to stir. We are a long way off from love though. I mean Draco still has his pride to deal with, and Brittany will have a new secret she needs to cope with. Things will certainly start to heat up though. Come chapter fifteen this story takes a whole new turn. Be warned I may leave cliff hangers these next two chapters. To heighten the suspense. Once I get started on chapter thirteen though Chapter fourteen and fifteen should follow closely. Remember to vote, think of questions for the cast and crew interviews. All of it will make my world go around. I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving. I did.


	14. Ch 13: Conversations and Secrets

AN: Not much to say. I have posted this story other places, and thus have had banners made for them. I have posted links up on my profile. The all but one of them is mine. I used MS Paint. I have yet to try it on Photoshop. When I get more time I may try to learn how to use it.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Responses:

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America: Thank you for the encouragement. Here is the next installment.

Sterling Fire Kitty: I am glad you really enjoy this story. Here is the next chapter for you to read.

Meg-Li.Ya: I will think about the idea. There is the alternate ending thing I had planned out. So I am not entirely sure. You are my first 'glomper' though, so thank you for that. .

Gaara's Pyro RACCON: Love the name. A Naruto fan I see. I am glad you like how I made Blaise. Here is another chapter for you to read.

Hunter Witch00Alexi Fae: I am glad you like this story. Oh Draco does have his pride. Even after he admits his 'feelings' he then has to face hid pride to admit it to her. Oh and the big stuff happens soon. If we are lucky it will all be updated this weekend. Maybe by Monday.

maraudergirl02: When opened the page for reviews the first word in your review I saw was 'sucked.' I was shocked. Then I read the review to see what you did not like about it. LOL You were 'sucked' in. That made me laugh then because I thought you did not like it at first. Here is some more to read.

CarlyJo: I hope your holiday was good as well. Mine was. I am just afraid to step on the scale that is all. . Okay. I am really glad that you notice all the stuff I put into this. I think everyone knows who Brittany's mother is. That is not to be the shocking thing. Come chapter fifteen you will know what I have been so excited about reading.

leakinoshiro: I know what you mean about being busy. I rarely have time to read fanfics right now. I am writing this one, and studying for college exams, and doing papers. I hope that you enjoy this chapter too.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: Meg-Li.Ya, for being my first 'glomper.' It made me burst out laughing.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Thirteen: Conversations and Secrets

After a few more hours of fun, it was time to return to Hogwarts. The students all ate dinner in the Great Hall. Afterwards many people put their gifts away before starting on their homework. Brittany and the Golden Trio included. Draco was also finishing an essay. He kept the gift he had bought for Brittany in his robes. He was not about to risk the chance of one of his friends finding it.

Snape had eaten quickly and waited for Blaise to show up. He was determined not to snap at the male for doing what he was doing. Snape prayed he was wrong, but knew he was not.

Finally after waiting a while Blaise walked into the room. He shut the door behind him. He quickly sat down in one of the chairs right in front of Professor Snape's desk.

"I'm sorry about the wait. I had to dodge Draco. He was wondering why I needed to come talk to you privately." Blaise admitted.

"Well that is understandable. The boy can be quite persistent when he wants to be." Snape stated shaking his head.

"Well let's get down to business. I wanted to talk to you about Brittany." Blaise told him not beating around the bush.

"I figured as much. What is it Mr. Zabini?" Snape drawled.

"Well there are some things that happened while we were doing that music video." Blaise stated.

"What happened exactly?" Snape asked trying to hide his anger.

"Draco insulted Brittany's singing. She charged at him having lost her temper. Somehow they both managed to trip and land on the ground. Their lips touched for an instant. It was an accident."

"Why has no one mentioned this to me?" He hissed.

"Neither wanted anyone to know. At first they were embarrassed and angry about it. Now Draco is thinking about it on a regular basis, and I believe your daughter is as well." Blaise explained.

"So my own daughter kept a secret from me?" Snape sighed placing his head on his forehead.

"You have a secret from her as well Professor. I think she is entitled to one." Blaise reasoned.

"Yes, well you just revealed it." Snape smirked.

"Because there is something else." Blaise sighed. "Besides I think she already told Granger."

Neither noticed that Draco had approached the door and was listening in on the conversation. He was curious as to why his best friend was keeping something from him. He also wanted to know what it was.

"What is it?" Snape asked already knowing the answer.

"I am trying to set your daughter up with my best friend." Blaise stated wincing.

"You are trying to do what with my daughter?" Snape hissed angrily.

"I want to set her up with Draco." Blaise repeated.

"You want to set my daughter up with her enemy?" He repeated.

"Yes. But she and Draco are no longer big enemies." Draco smiled.

"That does not matter. They still dislike each other. You cannot possibly think that Brittany would want to be with Draco. Just because he is a Malfoy, is reason enough to keep him away from her." Snape growled.

"They have a connection. They are polar opposites. Yin and Yang."

"Brittany Kai and Draco Malfoy do not have a bond!" He declared loudly.

"There is something there, you know you see it. You know you feel it. It is there somewhere." Blaise told Snape.

"There is no way that a Malfoy can care for a Gryffindor. She may have my blood in her veins, so she has traits worthy of a Slytherin. The thing is she has more of a Gryffindor influence." Snape explained. "Twice as much actually."

"What does that mean?" Blaise asked.

"It means something that I have not revealed yet. Until I tell my daughter directly I will not reveal that to you." Snape snapped.

Draco was amazed during the entire conversation. _Brittany Kai is secretly Professor Snape's daughter? What the hell? Is this some kind of sick joke. _A part of him knew that is was not. _It would explain a lot. But why would he hide it. _That same part of him knew the answer._ The Dark Lord would kill her in an instant if he knew about her._

"Professor you cannot stop them from falling for each other. Draco denies that he is falling, but I can tell. I can also tell she is thinking about him more. She is kinder towards him. He has stopped hating her. It _is_ happening Professor. Whether you like it or not." Blaise told him sternly.

Draco's jaw would have dropped if he were anyone else._ I am not falling for that misfit. I can not possibly be. I am a Malfoy. Malfoy's do not fall for anyone. I am not falling, am I? _Draco thought. _Of course not. Blaise has lost it._ He decided before walking away.

_But what if he is right? _That slowly growing part of his brain thought. Another small piece of ice fell from his heart.

"He will hurt her Mr. Zabini. Come Christmas her stress level will sky rocket. She will have much more to think about other than Mr. Malfoy." Snape told him calmly.

"Is that when you are planning to tell her?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Was Snape's only reply.

"You can't stop it. Besides I will not let him hurt her." Blaise declared.

"You cannot be serious about this Mr. Zabini." Snape sighed.

"Yes I am. They will be together someday. I just know it." Blaise stated determined.

"If he hurts her I will make his life a living hell." Snape hissed. "Well if that is all please kindly leave."

"Alright. Have a nice night Professor." Blaise stated getting out of the chair. He opened the door and walked off to the Slytherin Common Room. 

_You're my friend Brittany, I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even my best friend. Besides soon enough that will be the last thing on his mind. _ Blaise declared to himself as he made his way down the halls.

Once there he found Draco sitting by the fire place in the huge green chair. He was deep in thought with basically 'Piss Off' written on his forehead. Blaise smirked. He knew that Draco was thinking about Brittany. He only glared that much when thinking about her. Blaise of course could see a little less anger in his eyes than normal though.

_I wonder how long you will lie to yourself? You're falling mate, and a part of you does not want you to stop._ Blaise thought before going to their dorm. _Better leave him alone though. He'd bite even my head off if I interrupted him._

He was right of course. Draco was ready to beat the crap out of anyone that even came within a foot of him. He was confused about Brittany, angry at Snape and Blaise for keeping this a secret from him. Most of all he was thinking about that kiss again.

_Damn it all. One instant, once mistake, one accident, and I cannot stop thinking about her. What is happening to me?_ He wondered to himself.

§Gryffindor Girls Dormitory§

Hermione and Brittany were both on their own respective beds watching Faia toss and throw around a rabbit plushie. It was a little present for Faia for tolerating Brittany having to be in classes all the time.

Something had been bugging Hermione for a while. She did not want to bring it up around the boys though. She knew that they were going to blow it out of proportion and freak out on them. That was something neither female needed. She figured now would be the best time to ask her.

"He Brittany have you noticed that Malfoy is acting really strange lately?" Hermione asked her.

"Yeah. I mean he has not been as pissy lately. Maybe he finally had that important surgery?" Brittany stated seriously.

"What surgery?" Hermione asked her confused.

"The one where they removed the stick from out of his ass." Brittany stated before busting out laughing.

Hermione joined her in the laughter. "You have been more civilized toward him as well though." Hermione added once their laughter subsided.

"I think it is really all because of Blaise." Brittany sighed.

"How so?"

"Well he is not messing with my friends, so I am not going to mess with his. Also Draco seems to get this as well. He may never give up his grudges against Harry and Ron. But because I am being accepted by his best friend, I am not messed with either. Therefore I will not act uncivilized towards him. I mean it would be rude." Brittany explained flopping back onto her bed.

"Confused Britt?" Hermione questioned trying not to giggle.

"You have **no **idea." Brittany sighed rolling over smashing her face into her pillow.

"You are beginning to have feelings for him huh?" Hermione teased. _She and Zabini would look cute together._

"I do not have feelings for Malfoy." Brittany yelled turning a little pink.

Hermione began laughing. "I meant Zabini." She then got a good look at her best friend. "Y-you've got to be j-joking. You have a thing for Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered.

"I do not." Brittany pouted. "I just can not seem to stop thinking about that 'thing.'" Brittany declared sitting up.

"Oh. I understand that. It is embarrassing to think about the guy who accidentally stole your first kiss I guess." Hermione nodded.

"It's just that it is bothering me. Something seems to nag me when I am near him. It's really annoying." Brittany complained. "It's like an itch you can't scratch."

"Malfoy?" Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Brittany agreed. "I will say that he is definitely attractive. His lips are really soft too."

"Brittany!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh you know it is true. Well about being attractive. He is a pain in the ass, but he's handsome as well." Brittany reasoned.

"I guess I can agree with you there." Hermione blushed a little.

"Unfortunately that makes him think he is God's gift to women." Brittany sighed. "This then makes women with morals turn away."

"Are you sure you have no feelings for Malfoy." Hermione asked timidly after a moment. "I would not hate you for it. He's not half bad to you anymore. Harry and Ron would kill him, but I would support you."

"That's thing is 'Mione. I honestly do not know. One minute I want to mess up his pretty little head. The next I want to kiss him." Brittany explained. "It is just all so confusing. I mean he tried to kill me!"

"Well technically speaking he only meant to hurt you really bad, not kill you." Hermione pointed out.

"Why are you defending him 'Mione?" Brittany inquired.

"Unfortunately I know you better than most people. I am your best friend Britt. I can tell you are trying to hide feelings for someone. I am pretty sure that it is Malfoy." Hermione explained. "So if you like him at least admit it to yourself. You'd feel better."

"Alright. I think I am attracted to him on some level. But until he stops being such an ass, I refuse to acknowledge anything else." Brittany declared. "Remember this is a secret between us."

"Of course. Now do you feel better?" Hermione asked.

Brittany did feel like a partial weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "You know what Hermione I think I do." Brittany smiled.

"Good, because you of all people deserve a little less stress." Hermoine laughed.

"Well now that we are done with that conversation, what about you and Mr. Ron Weasley? Hmm." Brittany teased.

Hermione turned beat red. "Oh be quiet you."

The two girls laughed. "We will have this conversation later. I am really tired though." Brittany admitted. "I am turning in."

"Good idea." _Maybe she'll forget by morning._ Hermione thought happily.

"I will not forget about the conversation we are going to have either." Brittany smirked.

Hermione sighed while Brittany chuckled. The two females then began to get ready for bed. Faia had found some dust bunnies and was busy tormenting them. The rabbit plushie was taking a small break on Brittany's bed. Faia had entertained herself doing this the entire conversation. When the two girls were finally in bed, Faia left the dust bunnies in favor of curling next to her mistress.

§Slytherin Boys Dormitory§

Blaise had been sitting in his room finishing his essay when Draco finally strolled in. Blaise smiled as he put his final period on the parchment and set his quill down. Draco had immediately gone to his trunk grabbed and pair of sweat pants. Without a word he went to the bathroom to shower.

Blaise chuckled once the shower could be heard. _He's annoyed about something. It's eating at him. I wonder what could be making the famous 'Draco Malfoy' so worked up. As if I did not know._ Blaise laughed and decided he would prepare himself for a fun conversation.

Draco was in the shower also preparing himself for a conversation. The only difference was Draco was positive it would be far from 'fun.' He was busy washing his body. _How is Blaise going react to the fact that I know Kai's secret? I just hope he does not go running to Kai to let her know. _Draco was busy shampooing his hair when another thought popped into his head. _If she knew that I had found out would she be afraid that I would tell her secret?_

After finally finishing his shower he stepped out and dried off. Quickly dressing in his sweat pants he put the towel around his neck and walked out of the bathroom. He spotted Blaise smirking at him.

"Piss off." He growled.

"I still cannot believe you actually finished a shower that fast. Usually I have to take one in the morning because you waste all the hot water." Blaise taunted.

"It takes tome to make perfection." Draco shot back.

"Yes and you double it at least, and by that time you ruin it." Blaise laughed as he quickly rushed into the bathroom.

"Hurry up in there because I need to talk to you." Draco yelled.

"Whatever mate." Blaise laughed.

After about ten minutes Blaise stepped out of the bathroom. "See I can take a shower, go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, dry my hair, and get dressed in the time it takes you to take one shower."

Draco glared at him. "Shut up. I need to talk to you about something important." Draco stated sitting on his bed.

Blaise followed his lead and sat on his own bed. "What do you want to talk about?" _As if I do not already know._

"It is about Kai." Draco stated simply.

"Wow! I never would have guessed." Blaise remarked sarcastically.

"Damn it all Blaise. Stop being a bloody git!" Draco demanded angrily. "This is serious."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked. _Maybe tormenting him is not a good idea right now._

"Something is going on with that girl." He started. "She's changing into a Slytherin. I mean something must be up. Everyone is noticing it."

"Yes so what is your point?" Blaise asked.

"I was wondering if she had told you anything about it?" Draco asked. _I wonder is he will tell me the truth._

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Draco responded.

"You know, you aren't the first person to ask me this." Blaise smirked.

"Who else has asked?" Draco wondered.

"The rest of our team. They are all attracted to her, especially Montague. I think he has a big thing for her." He smirked as Draco's eyes seemed to darken. _Okay so that is a lie, but still, that expression is priceless._

"Why is everyone attracted to her? What is it about Kai that makes all of the Slytherin males fall for her?" Draco asked more to himself than Blaise.

"She just has something that must appeal to something inside us." Blaise explained.

"Do you have a thing for her?" Draco asked trying not to sound too anxious.

"I am not sure. We are just friends right now. I mean yes she is attractive, but I am not into her like other guys. I could fall for her I guess, but right now I am content being her friend." Blaise stated carefully choosing his words. "She is a great catch for anyone."

Draco stayed silent at that remark. Then after a moment he spoke. "I want to know why she is such a great catch." Draco declared exasperated.

"It is not something one can just describe. She has something in her. I mean she just appeals to many people. In addition to the Slytherins she shares a close bond with the Weasley and Potter. Especially Potter. Something about those two screams bonded." Blaise stated. _That aught to piss him off a little._

_Potty does not deserve her._ A part of him thought. "It is only because they are in the same house. Potter has Weasel's little sister anyways." Draco huffed.

"You sound a little jealous mate." Blaise smirked.

"I am not jealous of Potter and his friends." Draco defended.

"But you are. You are jealous that they have such a great member of their house, and no one appreciates her. If she were in Slytherin I could see her as being respected. In addition to sought after by all males in out house. It might be good she's in Gryffindor." Blaise laughed.

_I would not let those stupid wannabe's try to seduce her. _Draco thought before shaking the thought off. "I am not jealous about that. She would make an alright Slytherin thought." Draco admitted.

"I do agree. Anything else bothering you?" Blaise asked. _I know it is pushing it, but just maybe I can get him to admit her likes her to himself._

"Yeah. I know that Kai is Professor Snape's Daughter." Draco finally admitted. "I was walking by his office when I heard you two." Draco admitted.

"You were eavesdropping?" Blaise asked him in shock.

"Yes. I was curious as to what you were keeping from me." Draco admitted.

"Bloody hell Draco. That is a secret that I accidentally found out. I swore never to reveal it. Snape is going to kill me." Blaise declared angrily.

"He won't if we do not tell him I know." Draco reasoned.

"You would swear to keep Brittany's secret?" Blaise asked him incredulously.

"Yes I would. I mean she is your friend, and my favorite Professor's daughter. I would have to face the wrath of you, him, Potter, Weasel, Granger, and who knows who else. Not to mention Kai herself." Draco explained. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was sworn to secrecy Draco. I promised those two I would not reveal it. How did you know Potter and his gang knew?" Blaise asked curiously.

"It is obvious. You can not be the only one to know. She would have had to tell someone." Draco smirked. "I am not stupid."

"I know. I just hoped you would not find out. At least you aren't going to blackmail her for it." Blaise sighed relieved. "She does not need the extra stress. So how much did you hear?" _I hope he does not know I am trying to set the two up._

"Enough to know she was Snape's daughter." Draco lied. _I want to see what else he will pull to try and get me to fall for her. I am onto you my friend. I have my guard up now._ Draco thought haughtily. A small part of him thought that falling for her would not be so bad.

"Alright. Well I am tired and I am going to go to bed. Try not to have naughty dreams about Brittany." Blaise laughed while getting under his sheets.

Draco followed suit. "I think it is you who is having the dreams about her." Draco shot back.

"Whatever you say mate." Blaise chuckled before turning out the light.

_That's right. I do not have naughty dreams about Kai._ Draco thought. _Just weird ones. She looks strange as a teddy bear._

§Gryffindor Girls Dormitory§

Brittany and Hermione were off in dreamland. Faia was currently looking up at the moon. A star twinkled brighter and Faia gave a Nyx like smirk. _Fate is coming together. _She thought happily before snuggling back into the arms of her mistress.

§Brittany's Dream§

Brittany was walking along a beach. She was thinking to herself.

_I cannot believe that 'Mione was able to convince me to admit I liked Malfoy. It is 'Mione of all people. She really is a genius. I am just glad Ron and Harry are not that quick. Oh well. I wonder what the infamous Slytherin Prince would say to that? 'I knew you were attracted to me Kai. Not even a misfit like you can deny my perfection.' Or something along those lines. If he were not as much of a prick I may like him more. Unfortunately he is a prick and it annoys me to no end. I can not wait until Christmas Break. No Umbridge, no cruel Gryffindors, no perverted Slytherins Quidditch players, and hopefully no Malfoy. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I am excited for a break._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Exits, Holidays, and Answers**_

"**You have got to be kidding me. ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ is staying for Christmas Break?" Ron yelled.**

"**Would you stop asking about your presents you two. I am not telling you." Brittany exclaimed.**

"**Who sent me this? It is the ring in the store when I helped Blaise pick out a gift for his sister.? It wasn't him was it?" Brittany gasped.**

"**I know who bought you that. I won't tell you though." Blaise laughed.**

"**I did say that I must speak with both of you did I not? Now let's go." Snape declared.**

"**We're WHAT?" Harry and Brittany yelled.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: I know may of you realize who Brittany's mother is, but there is a twist you will not expect. I mean come on give me some credit. I would not have made it that easy if it were the only this I will through at you. Sorry for the long wait. I will update chapter fourteen and fifteen quickly. Then I will be writing less for a few weeks. Finals are coming up. I need to do well. I hope you all enjoyed the chapters. The two are coming together nicely. Remember to review and keep thinking of questions. I will let you know when we are nearing the last few chapters. It is not for a while yet though. So not to worry.


	15. Ch 14: Exits, Holidays, and Answers

AN: I know I said I would get this out last weekend. I was really busy. In addition writers block hit me halfway through this chapter. I got over it by watching Naruto over again. I am only on episode 87. I have some many more to go. Oh well. I hope that you are not too mad. I mean Naruto is an awesome Anime. I did something to make up for the long wait though. This chapter is really long to make up for it. The chapter itself is over 6000 words. I think that may be my longest chapter yet. That does not include the words in anything before or after the story. I just managed to make 7000 words. That is a new record. Cookies for all my readers. Throws cookies at readers. I hope that makes it better, a little bit. Chapter fifteen is being worked on. Expect it by Friday. Remember that twist I told you about happens next chapter. I would not make a plot twist so easily seen. I hardly even gave a hint at it at all. I gave one, but you won't be able to figure it out. Go ahead and guess if you dare. I wonder if any of you will get close? Well here's chapter fourteen.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Responses:

**Sterling Fire Kitty**: I am not drunk either. If I was this chapter may very well have been awful. And I need this chapter not to be awful. I bet you are right with who Brittany's mother is. Remember that is not the point. The big twist comes _next _chapter. I can't wait to finish the chapter so I can update it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the review.

**Obsesses.Otaku.of.America**: I am sorry the previews drivith you insane. I gave a different type of one this chapter. Maybe this will drivith you insane less. I am happy to change the way I do previews, especially for previewing the next chapter chapter. I am glad you like the story though.

**Hunter Witch00Alexi Fae**: Read to the bottom to find out if they are related. Remember though that is not my biggest plot twist. I just wish I could be there, in person, when all of my readers read my plot twist. Oh well I shall settle for reviews about it.

**Meg-Li.Ya**: Recovers from glomp/hug/tackle thanks. I have been glomped before in my other stories, just not this one. That was what I meant. I was a little surprised it took so long. Then again I think you are one of my first Glompser on Fanfiction . net. My others ones happened on other sites where I posted my fanfics. Thank you though. Enjoy the chapter. Thank you for your review.

**maraudergirl02**: Thank you. It is okay for scaring me. It made laugh after I realized what a mistake I made when I jumped to conclusions. I will not do it so easily now. Here is the next update for you. Thank you for your review.

**CarlyJo**: I hope I am not really killing you. You need to stay alive to read my plot twist next chapter. I can not wait to hear your response to it, as well as everyone else's. I am glad you liked the teddy bear part. I just felt I needed to add it when I did a re-read through of the chapter. Here is the update. Thank you for the review

**BlackHenna**: A new reviewer I see. I am glad you like the story. And you are yet another who notices and praises the twist. One more chapter to go. I do like Blaise being a nice guy. Besides Draco Malfoy can not fall in love on his own and not be completely O.O.C. like in many stories. Okay so he's O.O.C in my story too, but at least it is not useless drabble. (Even though I am a fan of it myself sometimes.) I am glad you like the suspense. Some of it will be revealed and hopefully new questions arise

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: Sterling Fire Kitty, for being 'mosht chertainly not drunk.' You were my first 'drunk' reviewer. It made me laugh. Enjoy the chapter guys.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Fourteen: Exits, Holidays, and Answers

For the next few weeks life at Hogwarts flew by. Everyone was ready for a break from Umbridge, and Christmas was just a bonus. Many more people were planning on leaving than usual. No on questioned why. Many teachers wanted to leave as well. Unfortunately they feared Umbridge would possibly redecorate the school in pink, if left alone. Therefore they were stuck at Hogwarts to keep an eye on the toad the few remaining students. It was four days before Christmas Eve.

"I am going to miss you 'Mione. I want you to stay here!" Brittany whined like a two year old. "These boys will give me cooties."

"You'll be fine Britt. Stop trying to make me stay by acting helpless." Hermione laughed.

"Fine then. I guess that the boys and I will have a nice time able to talk about anything that we want. Even you." Brittany smirked.

"You promised!" Hermione protested.

"I know. Your secret is safe with me." Brittany told her smiling.

"And yours is safe with me. I guess we might as well get going." She picked up her bag full of presents for her family and from her friends for her.

"Remember not until Christmas." Brittany smirked.

"You to. You must remember to keep ours hidden from Ron. He's a vulture for presents. Now he's corrupting poor Harry as well." Hermione sighed as the two made their way out of their Dormitory.

Once in the Common Room they met up with Harry and Ron. Both were a little sad that Hermione wanted to spend time with her family and not them. Then again she lived with them most of the year.

"I still do not see why you are leaving. It's not like Christmas with your family is as fun as it is with us." Ron grumbled as they made their long walk out of the Common Room to the Castle steps.

"I would personally rather not watch you two break rules and possibly get into trouble. Especially with Professor Umbridge still around." Hermione stated simply.

"We do not break that many rules!" Ron huffed.

"Of course not. You break far more _during_ school." Brittany laughed.

"Be quiet you." Ron glared at her playfully.

"Be careful Ron. She's in charge of our presents. She may just lose them somehow, just like two years ago. Then they ended up our next birthday presents." Harry warned.

Ron immediately shut his mouth and turned red. "Whatever." He grumbled.

"I still cannot believe you did that." Hermione laughed.

"They paid their little sister to go into my room and took my diary. Grant it they were not able to figure out only I can open it, write in it, and read it. Still, I felt bad for Ginny. Forcing her to do that, because they threatened to get rid of all her presents. So I did it to theirs from us." Brittany explained.

"Now Ginny goes home for Christmas." Harry sighed.

"Poor Harry's going to miss his little Ginny." Brittany teased.

"Quiet you." Harry blushed.

Hermione and Brittany began laughing as they walked ahead of the guys. "Hey Harry, have you noticed Brittany seems happier than she did coming back from the Hogsmeade trip?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea why though." Harry admitted.

"I bet she told Hermione." Ron grumbled.

"Hermione and Brittany _are _ both girls. Maybe it was a girl thing bothering her." Harry suggested.

"Not like…" Ron decided not to finish voicing the thought.

"I hope not. Maybe she likes someone?" Harry reasoned.

"Who would she like. Everyone is mean to her except us, the team, my sister, and 'Mione." Ron stated simply.

They both paused for a moment. "Those Slytherins." They both whispered.

"She's been hanging around them more. I think I was right, she likes that Zabini." Ron whispered quiet enough so the two girls could not hear.

"I'm not sure it's him Ron. I mean she is nice to most of the Slytherins now. She even tolerates Malfoy." Harry reasoned. "Besides she and Zabini are just friends."

"Well we know it can't be Malfoy." Ron declared with a relieved sigh. "I mean come on, she hates him." He laughed.

"Yeah. Well we will just have to watch her and find out this break." Harry stated simply as the neared the doors to the castle steps.

Brittany and Hermione had chatted about nothing mush for a while. Once Brittany had spotted Blaise by the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team she gave Hermione a desperate look. Hermione sighed and nodded. Brittany then ran over to her friend.

"Hey Blaise. Are you planning to leave for break? Or have decided to stay here?" Brittany asked him once she arrived up to them.

"I am staying here. I figured a break from my parents nagging me about a girlfriend is well deserved." He laughed.

Brittany laughed as well. "See we females have the opposite luck. Our fathers like to try and scare away any guys interested in us."

"I guess we males just have everything easier." Blaise joked.

Brittany punched him in the arm playfully. "Quiet you."

"So you're staying here Brittany?" Montague asked.

"Yeah. Dad's kinda busy still reorganizing the manor. We are still in the process of moving in. He refuses to like it a certain way more than a week. Uncle Fudge will be finishing it with him over the break. It'll be nice for someone to tell my dad to calm down." Brittany smiled. "Besides I have to keep those two in line." Brittany pointed over to Harry and Ron who were talking with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Ah, so you get to play babysitter." Pansy laughed she was next to Marcus Flint instead of Draco. "I pity you."

"I know I pity me too. Hey Marcus, when are you going to get those teeth of yours fixed?" Brittany joked.

"You think I should." Marcus asked amazed. No one had ever mentioned that subject to Marcus while being nice about it.

"Yeah. You might even be able to top Malfoy over there with the amount of girls you could get." Brittany smirked.

"Actually he has not slept with a girl in at least two months." Theodore smirked. "We are slowly catching up."

"Hmm. He must have lost his edge. Or else he has slept with everyone who would want to sleep with him." Brittany laughed.

"Piss off Kai." Draco shot back, his icy blue eyes showing anger.

"Poor Malfoy can't get a girl. You may have better luck back at home. I am sure there are plenty of bimbos for you there." Brittany teased her own emerald eyes glinting with mirth.

"I am not going home as a matter of fact Kai." Draco hissed.

"Great. I thought I was going to be able to enjoy a Malfoy free break. Oh well." Brittany sighed dramatically.

"I'd stay to protect you from him, but unfortunately my older brother is getting married." Montague stated. "I have to go because I am the best man."

"That's okay. I think I'll manage. I have enough bodyguards as it is. Tell your brother I wish him luck in his marriage." Brittany smiled kindly.

"I will. He could use it. Arranged marriages are awful, usually." Montague smiled back.

"I can only imagine. I would hate an arranged marriage. Especially with my luck. I'd be stuck with a prick with an icicle up his ass." Brittany joked.

"That sounds like Draco over here." Blaise added his two cents.

"I'd run away, get a sex change, and become a slave, before I married anyone that was a complete asshole. With Malfoy I'd just Avada Kedavra myself." Brittany joked. "He's more of a prick and has a much bigger icicle up his ass, than anyone else on earth."

"I do have to agree." Montague smirked. Draco in turn pouted.

"So he'd be alright if he were not such an ass?" Ironically it was Pansy who asked. Then again she did not really love Draco. (AN: Remember the really short filler chapter.)

"I guess. I mean any guy who could just stop being an ass would be fine in an arranged marriage. I really don't think it is possible for _him_ to stop being himself though." Brittany smiled, looking at Draco. "Nothing personal Malfoy. You're too much of a prick for me."

Draco in turn glared at her. "Whatever Kai. You know you want me." Draco grumbled.

"Unfortunately I'd rather marry Marcus than you." Brittany laughed. Pansy seemed to stiffen for some reason.

"Brittany get over here!" Four male voices yelled.

"Uh-Oh. My bodyguards are getting jealous. I'll see you all around." Brittany smiled before running off to Fred, George, Ginny, and the Golden Trio.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Poor Draco. Brittany thinks Marcus is better marriage material than you." Montague taunted.

"Piss off Montague." Draco growled at him. His pride had just taken a big blow.

"At least she calls us by our first names." Theodore continued. Seeing Draco so worked up was a rare sight indeed. They were going to milk it for all it was worth.

"It is kind of sad when you think about it." Blaise smirked. "You think you are God's gift to women. She thinks you're Satan's gift to her."

"That was pretty good Blaise." Pansy laughed.

"Brittany told me it herself." Blaise admitted still laughing.

Draco glared at his group of friends and stormed off. _Damn them. Just because a girl does not want me, does not mean they can taunt me for it. I mean it's Kai. Jeez, Montague was flirting with her like no one's business. _Draco glared at a first year Hufflepuff who passed by him. The poor thing ran off in fright. _Kai had no right to be such a bitch. I mean I am better marriage material than Marcus. Not that she would ever find out._

That part of him that was slowly growing agreed. _She'd never marry Marcus, so she would not know._ _She'd be better off marrying…_Draco ended the line of thought before it went any further. _Besides I am not a prick. _That small part of his brain laughed at him. _Okay so what if I am. I am not going to let the comment of one female make me change that._

Blaise smirked as Draco stormed off. "I honestly think he has a thing for Brittany."

"I agree. She'd be a good match for him. He needs to get that ego of his taken down, really down." Montague chuckled.

"You were trying to make him jealous Montague?" Theodore asked confused.

"Duh Theodore. You really don't notice anything huh." Pansy sighed.

"What about you. I thought you adored Draco?" Marcus asked her confused.

"I only pretend to like him. I have a thing for someone else." Pansy stated with a small blush. "And I won't tell any of you!" She declared at the look they gave her.

"Why not?" The males asked.

"Leave me alone you bastards." Pansy hissed walking away from them to the carriages that would take them to the waiting Hogwarts Express.

Everyone followed her minus Blaise. He walked towards Brittany and her group.

"You have got to be kidding me. Malfoy is staying for Christmas Break?" Ron yelled.

"Be quiet Ron. It's not like you two are going to have to be near each other." Hermione sighed rubbing her head.

"Besides. I will personally beat you both if you try to duel him. We are supposed to be relaxing this break. No drama." Brittany declared angrily.

"Are you serious? What if he tries to duel us?" Ron asked.

"Then I will beat him if he tries." Blaise stated while coming up to the group. "I do agree, with Brittany. The less drama the better."

"You're going to keep him in line? How in the hell are you going to do that?" Ron asked.

"Blackmail." Brittany and Blaise said at the same time.

"How did you know that?" Harry, Ron, and the Twins asked.

"It was something that I would have done." Brittany stated simply.

"Whatever. We are going to go see Ginny, Angelina, and Alicia off." Fred and George said before walking off to the three females.

"Well I am off to go check on Faia." Brittany smiled. "But fist one more hug for 'Mione." Brittany hugged her best friend happily. "Have a happy Christmas 'Mione. Tell your parents that I said 'hello.' Don't study too much either." Brittany joked.

"I will try not to." Hermione smiled hugging Brittany back. "Remember to keep that vulture off the presents."

"You bet." Brittany smiled. "Have a safe trip."

"I will. Have a safe break. Keep those two in line for me. Bye guy see you in a few weeks." Hermione smiled before walking off to find Neville and Luna, so they could ride in a carriage together.

"Alright well I am off to hang out with Faia. I shall see you three later." Brittany smiled before walking off towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"She's going to find out soon. So try to make her life really easy for a while." Blaise whispered before walking away.

"Snape told him when he was going to tell Brittany?" Ron asked. "Why not one of us?"

"Because Zabini is in Slytherin and Snape really does not seem to like me much. You just annoy him." Harry sighed.

"She'll tell us about it before she tells Zabini though." Ron smirked.

"Whatever Ron. Let's go see if we can get a hint at our presents from Brittany." Harry declared trying to change the subject. He was getting an uneasy feeling. Like something really big and really weird was going to happen.

For the next three days life was quiet for everyone staying at the Castle. Umbridge was keeping to herself, and thus everyone was quiet happy. Brittany had not really seen Blaise or Draco except for once when they were just walking around talking. Brittany was the only one not really happy. She and Faia were badgered constantly by Harry and Ron. Finally after about the fiftieth time that day, preceded by two over one hundred question filled days of pestering, Brittany snapped.

"Would you stop asking about your presents you two? I am not telling you." Brittany exclaimed. It seemed like fire was just burning around her whole body.

Harry and Ron's jaws both dropped for an instant before they ran off quickly. Ron was screaming like a little girl. Harry at least had more dignity and ran away silently. It was the day before Christmas Eve, but they were still curious.

Finally after shutting herself in her room for the next day, it was Christmas Morning. Brittany raced down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Faia was following after her. Her present was already in her mouth. It was a ferret plushie and Faia was carrying around by its tail. Harry and Ron were already waiting for her.

"What took you so long Brittany?" Harry asked her while trying not to laugh at her disheveled state.

"You are usually down her before us, dressed for the day. Now look the roles have been switched." Ron smirked.

It was true. Brittany was clad in her Christmas Reindeer Pajama Pants, and a long sleeved over shirt. Her hair was a mess, flying all over the place, she had no make up on, and she looked extremely tired. Ron and Harry on the other hand were dressed and looked ready for the day.

"You little jerks put some of Fred's Sleeping powder in my food last night didn't you?" Brittany grumbled.

Both looked shocked. "How did you know?" The both wondered.

"I never sleep in past ten o'clock. It's ten thirty. Besides on Christmas I wake up at six in the morning. Get ready and then wake your lazy bums up." Brittany sighed plopping down on the couch next to Harry.

"Why can't we ever pull anything over on you without you finding out?" Ron whined.

"Because those twin brothers of yours helped turn me into the innocent menace. I would have caught on last night, but I have been out of it lately. I bet you two and your constant nagging had something to do with it." Brittany grumbled.

"Sorry, Britt." The both told her.

"Good. Now it is time for presents!" Brittany declared. With a wave of her wand the presents she and Hermione had hidden appeared right under the tree.

"They were there the whole time?" Ron yelled.

"No, just since last night before I went to bed." Brittany laughed.

"You are terrible." Ron grumbled.

Brittany sighed and told Faia to get her a brush and her make up bag. Faia nodded and used her newest trick to teleport to the room and back to Brittany. She brought the stuff over to Brittany. Brittany gave Faia a nice rub on her head. She the proceeded to apply make-up and brush her hair while Ron and Harry opened their presents from Mrs. Weasley.

The three opened their presents each smiling and thanking each other for the gifts. Mrs. Weasley knitted each of them a sweater of course. Ron's was a puce color with an R on it. Harry's was a nice blue color with an H on it, and Brittany had a lovely emerald colored on with a B on hers.

"Why is it mom makes yours look better?" Ron whined, glaring at his own puce colored present.

"Because I am a female Ron. Also she likes to spoil me." Brittany laughed, and Harry joined in. Ron just pouted for a moment.

Brittany had gotten Ron yet another book on Quidditch. Hermione had gotten him a new scarf, it was red. Ron blushed enough to match the color. Harry had bought Ron a new set of chess pieces for his Wizard's Chess. Fred and George had given him some of their trick candy. Unfortunately Ron forgot that it was his brothers who gave it to him and stuck it in his mouth. He was soon running around the place trying to put out the literal fire in his mouth.

Harry and Brittany laughed at this and decided to think carefully before doing anything with their presents from Fred and George. Brittany bought Harry a bottle of cologne. It was one that Ginny liked, but was too afraid to get it for him. Ginny had given him a new thing of broom polish.

"Which Broom is Ginny wanting you to use that on Harry?" Brittany joked.

Ron and Harry both turned red. Harry in embarrassment and Ron in anger. "What do you mean?" Ron growled.

"I was just teasing Harry because we all know he has a thing for your little sister and vice versa." Brittany laughed. "Just like we all know you have a thing for Hermione and she has a thing for you."

Both males blushed bright red and then shut their mouths. Hermoine got Harry an interesting novel about true Defense Against the Dark Arts. Fred and George gave him a set of their illness candies. Harry was smart enough not to eat one. At least not until he had a run in with Umbridge.

It was then Brittany's turn. Ron had bought her a pair of gloves, it was a nice pair. Then again Ron had managed to lose her last pair when he used them in a snowball fight with Harry. That pissed Brittany off to no end, they were her favorite pair. Harry had bought Brittany a simple silver chain bracelet. Nothing to fancy, but it had a charm on it so that Brittany would always be able to find it. She tended to lose bracelets a lot. She opened the gift from Hermione and smiled. The Gryffindor pendant and the Slytherin Pendant were quite pretty.

"Why did she get you one for Slytherin?" Ron asked accusingly.

"I guess she thought it was something dad would get for me." Brittany smiled.

There were two presents left. One was wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper. It was from Blaise. Brittany opened and gasped. It was the pendant that she really liked. It was a small emerald cut in the shape of a star. It was very dainty and not gaudy in the least.

"Zabini bought that for you?" Harry asked amazed.

"Yeah. I guess he saw that I liked it when we were trying to find a good gift for him to get for his sister."

"It must have been really expensive. Why would he spend so much on you?" Ron grumbled. _He likes her. I just know it._

"Actually it was on sale. It only cost twenty galleons." Brittany smiled. The same amount as the dominatrix whip for the movie." Brittany stated simply. "Remember he's part of a pureblood family, who is closely connected to the Malfoy's. To have ties with them means you need to be pureblooded and money of your own. This was cheap enough for a gift between friends, without meaning anything."

"You analyzed all this?" Harry asked her confused. "I the one minute the present has been open?"

"No, I was hoping he was going to get it for me. This and a beautiful ring caught my attention. I did keep glancing at them. The ring was far to expensive for Blaise to get for me. Malfoy could afford it without blinking an eye, but Blaise is like me. He does not like to flaunt his money."

"Sometimes I wonder how your brain works." Ron sighed.

"Oh really. What do you find out?" Brittany asked.

"That even thinking about how you think gives me headaches for a week." Ron admitted.

Harry and Brittany began laughing. "Here open the last one." Harry told her handing her the small present wrapped in silver.

It had a beautiful silver ribbon around it. Brittany smiled and tried to find who it was from. All it said was, 'To: Brittany Kai.' Brittany shrugged and opened the gift. There was a velvet ring box. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was that silver ring with the emerald stone with two crystal accents. The band was engraved. '_For My Gryffindor Misfit.'_

Brittany smiled and slipped the ring on before the males could read the band. "Who sent me this? It's the ring from the store when I helped Blaise pick out a gift for his sister. It wasn't him was it?" Brittany gasped. "No one but Blaise and Malfoy knew about it. He promised he was not going to spend this much."

"Maybe Zabini did buy it for you." Ron smirked. _I was right. Wait that's a bad thing._ He then scowled.

"It's too expensive for him to buy two gifts. Let alone this one at all. Besides it is not his handwriting on the card. I know this handwriting from somewhere. I will ask him who he told about the ring though. Only he and Malfoy were there." Brittany smiled.

"It does look nice on you. It matches your eyes. I guess it goes with that set your dad gave to you. The one your mom owned." Harry smiled.

"I just hope it does not come with Zabini asking you to be his girlfriend or anything." Ron grumbled.

"RON WEASLEY!" Brittany yelled. "You are a bloody git! I told you it was not from Blaise! Besides we are just friends."

"Whatever you say." He laughed while smirking.

"You know what? I am going to find him and ask him. Right now!" Brittany declared.

She whistled and Faia flew over to Brittany and perched on her shoulder. The ferret toy was still dangling by its tail in her mouth. Brittany stormed out of the room with Faia yipping at her. They boys could not tell, but Faia was telling Brittany where she sensed Blaise.

"Look what you did Ron!" Harry glared at him.

"What? It's not my fault Zabini wants to take her away from us!" Ron defended.

"Now you know that it a bunch of malarkey. You are just jealous she does not spend every free moment of her life hanging out with us anymore. You know why she got so angry is because you are just jealous that someone may be interested in her. Even if it is just friendship, she has not had that from anyone else but us before." Harry grumbled also getting up and walking to find his friend.

"So basically you're mad at me for being jealous?" Ron asked incredulously. "She is spending a lot of bloody time with them now!"

"You are acting like a two year old Ron. Jealous that someone is playing with one of your favorite toys? We can't keep her to ourselves forever Ron." Harry explained.

"Yeah I know that. Why are you suddenly not against Zabini and his gang though?" Ron asked.

"Because it is part of her damn blood!" Harry declared before walking off to find Brittany.

Ron just sat there and sighed. _I am sorry for doing this. It's just that she and Blaise do not seem to be meant for one another. Some else is to be with her, maybe if that one were gone they'd be alright together. It is just him being with her right now makes my blood boil._

§With Blaise and Draco§

Blaise and Draco had taken a walk around the grounds. Blaise had the pin Brittany had bought him on his scarf. They had been inside the castle for only a few moments when Brittany came up to them. Faia was silently sitting on her shoulder the ferret held firmly in her teeth.

"Happy Christmas you two." Brittany smiled.

"Happy Christmas." They both replied.

"Hey Blaise, thanks for the pendant. I'm glad you noticed I had my eye on it." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah. It looks good on you." Blaise smirked.

"Speaking of which." Brittany blushed a little. She held out her right hand and wiggled her ring finger. On which sat the emerald ring. "Did you buy this for me as well?"

"Unfortunately I cannot take the credit for buying you such a thing." Blaise stated with a knowing smile on his face.

"You know who did then." Brittany exclaimed. "Who?"

"It is true I know who bought you that. I won't tell you though." Blaise laughed.

"Are you serious? You're so mean." Brittany whined. She turned to Draco instead. "Do you know Malfoy. I really want to tell them thank you. It's my favorite gift. No offense Blaise."

"I made a promise I would not you who sent it. Sorry Kai." Draco stated. It was in a sincere tone. It was the first time he had used that tone in anyone's presence other than Blaise. He had heard it once before when Draco's mother was ill.

"I guess I won't blame you this time. You two take care alright. I hope you both have a happy Christmas." Brittany smiled.

Blaise gave Brittany a hug. "I love the gift by the way. It is a wonderful pin."

"It looks good on you." Brittany smiled. "Well I am going to go and get some breakfast."

"Would you mind if we came along?" Blaise asked quickly. "There are about ten of us students here. And rumors have it that that Weasley twins have taken off to Hogsmeade. They are trying to avoid Umbridge. Apparently later on there will be a prank pulled on her. That one Hufflepuff is off in the library. You'd be eating alone. Come on. No one will say anything." Blaise pleaded.

"Oh alright let's go." Brittany smiled. She loved Christmas and did not even think about who she was about to eat lunch with.

Brittany smiled and grabbed both Blaise and Draco's hands. She pulled them both towards the Great Hall. She never noticed Draco's eyes soften, nor Blaise's small smirk. She never saw the small shiver that went down Draco's spine. She also managed to miss one of Draco Malfoy's first smiles.

_What is this feeling? Her hand is so small. That ring fits on her finger perfectly. It looks even better on her than I thought. Why am I feeling this way? Sure she's attractive, fun, powerful in her own right, she has connections in high places, and she's rich as well. Father may actually approve of her, especially with her ties to the Minister of Magic. Maybe I have not entirely lost it._ Draco thought as the three went to the Great Hall, another piece of ice fell away.

Blaise laughed like a little kid seeing lots of presents on Christmas Morning. _We're making good progress. Once he's fallen for her it is only a matter of time before his pride falls too. I wonder when she'll find out it was Draco? Life is soon to get interesting._

Brittany was just happily walking down the halls with the two males in tow. Soon they arrived at the Great hall. The three sat down at the Slytherin Table. Brittany was sat in between Draco and Blaise. The three enjoyed breakfast for a few minutes. Faia was trying to tear the head off of the ferret toy.There was a powerful charm on the toy that would keep the whole plushie in perfect condition no matter the abuse it suffers.

"That reminds me of a certain ferret from last year." Blaise laughed after hearing Faia growl and yip at the toy angrily. Draco glared at him for the little jab.

"I am not sure why she is so angry with it. She says it needs to stop playing around. It needs to fight for what it wants. It says she'll get tired of it and move on to Fluffy Bunny." Brittany laughed. "Apparently she likes the fact that at least Fluffy Bunny comes apparent and then reassembles itself magically. This one shows no damage. She see no 'emotion' in it, all she sees in an immortal enemy."

"You can understand her that well?" Draco asked amazed.

"Yes, only those who truly deserve it can understand the language of the Nyx. I can understand anything she says. " Brittany smiled. "She is learning how to fight. She says she needs to strengthen herself. She says with a true mistress she will grow to be about twice as big as a tiger in her full form. Right now she is only twice as big as a house cat."

"Wow that is amazing. You are certainly one of a kind Brittany." Blaise smiled watching Faia begin battling the ferret again.

"No I'm not. I am just lucky." Brittany smiled.

"He's right Kai. You're something special. Don't ask me to say it in public though." Draco stated simply.

Brittany smiled widely and Faia dropped the ferret from her mouth. Faia seemed to smile as well. "Thanks Draco." Brittany smiled forgetting that she was supposed to call him by his last name.

"What did you call me?" He wondered aloud.

"Opps. I guess I forgot we still call each other by our last names." Brittany sighed, the smile leaving her face.

"I guess it is alright if you call me by my first name Kai. You are friends with all my friends." Draco stated.

"Translation: I think we are finally becoming friends. Maybe." Blaise added.

"Alright Draco. So long as you call me Brittany." She smiled happily. Faia was once more playing with the ferret. This time she was playing with it nicely.

"It'll take some getting used to Ka…Brittany." Draco stated his ice blue eyes seeming to be a little less cold.

Brittany eyes seemed to hold a little more happiness as well. "Well I am stuffed." Brittany smiled.

"There you are!" Harry declared running over to her. "Hello Zabini, Malfoy." Harry greeted. It was Christmas, not quiet the time for being cruel even to one's rival.

"Potter." The two nodded.

"Hey there Harry. Blaise and Draco won't tell me who gave me the ring. I guess I will just have to find out on my own." Brittany explained with a smile.

Harry stiffened when he heard her say Draco's first name instead of his last. He had a weird look in his face. Draco and Blaise both noticed.

"Unfortuantely I can not tell Brittany about who gave hr the ring. I made a promise to them. Only if he lets me tell her can I tell her." Draco smirked.

Harry turned white. _What have I walked up to? Last time I saw her she was calling him Malfoy and he was calling her Kai? What did I miss?_ "When did you two stop calling each other by your last name?"

"Just a few minutes ago. He's not so bad when you get to know him Harry." Brittany smiled.

"You are kidding right?" Harry wondered.

"Just because you and he are rivals does not mean _I _have to hate him too. I _am _friends with all his friends as well." Brittany reasoned.

"I am not going to be used to this that quickly Brittany. I promise you that." Harry declared trying very hard not to glare at Draco.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Kai I need to talk to you in my office. Now." Professor Snape stated scaring all four people.

"Professor, where did you come from?" Brittany gasped.

"The door Ms. Kai. Let's go." Snape stated simply.

"Are you sure you need to see both of us Professor Snape?" Harry wondered. "I have yet to eat." Harry stated knowing what was about to happen. He did not want to intrude on the father daughter talk.

"I did say that I must speak with both of you did I not? Now let's go." Snape declared in a 'you don't want to argue with me,' tone.

Both nodded and immediately walked out of the Great Hall. Brittany was excited. It was finally time. Her father was finally going to tell her who her mother was. She was unsure why Harry was going as well, bus she paid it no mind. She figured that her father had Harry there to make an excuse of them being in trouble to everyone who did not know their secret.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other very curious as to why Professor Snape was asking for both of them. They decided after a while they would do the honorable thing and wait in the Great Hall for Brittany and Harry. At least for thirty minutes. Then they would go spy.

Once in the office Harry and Brittany sat down. Snape took a seat at his own desk and sighed.

"I bet you two are wondering why I asked you two both to be here." They two nodded, afraid of interrupting him. "It has to do with Brittany's mother." Snape began. "There is a secret bigger than her identity here. There is something only very few people know anymore."

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

"Well how do I say it? I guess I need to start by saying something. You must understand there is a very long and important explanation for this. I want you both to swear you will hear me out." Snape stated simply.

"We swear." They both responded quickly. The curiosity was beginning to eat at them.

"Harry Potter and Brittany Kai, you are twins." Snape stated simply.

"We're WHAT?" Harry and Brittany yelled.

"Twins." Snape stated again.

_HOLY F'ING SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! I am Harry's sister? When did this happen? I am his twin, that's even bigger than being his sister! I can not believe I never saw this coming. We have the same mother and father then. Is Harry really James Potter's son or am I really Severus Snape's daughter? What is going on? Dad has a lot of explaining to do! I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I need answers._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

I had a review about how the other way of previews driveth them insane. So here is another type. If you like this way better let me know. If you like the old way let me know as well. And if you do not care, well then just don't let me know then. That is just fine too.)

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: The Explanation and a melted Heart**_

**In the next chapter the long anticipated explanation comes to play. Now it will not be a simple who is Brittany's mother. There is so much more in store for everyone. A second Prophecy will also make itself known. With Harry and Brittany as twins, new questions need answers. Snape will be forced to share a very well guarded secret In the end the truth shocks Harry, and Brittany is sent running off in tears. What could possibly do this? Draco witnesses this scene and something happens between and within them. After this, the story takes a new turn. Life for our Gryffindor Misfit is about to be turned upside down.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: Well here is chapter fourteen all done, and next comes chapter fifteen. I am so excited. I will finally be able to reveal my master plot twist thing. I have been waiting a while to do this. In addition to watching Naruto I have been busy studying so hopefully you are not mad that I took forever in updating. In addition to the writers block I suffered part way through this chapter. Remember to think of questions for the cast & crew interviews as well as anything else you can come up with for the extras. (If you forgot see the special thing in I believe chapter ten. It was the really short one.) Remember to review it makes my world go around. Thanks.


	16. Ch 15: Explanations and a Melted Heart

AN: Here it is the long awaited chapter fifteen. I hope you all enjoy. It is a little on the shorter side, but there is a lot of information in the few words here. I would also really like lots of responses to my plot twist idea thing. It took a whole lot of time and planning to come up with. So review this one even if you haven't reviewed and will never review again. I really just want some response to it. Also remember to think up questions for the Cast & Crew interviews as well anything else you want to see in the bonus features. Well here is it chapter Fifteen. After the Review Responses of course.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Response:

**Meg-Li.Ya**: Yup, they are twins. You'll have to read the chapter to know all of what I am implying. I can't reveal anything in a review response. It's more fun to read it all any way. I hope you like it. Thank you for the review.

**maglev**: The "G" in the description stands for Gryffindor. I just did not have enough room to write in the whole summary. SO I cut down on it as well as the word Gryffindor since it is in the title. Sorry for any confusion. If you are still reading this that is.

**leakinoshiro**: It is okay you did not review last chapter. I can understand busy schedules make it hard to find time to do much of anything. I thought the ferret plushie idea was cute. I am glad you liked it as well. Thank you for the review.

**Sterling Fire Kitty**: That's right. I bet you were right about the mother, and you are right about more obscure. I just hope it is not too farfetched of an idea. Here is the next part of you. Thank you for the review.

**maraudergirl02**: You they are twins. I decided to combine the preview way. I like it this way. Both kinda gives me an outline and you a better idea of what is going to happen. Here is the next installment. Hope you like my newest twist. Thank you for your review.

**shelubbsu**: I know I am evil for leaving you all like this, but hey, I wanted the suspense to be up for when you read it. There is no cliffy in this chapter so it is not an evil way to ed a chapter this time. I also agree with the whole Draco falling in love within a few chapters of a story. It's not as good of a story. There is also usually no plot. Here in addition to the budding romance Plot is going to reveal a little more of himself, soon. (Plot is nodding his head. He is on his leash as well.) Thank you for the review.

**CarlyJo**: I wonder if you know. I would be amazed. I hope I was not too obvious then. If you did figure it out somehow then props to you. That would be amazing. Here is the twist for you. No need to wait anymore. I took your idea and decided to combine the two types of previews into one. Thank you for your review.

**BlackHenna**: Well I would love to give you ideas for a story title, but you would have to give me the plot idea, unless you have already posted part of it. If you do I promise to read it. I guess it is a good thing when you are jealous of the female Heroine. I do it too. And yes I am a female. I am also glad you like the little 'Where did you come from.' thing. I almost used "From my mother's womb,' but I decided not to. Thank you for the review.

**Snuffles-sweetie**: I know what you mean about being aware. I do that lots of times, thinking I know what is going on and then be wrong, or not see it at all. I also know what you mean about cliff-hangers. I decided to do one because I felt I needed to build suspense for this. I hope you like this twist as well.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: All of me Readers and Reviewers. Your support had helped keep this alive. Kai is very Happy with you. Mizu is still pouting. She has yet to return from her trip to get a Latte.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

_Recap:_

"_What is it?" Brittany asked._

"_Well how do I say it? I guess I need to start by saying something. You must understand there is a very long and important explanation for this. I want you both to swear you will hear me out." Snape stated simply._

"_We swear." They both responded quickly. The curiosity was beginning to eat at them._

"_Harry Potter and Brittany Kai, you are twins." Snape stated simply._

"_We're WHAT?" Harry and Brittany yelled._

"_Twins." Snape stated again._

Chapter Fifteen: Explanations and a Melted Heart

"Nice one dad! We've just been punk'd right?" Brittany laughed. _Because no way in hell are Harry and I twins._

Penguins were busy selling tickets for sleigh rides in Apparently Hogwarts had yet to give out the memo that Hell was freezing over.

"Now Brittany, it is true." Snape sighed. _I knew this was not going to be easy._

"How are we twins Professor. It's not possible!" Harry yelled. _He can't be my father! I mean Brittany could be my sister, but Snape is not my father. I just won't accept that!_

"Harry listen to me. I know you are angry and confused but you swore to hear me out. It will make sense once I am done explaining." Snape said, his tone more gentle.

"So we really are twins then." Brittany stated amazed.

"Yes. I will start at the beginning. Try not to interrupt too much." Snape told them both sternly.

"Back when I was at Hogwarts I was similar to Brittany in the fact that I had a few Gryffindor Friends. We never told anyone of course, it would have been social suicide. James Potter and I were best friends, but with our houses being rivals, he and I pretended to hate each other."

Snape then stood up and began to pace around the room. "We were both in love with one amazing girl. Lily Evans, your mother." Snape let a rare smile cross his face. "James actually won a game of Wizard's Chess, and the winner of that game was aloud the first chance to have Lily. I was envious, but I was also glad they were both very happy. They were married, and even though I was not 'invited' James lent me his Invisibility cloak to watch while hiding."

"After a while James learned he was unable to have children. That devastated him, because he really wanted a child. He wanted Lily to experience the 'joys' of pregnancy. I felt for him. He was a powerful wizard in his own right, but was unable to carry on his blood to another. After a while he had seemed to give up."

Snape's expression grew a little darker. Something seemed to eat at him. "One day James came to me, angry, frustrated, and sad. He wanted a child so badly. I had told him if there was anything I could have done I would do it. It was then he asked the impossible. He asked if I would get his wife, the woman we both equally loved, pregnant."

"My father would never do that!" Harry yelled. "You're lying.

"Harry you have to listen to me. Once we are done you can ask Albus himself. He is the only other living soul with knowledge about this." Snape shot back. "You swore you would hear me out Harry. I demand you listen." Snape demanded.

Harry glared even harder at Snape. "Yes, Professor."

"As I was saying. James begged me for weeks to do it. I told him no many times, and he kept using the guilt trip on me. One day I finally caved. I had explained to him a way that would leave him as one of the fathers, with Lily none the wiser. He immediately agreed and asked what my idea was. I told him that if we made a powerful enough Poly Juice Potion that I would go and have one night with Lily and we would keep trying once every week until it worked. Fortunately you were conceived on the first night. It was actually Halloween. Two years to the day before Lily and James' death."

Brittany gasped at that, and Harry still seemed unable to grasp the concept. It was just too farfetched to be real, but to elaborate to be made up. Harry was torn, and knew he would ask Dumbledore if this whole thing was true.

"So we made the potion, and waited acting as if nothing was different. This whole time I was a Death Eater for the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had stated that in order for a Prophecy to come true, I had to become something I despised. Luckily I had a knack for Occlumency. So the entire time I was hiding everything from the Dark Lord, and from the woman I loved more than life itself."

Snape paused for a minute and took a deep breath. "The night the Poly Juice Potion was ready James and I set to work on our plan to keep Lily none the wiser. After the deed had been done, and she was asleep, I left and James quickly came and took his rightful place. We were about to try again the next week when Lily announced she had missed her period. A miracle in itself. Soon she found out she was pregnant and could not be happier."

Snape's eyes turned sorrowful. "When Lily found out she was having twins she was ecstatic, as was James. That all changed when Albus came to both of us one night and explained to us about two prophecies. One was about you Harry. The other about your sister, Brittany. Brittany was to be separated from you at birth and forced into a life of torment. She would preserver and become a powerful witch, with a powerful ally. She would be the alternative way to kill Voldemort. It had something to do with fire. I do not recall entirely. You would have to ask Albus."

"So wait, there is a prophecy about me as well? Why did you not tell me?" Brittany asked him.

"I was told that you were not to know about it until much later on in your life. Around now. That is not the point though. I have more to tell. We never told your mother about either prophecy. It would have broken her to know she was going to have to die to end Voldemort's life, and leave two children behind her. What made it all worse, was that Albus told us specifically that Brittany needed to be removed from everyone's memory, except for he and I. So when it was finally time for your birth Harry was born first. Brittany followed quickly after. James was able to see you once, but Lily, well we could not risk it. If James remembered you he would know why he was forced to forget. If Lily knew, she'd hate us both forever, and try and find you." Snape stated looking directly at you.

He took a short pause and continued. True sorrow was showing in his eyes. "So before you were even held by your own mother Albus had previously instructed that I cast the obliterate charm on both your mother, father, and everyone in the room as he left with the new born baby girl. With a few tears I did as instructed. I did more than I was asked though, I removed any memory of our friendship at all from James and From Lily I took away our friendship from Hogwarts onward. To both of them you never existed. Your mother died never knowing she had given birth to you. It had to be done though. It was a huge sacrifice, so that you two would be able to kill off the biggest threat in the world."

Snape finished his tale and was afraid to look at his son and daughter. Harry, though stubborn, was listening to what Snape had just explained. Brittany was trying not to bawl her eyes out. She felt so empty and betrayed.

"So then you are our father not James?" Harry asked. He was confused, but it seemed that Snape was being truthful. He was still going to check with Dumbledore of course.

"That part is hard to explain. Something like this had never been done before so there is no true answer. We feel that you both hold parts of James and Myself inside you. Brittany is good at Potions like myself, and Quidditch like your father. You also have a knack for Potions, you just seem to hate the class so much you refuse to use it. In addition you are also great at Quidditch like your father. You both hold qualities of all three of us, and thus from that Albus and I figured something odd must have happened in my DNA and merged with James which resulted in you both being both our children."

Snape finished his reasoning on how the two both had two biological fathers, and one mother. Snape finally looked up only to see his daughter glaring at him. She seemed very angry, hurt, depressed, but most of all betrayed.

"You never told me any of this. You never told me my mother died not knowing I existed. You never told me any of this. You are not my father. I hate you!" Brittany screamed angrily.

With great speed she jumped up and was out of the room in just a few seconds. "She took it better than I thought she would." Snape sighed. "I figured she'd try to hex me and then tell me she hated me."

"We should go after her. She may hurt herself." Harry said after a few seconds.

"Let's go then." Snape agreed. It was the first time the father and son actually decided to do something together.

§With Blaise and Draco§

It had been half an hour, and the two males decided to see what was going on. Draco and Blaise were simply walking down the halls towards Professor Snape's office. "So you know I bought that ring for Brittany?"

"Yes. I figured you would have. You really need to admit you like her. Someone else may take her away." Blaise laughed.

"I do not like her. I was just being nice for all the crap I have pulled on her, she is not as bad as I thought she was." Draco admitted.

"You and your damn pride are going to get you in trouble one day. But at least you admitted you were wrong about her. It's a step." Blaise smirked.

"I know you are trying to set me up with Brittany." Draco sighed. "It was obvious even without overhearing you tell Professor Snape that you were."

"You knew. You lied to me earlier." Blaise faked being hurt. "How could you."

"I wanted to see how you thought to get us together. It was quite funny to watch you." Draco laughed.

"I'll get you to admit you love Brittany yet." Blaise declared loudly.

"Yeah, and I am going to hold her in my arms right now." Draco declared opening his arms for effect.

The two were too busy giving each other stubborn looks to notice the approaching person. Brittany was running blindly to just get away. She needed to get away, all the pain and hurt was agonizing. Everything in her hurt, especially her heart. The numbness of shock had worn, and the agony of realization was deadly.

None of the three really expected what happened next. Brittany managed to run right into Draco's arms. This in turn caused said arms to wrap around her automatically. Blaise and Draco stared at her shocked beyond all belief. Here stood a very strong female, bawling her eyes out and trembling.

"Are you alright?" They both asked her.

Brittany looked up to see two people and one of them was holding her. She could tell it had to be Blaise and Draco. She decided they would be a good way to vent a little. Brittany the proceeded to pound Draco's chest while screaming, "WHY? IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

After a minute she quieted quickly, having used to much energy. "What happened?" Blaise asked her concerned.

"Did someone hurt you?" Draco asked as well. The scene really got to him, her sorrow was almost tangible.

"Brittany!" Harry and Snape yelled finally catching up to her.

Brittany stiffened and began shaking again. She pushed Draco away with an unexpected burst of strength. She gave an icy glare towards Snape and a sorrowful look at Harry. She then ran again with greater speed then before.

Snape and Harry reached the two out of breath. "She…mother…twins…depressed…hurt…hate…go…her." Snape wheezed. _She certainly has James' stamina._

"Draco go get her. You're the fastest runner in the school." Blaise told him. "I'll find out what happened."

Draco nodded and took off following Brittany's sobs. If she had been silent there would have been no way to find her. Luckily she was hysterical and thus not thinking straight.

"What happened?" Blaise wondered.

"Brittany and I found out about our mother and fathers." Harry explained having caught his breath. "Is it okay for Malfoy to go after her? She might reveal our secret accidentally."

"Draco actually found out the day we went to Hogsmeade. He over heard Professor Snape and I when he walked past Professor Snape's office. He had heard his name and was curious about what was being said about him." Snape and Harry blanched. "He swore to never reveal it. Besides I have more dirt on him than anyone else. He has a thing for her, that's why he bought her that ring. Even if he refuses to admit it."

Harry and Snape looked at Blaise like he was insane. "So we are just going to let Mr. Malfoy comfort my daughter. I refuse to let him take advantage of her state." Snape declared angrily.

"Unfortunately she will get worse if she sees either of you at all in the next day or two. Trust me when a girl is in hysterics like that the best thing to do is stay away. I remember when my sister thought her fiancée at the time was cheating on her. It was actually a misunderstanding, but he let her cool off before seeing her with me. We had him take a nice dose of Veratisum and explain what happened. They solved it and got married and are still married. My sister said that if he had tried to see her before she was reasonable again she would have called the whole thing off."

"What is your point?" Harry asked still breathing hard.

"My point is that you need to leave her be. If not she will continue to hate you forever. She will forgive whoever did whatever in a few days. So tell me what caused her to be so distraught." Blaise told the two.

"Well it is a long story." Snape sighed gained more of his energy.

"And you two have plenty of time." Blaise smirked. "So stop stalling Professor."

§With Brittany§

Brittany had been running for a while. She knew someone was following her and gaining on her, but she pressed on. She feared that looking back would be her worst mistake, but she did that as well. In doing such she lost her footing and began to fall. Strong arms caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Be careful Brittany." Draco's voice scolded lightly. "I don't think you need to actually have to deal with physical pain and mental pain right now."

"Leave me alone!" Brittany cried.

"Unfortunately Blaise wanted me to make sure you are safe, and I am going to do just that. I'll take you to Weasley, and then he can watch over you. Until then I am watching over you."

Brittany began crying harder. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because we are friends, sort of. Besides I already found out your secret. I over heard your father talking with someone about it." Brittany stiffened. "Do not worry I promised that I would not tell your secret. Besides Blaise would kill me and then reveal my deepest secret."

"About your teddy bears?" Brittany wondered.

"When did he tell you about those?" Draco asked worriedly.

"When we were filming for that music video." Brittany stated simply, trying to stand. Draco's hold on her prevented it.

"Damn it! That's not the biggest secret, but that is a big one." Draco sighed. "Well let's get you up to the Gryffindor Tower."

"Okay." Brittany agreed.

The two walked together up towards the Gryffindor Tower. Draco asked what was wrong and Brittany explained everything. Draco had been caught off guard. So much so that he missed Brittany's swaying from being so emotionally and physically worn out. He almost did not catch her. He did manage to, and then carried her bridal style the rest of the way up there.

Once he reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady he sighed. He did not know the password. He was not about the leave Brittany alone by herself waiting for someone to come back to the tower, or come through the Portrait. He really did not want to wait either. Soon enough Ron did come out. He was tired of waiting for his best friends. What he saw made him do a double take.

"What did you do, Malfoy?" He hissed.

"Nothing Weasley. Ask Potter when he comes back her in a while. Tell Brittany I hope she feels better." Draco stated simply before handing her to Ron. "Take good care of her, or else when I find out you did not you'll regret it. I'll make sure of it." He shot back before walking away.

"But what the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked.

"Keep quiet Weasley. Get her comfortable and take care of her. I'll go find Potter and send him up to talk to you." Draco stated not turning around.

"You better Malfoy." Ron stated before turning around and looking at the Portrait. "Silver Bells." The Portrait swung open and Ron walked through the Portal to the Gryffindor Common Room to take care of you.

"You are really a lot of trouble Brittany Kai. But you just may be worth it. But you will never hear me say it." Draco whispered as the final piece of ice fell from his heart. Now it was time for his pride to be challenged by his feelings.

§Brittany Dream§

Brittany was curled up in a ball in a dark rainy place. She was sobbing and speaking very quietly.

_I can not believe this. My mother never even saw me or held me in her arms. She forgot I even existed and died without ever having seen me. I have three parents, no wonder I am a misfit. But then why does Harry fit in. Well it's because he is famous or he'd be just as big as a misfit as I am. It's just not fair! Why does my life have to be complicated. At least Draco is not being an ass. He was actually nice. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought. Ugh! Why does everything bad have to happen to me? I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and My life is just f'ed up._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: A Song for the Lonely**_

(It shall be another filler chapter of sorts. But it will be a better filler chapter than the other one.)

**In this chapter Brittany stays in her room and just reflects on life. She has a weird dream with an unexpected visitor to help her understand things better. Meanwhile Draco has to face Blaise, Harry, Ron, and Snape. Blaise will fight him about his pride, and Harry, Ron, and Snape about his actions towards Brittany.**

"**I cannot believe she let you walk her to the Gryffindor Tower, and told you everything." Harry grumbled.**

"**You need to accept the fact that she is more than just a female, she's special." Blaise explained.**

"**Why are you here?" Brittany wondered aloud.**

"**Everything will work out one day. Because you are my daughter." ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ smiled.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: There you go. The long awaited chapter fifteen twist. Now how many of you actually saw all of that coming. I mean the whole thing not just about her mother, but the Poly Juice Potion Idea. If you have ever read a Fanfic like that I guess it was not that original, but if not I have not seen one like it before. So give me some response on it. Draco has also melted his heart and He and Brittany are now friends. But now it is time for his pride to take a beating. It will be a long battle as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and even though it is short, it had a lot of important stuff in it as well.


	17. Ch 16: A Song for the Lonely

AN: I am so SORRY for taking so long to update. I had been studying for finals. Fortunately they are over with and now I have three or four weeks before I go back to college. So expect updates more frequently. Thank you for all the reviews once I requested them. It is an extremely rare occasion when I require them. I think this is actually the first time in all my stories. Oh well. I hope you like this chapter, after a lot of drama I took a break from it. It is a filler chapter though, so I hope it is not too bad. The next chapter will be good with some fun stuff. Oh and I have added a poll. It is at the bottom right after the preview, be sure to check it out. There will also be no requirement for reviews. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and I do not own the song Lullaby: by the Dixie Chicks.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Responses:

(Boy to I have a lot of them too.)

Sterling Fire Kitty: I know I ca be pretty twisted when I want to be. Remember it _is _the Wizarding World. Many things, especially unimaginable things, are possible. LOL, but I am glad you were surprised by it. Thank you for the review.

Faye Cullen 00: It's okay that you did not review. I am glad you caught on to the twin factor. I will have to pick up the books at some point in time. I know all about the whole being busy thing though. I hope you like the chapter. Thank you for the review.

CarlyJo: Yes you may have a cookie. Hands cookie of choice I loved your comment about Draco not being a 'Blizzard Heart.' It made me chuckle. Oh yes the battle with his pride is just beginning. It will be fun for me to write it though. I am also glad the teaser is not agonizing. Besides now that I am on a long break from college I will be updating much faster. Hope you enjoy the chapter. The battle with his pride starts now.

BlackHenna: Yes I am good at plot twists. There was a game I played a few years back on the PS1. (Ancient I know.) It was called Lunar, actually I think it was the second one. Anyhow one of the characters said a line and I loved it. "Truly if there is a god of destiny he is fond of plot twists, and so am I." So now I try to add one in my good stories when I can. Oh there is a reason for Dumbledore and Blaise controlling the Plot. Well Dumbledore is just helping it have one, or else it would probably turn out to be useless drabble. I am glad you and the creator of chocolate are rooting for me. Thank you for the review.

maraudergirl02: Thank you for the complement. I am glad I was able to shock you. It is always good to hear that an idea was accepted. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you for the review.

emily: WOW! I never thought that I would get such a great compliment. I am glad this is one of your favorite fanfictions ever. It made me really happy. Check the dedications this chapter. Hint Hint Thank you for the review.

jessica: You are not the only one to have sat though and read all the chapters in one sitting, but it is nice to hear it all the same. It must have taken quite a chunk of time. Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the review.

leakinoshiro: You do not need to bow. You are one of my frequent reviewers, it is alright if you miss chapters. I can understand. I was just wanting more response for my big twist is all. I know all about the free time issue. Studying for my finals took almost all of my time. But now I finally have some.

krazyforanime99: It is okay that you did not like the Snape being half of Harry's father part. I figured I would have some people not like it, but I am glad you like the story other wise. Thank you for the review.

Srry for the way I am: I am glad my story is addicting. It is better than being addicted to drugs. It is a safe habit. I am glad my twist caught you by surprise. And I thank you for the praise. Thank you for the review.

wolfrose89: I think you did fine with your review. I am happy with a simple 'good job love the story.' I am glad I caught you a little off guard with that twist. Here is the next chapter sorry for the wait. Unfortunately school comes first.

Snuffles Sweetie: Yup to all of that. I did figure a little sad was something this story needed. This chapter it happier. I was about to send Blaise to comfort Brittany but I thought better of it. Draco did need to finish melting his heart so I can have fun slowly taking down his pride. I am glad you loved the twist.

Shelubbsu: It's okay it took you a while to read the chapter. I can understand it. I have been busy like none other as well. And with the fact that hopefully updates will be coming sooner seeing as how I am on break it is alright. I am just glad you liked the twist. Now to answer how I came up with the twist. Well I was sitting in my room trying to come up with ideas that would shock people. I wanted to go for original as I could. Not the same old stuff. Then my little sister comes barreling to the room, (I got her hooked on Harry Potter.) "I found out what was so funny about Hermione and the Poly Juice Potion." Then it hit me. I have never read something where Snape used the Poly Juice Potion, but something weird happened in the Process of…yeah. So I went with that and built off it. I am glad you all still love me XD. Thank you for the review.

Meygan Reyes 303: It is okay that you do not review much. I have to admit sometimes I review only the good fanfics to. I am glad you did like this one enough to review though. It makes my day when I get new reviews, and complements on how my story is so…(insert good praise word here.) Thank you for the review.

en-elin: I am sorry for the long wait for an update. College finals and all that jazz. Here is the next chapter and more will be following soon enough. I am glad you got some of the twist. That was the easy part though, but hey you did get some of it right. Here is more for you to read, hope you like the chapter. Thank you for the review.

Black Clad Butterfly: I am glad you think my story is superb. I haven't had that compliment yet. Thank you. Oh yes, when 'Mione here's about it she will be quite shocked. Imagine her trying to figure it out. That is next chapter though. But that update will come quite sooner than this last one. I am glad you think I am so creative, I guess it is my over reactive imagination. Thank you so much for the nice reviews. I am glad I have another faithful reader as well.

Queen of the Nerds: I am glad you like the twist. I know I also sometimes get bored with the same ideas over and over. I mean once an a while they are good, but seeing something new is always a good thing. I just wonder if anyone else is going to read this and I will start seeing it else where. It would be quite funny. Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the review.

lili: Things will hopefully clear up. Complicated things do keep you on your toes, and also keep the story from getting boring. If it gets to complicated just ask me about things I will try to explain it better. I am glad you like it though. Thank you for the review.

Hannah Loves Lupin: It is okay that you have not reviewed in a while. You do review and when you do it makes me happy. Finding time can be a problem sometimes I do know what you mean. I am glad you liked the twist and are happy the ice is gone from Draco's heart. Now it is time for the battle with his pride. Dun Dun Dun. Here is the update. I have finally found time to get this chapter out, and now will have even more now that I am on break. YAY. I hope you like the chapter. Thank you for the review.

(Whew! All done. I went from a story with 4700+ words to 6700+ That is about a 2000 word gain. LOL.)

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: I had to pick from all the reviewers. It was a hard decision this time. I had some really good ones. But in the end I had to chose.

Emily: for saying this was one of her favorite fanfictions ever. Thank you it made me smile for a long time.

Remember I still appreciate all the reviews. And all my readers. I do not forget you.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Sixteen: A Song for the Lonely

Draco sighed as he walked back towards Professor Snape's office. _What is going on here? Why is all this happening? Whatever it is I need some answers! _He thought as he stormed off to find his rival, professor, and best friend.

Once he had finally come up to the three he put back on his cold smirk. _No use letting them see me so confused._ "I'm back." He stated simply.

"Did you find her?" The other three asked worriedly.

"Yes, I took her up to the Gryffindor Tower. Weasley is taking care of her. Oh and Potter, you better hurry over there. I told Weasley he would explain everything." Draco told them.

"Why is Ron 'taking care' of her?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"She fainted because she had worn herself out. I told him I'd send you up when I found you. I figure he needs to know as well. You can't just leave your best friend in the dark about you and her can you?" Draco smirked at that.

"What do you mean? Did you find out?" Harry asked him.

"Yes. She told me everything. She seems to be quite upset about all of this. It seems as if she needs time away from you Potter." Draco laughed a little at that. "I mean she was in hysterics, I've never seen her break like that before." His voice grew more serious at that comment.

"Shove it Malfoy. Do not push your luck." Harry hissed angrily.

"Just because your twin sister confided in me instead of you does not mean you have to be so rude Potter." Draco shot back. "Jealousy is not becoming of you."

"I cannot believe that she let you walk her to the Gryffindor Tower, and told you everything." Harry grumbled. "I will go explain everything to Ron. Stay away from her Malfoy. I do not need you to keep her hating me."

"Now why would I do that. All I would do is comfort her, seeing how she would flee from you." Draco shot back.

"That is enough Mr. Malfoy. You and Mr. Zabini will come with me to my office. There are many things we need to discuss." Snape finally hissed. "I would appreciate you not tormenting my son because his sister is depressed and in hysteria over what she just learned." Snape snapped.

Draco sighed and nodded his head. _I guess it is a little too mean to torment him now. But still I finally have something to hold over the 'Famous Harry Potter's' head. I cannot just let this go I mean, he is my biggest rival._ Draco thought happily. _But maybe I will hold off on it a little bit. Potter looks like he is ready to beat me within an inch of my life if given any more reason to do so._

Harry then sighed and left to go back to the tower. He was angry with the fact that his own twin sister seemed to hate him at the moment, yet she was just fin around his biggest rival. This was turning out to be his worst Christmas ever.

After Harry had left, Draco turned to see two unhappy looking people glaring at him. Snape looked ready to spit nails, and Blaise was not too thrilled with him either.

"What?" Draco asked slightly annoyed.

"Even though you two hate each other you should try and be civilized towards one another." Blaise sighed.

"Now why would I want to do something like that?"

"Because Brittany would appreciate you trying to be nice to her twin. She may be angry with him for right now, but they are twins. Sooner or later she will forgive him, and then you will have to be nice to him if you want to get near her." Blaise explained.

_Damn it! I hate it when he is right. Now that we are 'friends' I can't get near her without Potter being in the way. _Draco thought clearly angered by this revelation. "Well it will take some time, I am not going to change over night just for some friend."

"What do you mean by 'friend' Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked somewhat angered.

"Just earlier today we decided to be friends. But that is all there is to it." Draco explained with a pointed look at Blaise.

"So you have no feelings for my daughter." Snape surmised.

"No. We are friends, nothing more. Besides she is a Gryffindor." Draco reasoned. His heart protested, but his pride stamped it down.

"Alright. I need to be alone to think for a while. You are both dismissed." Snape stated before sitting at his desk and closing his eyes to think.

Blaise and Draco sighed and walked out of the room. Draco wanted more answers, and Blaise knew he was going to have to explain everything. It was turning out to be an interesting Christmas indeed.

§Gryffindor Common Room§

After a few minutes of lying on the couch Brittany had woken up with a startled yell. She looked around the common room only finding Ron. She sighed in relief. Her brother was no where to be found, so she had a chance of escaping to her dorm before having to face anything.

"I see you are awake." Ron smiled at her.

"Yes. I am going to go to my room though. I need to be alone for a while." Brittany stated bluntly.

"Wait a minute…" Ron began.

Before Ron could even ask what had happened Brittany was already making her way up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Amazing what fear and pain can do to drive a person. Ron grumbled quietly about being left out of the loop. If Brittany had heard him she had ignored him completely.

Within about a minute Harry entered the common room and began searching around. Seeing only Ron his shoulders slumped. He walked over to his best friend and plopped down right where his sister had been napping, unbeknownst to him.

"You know Brittany was right there a minute ago." Ron commented offhandedly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry looked at Ron sadly.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We found out some things from Snape." Harry looked even more crushed.

"Like what?" Ron wondered. "It had to be something big to exhaust her like that."

"We're twins." Harry told him.

"No really Harry, tell me the truth." Ron laughed a little. "If Malfoy knows so should I."

"Seriously Ron. We are twins. You can't deny we look similar, or that we share the same birthday for some odd reason. It is because we really are twins." Harry stated getting slightly angry.

"Then Snape is…and your father isn't…your mother must have…" Ron tried to get out but failed every attempted sentence.

"I wish it were that easy. There is a lot to explain." Harry sighed.

"So that must be why she left here so fast." Ron understood a little more. "She needed to think."

"I am sure that was not the only reason." Harry looked sad again. "Here's what happened…"

§Brittany's Dorm§

The instant Brittany had entered her room; Faia flew over to her mistress. Sensing her pain Faia perched on her shoulder and rubbed her head against Brittany's cheek. Brittany gave a watery smile as she walked to her bed and sat down. Faia then moved to lay on the bed, and Brittany followed suit. Faia yipped at her mistress concerned.

"I'll be alright. It is just that a lot has happened in the last half an hour or so." Brittany explained in a depressed tone, stroking Faia's soft fur. "I think I just need to sleep it off."

Soon enough Brittany fell into a nice dreamless sleep. She welcomed the dark void as it enveloped her taking her off to forget her problems, if only for a little while. Faia stayed by her mistress and fell asleep to enter her dream. She was going to find out what happened somehow, she just hoped it was soon.

§With Blaise and Draco§

The two had walked to the Common Room in silence. They were both still a little shocked about what they had learned. It was not everyday you found out that your Professor had helped create two children who had another father as well. It was no wonder why Brittany had reacted so harshly. When they finally arrived they sat down in the two huge silver chairs by the fire place.

Finally Blaise spoke up. "So did Brittany tell you why she was in hysterics?"

"She felt betrayed by her father, and felt it unfair she was the misfit when Potter was praised by almost everyone." Draco explained. "I can see why too, she suffered because she was out of place when her own twin had loving parents and knew a mothers love. For as short a time as it was."

"I can understand that as well. It must be so hard on her, finding out her mother forgot about her entire existence. I do wonder about that Prophecy though." Blaise admitted.

"I guess you will have to ask Dumbledore at some point in time." Draco stated simply.

"And you will come with me. But we'll do that later." Blaise declared.

"I'm not the one who wants to know." Draco lied.

"Remember I have known you since nursery, I can tell when you lie." Blaise teased trying to lighten the mood if only just a little.

"Whatever." Draco sighed. _I guess he's right. He knows me too well._

"I am glad you two are no longer enemies. It makes it easier to set you two up." Blaise smirked.

"Oh for the love of, can't you drop that idea of yours." Draco grumbled.

"Unfortunately I will not. You'll see you want her soon enough. Your eyes do not get all cold and angry when you talk about her anymore." Blaise teased. "You are well on your way to falling for her."

"I am not. She is just a friend Blaise. I mean she is still a Gryffindor." Draco defended.

"Yes, but she has ties to Slytherin. Besides she fits in with us more than the Gryffindors. Hence her nickname. We have already established that." Blaise reasoned.

"Like that matters. Even if I did like her a little you'd never hear me say it." Draco shot back.

"And that my friend is why someone else is going to take her away. If you won't go after her someone else will. Montague has a thing for her, maybe he will treat her the way she so desperately needs." Blaise smirked. _Jealousy is his own worst enemy, next to his damned pride that is._

"He will not go near her. He knows better than to…"

"To what? Go after something that you secretly desire? I do not think he will hesitate, he will be graduating this year and all that Slytherin Gryffindor crap will be null and void. You have no say in what he does after he leaves Hogwarts." Blaise explained. "What is to stop him from going after a perfectly wonderful girl?"

"Me. I will still be one of his friends. He would not dare go after someone that I think is unworthy of him." Draco snapped back. He was clearly becoming agitated.

"You need to accept the fact that she is more than just a female, she's special." Blaise explained. "You cannot hold onto the fantasy that no one will realize what a treasure she is. If you won't give her the love she so desperately needs, someone else will."

"Malfoy's do not love!"

"Yes well tell that to your father and mother. We both know that is a load of malarkey. Malfoy's do not publicly express their love." Blaise retorted.

"I have my pride to think of as well. She is a Gryffindor." Draco desperately defended himself.

"Yes, and your damned pride will be the end of you. I cannot believe you are so freaking stubborn sometimes. Look at yourself. You are falling whether you like it or not. She is more a Slytherin than not. Besides being a Gryffindor means that she is courageous and brave. Not one of the sluts in our house." Blaise shouted. "I am going for a walk. Right now you are pissing me off."

With that said Blaise stormed out of the room. _That ought to get him thinking. I am not going to be able to do this on my own. _Soon enough Blaise reached Professor Snape's office. _I need to speak with him. I know he saw it too._

"Professor. We need to talk." He stated simply knocking on the door.

"Come in Mr. Zabini." He heard him say in a defeated tone.

Blaise entered the room in time to see Snape wipe a tear from his eye. "Professor I need to speak with you about…"

"Mr. Malfoy and my daughter. I realized as much." Snape interrupted.

"Yes. Did you notice it?" Blaise asked getting right to the point.

"The ring that he had bought for her. Yes. It matched her eyes well. So much like her mother's." Snape sighed sadly.

"Well that and the way he is acting." Blaise also sighed, except in exasperation. _He is definitely not himself._

"I did see it. But he refuses to see it, and as long as he does I will not tolerate him around my precious daughter." Snape declared protectively.

"He will admit it sometime. It is only a matter of time before his feelings conquer his pride. I can see him wearing down day by day. He is falling and she is too. They both need love." Blaise explained. "Now more than ever."

"She is vulnerable. I will not have Mr. Malfoy taking advantage of that." Snape snapped angrily.

"I can assure you he won't. When he finally admits to himself he has fallen, I doubt he will take full advantage of her state. He had stayed away from women for her sake, even though he does not realize it. He could have taken advantage of her need for love and affection earlier." Blaise defended his best friend even though he was still a little miffed at him.

"Yes, but she is not thinking clearly. She is so desperate for love that she would cling to whoever gave her any sign of it in the near future." Snape shot back.

"And you think Draco's pride is going to give up that soon. It is still going to take time for him to realize he wants her. By then she should be back to her normal self. I figure once she forgive the both of you then she will be much less vulnerable. Looking at the two of them, Brittany will forgive you before Draco conquers his damned pride." Blaise stated not missing a beat.

"You do make a good point, I'll give you that. You do seem to be underestimating the Malfoy pride." Snape smirked.

"Yes, and that is why I shall be enlisting some help. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to convince Montague to go after her enough to make Draco jealous. What better way for him to realize he needs to get over himself than to feel threatened?" He smirked.

"Unfortunately I will not allow that boy anywhere near my daughter. He is not falling for her as much as I would like. The boy thinks his lust for her is love. I can tell he appreciates her Quidditch skills, but that is it. I would not feel safe if he went after her. Think of someone else." Snape demanded.

"Well I could always show her affection and convince Draco that his best friend may want her." Blaise suggested.

"But will he challenge you if you want her. I seem to recall that you two do not go after the same female if one is interested." Snape recalled.

"If I break the rule, then why can't he? He wants her and I clearly know that. What if I decided I was sick of her feeling no love? What if I convinced him she needed it more than anything, and I was willing to risk our friendship for her? That would show she was more than worth it." Blaise wondered.

"That may very well work, but if she fell for you then you would have to break her heart. I do not wish for anyone to play with my daughters feelings. Only as a last resort will you do that. If you feel it is necessary in a while then I can allow it. But if you break her heart and Mr. Malfoy fails to mend it, it will be both of you answering to me." Snape declared protectively.

"Understood sir."

"I have some things to discuss with Albus. I feel he needs to be warned all of you need to speak with him about the prophecy." Snape explained walking to the door.

"That sounds like a plan. I had intended to go on a walk anyhow." Blaise smiled.

The two exited the room and went their separate ways. It was turning out to be a much more interesting Christmas than either male had planned. Blaise was feeling right on track, while Snape felt like he was losing his daughter. But is she was going to be happy it was the least that she deserved.

§Slytherin Common Room§

Draco sat in the chair still contemplating many things. It was just all too much. He felt that everything was going way to fast. These new feelings he had never felt before. It was a little nerve racking to say the least.

_Is he right. Am I falling for her? I mean I do feel something for Brittany, but I am not sure what. I still cannot risk my father's wrath. She may be Snape's daughter but father would kill me. Okay so I am feeling something for her but it cannot be love. I mean she is not possibly the one for me. Is she? Well it does not matter. My friends would stop respecting me if I went after her. I am not going to let a girl ruin my reputation. Even if I do want her just a little. I must be going crazy. _

Draco thought before his mind wandered off. It was the first step to getting over his pride, admitting he had a problem. Next it was going to be coping with said problem. That was to be an interesting battle all in itself.

§Brittany's Dream§

After a while Brittany's nice dark dreamless sleep began to change. She was no longer surrounded by sleep's comforting darkness. Soon she was surrounded by white fluffy clouds.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"In a much nicer place." A woman's voice stated soothingly.

"Who is there?" Brittany asked curiously. The voice was just so comforting.

A beautiful kind woman stepped out of nowhere. She had beautiful red hair. Her eyes were so similar to Brittany's she knew who the woman was. She was wearing a simple silver dress.

"I believe you to know who I am." The woman responded kindly.

Why are you here?" Brittany wondered aloud.

"I have been waiting a long time for you to be told the truth." Lily smiled.

"Wait a minute I thought you did not know about me?" Brittany asked her confused.

"When a person dies they learn all sorts of things. It took me months to forgive your fathers. Well at least in heavens time. It would have been about a week in the human world." Lily explained.

"So you know who I am then? You remember you had a daughter." Brittany gasped hopeful.

Lily walked over to her daughter and embraced her. "Of course I do. I have been watching over you for some time now." She smiled.

"So you know what is going on then?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. It is quite unfortunate that you have to deal with this all on your own. That is why I am here in your dreams. I am here to help you understand some of the things you are feeling." Lily explained. "I cannot have my daughter dealing with such confusing emotions all alone. Severus has no idea how to handle a teenage girl." She chuckled.

"I agree with you there." Brittany laughed a little as well.

"Now there is one of your beautiful smiles. I can see just a little of it." Lily remarked in a happy tone.

"I guess so." Brittany's smile brightened a little.

"So what do you want to start with? Your fathers? Your brother? That darn Prophecy? Or that handsome Draco Malfoy?" She teased.

Brittany blushed just a little at the last comment. "What do you mean by that?"

"I was once a teenage female myself. I know what is going on." Lily smiled. "He reminds me a little of James at first. He might not have been as cold, but he certainly was a prick. I still do not know how I fell in love with him entirely. I guess you are more of my daughter than your fathers both think." She laughed again.

Brittany smiled. "I used to hate him you know."

"Oh yes, and James used to make me so mad. I know what you mean. I may never have 'hated' him, but there were times I would have liked to beat him to a bloody pulp." Lily admitted with a nostalgic smile. "Those were the days."

"So you are saying that it is alright to care for someone like him?" Brittany asked confused.

"Of course it is. The poor boy seems to be falling for you as well. You also seem to have all those Slytherin boys in knots." Lily sighed. "You have more charm than you realize. I guess you inherited your father's charming ways as well as my own. Poor Severus did not have as much, and thus Harry needs a little help in that area." Lily smiled.

"It's not fair he is so well liked." Brittany pouted.

"It is all a part of the stupid Prophecy. You needed to be taken away. Voldemort would have killed you supposedly. You were then supposed to be denied love for a long time, and when you found it you would find more strength than anyone would think possible. There is more to it, but you will find out when Dumbledore explains it better. He was there and even though I know about it that man is wiser than anyone I know." Lily explained happily.

"So because of some Prophecy I had to be a total misfit for most of my life." Brittany sighed. "That sucks."

"Well you are fitting in better." Lily commented trying to cheer her up.

"With Slytherins."

"Yes, and you know they are not all that bad. Just because the houses are rivals does not make them anything less than people." Lily chided.

"I know that. It is just that not very many other people seem to understand that." Brittany sighed. "That is why I am a misfit."

"Better to be a misfit in school than a bitter person in life." Lily smiled. "Besides you have that handsome Draco Malfoy falling for you. If you were not a misfit in Gryffindor he may not have started to fall for you."

Brittany blushed once more. "You cannot be serious. Malfoy's do not love." Brittany stated lamely.

"That is a common misconception. The rarely show their love in public. It is a private matter shown within the family only. He is in love with you somewhat. That famous Malfoy pride is what is stopping him. You'll just have to up that charm of yours to snag him. Your children would be so cute." Lily sighed happily.

Brittany blushed a dark shade of red. "Mother, I cannot think about children at this point in time."

"Well of course not. Not for a couple of years yet. But one day you will. They would be more adorable than anything." Lily suddenly had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You are weirder than I thought you would be." Brittany admitted.

"Where did you think you inherited it from? Your fathers? Certainly not. Severus is just so serious. James may be playful, but he is not 'weird.' I gave you that trait all on my own. Remember I make up more of you than either one of your fathers. They share half of you. I have your feminine side all to my own." Lily laughed. "It's a good thing to."

"Why?" Brittany wondered.

"You would not be so much like me. It is more fun to watch over you than Harry. I have to say teenage boys are more boring than girls. James would of course disagree, but oh well." Lily laughed again.

"I guess you _are _right." Brittany smiled brightly.

"There it is. That smile of yours. Now you just need to put it to good use. But keep your father and brother on a small guilt trip. You can't just let them off so easily. Besides what fun is there in forgiving them right off the bat." Lily smirked.

"You know I think I get my deviousness from you mother." Brittany laughed.

"That you do. Now why don't you go off to sleep. You need all the rest you can get. You need to look your best to catch that Malfoy boy of yours." Lily teased.

Brittany turned red once more. "He's not _mine_ mother." Brittany tried to defend. 

"Not yet at least. But you certainly are well on your way to becoming his. That ring he bought for you for starters." Lily smiled back.

"You mean _Draco Malfoy_ bought this for me?" Brittany whispered amazed.

"I told you he has feelings for you. Now it is your job to make him realize he needs to get his act together. Because let's face it boys are helpless and hopeless when it comes to love." Lily smiled.

"You are right about that. Ron would be lost without my help, so would Harry." Brittany laughed.

"That's my girl. Now let your mother sing you a lullaby. I never did get to do it before." Lily requested.

"Alright. It would be nice to drift off to one for once." Brittan admitted lying down on a fluffy cloud.

They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

As Brittany was drifting into the dark abyss once more she felt safe and loved. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. She heard one last thing from her mother before sleeps soothing darkness overtook her once more.

"Everything will work out one day. Because you are my daughter." Lily smiled.

_I guess she is right. Mother's always are, or so I heard. Maybe I do like Draco as more than a friend. Unfortunately I am not going to let him get me that easily, he will have to work for it. After all the crap from the past few years I do deserve a little revenge. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and my life is looking up._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: School and Pride but not School Pride**_

**In this chapter it is time to return to school. Blaise is working on Draco's pride, and unfortunately he is proving to be quite the stubborn male. Umbridge is busy trying to make life a living hell again. Draco is going to do what now? Uh-Oh, it's going to be an interesting next chapter. You won't want to miss it. (AN: Boy does that remind me of like a Pokémon ending thing from back in the day.)**

"**Ugh! If I hear that toad rag on me one more time I swear I am going to lose it!" Harry grumbled angrily.**

"**It's times like these that I enjoy being a female." Brittany smiled.**

"**She is happier. I'm glad. I wonder what happened to change so quickly though? At least she has yet to tell Potter." Draco smirked.**

"**Would you shut the bloody hell up? If not I am going to beat you to a bloody pulp. Do not ever do that again!" ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ hissed angrily.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

I have decided to do another poll. Should Blaise have to resort to tricking Draco into thinking he also has a thing for Brittany?

Yes:

No:

I won't be voting this time. You have a few chapters to vote. Remember you can vote more than once.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: Well how did you like it. Once again I am really dory for the long wait. I am glad you all reviewed. I feel bad for requesting it, but I felt I needed to do it. Oh well I doubt it will happen again. Looks like the battle of wills has begun. And if you think the two are falling too fast let me know. But remember it will be past New Years next chapter. So it has been a few months and quite a few chapters. Not much else to say. Remember to think of questions for the cast a crew interviews. I will warn you a few chapters before the last one, and have a count down for the last five. Also review if you would like. I always appreciate it.


	18. Ch 17: School&Pride but not School Pride

AN: I promised you a faster update did I not. Well here it is. Interesting things are beginning to be set in motion. The battle for Draco's Feelings is over. The battle for Draco's Pride has begun. Sorry had to put it in there. I will dedicate the next chapter to all who guess who said that line in which of the three movies. Hint it towards the end of the movie it is in. I watched the three LOTR yesterday. I was sick and could not write much so I watched 12 hours of one of my favorite Movie Series. So here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Responses:

en-elin: I am glad you really liked the last chapter. I am touched the Lily scene brought tears to your eyes. Oh an about being impatient for them falling, I can understand that. But then again it is Draco Malfoy we are talking about and they are members of Rival houses. Just be a little more patient we are getting there I promise. Your idea about making someone else fall for her without knowing Draco is falling is good. I will have to consider it. No guarantee, but I will think about it. Thank you for the review, vote, and suggestion.

Hanna Loves Lupin: You just tell me in your review if you vote yes or no. Here is the update, sooner than the last wait huh. Enjoy. Thank you for the review.

Sam: I am glad you liked the chapter. Thank you for the review and vote.

faxness-rulz: I am glad you liked the chapter. Thank you for the review and vote.

CarlyJo: I am really glad you like the part where Snape shed some tears. I just don't like reading him in fanfics where he is just cold and emotionless. No one but Voldemort is _that _heartless. You vote has been noted, and no friendships would be ruined either way. Thank you for the review, vote, and the Christmas tree. I am giving everyone a bunny at the end of the chapter.

BlackHenna: I know I finally updated. Thank you for all the wonderful compliments it made my day. I have been thinking about writing a novel of my own design. I want to take all my writing classes and practice for it by writing fanfics. I don't really know who Lily could remind you of, I did not base her off of anyone. I read your suggestion and immediately agreed. It would help speed things along. So you might see it soon. (Hint Hint) And yes I do think Draco is quite Charming. Thank you for the review, vote, and suggestion.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: BlackHenna for her wonderful compliments in the last review as well as a wonderful suggestion which will help me move the plot along.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Seventeen: School and Pride but Not School Pride

The rest of the break had flown by quickly for everyone. Brittany had refused to go near both her father and her brother. She was constantly around Draco and Blaise, for 'protection.' Honestly she was just trying to anger her brother and father. Which worked many times over and yet Brittany did not feel bad at all. It was her mother's idea to torment the two of them for a bit.

Once Hermione had returned early, at Ron and Harry's begging, she spent most of her time with Brittany. After hearing the whole story Hermione was taken aback.

"But that cannot be possible. You cannot have _two_ fathers." Hermione gasped.

"Unfortunately it somehow worked out that way. I am not entirely sure about it though. It is really odd I have to admit. You have to remember we are in the Wizarding World 'Mione." Brittany tried to explain.

"But all the scientific proof…" Hermione started.

"Is null and void here." Brittany finished.

"I was not going to say that. I guess you are right Britt. You do not seem as angry as the boys said you were." Hermione commented.

"Yeah well I figured I would give Harry and dad some hell before I 'forgave' them. I had a dream where Lily visited me and told me I should let them suffer for a little while." Brittany smirked.

"That is not very nice. They begged me to come home early. Something about Malfoy and Zabini poisoning you against them." Hermione sighed. "What is going on with that?"

"Well I have been spending all the time I have, not in my room, with Blaise and Draco." Brittany smiled. "It irks Harry and Ron to no end."

"Wait a minute. I think I am going deaf, because I just heard you say Malfoy's first name." Hermione gaped in shock.

"Oh you missed it. Draco and I are friends now. Apparently he was the one who got me this." Brittany beamed showing off the beautiful emerald ring.

Hermione's eyes widened even more, if possible. "Draco Malfoy, sworn hater of all things Gryffindor, bought you _that_?"

"Yeah. He does not hate me. Mother even commented on how he has a thing for me." Brittany smirked.

"Yeah, and remember that _was _a dream." Hermione sighed. "Don't get your hopes up yet."

"Well then you can find out for me. Ask Blaise about it." Brittany smiled evilly. "If you want to prove me wrong and you right."

"You're challenging me huh." Hermione stated catching on.

"Of course. So will you do it?" Brittany asked her excited.

"I guess I can, but when I am right you have to give up whatever thing you have for Malfoy." Hermione negotiated.

"Oh alright. It would be pointless to have a thing for him when he has none for me." Brittany agreed. "No off you go."

"Right now?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah, the boys are still out practicing whatever together, Fred and George are with them." Brittany told Hermione happily.

"Oh fine I will." Hermione gave up. "I'm off them."

"Good luck. He's probably in the Great Hall with Draco." Brittany smiled. "They are usually there about this time."

With that Hermione went off in search of Blaise and Draco. Lo and behold they were in the Great Hall. Hermione sighed; she was always put in these situations it seemed. The awkward and embarrassing ones that is. She soon reached the two.

"Um Zabini can I talk to you privately." Hermione asked quickly wanting to get it over with.

"Sure Granger." Blaise agreed he turned back to Draco. "I'll be back in a bit mate."

Draco just nodded his head as the two then walked off. _I wonder what she needs to talk to him about. Wait when did Granger get back? Oh well, I'll find out from Blaise soon enough._

Blaise and Hermione walked out towards the courtyard. "I was wondering about something."

"What is it?" Blaise asked kindly.

"I was wondering if Malfoy really has feelings for Brittany." Hermione blurted out.

"I knew it! I knew I was not the only one who saw it. You see that they want each other too." Blaise smiled triumphantly. _Maybe I can have some help from her best friend. Oh this could make things so much easier._

"You mean he really does have feelings for her?" Hermione gasped.

"Of course, but he has his pride to worry about. That is what I am busy trying to beat." Blaise admitted scratching the back of his head.

"Wait you have been trying to set them up together?" Hermione gasped. "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"I tried to be discrete. Would you want to help me in this little project of mine." Blaise asked hopeful.

"I would love to. It will be the perfect way for revenge. Brittany has been trying to play matchmaker with everyone around her for years. If you swear that Malfoy wont hurt her then I will help you."

"Well he sure as hell better not. He would have me to answer to." Blaise smirked. "But I will tell you he won't _try_ to hurt her. That is the best I can give you. We are dealing with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince you know."

"I guess. So what have you been thinking about doing…"

Those two ended up spending some time together for the next few days before the break was over. Draco was a little angry about the fact that his best friend was blowing him off for one of Brittany's friends. This left the two of them to have more free time together. Unfortunately for Harry and Ron, Hermione forgot to tell them that Brittany was only pretending to be mad at them.

Ron and Harry were getting aggravated; their two female friends were hanging out with a Slytherin boy each. Brittany they could understand, but Hermione doing it was unexpected. Ron was getting quite jealous whenever Hermione told him that she was unable to hang out with them because she had to do something with Blaise.

Hermione was oblivious to all of the tension surrounding her for the next few days; up until school was about to start up again. It was funny to see Ron so jealous and Hermione completely oblivious. Brittany laughed about it and knew what was going on. She was not going to tell Ron though; he and Harry would have a kitten if they found out _her_ secret.

It was finally the first day back at school. Many of the students were ready to face Umbridge once more. Unfortunately so was she. What no one was ready for was the fact that Brittany was now seen talking to Draco and Blaise kindly with a smile on her face, and no scowl on Draco's.

Draco had actually smiled when talking about Brittany. "She is happier. I'm glad. I wonder what happened to change so quickly though? At least she has yet to tell Potter." Draco smirked.

"Tell him what?" Montague inquired. "And since when did you call her by her first name?"

"What happened to make her so happy." Draco then actually smiled. "We started calling each other by our first names when we became friends. She spent almost all of her break with Blaise and I. She was avoiding Potter like the plague."

"So you are into her right?" Marcus asked him excited.

"She is a friend. That is all." Draco shot back easily. He was becoming almost too good at denial.

"The translation to that is: when she is accepted by all the other Slytherins." Blaise stated taking on a Draco like smirk. "I know him well enough to know that."

The boys laughed and clapped him on the back. "It's only a matter of time for that." Theodore admitted.

The Slytherins knew immediately she had been fully accepted as one of their own. In turn the Gryffindors felt extremely betrayed by her turning to the Slytherins. It was quite interesting to see one Gryffindor surrounded by a horde of male Slytherins. Sometimes Hermione was seen talking with Blaise privately as well.

You almost had to feel bad for them, the Gryffindors. They leave for two weeks and everything is turned upside down. The Penguins were still busy selling tickets for sleigh rides in hell. They were making oodles of cash from all the unexpected and unimaginable things going on.

After a long first day of classes it was time for the Slytherins and The Gryffindors to meet up in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Brittany was torn on where to sit. Soon enough Pansy grabbed her hand a sat her down next to Draco. Pansy then proceeded to sit behind them in between Marcus Flint, with a nice pair of braces on his teeth, and Theodore Nott. Crabbe and Goyle were in front of Brittany, with Bletchley next to them.

Blaise soon entered the classroom and sat on the other side of Brittany. This made every Gryffindor glare at her with hatred. Brittany felt a little sad and slumped forward. Blaise gave her a pat on her head. Brittany glared at him playfully as a reaction.

Harry was busy watching as his twin sister was in between the most powerful Slytherin males in their year. In addition to being surrounded by Slytherins who were glaring at all the Gryffindors, for an entirely new reason. Her name was Brittany, and she looked quite out of place.

Umbridge entered the room and had to do a double take. There in between Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, was Brittany Kai. _What is going on here?_ "Hello there class. I hope you all enjoyed the break we had. Now it is time for us to get to work though." Umbridge kept looking back over to Brittany, still shocked.

"Professor is there something wrong?" Brittany asked politely having raised her hand. "Did I do something to upset you?" _Because just punish me, I am sick of you staring at me you stupid Toad. _She added in her head.

"No there is nothing the matter Ms. Kai. I was just a little startled to find you sitting with the Slytherins." Umbridge replied in her sickly sweet tone.

"I can understand that. I mean who in their right mind would actually be civilized to people that they are supposed to hate? I can see where that stereotype can throw someone off. You are not the first one Professor." Brittany smiled politely, secretly throwing in a jab about the whole 'Slytherins are evil' stereotype.

"Well I am glad you can rise above such things." Umbridge admitted truthfully for once. "But unfortunately it is not time for a discussion about such things. Now it is time to get back to work. Open your books to page 258. From there you will read both chapters twenty and twenty-one. I want a two parchment essay for each of them by Wednesday."

A chorus of groans was heard all over the room. Thankfully the other Professors were anticipating this and assigned very light homework. It was basically an essay a night.

"Hey Brittany, would you mind helping me with these essays later?" Blaise whispered quietly so Umbridge would not hear. She was on the other side of the room scowling at the Gryffindors.

"Sure. We can work together later tonight." Brittany whispered back happily. Brittany noticed Draco's scowl. "I can help you as well."

Brittany then began reading for the essays. In doing so she did not notice Harry and Ron glaring over their way. Hermione gave a wink at Blaise who smirked back. They were going to begin Step One of 'Destroy Draco's Pride.' It was what they had been planning the last few days.

Professor Umbridge noticed that Harry and Ron were glaring over at a smirking Blaise and Draco. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, if you refuse to read in class then I shall be forced to give you detentions." She warned with that twisted smile still on her face.

"Yes Professor." They chorused trying to hide their own anger.

Umbridge continued on scowling at all the Gryffindors, while smiling at the Slytherins. She avoided looking at Brittany directly though. That was almost taboo in the situation at hand. Umbridge may be cruel but she was not stupid she'd face the wrath of one of the houses no matter what she did.

So after an excruciating class with Umbridge, the day was finally over. Everyone rushed out of Umbridge's room so as to quickly get their essays done. They were going to need all the time they could get. Brittany quickly caught up with Ron and Harry. Hermione was off somewhere else.

"Ugh! If I hear that toad rag on me one more time I swear I am going to lose it!" Harry grumbled angrily.

Brittany just laughed. She had begun talking to Harry again. She smiled and hugged him in a comforting way. "Poor Harry. I still love you even if no one else does."

"Oh be quiet." Harry groaned. "You are more trouble than you know. Especially right now."

"Fine the. I'll go hang around someone else. See you around Harry." Brittany laughed as she ran off to find Hermione. She made sure to blow a kiss his way though.

Ron shook his head. "Good thing we told Ginny about you two being twins. She'd be so pissed off at the rumors we are going to be hearing." He whispered quietly so no one would hear.

"I guess you are right. I wonder where Hermione is?" Harry stated aloud.

"Probably off with that damned Zabini. I thought he liked Brittany, I never thought he liked my Hermione." Ron grumbled angrily.

Harry just laughed as the two walked off to the Common Room. They were going to try and avoid going to the Library and see Brittany being happy surrounded by Slytherins. They accepted it, but it did not mean they had to like it.

§With Brittany§

Brittany had decided she knew exactly where Hermione had gone off to. She figured Hermione and Blaise were up to something, it was too obvious. Rolling her emerald eyes at the idea of needing them to help her was annoying. They thought she could not even get a man all on her own. The truth was they were impatient and just wanted to help speed the process up.

After looking around the Library for a while Brittany came across who she was looking for. Draco sat on one side of a table with Hermione and Blaise on the other side. Brittany smiled and proceeded to sit next to Draco. Hermione and Blaise had a look of triumph in their eyes for an instant. Brittany just brushed it off though and Draco had conveniently missed it.

"Um, Brittany Granger and I have decided that we were going to work on our homework together. So are you okay with just working with Draco?" Blaise asked in a pleading tone, complete with a puppy dog pout.

"That's fine by me. It'll be easier to work one on one. Good luck with you essays." Brittany smiled.

Draco was about to protest, but a glare from Blaise stopped him. _What is he planning? He better not be going off to snogg Granger or something like that. He has been acting rather strange lately._

Blaise and Hermione walked off happily. They walked over to another empty table and began to 'work.' Secretly they were going to watch the pair and maybe throw a spell or two at them.

"So I know you finished chapter twenty Draco. Do want to just get started right away?" Brittany asked kindly.

"I guess that will work." Draco sighed. _Damn you Blaise. This is awkward._

The two were soon spinning ideas off one another easily. The pair had gained many spectators. Slytherins were watching as their 'Prince' and their new family member worked together well. It was interesting to watch Draco Malfoy being kind to anyone other than his closest of friends.

The Gryffindors spying on them were growing angrier by the second. Brittany seemed to almost be flirting with the Slytherin Prince. It was ludicrous, the idea of the Gryffindor Misfit and the Slytherin Prince together. They still had yet to get the memo that the world as they knew it had lost its mind.

Draco groaned at one point. "I just do not understand any of this ministry based class. I hate doing all this book work."

"It's times like these that I enjoy being a female." Brittany smiled.

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"Because we females have a knack for being smarter than the male species." Brittany smirked.

"You better watch yourself Brittany. I may have to find a way to wipe that smirk off your face." Draco smirked back.

"I am just so scared!" Brittany whispered over dramatically.

"You better be!" Draco stated with a haughty look in his ice blue eyes.

Blaise sighed. "This is just not getting anywhere. Why is this so hard."

"I have an idea. Do you see Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown glaring at Brittany?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. They look about ready to…" Blaise paused understanding showing in his caramel colored eyes. "Oh that is just mean. I like it. I think Brittany may be rubbing off on you."

"You are not the first to have noticed. But that is beside the point." Hermione smirked. "Are you going to instigate it or shall I?" Hermione wondered.

"I'll go over to Draco and tell him I need to talk to him about something important. You go provoke the girls." Blaise smiled.

"I doubt I will need to." They were still watching the pain and noticed Draco was getting closer to Brittany as they argued quietly. "Go this is your chance." Hermione stated pushing Blaise towards the unknowing pair.

Blaise quickly reached them. "Hey Draco I need to ask you something mate. It's really important."

Draco looked up and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He turned back to Brittany. "I'll deal with you later." He stated with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Draco walked off with Blaise and were soon out of sight and ear shot. At this Parvati and Lavender stormed over to Brittany. As Brittany turned around to address the two a loud crack was heard. It was closely followed by another, much louder crack. It had happened before Brittany even realized it. Once she registered both her cheeks were stinging painfully she knew. She had just been slapped.

"You ungrateful little slut!" Lavender whispered.

"How dare you side with those _Slytherins_?" Parvati hissed spitting out the last word like a foul poison.

Hermione took this as her chance to run off. She had seen a tear of pain fall down Brittany's face. As quickly as she could she found Blaise and Draco.

"What did you want to ask me mate. I am serious stop beating around the bush!" Draco grumbled.

"Zabini, Malfoy. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil both just came out of nowhere and slapped Brittany." Hermione whispered, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"What?" The both whispered angrily.

As the two ran back towards Brittany, Blaise winked at Hermione. She in turned beamed happily. So her best friend just got slapped. The blow to take down Draco's Pride was worth it.

Arriving on the scene the heard Lavender whispered loudly. "You are nothing but worthless trash." Lavender raised her hand to slap Brittany again.

There was a loud crack heard. Draco was inches away from Brittany, Blaise close behind him. Brittany was holding her stinging cheek while on the floor. Silence reigned. Crabbe and Goyle had just arrived on the scene to protect Brittany, but were too late.

"On the ground where you belong, you stupid Misfit!" Lavender hissed.

Before anyone could blink Draco was in Lavender's face. He back handed her which made her fall to the ground. "Would you shut the bloody hell up? If not I am going to beat you to a bloody pulp. Do not ever do that again!" Draco hissed angrily. "Better her to be the Gryffindor Misfit than the Gryffindor Slut like you Brown. She is our Misfit and if you dare mess with her, you mess with all the Slytherins." He threatened angrily.

Lavender quickly got to her feet, intending to find a Professor. Unfortunately Professor Snape had just appeared on the scene. He wanted to make sure his daughter had forgiven him. He had received more than he bargained for.

"What is the meaning of this?" He roared.

"Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil both attacked Brittany. They called her horrible things, and slapped her. Malfoy was just protecting Brittany." Hermione explained quickly.

"You were protecting Ms. Kai?" Snape asked Draco directly.

"Of course Professor. We _Slytherins _take care of our own. She is one of our own now more than ever." Draco confessed loudly. His pride could go screw itself right at the moment his feelings were in control.

"Then I have to say a weeks detention for Ms. Patil and Ms. Brown. You better watch yourself though Mr. Malfoy. I will not tolerate another incident with violence. Because this was to protect someone and stop a fight I will let it go. This one time." Snape declared. "Why don't you come with me Ms. Kai. We shall go see Madam Pompfrey just incase any old head wounds were affected."

Brittany knew immediately her father was lying. He wanted to talk with her about everything and make sure she was alright. Brittany just nodded her head as Blaise helped her up. "Alright Professor."

The two of them walked off out of the Library. Once gone Draco glared at every Gryffindor, except Hermione. "I expect you all learned that tormenting Brittany Kai is off limits. She is one of us now, and we do not tolerate when one of our own is mistreated." Draco then grabbed both of their school bags and essays.

Blaise shared a secret conspiracy smile with Hermione. "Step one complete."

"Now onto Step Two. 'Misfit to Princess'." Hermione finished happily.

§With Brittany§

_I guess that I really am becoming a Slytherin. I mean the whole house is beginning to accept me as one of their own, unlike the Gryffindors. I am kinda happy Draco slapped that bitch. Someone needed to. It was really sweet that he defended me. I guess he might have feelings for me like mom said. I just hope that people in the other houses will hate me because of all this. I guess I have a new group of people to call my friends. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I have a new family._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Nicknames and Acceptance**_

**In the next chapter Brittany finds that she has a new nickname. Draco is confused by it, and how all of the Slytherins keep close to her. Something weird is going on, and he was planning on getting to the bottom of it. A gathering of Slytherins happens and something is decided. Hermione accidentally lets the cat out of the bag to Ron and Harry. It is going to be a whammy of a chapter so don't miss it.**

"**Hime? Why in the world are they calling Brittany that?" Draco asked Blaise confused.**

"**I agree, it is best for both them and us. She is what he needs most." Montague declared.**

"_I am not in love with him Ron. We are trying to get Malfoy and Brittany together." Hermione finally yelled._

"_Are you serious?" Brittany gasped, tears in her eyes._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Poll:

Should Blaise have to fake having an interest in Brittany to get Draco to admit his feelings?

Yes: _Ҩ Ҩ_

No : _Ҩ Ҩ_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: Draco is finally beginning to beat his pride, but there is more to go yet. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one is going to be even more interesting. Remember to keep voting I think I will have chapter eighteen as the last one to vote. It all depends on how plot decides to behave. He has been a good boy as of late. So let's just hope he keeps it up. Remember to review it makes my world go around. Oh and remember to keep thinking about those questions you can ask me about. Have a nice day until I update again. Here is a present for you all.

** (\ /) **

**c(")(") Bunny says review plz and have a nice Christmas if you celebreate it.**


	19. Ch 18: Nicknames and Acceptance

AN: I reached 5000 hits yesterday. I am so happy right now. I never thought this story would become that popular. And over 100 reviews too. I am just so thrilled right now. I am glad I was able to get this chapter out so quickly. It is slowly coming towards the end. All, Plot-wise, we have left is the Confession of Love, (eventually.) The Other Prophecy, The Final Battle, and the Epilogue. Then comes the Alternate Ending and the special features. Once the two confess their love I will start the countdown. But do not fret I hope for this story to reach 100,000 words at least. It may not happen, but I certainly hope it does. I have about 20,000 to go to reach that goal. Just get ready to read an interesting chapter.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Responses:

**Sterling Fire Kitty**: So many questions you have there. Well if you read this chapter they should be answered. And I agree being loopy like Lupin and Brittany _is fun_. Thank you for the vote as well as the review.

**Faye Cullen00**: I think it is a good thing to be impatient about updates. It means you are really into the story. I told you I was going to be updating on a regular basis until it is time to go back to school. I hope this chapter was worth the short wait. Thank you for the vote and the review.

**Alex**: Thank you for your vote. I do agree the drama could escalate and I could lose control of the story. There is some interesting things going on this chapter though. Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the review and vote.

**Hannah Loves Lupin**: Alright your vote has been noted. Oh it is not Montague you need to watch this chapter. I hope this chapter does not disappoint. Here is the next update.

**maraudergirl02**: I am glad you love this story. Actually that is how you vote. Just telling me in a review. Until I can figure out how to get the poll thing on my bio page, I just do it the old fashioned way. I hope this update was soon enough for you.

**Snuffles-sweetie**: I am glad you loved the last chapter. I thought you were all deserving of a little fluff, (Well it's sorta fluff I guess.) I know, I actually did not intend to make people hate the Gryffindors, I may try and redeem them sometime, except for a few still left to hate. I guess I wanted to switch up the Stereotype and show anyone can be evil and anyone can be nice. I hope this next chapter is worth the wait.

**BlackHenna**: I am really glad you like how my story is going so far. There are lots of twists and turns. It is actually to keep _me _on my toes so I do not get bored with it, or stray too far off track. I also feel bad for Snape having to live life with all of those secrets. About when the very last chapter will be. I am not sure number wise or dare wise, but after the two admit they are in love, it should not be long from there. About five chapters from that point. (Not including the Alternate ending. That is all part of the specials.)

**Obsessed.Otaku.of.America**: I have to say I had already written this chapter before I read your review. So Draco will not realize he is in love this chapter. But what you suggested would be using numbers. Ch. 19 he realizes he is in love, Ch. 20-21 he tries to seduce her, and Ch. 24 is when he tells her he loves her. Is that what you meant? Just to be sure. I am not sure it is going to work that way. I can think about it. But I also do not want this story to go on FOREVER! I'll think about it though. Thank you for the vote, suggestion, and review.

**Ember Riddle**: Do not worry I understood what you meant. Thank you for the vote.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: TT.TT No one answered the question about my LOTR line. Oh well. Then the dedication goes to Faye Cullen00, and all my other impatient readers. It makes me glad you like this story so much.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Eighteen: Nicknames and Acceptance

"Hey hime." A third year Slytherin called out to Brittany in greeting as he passed her in the halls.

"Hime? It couldn't be…no of course not." Brittany laughed it off.

All through out the past few days she had kept receiving greetings from any Slytherin near her. All calling her 'hime.' She wondered what it meant to them. She knew it meant princess in Japanese, but why would they be calling her that. So for the past week she had been wondering exactly that.

She was not the only one however. Draco had noticed it as well. The first time he heard it he yelled at the poor first year angrily, demanding to know what it meant. The poor thing only knew that it was something Blaise Zabini said they should call her. Something was going on, and he was determined to find out.

After a few days of being in the dark Draco decided enough was enough. He wanted to be in on the secret that all of the other Slytherins seemed to know. So right after dinner on that Friday night he confronted his best friend.

"Hime? Why in the world are they calling Brittany that?" Draco asked Blaise confused. "What the bloody hell does it mean?"

"How should I know?" Blaise feigned innocence.

"A little first year let it slip that is was all your idea. So what in the hell is going on here Blaise. I thought I made it clear no one was to insult her." Draco growled in anger. "So stop trying to avoid me and tell me."

"It means princess in Japanese. No one but the fifth years and above know that in our house though. There was a meeting of sorts after that incident on Monday. While you were off finishing that essay with Brittany, Granger and I called a meeting with all the Slytherins years four and above." Blaise began explaining.

"What for?" He asked annoyed.

"Well it's going to take sometime to explain." Blaise sighed.

"Then you better get started." Draco declared.

"Alright well as you know it happened quite soon after the incident. Granger and I…" Blaise began

§Slytherin Common Rooms Monday Night§

The whole common room was filled to the brim with fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Blaise had gathered them all to speak about a subject everyone felt needed talking about. Brittany.

"I have asked you to meet Granger and I here because there is something important for us to discuss. As you all are aware an incident occurred tonight, in which Draco Malfoy decided that Brittany Kai was considered on of us." Blaise began.

"I know some of you may be a tad reluctant to accept her, seeing as she was placed in Gryffindor. The thing is you self proclaimed 'Prince' has decided she is one of you. I know hearing this from another Gryffindor is strange, but remember I have known Brittany since the first day of Hogwarts. She has helped me see you are not 'evil' like all others believe." Hermione smiled. "I have no grudges towards you anymore."

"So what is this all about Blaise?" Marcus asked confused.

"This is bigger than many of you think. In our group, including the Quidditch team and Pansy, we have come to notice something about our 'Slytherin Prince.' Something that Granger and I have teamed up for as a result."

"In addition I have noticed the same things with Brittany as well. I understand you all accept Brittany as a Slytherin, and some of you have for longer than others. This may come of a shock to some, but many of you will realize what we mean is true." Hermione continued on.

"Draco has feelings for Brittany and vice versa. Unfortunately both are too stubborn to realize the other feels the same way." Blaise sighed. "Granger and I have decided to set them together. Unfortunately our biggest obstacle is Draco's damned pride."

"So you want to let _our _Prince be with that Misfit?" A random Slytherin sixth year slut whined.

"Oh piss of Cassandra. Just because he never let you grace his bed does not mean you need to be bitter." Theodore Nott smirked. "Besides I think Brittany is more his speed."

"I agree, it is best for both them and us. She is what he needs most." Montague declared. "We've never decided on a princess. I think out of all the people she qualifies. Besides, the Sorting Hat can make mistakes."

"If she were a Slytherin I'd give up my spot on the Quidditch team for her." Warrington laughed. "Well maybe I'd share it with her." He joked.

"We'd kick you off Warrington. Brittany has more game than you Montague and Blaise combined." Bletchley laughed. "But that is not the point. I think she would make the perfect Slytherin Princess. Especially since she is not one of the many sluts in our house."

Now the Slytherins were not stupid, cruel at times, but not stupid. When the most popular Slytherins agreed on something you knew damn well the matter was closed. So despite the jealousies of all the females who still wanted a chance at Draco almost all were smart enough to keep quiet.

"What makes you think she is not just going be another notch on his bed?" The Slytherin Slut Cassandra snottily asked.

"Because he has not slept with a female in months. It is all because of the fact that he wants Brittany even though he is in denial. If you dare try to get in between them, or any of you other sluts, I will personally use the worse curses and hexes on your lame skanky asses." Pansy shot back angrily.

Most everyone stood in shock, Pansy was supposed to be the biggest obstacle in the fan girl area, supposedly. "What do you mean? I though you were his biggest fan-girl." Cassandra shot back.

"I realize that I care about him enough to see him truly happy. I think Brittany is the one who can do it best. Honestly she is better for him than anyone else in this school. Especially your skanky ass, so just give me a reason to mess up your hideous little face even more. At least Brittany hasn't slept with the entire Slytherin House." Pansy declared happily. "Unlike you. Well most of the house, our Prince and his best friend seem to realize what a whore you are."

"You bitch!" Cassandra hissed. "I ought to…" She stopped when she saw Marcus, Theodore, Montague, Bletchley, Warrington, Crabbe, and Goyle stand up in Pansy's defense.

"You dare to challenge us?" Montague spat out angrily.

"No." Cassandra whimpered.

"Good. I expect you to be a good girl. We shall inform Brittany and Draco of your whorish ways. And anyone who dares try and split them up will be punished. Severely." Blaise smirked happily.

"You guys are really different from Gryffindors though. I feel like we are in a cult or something." Hermione whispered to Blaise.

"It's more like a pack of wolves, Draco is alpha, I am beta, we both have no alpha or beta female though. Then we have the highest ranked as our elite, and so on and so forth. It Brittany became our Princess she would trump all the females and many of the males in our house." Blaise whispered back.

He then turned back to the others, who were busy talking about Brittany and the idea of her becoming the Slytherin Princess. "So now that we have decided that she is worthy of Draco, how to we convince him?" He asked the crowd.

"We name her our Princess." Marcus suggested. "If the whole of Slytherin considers her worthy of being our Princess, she is automatically worthy of our Prince, obviously."

"That is part of our problem, but the other is his father." Blaise sighed.

"She is the niece of the minister Blaise. She has the protection of her Uncle and ties to the Ministry through both him and her own father." Montague added. "We all know Mr. Malfoy loves power. She is rich and a pureblood. So she was placed in Gryffindor, she _is_ their misfit. She is now more like a Slytherin that should help our case." Montague surmised.

"Pansy I need you to get in touch with Mrs. Malfoy. Narcissa will approve of Brittany I know it. Get her here, and then we can get her to talk to Lucius. He'll come here to meet her, I can guarantee it. He will make something up about needing to be here. Then we will work our asses off to make him see she is worth it. Lucius is out biggest threat, once we can convince him its over. We win." Blaise explained.

"But how do I get Narcissa here?" Pansy wondered.

"I can help there. I will convince Fred and George to make an extremely powerful Ill Pill." Hermione suggested.

"Yes that could work. And I would give it to him and he would be in the hospital wing for sure. Narcissa may feel the need to come." Blaise finished. "Brittany really is rubbing off on you."

"Yes but I am no where near as Slytherin like as Brittany. I am not breaking any rules by doing this, but the first hint of one and I will still back out." Hermione defended.

"So we are just going to start calling her Princess?" Bletchley asked.

"No, we do not want to get the other Gryffindors any more riled. Yes they will back off because of what happened, but that may change if they realize that she has become the top of our house while at the bottom of theirs. I do not want to risk anything." Blaise immediately responded.

"Hime." Hermione piped up suddenly.

"What?" Blaise asked her confused.

"Hime. It means princess in Japanese. I learned it from Brittany. It's the name of her snow white cat stuffed animal. I doubt many people will know what that means. I know none of the other Gryffindors are into Japanese or Brittany's fascination with it. Many think of her as even more strange because of it." Hermione explained.

"That's perfect! It would make her feel more like one of our own if we show her we embrace her interests." Blaise praised. "You might honestly be the smartest witch in our year."

"I am not that good. I have Brittany to thank for all of this. She was the one who helped me see that being a complete goody goody was not worth it." Hermione stated humbly. "I do like to get out of my shell and have some fun now and then. This is to help Brittany who deserves happiness more than anyone."

"A noble cause." Blaise smiled. "Spread the word everyone, from now on whenever you see Brittany Kai you address her as hime. You may even say Brittany-hime if you so desire. I do recommend that honor be reserved only to our elite and the seventh years, and all non-slut sixth years." Blaise declared. "With that this meeting is over."

§Present§

"You mean she has been made into the Slytherin Pr…" Draco started but he was interrupted.

"Hime. We do not want to push our luck with the Gryffindors. They may try and harm her if they knew she was accepted as our highest female. So please do not say it that way. Not until a little while later." Blaise whispered quietly as some Gryffindors passed by them.

"I'd make them regret even looking at her wrong. I already made it clear she was off limits." Draco sighed. _Why does no one listen to me?_

"I won't take that chance. She needs to be protected. If you won't take the necessary steps we will." Blaise declared quietly.

"And you cannot be serious about getting my mother here to see me as I lay extremely ill in the Hospital Wing. Nor about trying to convince my father that she is worthy of a Malfoy. She is not really a pureblood." Draco shot back.

"Damn Draco not many people know that. I am not even sure they will ever reveal that information ever. Her legal guardian is now Christopher Kai. Her birthfather may be you know, but that does not mean anything. She is Christopher Kai's only heir. She will inherit his fortune. She has connections to the Ministry, hell the Minister himself. You have to admit your father will think her more worthy than some slut from our house." Blaise reasoned.

"That is not the point. I am not in love with Brittany." Draco defended.

"Then why so protective of her, why so kind to her, why so concerned about her, why buy her that ring?" Blaise asked getting annoyed.

"I do not know alright!" Draco finally admitted. "I am dealing with all this confusing crap right now."

"I know you have feelings for her Draco. You can lie to yourself all you want, but you cannot lie to me. You need to admit it before she is taken away. She is our hime. What would it say about you if our prince was not with her?" Blaise smirked. _I will beat the bloody piss out of his damned pride, even if it means playing off of it from time to time._

"Do not start that Blaise. Do not go there?" Draco warned.

"Where? You mean the fact that she will not stay single forever. Someone will take her heart, whether it is you or someone else, she will be loved. You can't keep her all to yourself. It is not fair to her. Not after all the crap she has had to deal with her whole life." Blaise reasoned.

"She is not going to fall for another guy!" Draco growled out.

"Why not? If you do not go for her someone else will. Hell I might even consider pursuing her." Blaise lied.

"You will not dare!" Draco hissed angrily.

"Then be a true Prince and save your damned Princess. If you don't you may lose her to someone else." Blaise declared stubbornly.

"I still cannot believe you held such a meeting without me." Draco pouted, changing the subject. _Arguing about Brittany is taking a lot out of me today_.He thought with less enthusiasm.

"It would have been a conflict of interests and you know it." Blaise shot back easily. "I know all your tactics Draco. I know what you will try to pull and I am prepared for anything."

"So if I were to take one of these pills when would it happen?" Draco wondered.

"Actually it should be taking affect soon. It was that mint I handed you earlier." Blaise smirked. "I figured I would let you in on this before you became really ill. Hopefully Brittany will be here in time so that you can see her before you go into a three day long coma." Blaise smirked.

"You bloody…" Draco began.

"Hey there you two." Brittany stated coming around a corner to the courtyard. "Hermione sent me over to see you guys. Something about not wanting me alone after what happened."

"That's good. You need to be protected hime." Blaise smiled.

"Okay what is the deal with all of that?" Brittany wondered.

"Draco will tell you." Blaise smirked widely.

Brittany turned to Draco who was turning pale. "So, what does it mean?"

"You have been declared Slytherin's hime." Draco managed to say without wheezing.

"Oh my lord. Draco what is wrong with you. You look awful. Are you feeling alright." Brittany asked immediately putting his comment in the back of his mind.

She took a step towards him. Draco began to sway a bit before falling with Brittany to catch him. As fate would have it their lips touched, and did not part quickly like the last time. Draco and Brittany then fell because she was too surprised to support both of their weight. They both crashed to the ground in a heap, lips still touching.

Draco's last thoughts were, _Maybe she is worthy of being more than my misfit. She may be my princess after all._

Blaise pulled Draco off of Brittany who immediately began taking command. A couple of fourth year Slytherins were approaching. It was almost second nature what she began doing. It was like she had done it her whole life.

"You tell Madam Pompfrey that we are bringing Draco Malfoy in for treatment. Immediately." She stated pointing to the first one, who immediately did as instructed. "You find Pansy and tell her to contact Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Draco is extremely ill." The second one nodded and ran off to get Pansy. "Faia I need you!" Brittany then called.

With a small burst of flames Faia was there in an instant. She transformed from her loveable small size to that of a tiger. She was now about half of what she would grow to be. Brittany then nodded to Blaise who understood her meaning. They both placed Draco onto Faia.

"I need you to take him to Madam Pompfrey in the Hospital Wing. Please hurry Faia." Brittany begged in a kind yet stern tone.

As soon as the last syllable left her mouth Faia had transported herself as well as Draco to the Hospital Wing. Brittany and Blaise were left in the courtyard. Blaise turned admiring eyes to Brittany.

"That was simply amazing!" Blaise was shocked. "Too bad Draco was unconscious throughout the whole thing. He would have been so proud." Blaise smiled.

"Thank you. I never knew I had it in me." Brittany smiled back. "Let's go I need to tell Hermione about what happened."

"I do not think that will be necessary." Blaise smirked.

He expected many reactions from Brittany at that point. She could be amazed that they had worked so hard to make this plan. She could sigh and shake her head saying she figured they had a hand in it. She could even end up laughing about it because they fooled Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately Brittany was not always so predictable.

"You put his life in danger as a way to set us up?" She hissed in outrage. "Are you fucking insane?"

"His life is not in any danger. Hermione convinced Fred and George to do this. It is just a much more powerful version of the Ill Pill. It is to get Narcissa here to meet you and soften Lucius for when he meets you. If Lucius approves of you Draco would feel comfortable admitting his feelings for you." Blaise explains.

"What if it backfires. I have a gut feeling it will." Brittany chastised him.

"It won't. It is fool proof." Blaise smirked.

"We'll see about that." Brittany huffed before making her way to the hospital wing.

§Hagrid's Hut§

Hagrid off in the forest looking after his half brother. Meanwhile Hermione was being questioned by an irate Ron and a not so happy Harry.

"Bloody hell Hermione. You have spent most of your free time with Zabini. We know you and him are having a fling." Ron yelled.

"No I am not! I swear to you that is not what is going on." Hermione exclaimed.

"Do not lie Hermoine. We will not be mad. Zabini it not half bad. But lying about this is pissing me off. We can tell you are hiding something." Harry sighed.

"I am not hiding anything." Hermione tried to defend herself, but it was only a matter of time before she cracked.

"Just say you love him Hermione. Say it and we will leave it alone." Ron finally stated defeated. _I lost her love I do not want to lose her friendship._

"I am not in love with him Ron. We are trying to get Malfoy and Brittany together." Hermione finally yelled. She then gasped and covered her mouth.

"WHAT?!" The both exclaimed.

Hermione gave a huge sigh. _The jig is up. _"Zabini and I are trying to get Brittany and Malfoy together. All we need to do is get rid of his pride. We have been planning on how to do all of this." Hermione explained in a defeated tone. _I lasted longer than I thought I would. _"That is why we were spending so much time together."

"Why would you try to set her up with that monster?" Ron gaped at her astonished.

"They both have feelings for the other. Draco won't admit it with his pride in the way. Brittany won't admit it to keep herself from being hurt." Hermione explained. _Please forgive me Britt._

"You mean to tell me that Malfoy has feelings for _our_ Brittany." Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, and vice versa. We are well on our way to destroying that Pride of his." Hermione smirked.

"So you are setting my twin sister up with my biggest enemy." Harry hissed.

"Damn it Harry he makes her happy. You have both seen the way they are acting around each other. Besides, the Dark Lord is your biggest enemy. Draco Malfoy is just your biggest rival." Hermione reasoned.

"He's a Slytherin. Worst of all he is their twisted leader." Ron hissed.

"He's a freaking person, just like the rest of them. You're brothers agreed to help me with this thing because they see the truth. Brittany deserves happiness, more than anyone, especially now. If her happiness comes in the form of one of our rivals, who are _we _to prevent her from being happy?" Hermione shot back angrily before storming out of the hut.

"Where are you going?" Harry and Ron called out to her.

"To the Hospital Wing. Malfoy should be there by now." Hermione stated simply not looking back. She was clearly mad at each of them.

"What in the seven layers of hell is going on?" Ron asked Harry.

"I know of only one way to find out. Come on." Harry declared following Hermione all the way to the Hospital Wing.

When they had all arrived, they were shocked to see Brittany at Draco's bedside holding his hand. Draco was unconscious, surrounded by his team mates as well as Pansy. Brittany looked extremely sad, even having been informed of what was going on. In that instant Harry and Ron realized that Brittany really did have feelings for their biggest rival. After all the bullshit everyone, including him, had put her through she had fallen in love. With the life she had led she deserved happiness, and Hermione was right. Who were they to stand in her way of happiness?

"Brittany are you alright?" Harry finally asked.

Brittany turned sad eyes to him and nodded. "I'm fine. A little shocked. But I will be fine."

"Come on guys. Let's go." Blaise stated sternly. "Watch over him Brittany-hime." He smirked before ushering the others out.

As soon as the door closed Brittany let out a sob. "Damn it all. It's my fault they did this to him. All so they could break his pride and make him admit feelings he has."

Harry rushed over to her quickly and held her close as she sobbed into his shirt. She had let go of Draco's hand, and no one had noticed it twitch. Except Hermione of course. Ron stayed back a little, he was still getting used to the idea of accepting all of this.

"It is not your fault. They decided to trick him to help you, not because of you. It was to lure his parents here. To get them to approve of you so Malfoy would stop being blind to the truth." Harry whispered.

"You mean. You know, and you are not mad?" Brittany dared to hope.

"Yes, and of course I am not mad. You are my sister; I will love you no matter what. You deserve to be happy more than anyone. If that happiness is with Malfoy then so be it. I will do all I can in my power to make that a reality." Harry declared hugging his twin sister tightly.

"Are you serious?" Brittany gasped, tears in her eyes.

"Of course I am." Harry smiled letting her go.

Madam Pompfrey suddenly showed up. "Unfortunately I am going to need you three to leave. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger, if you would be so kind."

"Why is Brittany staying?" Ron asked confused.

"She has agreed to look after Mr. Malfoy, not disturb his rest, and stay quiet." Madam Pompfrey explained.

"Alright well then we will just be on our way." Hermione agreed as she quickly drug the two others out of the room with her.

After they were gone Madam Pompfrey turned to Brittany. "I still have no idea why you insist on staying with him."

"Honestly I do not know entirely either." Brittany admitted as she retook her original position.

Draco seemed to smile a little in his comatose state. It was going to be interesting once Narcissa arrived. Brittany was a little afraid of the confrontation. Blaise had tried his best to explain to her that Narcissa would adore her. Unfortunately something told her that this was not going to be as easy as Blaise made it sound.

§Malfoy Manor§

A tall slender and beautiful woman re-read the letter in her hand for the fifth time. Her sky blue eyes sparkled. So little Pansy had found a proper girl for her precious son. Blaise Zabini even helped her set up a reason for them to visit. The only problem was the girl was a Gryffindor. At least she was a pureblood and had ties to the Minister of Magic himself. That certainly helped her case. And apparently she was now considered the Slytherin Princess and the Gryffindor Misfit. Well there was always a first time for everything.

_I do not think my trying to sweeten Lucius to her will work. She will have to face him herself and prove her worth. If she can do that then she is truly worthy of my precious son. If so then I guess I will need to start thinking of wedding plans, oh and cute little grandchildren I will be able to spoil. I hope Lucius does approve of this one._ She thought excitedly.

Lucius's footsteps were heard coming down the hall. She quickly disposed of the letter and sighed. She took on a depressed look, and thanked her talent for acting. She was going to need every ounce of it to fool her own husband. _Here goes nothing._

Once in the room Lucius noticed his wife's forlorn look. "What is it love? Has something happened?"

"Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson have found a girl for Draco." She admitted.

"That's good news. Why do you look so sad though?" Lucius asked his own ice blue eyes looking at her concerned.

"The thing is she is Christopher Kai's daughter." Narcissa sighed sadly for effect.

"You mean the Gryffindor Misfit? There has to be a mistake. She is a Gryffindor." Lucius roared.

"She has been declared the Slytherin Princess. Unanimously by all the elite, Blaise had hand picked her." Narcissa tried to sooth. "She has apparently become more Slytherin like, but still courageous and powerful. She would not be one of the many sluts after my precious son's money and power. She has enough of her own."

"Then we shall have to meet this girl. _I_ will see if she is truly worthy of my son." Lucius declared. "When do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning. They used a cover for us with Draco being terribly ill in the Hospital Wing. It was actually the idea of another Gryffindor. Potter's female accomplice, Hermione Granger. Apparently she now sees that Slytherins are people just like everyone else." Narcissa smiled happily. The world needed more people like that.

"You are far to kind." Lucius smiled at her.

"That is why you chose me. I love you for you. Remember that when you test this girl Lucius. She may be what he needs. I want a good future for our son and his children. Without _him._" Narcissa sighed.

"Hopefully it will all work out in the end. Until then we can only wait." Lucius declared holding his wife in a loving embrace. _Be ready Brittany Kai, tomorrow you have me to deal with._

§Hospital Wing§

Brittany sighed; she was sleeping in a hospital bed next to Draco's. There was a troubled look on her face. It seemed her subconscious was aware of the future danger.

_Today was just action packed. I mean finding out I am the Slytherin Princess. That was a huge deal, and then Draco being drugged to get his mother here to see if I am 'worthy' of her son. Oh and that kiss, I know he was sick but I am a little sad that kiss had to end. Oh what am I saying, he needed medical attention. I guess. I just cannot shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. Something that will not be easy. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I have become the Slytherin Princess._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Confrontations and Expectations**_

**In the next chapter Brittany is interrogated by not only Narcissa Malfoy, but also Ice Lord Lucius Malfoy as well. Questions are being thrown her way left and right. Draco may be unconscious but he is hearing every single word being said. Blaise and Pansy explain to them about Brittany's changes. Lucius and Narcissa come to their decision. And they are not the same answer. What could this mean for the couple. You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

"**I have no idea why or how they came to the decision to be their Princess Mr. Malfoy. But in all honesty compared to the many sluts after your son, I am a much more worthy choice." Brittany shot back not letting him intimidate her.**

"**When Draco fell she took command instantly. A true alpha. It was awe inspiring." Blaise exclaimed.**

"**Out of everyone in this school I have ever met, Brittany Kai is the only one who meets every standard you ever set, with one minor detail. She was not put in Slytherin by the hat, we put her as our Princess on our own." Pansy defended.**

"**It is not the fact that I do not think she is worthy." ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ declared simply. "I believe our son may not be entirely worthy of her."**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Poll:

Should Blaise have to fake having an interest in Brittany to get Draco to admit his feelings?

Yes: _Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_

No : _Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_

The Poll will be closed once I update the next chapter. So be sure to vote, and vote again if you would like.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: I hope you liked it. I have to say I did enjoy writing this chapter. Then again I started writing it at like 10 am yesterday and kept getting distracted. I finished it finally by around 3:30 am this morning. I just got in a groove around 10:00 pm, and could not get out of it. At least not until it was all written. The next chapter should be arriving soon enough. I get to take all my college class books back today for cash. Remember to review and keep thinking about questions for my special thing, the cast and crew interviews. Or anything else you want to see. (Refer to chapter Ten Bottom AN: for more information.)


	20. Ch 19: Confrontations and Expectations

AN: Hey everyone. Well here is the next chapter. I did put up two one shots for a Gaara/OC Naruto thing. So if you want to check it out please do. The one for younger people is called Desert Love. The one with the Lemon . is Desert Lover. If you do not know what a Lemon is, then you are too young to read that one. It _is _rated M, where as the Desert Love is rated K+. So check it out, hope you like the update.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Response:

Snuffles-sweetie: Yup they are okay with it. Chapter Twenty they get to poke fun at him though. Enjoy the Chapter, and thanks for the review.

en-elin: I am glad you liked Draco as being protective. Next time you see him in action he's going to look fairly stupid, in a funny sort of way. Enjoy the Chapter thanks for the review.

Fade to Blue: I am glad you think the story is cool even though there is some OCCness running amuck. Enjoy the Chapter and thanks for the review.

Faxness-rulz: I am glad you liked the last chapter. Enjoy the Chapter and thanks for the review.

Faye Cullen00: Yup I mentioned you. Actually with the while idea who thinks Draco is not good enough changed. The one I used was not my original intent, and then I decided it would fit better the other way around. SO I guess it is good you did not decide who was going to say it because I did not either. Enjoy the Chapter and thanks for the review.

Sterling Fire Kittie: I am glad a lot of your questions were answered. Enjoy the Chapter and thanks for the review.

maraudergirl02: yes confrontation…it shall be interesting I tried a different approach with Lucius and Narcissa than most people do . I hope you liked this chapter. Enjoy the Chapter and thanks for the review.

herbieunloaded: I am glad I ensnared another reader into reading this story. Do not fret Brittany and Draco will get together soon. In a few more chapters. I promise. I am really glad you love the story and plot. Enjoy the Chapter and thanks for the review.

BlackHenna: Oh if I knew my mother and mother of a possible boyfriend were imagining children I'd be scared too. Thankfully Brittany is used to really strange things going on. They are not going to just marry right away if she gets approval. It means they approve of her as a possible wife and a suitable girlfriend for him. They just want to look out for their son. Ron and Harry will show up in the next update to tease Draco and his inability to… well you'll find out.

CarlyJo: I hope this confrontation does not disappoint. I am glad you liked how I updated quickly so there were two chapters for you to read. I had to do some last miniute Christmas shopping before I was able to get this out though. Your welcome for the bunny. Enjoy the Chapter and thanks for the review.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: All my readers and reviewers. God Bless you, everyone. Happy Holidays.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Nineteen: Confrontations and Expectations

After a nice long sleep Brittany opened her eyes to see Blaise standing next to her bed. "Huh? Why are you here?" Brittany wondered.

"Just checking on you. Narcissa will be here soon." Blaise smirked.

"But I look like crap probably." Brittany nearly shrieked.

"Then you might want to go get changed." Blaise smirked.

"Faia." Brittany called.

Faia appeared with a brush and her make-up bag. Faia gave a few yips to Brittany, who nodded her head. Faia then disappeared and soon showed back up with a nice green cashmere sweater and a pair of nice black dress pants. Faia then disappeared quickly without a trace. Brittany made a mad dash for the bathroom in the Hospital Wing.

The door to the bathroom had just closed. Within seconds Narcissa and Lucius walked through the doors. Blaise just stood in shock. He realized Faia must have noticed their presence and alerted Brittany. He chuckled. Both the Malfoy's noticed.

"Why, hello there Blaise." Narcissa greeted kindly.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Lucius questioned coldly.

"You just missed Brittany making a mad dash for the bathroom. She must have realized you were coming." Blaise admitted.

"She is running from us?" Narcissa asked confused.

"Until she is decent. She spent the whole night her watching over Draco. She actually slept in the bed next to his." Blaise smiled pointing to the messy bed next to Draco's.

"How did she get clothes and things then?" Lucius wondered.

"Faia brought them to me." Brittany stated from inside the bathroom.

"Who?" Lucius demanded.

"My Nyx, Faia. She is quite shy, so she did not want to stick around for too long. She went off to hide from any possible danger." Brittany explained.

Lucius and Narcissa both held in gasps and looked at Blaise. "It's true. Faia is her familiar. She has a nasty temper, and flares up when someone pisses her off."

"A fire Nyx?" Narcissa whispered. "You never told us a Nyx found her a worthy mistress."

"It does not matter." Lucius declared. "We shall see for ourselves if she is worth anything."

Narcissa began walking over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Brittany we have heard a lot about you from Blaise. Would you mind if I helped you get ready?"

"Not at all Mrs. Malfoy. I would appreciate the help. I do not want to waste Mr. Malfoy or your own time." Brittany politely agreed opening the door just enough to let Narcissa in.

Narcissa nearly gasped. _This girl has a natural beauty about her. Poor thing never had a mother show her how to bring about her one-hundred percent._ "Her let me help you with that make-up. You certainly are more beautiful than Blaise had told us." Narcissa smiled.

"Why is Blaise send owls to you about me?" Brittany asked before rethinking it. "If it is not too much to ask I mean."

"Oh never mind all that proper stuff. Lucius is the stickler for that." Narcissa chided. "So I hear you were accepted as the Slytherin Princess. Quite an honor for a Gryffindor." Narcissa smiled at her while helping her apply her make-up.

"I do not really believe in that stereotype Mrs. Malfoy. Gryffindors can be just as cruel as anyone else, and Slytherins can be just as kind as any one." Brittany sighed. _Great now she is going to hate me._

"So you do not care about the fact that you are hated by your own house and are accepted by another?" Narcissa wondered.

"In a matter of time that will not matter any ways. I have never really been accepted by anyone before. So if some one I am told to hate, likes me, well I will tell the person who told me to hate the other to kindly piss off." Brittany admitted. "I am a big girl and I will judge people on their actions not their title."

Narcissa tried to hide her giant smile, she really did. Fortunately Brittany noticed it and the few nerves she had went away. Narcissa's first impression was set. Brittany was a caring and strong girl. The fact that she was beautiful was just a bonus. She would need to talk to Pansy and Blaise for more information though. Lucius was here to interrogate the girl, she was here to gather all the information on her and the opinions of others.

"You look absolutely stunning." Narcissa declared after a while. _I guess this is a first for each of us. She never had a mother figure and I never had a daughter to spoil. _"I bet all the boys are going to be all over you."

"Oh I hope not. I do not want _that_ kind of attention. I do not want them thinking that I am easy like many of the girls your son…never mind." Brittany stayed and caught herself.

"What has my son been doing?" Narcissa asked her sternly. _Test one. Is she trustworthy to hold his secrets from even his mother._

"You'll have to ask him that. It is not my place to tell." Brittany smiled sadly. "I am sorry."

_She passed. Hmm. Now for test two. Would she be faithful to him even when he has not been? _"He must have been sleeping with the whole of the Slytherin House."

"I have no idea, there are rumors. Then again a person cannot always believe what they hear. You will have to ask him for the truth. We have never spoken about anything intimate like that." Brittany admitted a small blush on her cheeks.

_She's innocent and pure. She might just make it. Alright I will pass her on that one. _"Well let us not keep my husband waiting. He can be so impatient at times." Narcissa smiled.

"That must be where Draco gets it from." Brittany joked.

"So I am not the only one who noticed." Narcissa laughed as she opened the door, and the two stepped out.

Blaise had to hide a smile. Brittany looked wonderful, and Lucius approved of her looks. _At least there was one obstacle out of the way. Now there were only a million things left to go wrong. _He thought to himself somewhat nervously.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy. I have heard many things about you from your son." Brittany greeted politely, with no fear or hesitation. _I can do this. _Brittany thought while holding out her hand.

Lucius took it and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Brittany hid the blush fairly well, she was not used to such kind and weird treatment. Lucius gave a grin at her innocent reaction.

_She is not one of the Slytherins whores at least. _He surmised. "I hope my dear son has not been telling you horrible things about me." Lucius smirked.

"He told me many great things about you. But seeing as he is a male teenager he did sometimes try to make you our to a cold uncaring evil person." Brittany laughed. "But I believe all teenager do that sometimes. Make their parents out to be evil I mean."

"True. So what are you interests Ms. Kai?" Lucius asked in his still icy tone.

"I absolutely love playing Quidditch. I am a chaser for the Gryffindor Team." Brittany smiled proudly.

"She is amazing Mr. Malfoy. If the Gryffindors did not have her on their team they would never stand a chance of winning a single game." Blaise added.

"So you are very talented then. I see. I hear it was because of a trick reminiscent of a Slytherin that you pulled it off. Quite impressive my dear. No wonder you were accepted as their princess."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. That is too kind of you." Brittany smiled, but inside she was a little wary of him. _He is waiting for Blaise and Narcissa to leave. Then he is going to grill me like none other. I know how these Malfoy men work. They are a little too predictable._

Lucius noticed that Brittany had a wary look in her emerald eyes. _She is not as slow as I thought. Hmm, not it is time for her test._ "Narcissa, why don't you and Blaise go find Pansy Parkinson. You three must have many things to catch up on." Lucius stated simply. _If she does not want to delay the inevitable then I will oblige her._

Blaise and Narcissa merely nodded. They each wished Brittany the best for luck. She was about to face one of the cruelest men alive in combat. The battle was a war of wit and word. Hopefully Brittany was on her game, or she would lost in a matter of seconds. All wither could do is hope.

Lucius' whole demeanor changed from somewhat cold to becoming that of his Ice Lord reputation. It was truly obvious where Draco had learned his own from. The apple did not fall far from the tree in this instance.

"What are you really wanting to ask me Mr. Malfoy. You and I both no that you did not come here merely to ask me questions about my hobbies." Brittany sighed. _I will not be intimidated._ Brittany thought determinedly.

"You have guts. I will give you that." Lucius hissed. "But as far as I am concerned it is based on idiocy and stupidity."

"Make all the assumptions you want." Brittany challenged. "No matter your idea about my intelligence, I know what I am capable off."

"I bet you think higher of yourself then you truly are." Lucius shot back.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. No female can be intelligent. Especially one from Slytherin."

You are their Princess, you must be the most lacking." Lucius smirked.

"But I am not placed in Slytherin. I was chosen as their Princess." Brittany laughed back.

"I guess you may be right about the females being quite stupid then. Choosing you as their Princess." Lucius continued his taunt.

"There you are wrong as well. Blaise informed that it was the decision from most of the males. Are you saying that Slytherin males are also lacking in intelligence. What does that make you?" Brittany hissed back.

"You obviously tricked them somehow. Maybe in bed perhaps." Lucius smirked. _That ought to rile her some. _

_He is trying to get a rise out of me. _"I see what you are trying to do Mr. Malfoy. Well I have been raised around males all my life. I will not fall like normal females." Brittany laughed.

"You never answered my question though. It must means that I speak the truth." Lucius laughed. "How many of my sons friends did you seduce then?"

"None!" Brittany hissed. "I have brains, talent, power, and some beauty. I have no idea why or how they came to the decision to make me their Princess, Mr. Malfoy. But in all honesty compared to the many sluts after your son, I am a much more worthy choice." Brittany shot back not letting him intimidate her. "I am no slut, whore, or any other thing you are trying to imply."

Lucius then began a slow clap. His face had a smirk upon it, but his ice blue eyes, so much like Draco's, we shining in mirth. Brittany was quite wary of him at that point. A Malfoy with that look in his eyes in a dangerous thing.

"I never expected to find a girl with such wit, with the exception of my Narcissa." Lucius's smirk widened. "So you have brains and I will even concede to the idea of your talent. Beauty is not timeless, so that will not get you very far. As such many of the Slytherin females after my son are not worthy because their only redeeming quality will one day fade to nothing." Lucius admitted.

"So I passed your test of wit." Brittany smiled. "I am glad I did not bore you."

"Who ever said anything of the sort?" Lucius asked defensively.

"Just like with your son, sometimes a person has to look into you eyes to see what you try and hide. I seem to have become quite good at it." Brittany laughed.

Lucius stiffened. _This girl is different. I will need to watch my back around her. _"Do you eve know why I am here?" Lucius wondered.

Brittany laughed. "Blaise tricked you here. Actually he was only expecting Narcissa. You were not part of this 'Plan' of his."

_Such impudence. _"And why would he need to trick me here?"

"He has some wild idea that Draco and I are a good match, a perfect match in his mind." Brittany sighed. "I think he was dropped on his head when he was little. That idea is preposterous."

"Why is that Ms. Kai? Do you feel unworthy of my son?" Lucius wondered. _Let us see if this girl has humility enough to be Draco's other half._

"On the contrary, I feel that we are equals. Sure he is Malfoy, and sure he is supposedly some 'sex god,' but honestly I could not care less about that. He's too much of a prick for me. He has changed a little, but I am not going to throw myself at anyone ever. Especially him." Brittany responded simply.

"You think my son unworthy of you?" Lucius spat losing his cool.

"I never said that. I said that I think we are equals. He may be attractive, and to most women a great catch, but no self respecting woman should want him." Brittany shot back not missing a beat.

"Why ever not?" Lucius hissed vehemently.

"Fidelity for one, his much to large Pride, the last remnants of that icicle up his ass, his temper, and above else, his lack of respect for women. I will not spend my life around someone who will not respect me. Malfoy's do not love. I get that, but respect is not love, and without it I refuse to even give him a chance." Brittany declared.

Lucius was taken aback. This girl might truly be his sons equal. She could defend her point with reason, and stuck to it. She was loyal as he could tell from talking to her and hearing about how loyal she was to Harry Potter from his son. _Ah yes the final piece_.

"What is your relationship to Harry Potter?" Lucius nearly purred. "I hear you are quite loyal to him, in addition to being protective."

"He's like the brother I never had. I love him and cherish him, he is the only family I have, and vice versa, with the exception of my father." Brittany admitted. She was not lying, but she was also not giving him the entire truth.

Lucius felt her words rang true. "I am positive he would hate you if he knew you were talking to me right now."

"Of course. He thinks you a bigger prick than Draco. He finally accepted Draco as one of my friends, you he can't stand." Brittany continued on still not missing a single beat.

"Are you sure he honestly accepts it?" Lucius pushed.

"I doubt he was lying. I have known him long enough to know he was truly being sincere." Brittany continued. "I do not doubt him or my other closet friends. Their sanity I sometimes doubt, but never they themselves."

"Alright I am finished questioning you. Go off and find Narcissa for me won't you. I'll look after my son." Lucius stated dismissively.

Brittany huffed but complied. He _was_ Draco's father after all. "Fine." She stated before storming out of the room, quietly.

Lucius turned to his comatose son. "You may have picked well. We shall see what your mother thinks. And honestly, you need to stop sleeping with so many girls. I told you to enjoy yourself, not sleep with every female in your house. It's no wonder she thinks it is hard to trust you. For your sake you had better not have slept with anyone in a while son. Any worthy female would think less of you. Just wait until your mother comes to scold you." Lucius sighed.

Draco was motionless except for a small twitch over his left eye. Lucius chuckled. "I figured you could hear us. So what do you think son, is she worthy?" Lucius sighed. "I never thought I would see the day when a Gryffindor was worthy of a Slytherin."

§Courtyard with Blaise Narcissa and Pansy§

"So you both feel she is worthy of Draco?" Narcissa clarified making sure they were positive about their choice.

"When Draco fell she took command instantly. A true princess. It was awe inspiring." Blaise exclaimed. "She is the only one who challenges him in everyway. He then seems to rise to it every time."

"So she challenges him to be a stronger and better person?" Narcissa wondered. "But she is a Gryffindor?"

"Out of everyone in this school I have ever met, Brittany Kai is the only one who meets every standard you ever set, with one minor detail. She was not put in Slytherin by the hat, we put her as our Princess on our own." Pansy defended. "It dos not matter what house she is in, it matters who she is."

"And she matters to everyone one in Slytherin House. Draco wants her by his side, he has for months now. He is just to much of a bloody git to admit it."

"Except for when he almost killed her." Pansy laughed. "That time he tried to get rid of her, for good."

"My son did WHAT?" Narcissa nearly shrieked.

_Opps. _Pansy thought. "He tried to kill her earlier in the year."

"For what reasons?" Narcissa hissed.

"She had slapped him after he insulted her friends. He only meant to wound her seriously. She did nearly die from that blow to the head by a Bludger." Blaise explained, trying to soften the blow. _He's so going to get it. _

"Well how did he get his hands on a Bludger? He's the seeker." Narcissa asked confused.

"He took it from Theodore Nott, and proceeded to swing it at Brittany. The Bludger must have hit he just right to where it did not chatter her skull, and harder, or anywhere else and she'd be dead." Blaise explained.

"So Brittany Kai nearly lost her life because of my son, and you think they are perfect for each other?"

"Yes." They both winced.

"Now I think my son the one we should be concerned about. He tried to kill a beautiful girl because she slapped him? I slapped his father around a good amount in our younger days. I sometimes do that even now." Narcissa ranted.

"He was mostly mad because she did it in front of Potter and his gang. In addition the fact that it was for Potter." Pansy reasoned. "You know how Draco hates Harry Potter."

"That is no excuse for trying to kill and innocent and strong willed girl." Narcissa shrieked. "I am going to that Hospital Wing, and I am going to yell at him right now."

"I would not recommended that Mrs. Malfoy. Draco does need peace to ensure a speedy recovery, according to Madam Pompfrey. She'll have you thrown out if you disturb him." Brittany stated having finally found the three.

"Ah. Brittany we were just talking about you. Oh and please call me Narcissa." Narcissa smiled trying not too look too guilty.

"I am not mad. At least you aren't saying cruel things about me. I am sure your husband must hate me for thinking that Draco and I are equals. He was stunned." Brittany admitted sadly. "He wanted to see you."

"Do not think too hard on it. Personally I think any female is equal to any man. You three can wander off on your own for a while as I speak with Lucius." Narcissa smiled. She then walked off in the direction Brittany had just come from.

"So what's the damage?" She asked a little worriedly.

"She loves you." Pansy smiled.

"Unfortunately she now wants to skin her son alive." Blaise sighed. "He is not going to be thrilled.

"Why not?" Pansy and Brittany wondered.

"Narcissa will find a way to yell at her son. Since she cannot do it here while he is in the Hospital Wing 'sick' she'll send him a howler." Blaise chuckled a bit. "It will be funny to see his face."

"I am sure it will." Brittany laughed.

"Let's go spy on Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Pansy suggested.

Brittany smirked. "I like that idea. Faia." Brittany called. Faia appeared and Brittany just nodded to her. "Everyone hold onto me."

Blaise and Pansy each grabbed one of her arms. Faia then transported them all to the door in front of the Hospital Wing. The soon over hears Narcissa and Lucius talking.

"Honestly Lucius I never knew your son was so cold-hearted." Narcissa hissed angrily. "Trying to kill that poor girl for defending her friends and being Loyal?"

Lucius sighed. "So he is a little cruel once in a while…"

"Once in a while. Lucius that boy has been tormenting innocent people for a long time. I know for a fact that girl has to be the one that the Dark Lord fears. That other Prophecy. She's been hidden all this time. She has a Nyx, so you know what this means?" Narcissa whispered.

"It will all be over soon." Lucius sighed happily.

"Yes and we can go back to being kinder towards people. I am quite sick of having to hate people. I know you hate being cruel to _everyone _around you as well." Narcissa taunted.

"It does not matter though." Lucius sighed. "Not until she ends it or Potter."

"So what did you think of her?" Narcissa asked after a minute.

"I think she may be the most worthy girl of all to continue on the Malfoy name with our son." Lucius admitted. He noticed Narcissa looking down at her son. "What is it? Did you find something that changed your mind? Do you find her unworthy?"

"It is not the fact that I do not think she is worthy." Narcissa declared simply. "I believe our son may not be entirely worthy of her."

Lucius was taken aback. "Because he tried to kill her?"

"Not only that, but she has suffered so much. No mother of her own, tormented to years, hated by those who should be her friends, having to hide who she was because the Ministry had her and her father placed into hiding. Lucius that girl nearly died and lived. She is strong, powerful, kind, loyal, protective, beautiful, smart, and anything and everything it takes to be a match for our son."

"But."

"But she deserves more than what he can give to her. He has not shown his love, that which she deserves more than anyone. Unless our son can prove he loves her, I will refuse him trying to be with her." Narcissa declared. "In addition to sending him a Howler about him trying to kill her. He definitely deserves that."

"How can he proves he loves her?" Lucius wondered. _I'll try and help you this once. You better make good use of it._

"He will have to figure it out all on his own. He can start by telling three words." Narcissa smiled.

"Which are…" Lucius sighed. He did not want his son telling Narcissa it was _he_ who gave him hints about how to prove his love and get his mothers approval.

"He will just have to know them when he gets to them. He had better hurry or someone else will take her right from under his nose." She laughed.

"Whatever you say my dear. It is high time we go." Lucius sighed.

"Shall we tell Brittany she was found worthy?" Narcissa wondered.

"I am sure she has realized it by now." Lucius smirked. He could tell there were three people outside the door. He was even willing to bet his entire fortune on who it was.

Said three persons were quickly transported right before he opened the door. All that was left as an indicator of them being there was a tiny spark. Lucius smirked. _She's sneaky too. Just like Narcissa. Draco is certainly going to have his work cut out for him. I just hope he got the hint and is not that idiotic not to get the hint._

Unfortunately at that moment Draco was in his comatose state trying to figure out what the hell he was going to have to say to Brittany to convince his mother he loved her. Only three words. His father was going to kill him when he found out. He wanted to be with her but how the hell was he supposed to know what to do. It's not like love is easy to show, or explain. He had no idea how to tell Brittany he loved her, and that was the only way he could be with her. This was going to be harder than he thought.

§With Brittany§

Brittany smiled as she waved goodbye to her friends. They were off to spread the good news to all the Slytherins. She shook her head as she made her way to the Gryffindor Tower.

_Great now they are all going to be helping get us together. Can I really not do this __**on my own? **__I mean honestly I am not helpless. Then again he __**is**__ Draco Malfoy. I guess I can understand them helping us to speed up the process. This is going to be interesting though. Draco will have to prove__** himself**__ worthy of __**me**__. This is going to be interesting. I am glad Narcissa is on my side, and Lucius approves of me as well. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I am worthy of a Malfoy._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Those Three Little Words**_

**In the next chapter Draco gets to figure out what his mother decided she needed him to say and do to be worthy of Brittany. In matters of the Heart, Draco is having quite some trouble. Brittany is enjoying watching him squirm along with many others. Draco is giving it his all, but will it be enough? Will he be able to tell her how he really feels? Find out soon.**

_**I know what I needed to say. It was so simple. How could I have missed this? **_**Draco thought happily. "Brittany. I want you." He whispered seductively.**

"**That was hilarious. And your reaction was just too perfect." Blaise laughed. "He certainly is an idiot."**

"**I think he is giving up." Hermione sighed. "He's so close too. Shh. Here she comes."**

"**Why is it so hard to tell her I love her?" Draco sighed with his head in his hands in defeat.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_Poll: _

_Should Blaise have to fake having an interest in Brittany to get Draco to admit his feelings?_

_Yes: Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_

No : _Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ Ҩ_

The Poll is closed and you have all spoken. So Blaise will not show fake feelings to get Draco to get over his pride. Now we are going to have more fun torturing Draco next chapter instead. Behold the power of the Authoress. Muwahahaha. Sorry.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: I hope you liked the update. The other one should be up soon. I hope you all have a safe and Happy holiday. Remember to check out my one-shots if you are interested in them. The new ones are Naruto ones though, with Spoilers from Shippuden. So I hope you all enjoyed this. The story is finally nearing its end. I decided where the final battle will take place even. So the journey will be over soon. Remember to review it makes my world go around.


	21. Ch 20: Those Three Little Words

AN: Well here it is your Holiday Present for whatever you celebrate. It is going to be Draco Bashing and some stuff you have all been waiting for. Read the Author's note at the bottom it is important.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Response:

Sterling Fire Kitty: Oh I know. Draco can be an idiot sometimes. I am glad you were right. Here enjoy the chapter. You can stop waiting for a little while. Have a happy holiday and thanks for the review.

faxness-rulz: Glad you loved it. I hope you love this one too. Have a happy holiday and thanks for the review.

Hannah Loves Lupin: I am glad it was awesome. Here is another update in time for the Holiday. Have a happy holiday and thanks for the review.

Faye Cullen00: Oh I love toruting Draco. I did not go into as much detail because I was trying to get this out before the 25 th. So I may go back and edit it later when I post another chapter. Have a happy holiday and thanks for the review.

Fade to Blue: Oh yes Poor Draco indeed. Have a happy holiday and thanks for the review.

En-elin: I guess I did make them OOC, but then again Lucius has the ideals of money and power. Brittany has connections to the Minster of Magic, she is rich, and according to everyone who does not know her secret, she is a pure blood. I may actually have it so it is never revealed to the world. I am not sure yet. But she also has brains brawn and beauty. No Slytherin female mentioned can attest to having all three. So it did making accepting her easier. I am glad you like the chapter. Have a happy holiday and thanks for the review. 

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: To my cast and Crew. They are working so hard so close to the Holidays. I figured they deserved this dedication.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Twenty: Those Three Little Words

"So the Malfoy's actually accepted you?" Hermione smiled, still a little shocked.

Hermione, Brittany, and Ginny were sitting in the Common Room whispering. It was quite funny to see the three gossiping trying not to alert the other Gryffindors in the room. Unfortunately they were listening in to the conversation, in disgust.

"Yeah I know. Narcissa actually thinks that Draco might not be worthy of me. At least not until he shows me love."

"Malfoy's don't love." Ginny laughed.

"That is actually a common misconception. Malfoy's don't love publicly. Well not usually at least." Brittany laughed.

"I cannot wait to see that Howler she is going to send him." Hermione chuckled.

"He definitely deserves it." Ginny agreed.

"Who deserves what?" Harry and Ron asked coming up to the trio of girls.

"Malfoy deserves the Howler his mother is sending to him." Hermione smiled.

"So they obviously did not like you. Tough break Britt." Ron shrugged, secretly happy.

"On the contrary. She liked me so much that she is sending him a Howler about him trying to kill me earlier this year." Brittany smirked.

"Are you serious?" Harry gasped. "What about his ass of a father?"

"He approved as well." Brittany beamed, quite proud of herself.

"You have _got _to be kidding me. Those two approved of you. Haters of all things Gryffindor." Ron shook his head. "This world has gone insane." He sighed.

"Well I was chosen to be their Princess." Brittany defended.

"WHAT?" Two all too familiar females screeched.

"Oh piss of Brow, Patil." Ginny sighed. They were starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"No!" Lavender declared angrily. "That misfit is the Slytherin's Princess?"

"Then what the hell is she doing in _our _house?" Parvati hissed in question.

"She was placed her by the Sorting Hat." Hermione stated simply as it was quite obvious.

"Besides its not our fault your stuck up bitches. Just because they can accept people from other houses and you can't, does not give you right to be so cruel." Brittany shot back with venom dripping from every word.

"And just because you are Malfoy's new Slut does not give reason for you to be so high and mighty." Lavender smirked.

"You little Bitch." Brittany hissed.

"At least we are not the new Slytherin's whore." Parvati smirked as well.

Crack! Harry and Ron were seething. Harry had slapped Parvati and Ron Lavender. Both were holding their cheeks. It seemed they were the newest targets for angry males.

"I dare you to insult her again." Harry growled. "Not only will Malfoy and his gang be after you, but so will I. Leave her alone. Just because Malfoy never gave you the time of day, does not give you the right to be jealous."

"What are you talking about?" Lavender stuttered turning red.

"We've heard you butch about the fact that Malfoy was the hottest male alive, and you would give anything to get in his sheets." Ron joined in. "Brittany is not the Slytherin Whore, she's the Slytherin Princess. You on the other hand are the Gryffindor, no the Hogwarts Whore."

Everyone stood slack jawed staring at Harry and Ron in amazement. Harry they could understand, but Ron was a shock. Sure he accepted Brittany and her being befriended by other people, but to defend her so viciously.

Lavender ran off crying her eyes out. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life. Parvati followed her friend off to their own dorm. She realized that Brittany was well guarded, and they would have to accept it. It was hard to all take in.

Brittany smiled brightly and hugged the two males. "Thank you both. I am surprised you are truly accepting all this."

"Well I'd rather have you as my friend then lose you over your new status. Besides at least the Slytherins treat you kindly." Ron sighed.

"So they are not as bad as we originally thought." Harry surmised.

"Well I am glad you finally see things my way." Brittany smiled.

With that the four friends enjoy laughing about the new predicament that Draco Malfoy was about to face. So two days later Draco woke up refreshed, and ready to go. He was determined to show Brittany what he needed to, and get it over with. He was nervous about that howler though.

So that morning at Breakfast, when the mail came. Brittany, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy waited excitedly. Draco was finally going to get some well deserved scolding. When a pitch black owl flew in with a crimson red note Draco sighed. People all over the Great Hall gasped and turned to Draco. They figured his parent were going to scold him about Brittany. Oh how wrong they were.

With a sigh he watched as the Howler open itself up. His mother's voice screeched. "Draconius Malfoy how _dare_ you. You nearly killed that girl! I am surprised at you! We did not raise you to be such a cruel despicable person. Your father raise you to be a cold man, but a Gentleman. You are in serious trouble young man. I refuse to let you see that wonderful girl until you prove _yourself _worthy! Oh and Blaise make sure you keep him in line." Narcissa finished in a much kinder tone.

The entire Great Hall fell silent. No one dared speak lest Draco target them with his rage. They looked back and forth between Draco and Brittany. Brittany, the trio, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy were trying to hold in their laughter. Draco grumbled something about not being hungry before storming out of the Great Hall.

As soon as the doors has shut behind him, whispers spread around quickly. It was unexpected that Mrs. Malfoy yelled at her son, let alone praised Brittany Kai. Apparently life was going insane as they knew it. And they were just getting used to Brittany being accepted by the Slytherins.

After a few minutes Brittany also excused herself. It was only fair to at least see if Draco was okay. He was humiliated in front of the whole school. Draco was probably off pouting somewhere. She called for Faia with her mind link, another new power she had learned she had. Faia appeared suddenly and perched herself on her Mistresses shoulder. She yipped and Brittany was off.

Draco was currently just wandering the halls. He was busy trying to figure out what to say to Brittany to appease his mother. This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever had to do yet.

Brittany soon reached Draco, seeing he was lost in thought she had a wicked smile on her face. _Time for a little payback. _

Brittany snuck up to him and leaned next to his ear. He still had yet to notice her presence. Her smirk widened. She smothered a laugh. Then without preamble, she blew into his ear, hard.

She burst out laughing as Draco jumped from the shock. He turned angry eyes on his attacker, before he saw it was Brittany. His eyes softened a little, but his scowl did not. He huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"That was a dirty trick Brittany Kai. Why would you so that?" He asked her annoyed.

"Pay back." Brittany shrugged.

"What for, if I may ask." Draco sighed. _What did I do now?_

"I don't know. From all those years of torture I guess." Brittany smiled. "I have a lot left too." She smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever Brittany."

She in turn laughed. "Hey, are you alright? Your mother sounded pissed."

"Well after you told about that incident I would expect no less." Draco grumbled.

"Oh that was Pansy and Blaise. I was not going to tell her about that." Brittany admitted. "Pansy accidentally let is slip."

"Why am I not surprised. I figured something like this would happen when Blaise told me he was going to get mother here. I was surprised my father arrived." Draco sighed.

"Yeah I was too. He was not easy to impress. I guess my close ties to the Minister and the fact that I have secretly been rich all this time. Plus the fact that I am a 'pureblood,' helped to soften everything else. So I guess he took that into consideration as well." Brittany assumed.

"I guess so." Draco sighed. _Here she is. It is a perfect opportunity. What the hell do I say though?_

Brittany sighed. _Jeez I am giving him a perfect opportunity. I guess I need to help him a little bit. _"You mother loved me. I guess she saw that all I ever wanted was to be loved and wanted."

Draco smirked. _That's it!_ He took a few steps so that he was next to Brittany._ I know what I needed to say. It was so simple. How could I have missed this? _Draco thought happily. "Brittany. I want you." He whispered seductively. He smirked at her.

Brittany froze. _That _idiot! _Are you _kidding_ me? _Brittany glared at him in annoyance and slapped him. "You freaking pervert!" She growled before storming off.

Draco held his stinging cheek in his hand. _What did I do wrong? Was it something I said? _Draco glared at the wall in anger. _I guess that was not what I was supposed to say. _Some part of him was laughing it's mental ass off. It seemed to say, _No shit Sherlock. _Draco glared harder. _Damn it!_

§The Great Hall§

Brittany had returned to the Great Hall and had quickly sought out Blaise, the trio, Ginny, and Pansy. She looked a little angry still. All six of them realized Draco had just botched his first attempt. They were all eager to hear about his failure.

Brittany led them all to the Library. Once they had all sat around a table Brittany explained to them what had happened. "And then he told me he wanted me in his 'seductive' tone."

"Are you serious?" Ron and Harry laughed.

"That bloody idiot." Pansy sighed.

"The 'Great' Draco Malfoy really messed up!" Ginny laughed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione and Blaise sighed in unison.

"This is serious guys. He is totally lost." Brittany grumbled. "He is going to end up humiliating _me _by being so dense."

"Well what do you expect. It _is _Draco Malfoy." Blaise laughed. "He is a tad slow when it comes to these things."

"But he tried to seduce me with his confession." She whined.

"That was hilarious. And your reaction was just too perfect." Blaise laughed. "He certainly is an idiot."

"I am glad you all find this so funny." Brittany sighed as everyone chuckled quietly.

"Oh come on Britt. You know if you were in our position you would be laughing too." Hermoine chided.

"I know 'Mione, but still. I am going to be old and grey before he admits anything close." Brittany sighed.

"Then you better get used to waiting." Harry snickered.

"That or get used to listening to Malfoy being a bloody git." Ron teased.

"Piss off." Brittany growled.

"Why don't you just sit back and watch him stumble around. It is bound to entertain us all." Ginny suggested.

"That is just so mean." Brittany sighed.

"Yes and all the things he had ever done to you before gives you reason to." Hermione reasoned.

"If you do you can think of it as paying him back for all of it." Blaise finished.

"He does deserve it." Ron and Harry agreed.

"I guess I could enjoy him stumbling around like an idiot." Brittany agreed. "It would be pretty funny."

"That a girl." They all cheered quietly.

So for the next few weeks Brittany sat back and watched as Draco continued to try and tell her those three words. He tried all sorts of wrong combinations. Every time seemed more entertaining to say the least. Here was the 'Great' Slytherin Prince, and he could not even realize the obvious thing right in front of him.

After a while the group was getting a little bored of Draco's humiliation. Brittany was getting annoyed. She was ready for him to admit it already. He was really making an idiot of himself. Even the while excuse of Malfoy's don't love was wearing off.

Finally after the last failed attempted Brittany stormed off in a fury. The trio, Blaise, and Pansy were all hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. They sighed once more. It was just sad now. Draco then slumped off in the opposite direction.

"I think he is giving up." Hermione sighed. "He's so close too. Shh. Here she comes."

After Brittany passed them they breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone shook their heads. It seemed Draco was not the only one giving up.

"I think she is too." Pansy agreed.

"You know he was really close. 'I really care.' He is getting there." Blaise tried to reason and lighten the mood.

"He's never going to be able to admit it." Ron sighed.

"Face it. Ferret Boy will never be able to tell Brittany he loves her." Harry declared.

The next week Draco avoided Brittany. He could not bring himself to be near her. Even in Potions he tended to ignore her. He could not face the fact that he had failed. He just did not know what to do. His mother wanted him to do something amazing for her, so what three word combo did that. It needed to be extravagant right. It needed to be big. 'I love you.' Was not good enough. It did not show his devotion.

One night Draco was returning to the Common Room after dinner. He was alone because he really did not want to be around anyone at the moment. He felt like such a failure and he wanted as few people to really see him like that.

He never noticed the footsteps that followed him. Brittany was tired of watch Draco beat himself up over trying to get out those three little words. It was not hard, nor was it easy. She realized that she needed to let him take a break from it. She was on her way to tell him to just give up for a while. It was then she saw him slump to the ground. She was about to run over to him to see if he was alright, when she heard his voice.

"Why is it so hard to tell her I love her?" Draco sighed with his head in his hands in defeat.

Brittany gasped. _So he felt it. He really felt it. Oh that is a start._

Draco looked up startled he heard her gasp. "B-Brittany? What are you doing here?" He stuttered scrambling to get up.

Brittany walked over to him slowly. "Did you mean that?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco huffed. He did not mean for her to hear that.

"What you said. Did you mean it?" Brittany hoped.

Draco was about to deny it. The look in her eyes made him stop. He sighed defeated. "Yes."

"Then say it to my face. That is all you have to do. That was what your mother wanted." Brittany whispered encouragingly.

Draco sighed. _Maybe this will buy me sometime to think at least. _"I love you. Mother wanted me to prove it. I was trying to find the right three words. Those aren't them though. They can't be what my mother wanted. It was just too easy. She wanted something extravagant." Draco sighed. "I have not figured those out yet. But just wait a bit more. I promise I can find out. I love you Bri…"

He was cut off by Brittany launching herself at him. She kissed him with tears running down her face. "You idiot. You bloody friggin idiot. That was all your mother wanted." Brittany sighed.

"But…" Draco started.

Brittany kissed him again. "Would you shut-up?" Brittany roller her eyes at him. "You bought me this ring right? Well that is a gesture of love, before you had even said it. If you need anything else, tell your mother that."

"But…" Draco tried again.

"Damn it all Draco Malfoy. Just freaking kiss me already. Stop acting stupid and…" Brittany was then the one cut off.

Draco did not need to be told twice. He wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. He pulled her to him forcefully and swiftly began kissing her. He held her close as he kissed her putting all the pent up frustration and passion into it as he could.

Blaise and the others walked around the corner and froze. There it was the Slytherin Prince finally had his Princess. With a wave of his hands they all back away slowly. Blaise motioned for the Quidditch Player and Crabbe and Goyle to stand at any entrance to that hallway. He motioned for Pansy to spread the great news. He was off to find the trio and tell them that it had happened and they had missed it.

Draco and Brittany continued on never noticing anyone had seen their display. Draco licked her lips asking for permission and Brittany allowed him in happily. Their tongues battled fiercely. Draco being much more experience won the battle easily, not that Brittany minded.

After the two had come up for air, Brittany smiled brilliantly. "No wonder you're so cocky. With kisses like that I would praise you too."

"Well they are now solely for you." Draco purred to her as he held her close to him. "If you be my girl that is?" Draco asker her hopefully.

"Of course I will. I love you to." Brittany admitted ecstatically.

"I am glad we are on the same level finally." Draco smirked.

"I still cannot believe you were so dense. I mean honestly you made it seem like you were a complete idiot you know." Brittany laughed.

Draco playfully glared at her. "Well how was I supposed to know what she meant?" Draco smiled at her. "Let's go. We have to tell everyone."

Draco wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist and both walked off to find their friends. It was official the Prince and Princess were together. All was right in their world. Finally after a long struggle they were together. Brittany sighed as she thought about it.

_I cannot believe it. Draco sure can be an idiot sometimes. At least he confessed though. And wow is he a great kisser. I would not know because he has been the only one to ever kiss me though. Oh well I can just tell. I am so happy right now. Draco and I are now together and I could not be happier. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I finally have my prince._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: Happiness and A Vision**_

**Do not fret that is not the end. It is just to tide you over for a while. So the next chapter involves the couple's new happiness. Draco and Brittany are together and people are beginning to accept it. Even more of the Gryffindors are coming to accept her. All is well until Harry has a disturbing vision. Life is going to take another turn.**

**(I am not doing quotes this time around. I will say that it is the final stretch about five more chapters. Then I will get into the alternate ending and the extras. Remember to think of questions for the cast and crew interviews. I hope you liked it Happy Holidays. They are finally together. That was your present. Enjoy.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪


	22. Ch 21: Happiness and a Vision

AN: I hope you all had a happy Christmas, if you celebrate it, mine was good. I had a lot of free time to write so here is the next chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy it. Lucius amkes another appearnce, one a little closer to himself. Oh and some more Umbridge bashing as well. So look out it is going to be Umbridge bashing galore. Enjoy.

_**CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE!**_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Response:

Fade to Blue: I know it did take a while to get them together. I can also understand it is hard for those three little words, but Draco acted a little dense, understandably. It was cute I thought, his whole confession. Thank you for the review and I hope you had a wonderful holiday.

faxness-rulz: well here is the update for you. I am glad you liked the last chapter. Just to let you know I will be dabbing a bit into the fifth movie for references, but only for a bit. So yeah you'll see some changes, but you find out what his vision was. Thank you for the review and I hope you had a wonderful holiday.

Faye Cullen00: It's fine that you do not have questions yet. Any will do I was just hoping for some reader input so it is more dimensional, and less instigated by myself. I am glad they are finally together as well. Yes unfortunately the story will be over soon. I am a little sad to see it end in a few chapters as well. I am glad it is one of your favs. Maybe my next one will be too. I have an idea for it, I just have to work out some kinks. Thank you for the review and I hope you had a wonderful holiday.

Sterling Fire Kitty: You very well may have been a Seer in your past life. Yes I know Draco was a little dense, but love is not something taught to Malfoy's openly so give him a little leeway. Though I do agree he was quite dense. Thank you for the review and I hope you had a wonderful holiday.

maraudrergirl02: Your welcome for the gift. Wait no more for the next update because here it is. Thank you for the review and I hope you had a wonderful holiday.

Snuffle-sweetie: I am glad I made you laugh with that. Poor Draco can be a little slow at times. I am just glad they are finally together. I am glad you loved it though. Thank you for the review and I hope you had a wonderful holiday.

Hanna Loves Lupin: I am glad you liked how I got them together. I hope this is a good chapter as well. Thank you for the review and I hope you had a wonderful holiday.

BlackHenna: I am glad I was able to get so many people laughing at his failures. It was funny to write. Oh Lord Voldy will be quite shocked when he finds out, but that is not until later on, when he makes his début. See I added some Ron and Harry. This chapter you will also see Fred and George shine a bit. But not an innocent Prank…you'll have to read to find out. Thank you for the review and I hope you had a wonderful holiday.

Black Clad Butterfly: Thank you so much for the compliment. I know many people are Anti-OCC. Well at least I have encountered a few of them. I am honored you think so highly of me and praise me so well. I did have a great holiday, and I hope yours was the same. I wish you an AMAZING/FANTASTIC/WONDERFUL New Year! As well. Thank you for the review and I hope you had a wonderful holiday.

en-elin: I am glad you think they are cute together. I am also glad they are together. Now I can focus my attentions on leading up to the final battle. Thank you for the review and I hope you had a wonderful holiday.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: To Black Clad Butterfly for saying "I must say this is the most possibly right OOC story I've ever read." That really made my day. Remember I appreciate all reviews, but I usually only chose one for a dedication.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Twenty-One: Happiness and a Vision

It was springtime at Hogwarts and life had begun to calm down somewhat. In the past few months many people had begun to accept Brittany and Draco together. At first many people were in shock over the fact that the couple actually worked well together. In fact they were the only Slytherin-Gryffindor pair left in Potions. Not by lack of talent, simply choice.

It was time for their O.W.L's and Umbridge had been on everyone's case. She began making new rules, which interfered with anything. Brittany wrote to her Uncle to beg him to put an end to her Reign of Terror. He wrote back and stated that only if Umbridge crossed her would he do such a thing.

Umbridge had stopped and Quidditch Practices that were still going on, despite the fact that there was no season. She banned the use of All Weasley Products. She banned music from being used. She then began inquiring teachers even more. Finally she was determined to kick out Professor Trelawney.

As everyone gathered around the courtyard they watched in horror as Umbridge tried to out one of the teachers. Brittany had enough, Professor Trelawney, though sometimes weird, was a good teacher. Just as Umbridge was finishing stating that she was to leave the Professors came out. Unfortunately for them, Brittany got to her first.

With Faia on her shoulder Brittany stepped forward. Faia transformed into her true form, only having grown to the size of one and a half tigers, she still had a little more to go to become an adult. Faia began burning and Brittany's emerald eyes turned a fiery red.

"You shall _not_ say another word." She hissed angrily.

Umbridge turned around to address the student who dared interfere. What she saw made her gasp. "How dare you keep such a pet here Ms. Kai?"

Faia let loose a roar of anger and Brittany smirked. "I would not do that if I were you." She taunted.

"I will have your pet removed at once, such a dangero…OUCH! Hot it's HOT!" Umbridge screamed.

Faia had set fire to the hem of Umbridge's dress. "Never call a familiar a pet. Especially when she is a Nyx oh one with little brain. Now stop Faia, Uncle would be cross if we burned her alive."

Faia stopped immediately and turned into her cute lovable tiny form and once more perched on Brittany's shoulder. Umbridge's dress stopped burning but she had lost about six inches of her hideous dress.

"I'll have you expelled you little wretch!" Umbridge shrieked.

"Then Faia will have you barbequed. Nyx are above school rules, seeing as how they are celestial. Besides I have no _pet. _A familiar is allowed to any student in their fifth year and above. Just because my Nyx could kick your ass does not mean you have to be cruel." Brittany taunted. "So kindly back off. Uncle Cornelius is quite proud his niece was chosen as a Nyx's mistress. I doubt he will split us apart."

With that Brittany smiled at Professor Trelawney. "Go back inside Professor. Professor Umbridge won't be bothering you anytime soon." With that Brittany walked confidently over to Draco took his hand and walked off.

Everyone burst into applause. Well except for Umbridge that is. She complained to Cornelius, who simply stated she did not have the power to expel Brittany on the grounds of her Nyx acting in anger. She should have remembered not to insult the proud creatures, and thus it was her fault. He did grant her the power to make more ridiculous rules though.

Umbridge continued on despite the fact that Brittany had bested her again. She did not allow for people to meet in groups of more than three. The only places to not be affected by that were the Common Rooms. She stated that boys and girls had to stay at least eight inches apart. That made any couple angry. None more so than Draco.

"Come on just owl your Uncle. He'll let us be close." Draco pleaded after two days of not being able to even hug Brittany.

"I am not going to abuse my power for that!" Brittany huffed. "Everyone would start hating me again."

"But _I _will still love you. Besides I know you are sick of this as well." Draco shot back.

"I really want to Draco, but I just can't. It is not fair to everyone else." Brittany sighed.

"Since when has life ever been fair to you." Draco declared. _Fuck the rules. _He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "_You _deserve leeway more than anyone else in this school."

Unfortunately in that moment Umbridge walked over the hall towards them. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Kai. I thought I made it clear boys and girls were not allowed any closer than eight inches from each other."

Brittany hissed in anger as Draco let her go. Before that could even happen Draco's Owl appeared. It dropped a letter right into his hands. It had the mark of the Ministry upon it. Draco opened it and smirked.

"My father owled to warn me of his coming. Professor Dumbledore is sending him here as we speak." Draco haughtily stated.

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. Lucius came strutting down the hallways with Dumbledore next to him. Seeing Umbridge trying not to glare at the two they sped up. Umbridge turned around to see a calm Dumbledore with a very happy Lucius.

"Ah Dolores fancy running into you." Lucius smirked. "I heard a strange rumor about you banning any boy a female within eight inches of one another."

"That is true. It interferes with their studies if they have the temptation of well anything." Umbridge defended.

"Ah. I see." Lucius smirk grew dark. "So you are infringing on matters not even a Headmaster can touch."

"What do you mean?" Umbridge asked trying to keep her smile in place.

"Matters of relationships are impervious to rules, unless students show a huge lack in their school work. As it is shown the only class any student is doing poorly in, is your own." Lucius taunted. "I wonder why?"

"Lucius." Dumbledore warned.

"Of course." Lucius nodded his look less dark. "In addition seeing as how you are infringing on a couple's future marriage; gives me reason to believe you need to undergo an inquiry of your very own."

Three shocked faces looked at Lucius. When Umbridge turned to look at Draco and Brittany, Lucius and Dumbledore winked. The two immediately understood Lucius was making it all up as he went. Becuase he knew that Brittany and Draco were too young to think about marriage any how.

"Well they look just as shocked as I am. Obviously this is a lie." Umbridge challenged looking quite smug she caught Lucius.

"Unfortunately this had been decided a while ago. My son bought her the ring you see on Ms. Kai's finger for Christmas, and soon after made his intentions known. We simply wanted to keep this matter under wraps. Seeing as how you are treating everyone we were forced to reveal it." Lucius declared with a wide smirk upon his face.

"I see no reason to change the rule for one couple." Umbridge stated in her sickly sweet voice.

"I am glad you se it our way. We are changing it for all the students." Dumbledore smiled.

Umbridge tried to retort but Lucius handed her a piece of paper. "This is a petition sighed by all the school governors, without any manipulations or threats this time. If there are anymore incidents of any sort whatsoever, you will undergo an inquiry." Lucius smirked and walked over to the pair of stunned teenagers.

"Thank you father. I wondered what took you so long. I was about to have Brittany ask her Uncle to get rid of this ridiculous rule herself." Draco responded immediately.

"Ah but you need to do everything for her Draco. You will not allow your Princess to lift a finger. Or your mother will have _another_ Howler sent to you. Understood?" Lucius declared sternly.

"Of course father." Draco sighed.

"You take care of him Ms. Kai. Oh yes, Narcissa sends her greetings." Lucius told her with a tiny smile on his face.

"I will. Tell Narcissa I said hello as well." Brittany responded happily.

"I shall. Now I must be off. Cornelius will want to know his brother can stop worrying about his daughter's happiness." Lucius smirked. "I am glad I do not have a daughter, yet."

With that he and Dumbledore walked off. Brittany smirked at Umbridge. She wrapped her arms around Draco and kissed him happily. Draco pulled away from the kiss and smirked openly at Umbridge. They both ran off to the Slytherin Common Room to spread the good news, before running off to the Gryffindor Tower as well.

Umbridge stood stunned, she really hated children. Unfortunately for her, her life was about take a turn for the worst. Within a few days Fred and George had noticed a poor first year come crying out of Professor Umbridge's office. She simply smirked stating that naughty children deserved to be punished.

"You know George, I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement." Fred stated as Umbridge walked away.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing." George replied with a smile on his face.

The next day was the Owl Exams. Every fifth year sat in the Great Hall and were watched over by Umbridge herself. Soon enough there was a thud outside the doors of the Great Hall. People turned to look and another was heard. As it grew louder Umbridge was losing her smile. She walked over to the door to the Great Hall, her heals clicking the whole way.

She reached the doors and opened them to peer around to see what was going on. She noticed a little spark begin flying around. It passed her and entered the Great Hall. There is changed colors and divided itself into three sparks, before exploding as fireworks.

Umbridge's smile faded fully with that and she looked around trying to find the source of the annoyance. Soon enough Fred and George were seen flying into the room yelling the whole way. The waved their wands and the exam papers went flying. The sent more sparks all around the room making quite the ruckus.

With fireworks of all kinds going off the two flew around the room laughing at their ultimate prank. It caused quite a stir and Peeves the Poltergeist came to watch the scene. Sparks encircled Brittany as she laughed happily. They used to do this for her to cheer her up, when she would stay at their house.

Umbridge reentered the Great Hall trying to dodge all the sparks flying recklessly around the room. Fred and George passed each other going opposite ways and clapped hands as they passed. Filch arrived on the scene with a mop.

"Bloody lot of good that'll do him, eh George." Fred teased as he sent a spark right at Filch's ass.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Fred." George laughed back.

Umbridge and Filch advanced on the two who were hovering in the air. Fred pulled out a huge fire work and waved it. "Ready when you are." He said.

"Give her Hell for us Peeves." George called out to Peeves who saluted the two.

Fred let the firework go and explode into many additional separate ones. Then there was a humongous dragon head that appeared from all the fireworks. Its eyes set themselves upon Umbridge. Its fangs glowed brightly.

"Thank Faia for the inspiration." Fred and George yelled to Brittany as they passed her.

The Dragon then began to follow Umbridge, who in turn ran as fast as her fat little legs could go. Fortunately the firework dragon was much faster. Right as she exited the room the mouth chomped onto her. A million sparks came from the explosions destroying everyone of the ridiculous rules on the wall.

As the paper and glass fell around the hall their wooden frames came crashing down. Umbridge stood shocked as well as scorched, while her entire work fell to the ground around her. It was right where it belonged.

Fred and George passed over her as she ducked to avoid them. The flew outside the Castle to the sky. All the students ran past Umbridge cheering as the Weasley Twins made their final finale. George threw the last firework as Fred lit it with his wand. Thousands of fireworks exploded.

A few of the Professors were watching the event with smiles on their faces. Professor Flitwick was right there at the scene to watch it though he stayed calm. He looked around for a bit as everyone continued cheering and applauding and screaming. Up in the sky the thousands of fireworks formed into a Giant "W." Professor Flitwick Pumped his arm quickly before looking around again.

All was not well because soon enough Harry began to feel really weak and leaned on his sister. Brittany noticed her brother's state and stopped cheering. Hermione noticed as well and both called out to him. Draco, Ron and Blaise turned around at their yells.

Within minutes Crabbe and Goyle went to work making people move. Brittany felt her head splitting in pain as well. Suddenly she fell against her brother holding her head in her hands. Draco immediately was at her side.

"What is it? What is wrong with you two?" He asked frantically.

"I don't know. Get Harry out of here." Brittany whimpered.

"No way in hell am I leaving you behind." Draco declared as he picked her up, his ice blue eyes shinning in determination. "Blaise and Weasley, help Potter, we're off to the Hospital Wing."

With that Blaise and Ron grabbed one of Harry's arms each and helped him to the Hospital Wing. Crabbe and Goyle were leading them, making people move out of their way. Draco was behind Blaise, Harry, and Ron, with Brittany in his arms, bridal style. Hermione took up the rear.

When they finally reached the Hospital Wing Harry stood up on his own. Brittany's head stopped hurting as well. Dumbledore and Snape had arrived quite soon after.

"It's begun." Dumbledore sighed.

"No! I won't risk it." Snape hissed. "Take Brittany to Madam Pompfrey just in case. Her old head wound might be the cause of her pain." Snape ordered.

Draco seemed to hesitate for a moment, until Snape's eyes flashed in anger. "Of course Professor." With that he walked into the Hospital Wing with Brittany.

"Severus we have to tell them." Dumbledore sighed.

"No! I will not let her do something so dangerous." Snape snapped in anger.

"She must! It is why she has suffered so much. She has a right to choose!" Dumbledore yelled. "Lily would have wanted her to know at the very least!"

That had done the trick. Snape hung his head and agreed. He walked inside the Hospital Wing in silence. Dumbledore motioned for Blaise and Ron to take Harry in, and Hermione to follow.

"Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle would you be so kind as to keep watch over the entrance to the Wing? We do not need any unnecessary interruptions. Not even a Professor may enter." Dumbledore requested.

The both nodded and were on their way to the entrance to the hall. Dumbledore smiled and turned and entered the Hospital Wing. There he saw Brittany pouting as Madam Pompfrey checked her over to see what was wrong. Draco stood next to her rubbing her back soothingly. Harry sat on a bed next to Brittany's and waited for his turn.

"That won't be necessary. If you would excuse us for a few minutes of privacy Madam." Dumbledore requested kindly. His eyes revealed that there was not refusing him.

Madam Pompfrey sighed and walked into her office and shut the door. Then Dumbledore turned to Harry. "What did you see?" He asked him sternly.

"I saw Voldemort torturing Sirius and Christopher. I've been seeing him do this to them for a while now in my dreams. I could not remember where I saw it. Then I remembered it was in the Department of Mysteries, where I had my trial. Mr. Malfoy was there talking to someone outside of that door." Harry explained.

"You saw the Hall of Prophecy." Dumbledore asked his tone serious.

"I guess. He said he needed the two Prophecies. They both told him they'd rather die first. He used the Curicatus Curse on them both. He said he was going to kill them. Then all I remember was a female screaming in anger and sadness, then fire." Harry exclaimed. "We need to get to them!" Harry declared.

"No!" Snape yelled. "You must stay here. The Dark Lord only wants you to see those images."

"Why are you lying dad? Faia is telling me to leave. She says it's our destiny. You can't stop it. That was why I never knew my mother! If we don't go, it will all have been for naught!" Brittany cried out in anger.

"I refuse to let you go!" Snape cried. "You are my only link to them left. I'll send for the Aurors to check it out. You are not to leave!" Snape declared angrily.

"You can't do this dad. You just can't!" Brittany yelled out tears in her eyes.

"It is for your own good." Snape declared. He stormed out of the room.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry, but he is your legal parent, albeit secretly. You cannot leave. Stay here for the night; we shall sort this in the morning." Dumbledore stated sadly before walking out as well.

Brittany pouted in her hospital bed.

_Damn it all! If my adoptive father ends up dead I will hate them both forever. There has to be something I can do. If only there were a way to distract them long enough for us to leave. Maybe we can sneak into Dumbledore's office later and use the Floo Network to get to the Ministry. Oh what's the use, we're stuck here in the Hospital Wing. No way he'd ever let us leave. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I am trapped._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: The Two Prophecies**_

**In the Next chapter The group must find a way to get to the Hall of Prophecy without anyone knowing. Ginny and Neville show up with some good news, and a plan is made. While people are distracted the group travels to the Hall of Prophecy and there they find no trace of Sirius, Christopher, or Voldemort. They continue on to find two Prophecies one for Harry and one for Brittany.**

"**That's it! I cannot believe it took me so long to figure it out. Of course we can do it that way, and no one would know!" Brittany exclaimed quietly.**

"**We're lost Potter, just admit it!" Draco sighed angrily.**

"**They have your names on them." Neville stated in amazement.**

_**Two most dear to her shall lose their lives,**_

_**Then will her fire burn even the Devil's Soul**_

**(That was a part of the Prophecy just so you know.)**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: Alright well the count down is on. 4 more to go until the story is done. Then comes the alternate ending with all the special features. Remember to think of questions for the cast and crew interviews. Also as you will not I took a few scenes for the Harry Potter movie and changed them a little this chapter. Well just so you know it will follow the movie a bit, but not too much. I look forward to your reviews. They make my world go around.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**4**


	23. Ch 22: The Two Prophecies

AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!!!! Now that that is out of my system I am going to do review response. Just to warn you they will be short. I have only 45 minutes before work.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Response:

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America: I cannot tell you if you are right or not. You'll just have to wait. Thank you for the review.

Herbieunloaded: I cannot tell you if you are right or not. You'll just have to wait. Thank you for the review.

Maraudergirl02: I am not going to do a sequel. But I will be starting a new story. It will be in the extras, under previews. Thank you for the review.

BlackHenna: Draco can't control his father, and Harry understands that. Harry and Draco are being civilized towards one another for Brittany's sake. They both care about her enough not to hate each other. If that made any sense. Thank you for the review.

Charmedgrays: Yes Pansy likes Marcus. I cannot tell you if you are right or not about Draco. You'll just have to wait. Thank you for the review.

Snuffles-sweetie: Ah yes the twins reek havoc. I had to let Mr. Malfoy be a little evil. I have to add some sadness into this fanfic, so yeah the prophecy is not promising at all. Thank you for the review.

ForgiveButNeverForget:Yup, well now three left. Take you time on thinking of questions. Thank you for the review.

En-elin: Oh you have no idea how big the ending will be. Death of characters, sadness, anger, and of course FIRE! The Climax will be quite a BANG! Thank you for the review.

Hanna Loves Lupin: Thanks for the review

Xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo: Here is the next update. Oh I am not sick anymore. I was sick earlier before I got the job. So after beign sick I had not time due to job. But thanks for the concern. Thank you for the review.

Randompanda940:Here is the update no more tears. Hopefully you did not drown. Sorry. Thank you for the review.

CarlyJo: I might just be killed, but then the alternate ending will save one and kill the other. If you figure it out don't write about it in a review though.

Faxness-rulz: I am not sick anymore that was before I got the job. It was like the next day too. Thank you for the review and the feel better thing.

Dramaqueen612: I am glad you love my story. It is coming to a close though so think of questions for the cast and crew interviews. Thank you for the review.

Alexei Winchseter: Here is the next chapter. I won't work myself to death. I promise. Besides after I finish this story I am going to take a little break and then start on my next story. Look for a preview under the extras when I post them. Thank you for the review.

Whew, and I still have eight minutes before I need to leave. Just enough time to post. YAY!

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Two Prophecies

Dumbledore and Snape had left the room full of angry teenagers. Harry was glaring at a spot on the wall. Brittany was busy pouting about her over protective father. Draco was pissed that someone had the nerve to tell _his _girlfriend no. Ron was angry he was stuck in the Hospital Wing all night. Hermione was upset she was stuck without her schoolwork. Blaise was just a little annoyed everyone was too pissed to talk.

Soon after Dumbledore and Snape left, Neville Longbottom and Ginny showed up in the Hospital Wing. They had smiles upon their faces and they looked extremely proud of themselves. They noticed everyone in the room looked quite angry. They decided some good news would help cheer them all up.

"Guess what?" Ginny asked trying not to bounce on her feet.

"What?" Harry and Brittany asked not enthusiastic in the least.

"Umbridge has been taken to be inquired." Neville exclaimed. "Cornelius Fudge showed up with some people from the ministry, and they are taking her to inquire her as we speak. Except then Fudge went with Snape and Dumbledore to his office to talk about something."

Brittany sighed and looked positively miserable. "We didn't even see her get dragged off." Brittany's face turned sour. "I hate them both right now. I hope they regret locking us in here soon."

"Be careful what you wish for." Hermione sighed.

"Piss off! My father might be being tortured as we speak. You have no idea how I feel!" Brittany hissed angrily. "If he dies, I'll kill Severus Snape MYSELF!"

Draco sighed and sat down next to her on the hospital bed. He held her in his arms closely. Brittany then began crying quietly. Draco just rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. Neville and Ginny looked at the scene amazed. Draco was rarely that sweet to Brittany, as far as they knew.

"It's not his fault. He is just trying to protect you. I know he is wrong about the way he is doing it, but can you blame him. Honestly?" Draco reasoned.

"It's just not fair. I wish we could go and help." Brittany whined.

"But no one can apparate or disapparate from Hogwarts. Not unless the Headmaster lifts the rule for a while." Ginny stated sadly.

"We can't even apparate though." Hermione sighed. "Besides we are underage. We are not allowed to use magic outside of school."

"So then we are just supposed to let our only family left, die?" Harry growled having reached his limit of patience.

"No, but there are so many rules that we would be breaking. We'd be expelled for sure. Then we'd never be able to become full fledged witches and wizards." Hermione tried to reason.

"Better a Hogwarts drop out like Fred and George with living family, than a depressed and alone graduate." Brittany shot back also having reached her limit.

"Christopher and Sirius would rather you graduate then be expelled. There is even the possibility that someone could die." Hermione challenged.

"Not if we are careful. Besides I hate being told to stay in one spot. I feel like I am grounded." Brittany whined.

Draco rubbed her back in a soothing manor and kissed her neck lightly. Brittany leaned her head on his chest and sighed heavily. Everyone in the room watched silently as the couple shared a tender moment. Blaise looked at Brittany and Harry with pity.

"Even if it were allowed we have no idea how to apparate. Unfortunately we _are _stuck here like caged animals." Blaise finally stated.

Brittany's head shot up. "Say that again."

"Even if we were allowed to we don't know how to apparate." Blaise responded unsure of what was going on in Brittany's mind.

"No the other part." Brittany pressed him.

"We are stuck like caged animals." Blaise tried again.

""That's it! I cannot believe it took me so long to figure it out. Of course we can do it that way, and no one would know!" Brittany exclaimed quietly. "I know just the animal to break us out."

"You mean Faia can bring us to the Hall of Prophecy. She is strong enough to do that?" Ron gasped in amazement.

"Yes, she should be able to transport all of us there. Though she will need to recharge her power afterwards." Brittany told him while smiling proudly.

"I never thought that little thing could grow so powerful." Ron admitted in awe.

"Well that is not the point." Brittany smirked. "The point is that we can get out of here. Thanks to Fred and George man Ministry officials are busy with Umbridge. Also Dumbledore, Snape, and Uncle Fudge are in a meeting. We have to go while we have the chance." Brittany declared.

"Well then we better get prepared." Blaise smiled. "We are possibly facing the dark lord, or some of his followers."

"Alright well it is only Harry and I restricted to the Hospital Wing. You guys go get anything you need. We leave in thirty minutes." Brittany declared.

The others nodded and left to go and get anything they needed. Ron went and retrieved the Invisibility cloak, while Hermione quickly retrieved Faia. Ginny and Neville went and checked to make sure all the Ministry officials were busy with something. Draco and Blaise went to the Common Room. As everyone was walking back to the Hospital Wing, Draco pulled Blaise aside.

"Mate, I need you to promise me something. As my best friend." Draco stated his face grim.

"What is it?" Blaise asked concerned.

"I fear that something bad is going to happen. I want you to promise to take care of Brittany if anything happens to me." Draco explained sternly.

"What are you talking about mate? You are going to be just fine." Blaise replied a little freaked out.

"Well this is just in case. If anything happens to me, tell her I will always love her and be with her. Also if you can love in my place, marry her, protect her, and make her happy." Draco requested.

"I can't do that mate. She's your girl." Blaise refused.

"Not if I am dead. I need to know that she will be loved and taken care of, just in case." Draco begged. "If I died without being sure that she would be cared for, well I would not end up very happy."

"I don't know mate. It would be strange if I married my best friend's girlfriend." Blaise still refused.

"Not if it was a request from me. I know Brittany would understand. She could love you one day if I died. I am only looking out for the one I love. Please promise me this." Draco pleaded with his best friend.

"I guess I can promise that if you die I will at least protect her. It will be up to her if she loves me or not." Blaise finally agreed.

"I can settle for that. Just make sure you keep your word. Or else I will haunt and curse you for the rest of your life." Draco threatened.

"That is only is something happens to you though." Blaise smirked. "Besides I doubt you will be killed that easily."

"You are right about that. Draco Malfoy is not easy to kill." Draco laughed haughtily. _I just can't shake the feeling that one of us could die._ Draco thought without showing any trace of his thoughts on the outside.

Finally everyone was back in the Hospital Wing ready to go. Faia sat on Brittany's lap and yipped and purred to her mistress. Brittany smiled at her familiar and then at everyone else. With a kiss to Draco, Brittany's face turned serious.

"Alright I need you all, minus Harry to grab a hold of me. Not someone else, but a part of me, even my clothes or something. This will be a little shaky like a portkey since there are so many of us. Hold onto whatever you have of me and hold on as tight as you can. Faia does not want to come back and look for you after she brings us to the Hall of Prophecy."

"Why do I not need to hold onto you?" Harry wondered.

"Because you need to have a hand on Faia's head. You have seen the Hall of Prophecy in your vision and thus can give Faia a clear picture on where she is going. I will hold onto you to keep you with us." Brittany explained

Everyone nodded and grabbed a hold of a pat of Brittany. Brittany grabbed onto Harry's hand as she had told him. Harry then placed his other hand on Faia's forehead. Harry thought of the Hall of Prophecy and kept that as the only thought in his head. Harry gave a nod to Brittany who nodded at Faia.

With a surge of flames everyone had vanished. Madam Pompfrey re-entered the room from her office. She found no trace of the students at all. She just shrugged it off seeing as how they were not really injured. Dumbledore and Snape had probably sent them to the Gryffindor Tower or something. She just simply went back to minding her own business.

§The Hall of Prophecy§

As soon as everyone had landed safely they let go of Brittany. Faia yipped tiredly at her mistress. Ron handed Brittany the invisibility cloak. Brittany covered Faia in the cloak because she was too weak to even cast an illusion over herself. After Faia was situated Brittany nodded.

Everyone said a quick 'Lumos,' to light up their wands. Harry thought to his vision and headed towards the area he saw in it. Everyone followed behind him quietly. As Harry looked at the numbered racks he realized he was nearing it.

"Ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-seven." Harry whispered to himself. "Alright it is just up ahead." He whispered to the others.

They all walked ahead and when they arrived at the interception there was nothing. No trace of Voldemort, Sirius, or Christopher at all. It looked as if no one had been there for a very long time.

"Are you sure we are at the right spot?" Blaise asked Harry.

"Yes. It was right here." Harry declared.

"We're lost Potter, just admit it!" Draco sighed angrily.

"NO! I know it was here." Harry declared.

No one had noticed Neville staring up at the glass orbs. He looked at a tag and read the name upon them. "They have your names on them." Neville stated in amazement.

"What?" Everyone asked confused.

"Brittany and Harry. They both have the last name of Potter on them though." Neville whispered. "But Harry does not have a sister. And Brittany is Christopher Kai's daughter."

"There is a long story behind that." Blaise whispered to him. "But trust me when I say it is them."

Brittany handed Faia over to Blaise for the moment so she could grab the Prophecy. Everyone looked on, in excitement, as both Brittany and Harry grabbed their own Prophecy. Harry and Brittany looked at each other expecting the other to know what to do. They were both stumped and were going to put them back when Faia yipped loudly. Brittany dropped her Prophecy to the ground.

As it shattered a white figure floated away from it. The figure's eyes were magnified greatly. It began to speak.

_A child born twin shall be forgotten_

_She will struggle through live without Love _

_Fate has chosen she to be her vessel_

_She will have the power to change Destiny_

_Two most dear to her shall lose their lives,_

_Then will her fire burn even the Devil's Soul_

_A child born twin shall then be remembered…_

The shadowy figure then floated away from the now stunned group of teenagers. Faia sensed the approaching people and tried to warn her mistress, but the link was too weak to shake her from her shock. Faia looked around and tried to find someone who could pay attention to what was coming. No one did anything. Faia had enough power to cast an illusion over herself. She perched herself on Brittany once more, and hid there.

The feeling of Faia on her shoulder startled Brittany from her shock. She looked around her to see that many people dear to her were with her.. The people most dear to here were Harry her twin, Draco her love, Blaise her best male friend, Hermione her best female friend, her adoptive father, and her real father. Four of the people she cared for most were with her. By the looks on their faces, they knew that as well.

Footsteps were heard approaching them and it snapped everyone out of their daze. Blaise threw the invisibility cloak over himself and Draco. He had a feeling that a Dark Wizard's son, and his best friend would not do well to be seen.

Out of the shadows came Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. "Ah Potter fancying meeting you here. Now kindly hand over that Prophecy." Lucius demanded.

This snapped everyone out of their daze. "What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?" Brittany asked confused.

"The Dark Lord wanted me here to retrieve the Prophecy from Potter. I am merely here to collect. Why are you here Ms. Kai, shouldn't you be with my son right about now?" Lucius shot back.

"Damn it. Harry and I know you have my father and Sirius!" Brittany screeched. "Give them back!"

"Ah, poor wittle misfit wants her dwaddy." Bellatrix cooed in a baby voice.

"Hold your tongue." Lucius snapped. "I told you specifically she is off limits."

"So you won't hurt me?" Brittany asked confused.

"On the contrary. I will be the only one to harm you." Lucius hissed.

"You won't touch her!" Harry yelled angrily. While Draco thought the exact same thing. Blaise's hand was currently covering his mouth so Draco could not speak.

"Why not, poor wittle Potter wuves the misfit even though she wuves Draco Malfoy?" Bellatrix taunted.

Harry chose not to answer that remark. "Tell me where Sirius and Christopher are, Malfoy."

"Only after you give me the Prophecy." Lucius declared angrily.

"Yeah right. I just give you this, and you skip merrily off home." Harry sarcastically laughed.

Not a second after the last word left his lips Bellatrix shouted. "Accio Proph…"

"PROTEGO!" Harry shouted back waving his wand. The Prophecy only wiggled in his hands.

"Ah so little Potter knows how to play, does he?" Bellatrix laughed.

"He does have a knack for heroics. The Dark Lord understands this." Lucius sighed, quite bored with the situation.

"Give us my father and Harry's godfather!" Brittany demanded.

"Whatever makes you think we had them to begin with?" Lucius asked. "Oh wait, you actually believed we had them here? Maybe you are not as smart as I thought."

"You bastard!" Brittany shouted. "You want me pissed off, well you got it!"

Lucius smirked. _That is exactly what I wanted. You are no good depressed. _"No amount of anger will help you now." Lucius taunted.

"You want to bet?" Harry laughed. "You have never seen us really pissed then. NOW!"

"REDUCTO!" Five separated voiced shouted. This sent five different curses at the shelves holding the Prophecies. As the Prophecies fell the group began to run. Lucius and Bellatrix began to try and chase after them. More Death Eaters arrived and began chasing the teenagers. Everyone raced to the door, including Draco and Blaise still hiding under the Invisibility Cloak.

As everyone was racing to the door, thoughts kept pouring into Brittany's head.

_What does it all mean? Why is Lucius being so cruel? Why was I chosen by Fate? Why did my life have to suck? What am I going to have the choice to change? And who has to die? What does it all mean? I am the Gryffindor Misfit and I am lost._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: The Battle for the Prophecy**_

**In the Next chapter Dumbledore and Snape notice the group missing. So with quick work they set off to warn the Order and the Minister goes to fetch the Aurors. Brittany and the others have to face the Death Eaters. When they are all captured Harry has a choice to make. Luckily the Order arrives right on time to save them. But like in all battle there are always casualties. **

"**I knew we never should have left them alone. Damn it all Albus. We have to warn the Order!" Snape yelled in absolute rage.**

"**We made it!" Blaise laughed, throwing the Invisibility cloak to the side.**

"₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ **NO!" ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ out in anguish.**

"**I killed ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ ₪₪₪₪₪, I killed ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ ₪₪₪₪₪." Bellatrix teased. **

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

AN: Sorry for the REALLY long wait. Here is the next chapter for you. No hard feelings right? I got sick for a week, got a new job that has me working eight hour shifts, and College just restarted. I will be able to update Sunday. Hopefully more than one chapter. The next one will be a little shorted though because I added Lucius and Bellatrix entering in this chapter as an apology, instead of the next one. So hopefully I will have the next chapter up by Sunday. Remember to think of questions for the cast and crew interviews. Be sure to submit them by the last chapter. I may still take them after the Alternate ending, but I might have the cast and crew interview already done by then.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**3**


	24. Ch 23: The Battle for the Prophecy

AN: I won't waste time on a long Authors note because I doubt many of you will read it this chapter, Brittany will begin to kick some ass in this chapter, someone is going to die don't hate me/ On with that chapter.

_₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ _

Review Responses:

Hanna Loves Lupin: Thank you for the compliment. Here is the update, hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for the review.

Maraudergirl02: Hopefully this was worth waiting for. I worked hard on planning this battle out, but it did not turn out exactly as I had planned. Thank you for the review.

Charmedgrays: I am glad you like it. You will have to read this chapter to find out who gets killed. I can't tell you that, what fun would that be? Oh well keep on reading. Thank you for the review.

Honest: I have to say man you my readers would disagree with you. Obviously your impatient and a bastard, though I doubt you are still reading this story anyways. So piss off biatch.

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America: Here is the next chapter. She gets a little of her super awsomeness, but you have to wait until the next chapter for the full fledge ass kicking powers. Hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for your review.

Snuffles-sweetie: Yeah I know, harry and his visions. But hey it helped move the story along. Besides, who would not want to see these guys fight some big bad wizards a little. Lucius may not be _completely _evil, don't hate him just yet. Oh and poor Brittany will be showing that you don't mess with her this chapter, and the next one too. Two someones have to die actually. Well thank you for the review.

Randompanda940: Don't worry I am back on a roll now, so no worries. Hope you enjoy the update. Thank you for the review.

_₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ _

Dedication: Whoever had the balls to call my story boring. I dare you to call this chapter boring you little shit. (Sorry my other faithful readers, that review just really pissed me off. One word that made me angry, little bitch didn't even sign it, it was done as an anonymous. Wussy little prick.)

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Battle for the Prophecy

"Mr. Potter has seen WHAT?" Cornelius Fudge yelled out in anger.

"The Dark Lord tormenting both your brother and another person accused of crimes he never committed." Dumbledore repeated.

"You mean to tell me that my brother, whom I saw a few moments ago at the mansion, is being tortured?" Cornelius asked still quite confused and angered.

"No. We are trying to tell you that the Dark Lord has sent a vision to Potter, so that he and Brittany will be lured to the Hall of Prophecy. He knows that Potter and Brittany are close and that she is a threat to him. He just has no idea why." Snape sighed. "So he is using their impulsiveness to his advantage." Snape explained anxious to make sure his daughter was still in the Hospital Wing.

"It is likely the Death Eaters will be ambushing any of them that show. With your Aurors here and other places because of the incident, they have a greater chance to sneak in. I think we should at least send a few Aurors just to make sure nothing is going on. Just in case." Dumbledore suggested.

"So my niece and Harry Potter plan to go into danger." Cornelius surmised.

"Which is why they are in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pompfrey will watch over them while we are away." Dumbledore explained.

"So we need to return to where they are. We cannot risk them finding a way to leave." Snape pointed out impatiently. "So let us get a move on."

Cornelius shook his head. "Still as overprotective as ever Severus. You smother her too much. Well let us be off to check on them. It would be nice to say hello to my niece."

Dumbledore and Snape nodded their heads in agreement. Snape had a scowl on his face because of the comment. As the three traveled up to the Hospital Wing they passed many students who were still celebrating the fact that Umbridge was finally being questioned. Once they opened the door to the Hospital Wing, the sight of an empty room greeted them.

"Where are they?" Snape shouted in outrage. "When did they leave?"

Madam Pompfrey exited her office. "I see no point in your anger Severus. They were not truly wounded or sick, so they did not belong here. I guess they must have left at some point in time. I am no babysitter to the healthy." She replied indignantly.

"Are you saying you allowed two students to leave your care unsupervised?" Snape hissed.

"They were perfectly healthy. You cannot keep her caged Severus. Just because she is your daughter does not give you the right." Madam Pompfrey shot back.

"You knew?" The three shocked males asked quite amazed.

"How could I not?" Madam Pompfrey laughed. "It is far too obvious that she was related to Potter, and you are far too over protective to not be her father. Also you missed one Nurse at Saint Mungos. I was an intern still learning the healing arts then. I know what you did to that poor girl." Madam Pompfrey smirked.

"You never said anything. Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"I figured if you found it important enough to do, there was a reason, and I had no right to question it." She admitted. "Now if you don't mind, I have some work to return to. So kindly leave my Hospital Room." She stated dismissively.

With a flick of her wand, the Hospital Room doors swung closed in the three stunned males faces. They snapped out of their dazes quickly. Snape's eyes burned with anger and fear.

"I knew we never should have left them alone. Damn it all Albus. We have to warn the Order!" Snape yelled in absolute rage.

"I agree completely. It is a trap, and we cannot afford to lose anytime. Cornelius, would you mind gathering the Aurors?" Dumbledore requested.

"Of course. I will gather as many of the Aurors as I can. I will meet you all at the Department of Mysteries." Cornelius agreed before running off to find his Aurors on the grounds first.

"I'll lift the 'rule' for all of you." Dumbledore called out after him. Cornelius simply nodded not looking back.

"Let's go Severus." Dumbledore stated as the two practically ran back to the Headmasters office. At the stone eagle in front of the stair Dumbledore curtly stated. "Tootsie Rolls."

Once inside safely Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, Apparate to Headquarters. Gather all you can and get to the Hall of Prophecy. There is no time to lose. I'll lift the spell for a time. I will get Christopher."

Snape nodded his head and Apparated the instant he was able. Dumbledore quickly grabbed some floo powder. He walked over to his fireplace. "Kai Manor!" He shouted.

The pieces were set and the game was about to begin. It was time for a battle and all the participants were ready. Now it was up to one person to decide how the battle would turn. The only problem was that she was unsure she was ready to face what was in store for her.

§Hall of Prophecy§

"Quickly guys were almost there!" Harry yelled as the teenagers fled from the Death Eaters.

Brittany, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny raced as fast as they could to the door. Running as fast as they could Harry reached the door first. He swung the door open and everyone ran through. Blaise shut the door behind them from under the invisibility cloak.

"Colloportus!" Hermione yelled while waving her wand towards the door. With a loud squelching noise the door sealed shut. "That should by us sometime."

"Is Faia recharged yet?" Ginny asked Brittany the instant the door closed.

"Not yet. We just need to stall for a few more minutes. Keep close to me though. We'll leave the instant she's ready." Brittany replied quickly.

"We made it!" Blaise laughed, throwing the Invisibility cloak to the side. Ron quickly grabbed a hold of it.

"We can't rest easy yet." Hermione warned.

We'll be out of here soon Granger. We will make it." Draco declared angrily.

"Why the hell did your father say he was going to be the one to harm Brittany?" Harry snapped angrily.

"Because that way he can hurt her, but less that anyone else would. Bellatrix would have killed her." Draco shot back. "He was protecting her."

"I doubt it!" Harry snapped back.

"Both of you be quiet." Brittany hissed. "I need to concentrate on Faia, it helps recharge her faster."

Both males fell silent. Within a few seconds Brittany began glowing, Faia was still invisible though. The group watching in awe as Brittany had a red aura surround her. The moment soon ended though.

Huge black wisps suddenly burst into the room. There was high pitched hysterical laughter ringing throughout the room courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange. Each of the wisps grabbed a teenager and held them again the walls. A wand was to each of their necks. Brittany remained untouched, due to the fact that her aura prevented anyone to get near her in that dark form.

"Well it seems that Ms. Kai is not completely worthless after all. Unfortunately there is no way in hell she and you will be able to fend us all off." Lucius purred to Harry.

"I won't give you the Prophecy! Harry declared angrily.

"Even at the cost of your friends. Some people would call you brave. I think you are merely delusional." Lucius shot back. "Now hand it over, and we shall let your friends go." Lucius negotiated.

"No need for unnecessary bloodshed. Eh Lucius." Brittany hissed. "We may be teenagers, but we are far from stupid."

"Why the hell are you doing this father?" Draco yelled at him angrily.

"It is as the Dark Lord desires. I will not harm any of you if you would only cooperate." Lucius sighed. "Unfortunately you are all resisting, and that makes it very difficult not to use force."

"Like hell it doesn't" Brittany stopped glowing, her concentration fully broken.

"Quite you worthless wench!" Bellatrix hissed.

"I'll kill you yet, bitch!" Brittany hissed back. "Face me one on one!"

"Such strong words for such a young lady." Lucius taunted.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry declared. "Or I'll smash the prophecy."

"You wouldn't dare!" Lucius hissed.

"Oh I would. And I bet Voldemort would not be too pleased with any of you." Harry shot back.

The Death Eaters all hissed in outrage at the fact that Harry dared to speak the Dark Lord's name. "You dare to speak his name you dirty half-blood!" Bellatrix hissed.

"I do. Did you forget that your, _dear _Voldemort was also a half-blood? His father was a muggle." Harry taunted back. _Faia needs to hurry up._

"I'll kill you!" Bellatrix screeched.

"I dare you to try." Harry challenged.

"Eight underage wizards against seven Death Eaters. Your odds are quite grim." Lucius snickered. "Now kindly hand over the prophecy."

Harry thought for a moment. Then a wicked smirk appeared on his face. "Here you go."

He laughed before tossing the Prophecy away from both him and Lucius. It was also out of the reach of the Death Eaters. Lucius dived for the Prophecy, but his fingers just barely grazed it. Bellatrix screamed in anger, as Lucius hid a secret smirk. Brittany saw it though.

Just as the Death Eaters were about to cast the killing curse on their captive, six white wisps appeared in the area. Each went after a Death Eater, minus Bellatrix and Lucius. As soon as Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco were freed the six white wisps revealed their forms. Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Arthur Weasley, Lupin, Snape, and Sirius were all there.

Suddenly there were spells and hexes flying everywhere. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Blaise and Draco all hid behind a huge rock as the Order and the Death Eaters faced off. Everyone had someone to fight. Sirius stuck by Harry and Brittany's side. Snape had decided to go after Bellatrix.

Harry, Brittany, Sirius and Lucius were fighting on a hill that had an Archway on the very top of it. It looked quite out of place, but none of them seemed to pay it anymind.

"You two need to run and take cover. We can handle these guys." Sirius told the two as he flung a spell at Lucius.

"Were staying right here!" Brittany and Harry declared together.

In that moment Sirius saw Lily and James in the two. He had taken just an instant to let his guard down. Lucius took his chance. Harry saw this and immediately took action.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted.

Lucius lost his wand and Sirius immediately smirked. "Nice one James."

Harry looked at him a little confused for just a moment. Sirius just continued on with his battle. He did a fancy wave with his wand and Lucius lost his balance and fell off the little hill they were on.

Snape was holding off Bellatrix for a time and shouted. "Get my daughter out of here Black!"

Unfortunately as in all battle no one side can go without casualties. "Impedimenta!" Bellatrix screamed sending Severus flying. "The Dark Lord will want you alive traitor."

She set her eyes on Sirius and raised her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" In that instant both Dumbledore and Christopher appeared. Christopher just happened to be in the way of the spell.

It seemed in slow motion that Christopher's eyes dimmed as he fell back into the archway. Brittany and Harry expected him to fall through to the other side, but he did not. He simply vanished.

Brittany stood stock still for a moment. Then it hit her. "Father NO!" Brittany cried out in anguish. With that light seemed to surround her.

Faia was recharged, and had transformed into her full form. She was full grown now. Fire seemed to churn around the two, and the battle stopped to watch Brittany in awe. Faia's jet black bat wings expanded to full length. A fire ball formed in her mouth. She sent it at Bellatrix, who had just barely missed being burnt alive.

Without a second thought Brittany hopped onto Faia and pulled Harry onto Faia with her. "After her!" Brittany screamed.

After a loud crack and a burst of flames the two were gone, and the battle resumed. Dumbledore and Sirius tried to follow but were held up by the remaining Death Eaters. Lucius crept to the teenagers.

"Bellatrix ran off that way." He stated startling many of them. "She is leading them to the Dark Lord. Brittany is not ready to face him yet. One more needs to die. But if anything you can help her. Go." He demanded.

The teenagers seemed skeptical, but did as Lucius stated. He truly looked sincere. The teenagers then took their leave without anyone noticing. It was time to show that bitch not to mess with the good guys.

§With Brittany and Harry§

Bellatrix was skipping away happily. "I killed Christopher Kai! I killed Christopher Kai." She teased.

Brittany and Harry appeared in front of her immediately. "We'll make you pay!" Brittany and Harry declared.

Jumping off Faia Brittany and Harry charged. "Crucio!" They shouted in unison.

Bellatrix screamed a little and winced in pain. "You have to mean it. You have to really want to hurt me. Righteous anger can only hurt me for so long."

"Then I'll just burn you to hell!" Brittany hissed. "Faia!" She screamed. Faia let loose a roar and sent a fire ball twice the size of the last one at her.

Unfortunately right before the spell could hit, it dissipated. Snake like laughter filled the room. "A Nyx, how charming. Who knew such a creature was in your arsenal?"

Brittany gasped as Voldemort showed his ugly face. Bellatrix took this moment and fled to a fireplace. She disappeared in a flash of green fire.

_No I was so close! I was so freaking close. She killed him, she killed Christopher. Why did he have to save that bitch! I'll kill him too. I won't let anyone else die. I just won't. I can take him with Harry and Faia by my side. He will rue the day he killed our parents. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I will avenge all my parents!_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: The Flames of Fate**_

**I can't reveal much here so it will be short. The final Battle takes place. Harry and Brittany fend of Voldemort for a few moments, but then there is a distraction. Someone is hurt, and the other loses their concentration. Voldemort is about to kill Brittany when she is saved, but at a grave price. The prophecy is fulfilled, and you will see Brittany at her full potential. It should be up soon. Monday night after my nine to five day at school. I get Tuesday off at least. That should be when the final chapter comes out. **

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪


	25. Ch 24: The Flames of Fate

AN: Here it is folks, the final battle. I hope it is to your liking. I actually cried when I wrote part of it. You'll know the part when you get to it. If any of you cry let me know, so I know it is not just me. Oh and do not kill me for who I kill. Call me evil all you want, but do not kill me. It had to have the greatest impact on Brittany so that she could reach her full potential. Oh well enjoy the chapter.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Responses:

ForgiveButNeverForget: Yes grave price. It is the climax and it is going to be a blast. Thank you for the review.

Fade to Blue: Wait no more, the final battle is up. Thank you for the review.

Alexei Winchester: Not sure how much help I can be, end notes suck. I know. Um here is the final battle chapter though. Hopefully it will help you feel better. The you for the review.

Charmedgrays: You know what I did not think about that. Hmm, well I guess i will have to do something in the final chapter then. Maybe. We'll just pretend that Lucius did not hear it. He had just been blasted by Sirius. Thank you for the review.

maraudergirl02: I know what you mean about not wanting the story to end, but wanting to know how it all ends. I feel the exact same way about this story. I will be sad to see it finish, but hey I will be able to start on my next fanfic then. After a short break that is. Thank you for the review.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: maraudergirl02 for saying she was excited to see how it ends, but sad this story was almost done, and all who feel the same way. I guess I am also in this dedication too then.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Flames of Fate

"You bastard!" Brittany screamed. "I was so close!"

"Ah, but unfortunately my dear I cannot have you killing my faithful servants." Voldemort hissed to her tauntingly.

"I'll kill you then!" She screamed.

"I think not. You may have control of fire with your Nyx, but you are not nearly at _my _level." Voldemort smirked.

"You won't touch her!" Harry yelled standing in front of her.

"Ah, Potter, defending your little girlfriend. I thought that Draco was the one she loved." Voldemort taunted.

"Think again asshole! Harry is my twin!" Brittany laughed. "You messed with the wrong family!"

Voldemort had a stunned look upon his face, it could not be true. Standing before him were the only two people in the entire world able to destroy him. He shrugged it off because they were simply no match for him. He was not going to let two pesky Potters kill him off.

"At least you two will die together then." Voldemort hissed. "It is time to show you two your place!"

"Do your worst." The twins declared. It was time to take a stand.

With a flick of his wand fire blew from the tip of his wand. It grew into an enormous fireball. Harry and Brittany paled for a second. Brittany grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it. Harry nodded and the final battle was begun.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled out waving his wand.

Harry's wand sent red sparks towards Voldemort, who simply moved the fireball to suck up the spell. It did not vanish though. Voldemort sent the flaming thing after Harry, but Faia was quick enough to knock him out of the way. Fire had no effect on her body, so she remained unharmed. Harry quickly stood up unwilling to be caught vulnerable.

"Faia use that flame wheel technique." Brittany ordered.

Faia seemed to nod her head as Fire began swirling around her like a vortex. Faia has the fire spinning faster so that it turned into a wheel. She blasted it towards Voldemort, who waved his wand sending it back towards Brittany. Faia jumped in front of Brittany to take the brunt of the attack.

"Fine if fire is not going to work on you then maybe a few curses will do you some good." Voldemort hissed.

"Go ahead and try!" Brittany hissed back angrily.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted angrily.

The jet of green light sped toward Brittany, who managed to do a back flip out of the way. Voldemort and Harry looked on at her in surprise. She was definitely not as easy of a target as previously thought.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that I took a Muggle Martial Arts Class last Summer." Brittany stated offhandedly. "I never really needed to use anything I learned before."

"No amount of Muggle training will help you. You will only be able to dodge for so long." Voldemort hissed. "Or maybe I will kill your brother first."

"Faia, protect Harry. I can take this fuck and hold my own for a while." Brittany declared.

Faia nodded and scooped Harry onto her back. With him riding on her it would be easier for her to be hit with the spells. Being celestial, and thus impervious to the Unforgivable curses certainly increased their odds. Harry was able to safely fling spells at Voldemort from afar.

"Ah, so you know of the Nyx natural protection. No matter. I will get one of you yet!" He roared. "Avada Kedavra!" He tried again, and once more Brittany dodged it.

"Stupefy!" Brittany yelled out as she finished her back flip. The red bolt raced to Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled at the same time. A red bolt

"Protego!" Voldemort shouted as both spells came at him.

His shield was up just in time to avoid being hit by both oncoming spells. It seemed that the twins were going to be harder to defeat than he had originally thought.

"Congelo Corpus!" Brittany shouted.

Harry and Voldemort stood in shock. What the hell kind of spell did she just use. They had never heard of such a thing before. Voldemort was barely able to dodge, the spell managed to graze his cheek. He found it harder to move, and realized it was some sort of full body freezing charm.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked her amazed.

"I have no idea. I just knew it." Brittany admitted as another spell was sent her way via Voldemort.

Suddenly there was footsteps heard nearing the three in battle. Brittany turned her head to see who had come to either their aid or Voldemort's.

He then took his chance. "Avada Kedavra."

Due to the fact that he was still suffering from the freezing charm, Brittany had the chance to dodge. But a yell caused her flip to land wrong. A crunch was heard as her foot was landed upon. She screamed in pain.

"Brittany, Harry, are you alri…oh my lord!" Hermione gasped.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted waving his wand toward the group of teenagers that arrived on the scene.

"Presidium Multis" Brittany cried out despite the pain.

The spell worked and the Crucio curse dissipated. The oncoming group watched in amazement. No spell was powerful enough to protect against an Unforgivable Curse. At least not one that was well known. Brittany had made up a spell to protect her friends, and was provided the words via a voice in her head.

"You little bitch!" Voldemort hissed. "You've broken your leg. You can't dodge me anymore. Make up as many spells as you like. I _will _kill you yet!"

Everyone was stunned at this declaration, but Blaise and Draco knew that they had to protect Brittany at all costs. So without hesitation they charged across the room to the three who were still locked in battle.

"I do not think so. Impedimenta!" Voldemort yelled.

The spell caught both males off guard and they were slowed down considerably. This did not stop them though. Brittany's previous spell protected them from the full effect of Voldemort's. Unfortunately it seemed to be weakened.

"Faia get me down there!" Harry yelled.

Faia began to fly to her mistress. "Stop! Keep him safe! You have to keep my brother safe. That is an order!" Brittany commanded.

Faia had no choice but to listen to her mistresses order. "Protecting your brother eh Kai, or should I say Potter? Hmm. Well I guess I will have to kill you first. But a little fun before you die is in order."

"Inflatus Divello." Brittany yelled out angrily she waved her wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort was blasted back a few feet. "You wretch. I was merely going to torture you for a few minutes before your death, but I see you are just begging for the end. I cannot put up with your made up spells any longer. Your life ends here."

Draco and Blaise were running towards her. They were slower because of some of the effects of the Impediment Curse. They were nearly there. So close to the woman they both cared for in their own special ways. They had both sworn to protect her, and they were going to make good on their promise.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted in pure rage.

What happened next was extremely slow motion. Draco and Blaise had jumped in the way of the spell at the same time. The green light was so bright because of Voldemort's rage, everyone had to shield their eyes. Both of their bodies hit the ground and their heads hit the ground hard enough to knock anyone unconscious if they were not already dead.

Brittany felt pain like she had never before. The prophecy only said two were to die closest to her. Did her adoptive father not count? Or was the Prophecy wrong. How could fate be so cruel to her for all her life she suffered? All her life she felt such pain and agony. She was sick of it all. She was tired of being fate's plaything.

Everyone turned with wide eyes as Faia began to glow as did Brittany. Fire encompassed Faia before she turned into a ball of Flames. Faia crashed into Brittany who merely smirked. Her eyes changed from the kind emerald, to fiery red filled with hate and despair. Her jet black hair fanned around her as power seemed to fill her very soul.

She stood up, her leg not bothering her anymore, it seemed to have healed. She threw her wand to the side. She no longer needed it. She would burn that bastard before her to hell, and she would enjoy it. He had killed all but one of her parents, he had killed the love of her life, and he had killed one of her closest friends.

It was finally time to end it all. There would be no more suffering coming from the man before her. He would be done, any means for his survival like last time would be useless. Brittany was surrounded by fire, but it did not burn her, it merely heated her skin a little.

Voldemort shook with fear for the first time in his life. This girl had merged with a Nyx, inherited all her power with her own. Her very body was on fire, yet it did not burn. He realized that she was now immune to any curse he would have tried to throw her way.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL REGRET TAKING SO MANY OF MY LOVED ONES AWAY!" She screamed out in pure rage. Her voice was deeper, saturated with power.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort tried pouring all he had into the spell.

It was not enough though. As the green light sped toward her a burst of fire shot to the bolt and incinerated it. Brittany's eyes glowed brighter in sadistic happiness.

"You will not be able to kill anymore Tom Riddle. Too long have you eluded me. No longer. Destiny sided with you for too long, and now I have control!" A voice not her own poured out from Brittany's lips. "My vessel will end your miserable existence before you can kill any others."

Suddenly Aurors Apparated to the room, as well as the members of the Order raced into it at the same time. The sight they came upon was one that would be engraved into their minds forever. This mere slip of a girl was now powerful enough to strike pure terror into the heart of the most evil being on the planet.

"Wait!" Voldemort pleaded, fearing the death he knew would come.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell asshole." Brittany hissed it was her voice once more.

The flames began swirling around her faster and faster. The room temperature grew to almost unbearable heights. With every ounce of pain, hurt, despair, and power she had, Brittany sent a wave of fire at the veritable Devil Himself.

With screams of pain from Voldemort Brittany laughed sadistically. "Die you worthless scum. Die knowing that hell will never grant you respite for your crimes." Brittany hissed.

After a few moments nothing was left of Voldemort, he had been burned to his very soul. There was no chance that he could come back now. All his hard work for his Horcruxes was for naught. It was over, there was nothing he could do to hurt anyone ever again.

Brittany then collapsed to the ground as Faia exited her body. She landed next to two of the people closest to her that were killed so she could destroy Voldemort. Faia was in her tiny form as she curled up next to her mistress. Tears and sobs racked her body. Harry ran over to his twin sister and held her close to him.

Brittany clutched his shirt and continued to sob her wails of anguish effecting everyone in the room. It was all over, but at the price of the happiness of their savior. She then began screaming and beating her fists against her brother's chest weakly.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed. "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!" She repeated over and over.

Harry rocked his sister back and forth as she continued with her well deserved hysterics. The remaining four teenagers rushed to their friends side. Each held the two trying to lend as much comfort to the morning female as they could. Tears were streaming down Ginny and Hermione's face, as Harry, Ron, and Neville held theirs at bay.

The Aurors were silent as the members of the Order walked over to them and then took them to the room with all the tied up Death Eaters. Brittany's wails and screams began to quiet as she lost all her energy. THe final battle and losing her love and one of her closest friends really took it's told on her.

Harry carried his twin sister toward the room where everyone had gone once she fell asleep. Snape had rushed over to her and took her from his arms. He held his daughter close and thanked god she had lived.

After the Aurors and the Order members, minus Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape, had left they walked back to the main hall where the final battle had taken place. Cornelius had left with the body of his brother to the mansion, where he could morn his death in peace.

As Brittany lay sleeping in Snape's arms he passed his daughter onto Harry once more to gather up the body of his godson. Sirius went to gather the body of Blaise. With tears still being shed they looked upon the two who gave their lives to protect the girl who saved them all.

Just as Snape and Sirius were about to pick up the two a groan was heard from one of the males. Everyone watched in awe as they realized at least one of the two had survived. Tears began anew from the Ginny and Hermione as they realized the Brittany had only lost one of the Slytherins in her life. Fate had saved one of them for she who conquered the devil. It was the least she could do after all the pain she put her through.

Brittany slept on, unaware that someone had survived. Wrapped in inky darkness she cried and cried. Life would never be the same without Draco's kisses or Blaise's jokes. It was all gone in her mind, and she felt cheated.

_I was never destined to be happy. I changed nothing, the man I loved and one of my closest friends died to protect me because I was not strong enough. My adoptive father is gone, having protected Sirius from death. Why am I cursed to be constantly hurt? Why must I suffer so much? It would have been better if I had never been born. I am the Gryffindor Misfit, and I wish I were dead._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview of the Next Chapter: A Changed Destiny**_

**I know you all want to kill me right now, but only I can give you the ending. Remember there is an alternate ending as well. The next chapter is the ending where Brittany wakes up in St. Mungo's hospital and finds that only one of the people died. A hearing allows one person to go free because of his help in hiding a secret from Voldemort. Good news reaches Brittany's ears about a certain bitch she wants dead. There is a celebration, but Brittany is still depressed that she lost two people so very close to her. A proposal is made and she has a choice to make, morn forever or possibly become happy. **

**No quotes this time either. I can't just give up who managed to survive the battle. You will all just have to wait. I made up some spells because honestly Fate does not need to play by the rules, so who says she could not make up powerful spells to piss Moldybutt off. Remember you can think I am evil for killing certain people off, but remember to try and kill me means no ending. Oh and remember to think of questions for the cast and crew interview. Until the final chapter, see you later.**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**1**


	26. Ch 25: A Changed Destiny

AN: I am sad to see this story finished. There will be an alternate ending, and remember to think of questions for the cast and crew interviews. But all in all this story is pretty much at an end. I hope you all check out the Music Video I made for this. Check my bio page for the link or it is at the bottom of the chapter.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Review Responses:

faxness-rulz: Very enthusiastic aren't we. Well you have to read the chapter to find out who lives or dies. Unfortunately there will be no sequel. Not for a while at least. There will be a new story I am working on. The preview for it will be up in the special features thing I put up.

Charmedgrays: Oh I know they love each other, but you have to read the chapter to find out.

MJ: I don't have your email so I can't really let you know I updated. I can see your point about Harry and all, but I wanted to take the lime light off of him. Besides in my next story the lime light will focus on him more seeing as how he will be the main male lead. Hope you like my story over all though.

Alexei Winchester: I am glad you don't want to kill me. Some people I am sure were mad about the fact that I left that mean of a cliffhanger. Here is the final chapter. Before all the awesome specials I will do, alternate ending, bloopers, deleted scenes, etc, anyways.

Elizabeth Vida: I won't lie when I read your review I almost did what you asked. The thing is for it to have an alternate ending the way I had planned, I needed to have either Draco or Blaise die. I promised that I would give an ending with Blaise and thus Draco would need to die. But I was close to changing my mind. Oh and thank you for the compliment.

maraudergirl02: I knew someone had to get teary eyed! YAY! Well her is the next chapter. Oh and your welcome for the dedication. I know I am sad to see it come to a close, but I am happy I was even able to finish it.

xo.A.m.o.r.e.t.t.e.xo: You'll have to read to find out. Remember there is an alternate ending too, where another person dies.

KaytiSarai: I know, the beginning is not that great, and when I have time I may try to jazz the beginning up so it is all addicting, from start to finish, but not yet. I am glad you liked the story. The reason for the long wait to update was the Music Video I made for this.

Hannah Loves Lupin: I was sad too. I did not want to kill them off, but I had to or Brittany would be a total Mary-Sue. It was a one time thing. Oh and don't be sad the alternate ending means the person who dies in this chapter is the one that lives in the alternate ending. So it is like they are both alive, sort of.

CarlyJo: I actually killed them both, but it depends on which ending you read to find out which one died and which one lived. It was all due to popular demand. Here is the final chapter. Look out for the extras when they arrive.

Tiffyrose: You're alive. I have not heard a review from you in a while. I was almost afraid you stopped reading or something. The alternate ending will be dedicated to you, so I guess you know who dies and lives in this version already. Well I hope you enjoy both endings either way.

Moon-Baby: I do not take your reviews as Flames, flames usually involve more anger, and foul words. You were beign constructive. On the subject of Chris and Umbridge, I just felt that public Umbridge bashing was in order, I know it probably should have been done in private, but oh well. Besides many other people seemed to like it so that won't change. On the matter of Brittany beign a Mary sue, I disagree. Think of it this way, she's been a misfit for years, no one really likes her. If you read up to a higher chapter you find out the Slytherins respect he rthey do not like her until later. Besides she has suffered all her life. Once you get to chapte fifteen you learn her suffering was deeper. And in the end two people close to her have to die so she can kill Voldemort,. That burst of power will be a one time thing. She is not perfect, beautiful or powerful. She is a misfit for most of her life, attractive, but not over so, and she is an average witch, until well youhave to read the battle at the end, and that is a one time thing, Just to clarify.

(Whew, longest review response ever. Had to justify why I think Brittany is no Mary Sue.)

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: Elizabeth Vida, for saying that I write every chapter with amazing inspiration. Thanks. And dedicated to all my fans readers, reviewers, and my muses.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Changed Destiny

"Shh. She's waking up!" A familiar voice called out.

Brittany sleepily began to open her eyes; she was nearly blinded by the light. She looked around herself to find she was in a room at St. Mungo's Hospital. Surrounding her were what seemed to be blobs hovering over her. She randomly swatted at one in annoyance.

"Jeez Brittany. What the bloody hell was that for?" Another familiar voice complained.

"Ronald Weasley, you will be nice to the poor girl." A third familiar voice chided.

Brittany's vision was beginning to clear. Her head was pounding a little, and all the loud noise was not helping her case. After a minute she rubbed her eyes and looked around. The fuzzy blobs turned into familiar people. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Dumbledore, her father, her brother, Hermione and Ron, were all standing around her bedside.

Suddenly everything hit Brittany like a ton of bricks. It all rushed into her and took her breath away. Everyone jumped towards asking if she were okay. She merely began crying. It was awful everyone was here except for her adoptive father, her best male friend, and the love of her life. Fate was just so cruel to her.

"Damn it all Brittany stop crying!" A voice groaned.

This voice made her heart flutter. _It can't be? Can it? _"D-draco, is that you?" Brittany whispered.

Laying in the other hospital bed in the room, with his head bandaged, was none other than Draco Malfoy. Narcissa was sitting next to him in a chair. She jumped up and moved to hug Brittany. Draco then pouted.

"The one and only love. Mother, I get to hold her first. You promised." He whined pathetically.

"Oh come off it Malfoy, no one falls for that fake pathetic act of yours." Ron sighed.

"Piss off Weasley, I _am _injured here." Draco shot back.

"Both of you be quiet. Brittany has a headache you gits." Harry growled.

They immediately stopped their bickering and turned to look at Brittany. She just laughed. "So if Draco survived then that must me my dad and Blaise did too. So where are they?" Brittany asked.

Everyone's faces turned grim. "Only Draco survived Brittany. Blaise was hit with the curse, Draco only fell unconscious because his head hit the ground so hard." Hermione explained.

Brittany then began crying again. "How long have I been out?"

"A week." Snape told her in a soft tone.

"So then, did I miss the funerals?" Brittany whispered afraid of the answer.

"Christopher's is today, but you can't leave St. Mungo's yet. Blaise's family had him buried last night." Dumbledore explained to the mourning girl.

Brittany then began to sob. She had missed her best friends funeral, and now she was going to miss her father's. It was all because she had to use Faia's power and strain her body to kill that bastard. _Wait? Where is Faia? _

Seeming to know what she was going to ask Harry answered her question. "Faia is currently at the Weasley's. Unfortunately St. Mungo's did not want her here after what she did."

"To me? She would never hurt me or anyone else." Brittany defended her familiar angrily.

"We know that deary, but after Bellatrix Lestrange was found burnt to a crisp at Malfoy Manor, people are more likely to be wary of her when you are not conscious." Mrs. Weasley explained kindly.

"So she's all alone?" Brittany asked seeing all the Weasley's before her.

"Percy was charged with taking care of Faia." Charlie laughed ruffling her hair. "If you were anyone else I would have volunteered to stay behind and watch over a Nyx. But my surrogate sister takes precedence over a creature, even a Nyx."

Brittany blushed lightly because of such high praise. Draco in turn glared with all his might before forcing himself up. Narcissa rushed over to her son, but he pushed her away stubbornly. He walked over to Brittany's bedside and Ron moved out of his way, after a glare of his own. Without an ounce of hesitation he simply crawled into her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's all this for Malfoy?" Fred teased.

"Afraid our brother is going to whisk your girlfriend away from you?" George continued.

"Boys be nice, or I won't be so kind about you quitting school." Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Yes mother." They sighed annoyed.

"You know, we should all be going. I have to get to Lucius' hearing, and you all should get ready for the funeral." Narcissa stated in a false cheery voice.

"Wait, Lucius is going on trial? Why?" Brittany asked everyone.

"My dear he was a Death Eater. The only reason he is even having a trial is because of you." Narcissa sighed.

"What?" Brittany asked confused.

"Draco will explain it to you later. Right now we all have to be going though. We will be back to check on you later." Narcissa explained.

Brittany nodded and gave everyone a watery smile. Harry hugged her close. "No one knows that Snape is who he is, except Sirius now, but everyone knows you are my sister." Harry whispered letting her in on the new developments.

"I love you Harry, give my best to Christopher." Brittany whimpered as he nodded. Everyone began exiting the room. All left with a smile in the couple's direction.

Once they were gone, Brittany began crying once more. It was quiet and more controlled, but it was still depressing to hear. Draco just held the love of his life close to him. He had found himself thanking Blaise from the very moment he opened his eyes and found his love next to him in the hospital room at St. Mungo's. He was given a second chance, and damn if he was not going to live his life right this time around.

After a few minutes Brittany had calmed a bit. "So what is going on?" She finally asked.

"Well my father was going to be sent to Azkaban without a trial at all, until we, meaning Granger, Weasley and his sister, Longbottom, and I testified for him. He knew about your prophecy, and had not let Voldemort know about it. Apparently he was there the night when Professor Talwreny made the Prophecy about you, he had left right afterwards because my mother was having problems with me. Apparently I wanting nothing to do with her and only wanted my father." Draco explained.

"So he had known it was me from the moment we met, and yet he never alerted Voldemort?" Brittany asked in amazement. "Why?"

"I am not entirely sure. I believe it was the fact that he wanted what was best for me. Voldemort planned on naming me the next Dark Lord when he was too old to carry on. Then add to the fact that I am in love with you. He just could not give me up to the fate of being without you, or a Dark Lord." Draco smirked.

"What's that smirk for?" Brittany wondered.

"If it weren't for my dad, Voldemort would have found out about you, and killed you off. I think you are in debt to my family." Draco purred.

"What is your point Malfoy?" Brittany teased a little wary of him.

"I think you should repay all your debts. Since my father isn't here to collect, I think it is only right that you give me something." Draco's smirk grew as he began kissing along Brittany's neck.

"What do you want Draco?" Brittany sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Well I have gone quite a while without a good shag?" Draco whispered in her ear. He then laughed. "But I am more in the mood for a nice little make out session instead."

Brittany tensed and glared at him. "My father and our best friend are dead Draco. I can't just forget it all. I am probably still in shock over what happened. I can't do anything intimate like that right now. I can hold you and snuggle into your arms, but right now that is it." Brittany began crying again.

"Shh. It's okay. I understand. I have had two days to mourn the loss of my best mate. You take all the time you need, you lost not only him but your adoptive father." Draco soothed holding Brittany in his arms tightly.

Brittany just continued crying for a while until she fell asleep. Draco held her close as she slept, keeping her safe. He swore that he would ask her soon, but not today. Not like he had planned. It would have been too much of a strain on her. So the two fell asleep together on a hospital bed in St. Mungo's.

A few weeks had gone by since Brittany had woken up. The remaining people had returned to Hogwarts. Cornelius Fudge personally apologized to Sirius for all the trouble they had caused him when Faia showed up with a quite distraught looking Peter Pettigrew being held by his shirt from her neck. He had quickly made testaments and was sent to Azkaban.

Lucius Malfoy was given a second chance due to the fact that he had saved the person who killed Voldemort. Eye witness testimony, via Sirius, showed that Lucius was not as into the fight as he should have been. He even avoided trying to kill Brittany in front of Harry for the Prophecy. So he was now on Probation for a year, but remained relatively unscathed.

Harry and Brittany had announced that they were twins. Neither revealed that Snape was somehow a father to them as well. They decided that all who knew would take it to their graves. There was no need for Snape, Lily, or James' name to be smeared. Sirius had opted to adopt Brittany in addition to Harry, but Brittany declined.

Snape had formally adopted Brittany as his daughter. Sirius had actually suggested it to make it easier on everyone who knew the secret. Snape was finally able to express his opinions openly. The first was to Professor Umbridge. With some not very nice words, and lots of toad jokes, Snape had stormed out of the trial being held for Umbridge's crimes. Fudge had to hide his laughter.

Fudge decided to retire and spend time at home in the Mansion. He offered it up to Brittany, who had inherited everything her adoptive father owned. Brittany refused most of the money and gave the bulk of it to the Weasley's. She only kept enough to fall back on if she were ever in trouble. They had of course refused the money, but Brittany stated that they had practically raised her along side her father, and this was to pay them back for their kindness.

Of course it came at a price; Mrs. Weasley decided that they needed to have their house moved to property near Kai Manor. They had yet to do so for some reason, and they had decided to consider some land nearer to Malfoy Manor. Not that Kai Manor was more than three miles away. But still they had decided to wait for a while. Telling Brittany that they were just not sure which place would be more appealing to them.

Faia had been under scrutiny as a vicious beast for a while, until Brittany nearly hexed Rita Skeeter to hell. "Bitch! If you ever question her again I will kill you myself. Faia went after Bellatrix because I wanted her dead for killing my father. She escaped Azkaban once, she deserved death. She is not a vicious merciless fiend. You are!"

"My, my Brittany Kai. Quite big words for someone who nearly died." Rita commented as her quill continued writing. "How, admirable."

"If you dare publish anything about my girlfriend that I do not approve of, your career is over. My father and her Uncle will use all their connections to ruin you." Draco hissed. "And for your information she just strained herself. Stupid wench."

So no bad publicity had occurred because Rita tried to publish an article about Brittany's family and conspiracies about her being related to Harry, which would have smeared blood over their parents. It hit a little to close for comfort and Fudge put Rita on an inquiry of her own, before restricting her to minimal subjects she could comment on.

Life at Hogwarts had been nothing short of exciting. No final exams would be given due to the recent victory against the Dark Lord. News spread like wildfire that Brittany had been the one who managed to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all. Also news of her being Harry's twin, and Sirius Black's innocence were the main topics of discussion.

A week after her return to Hogwarts the full weight of what happened hit her. If it weren't for Hermione forgetting her Potions book, she would never have been able to safe her friend from trying to commit suicide.

Hermione had only told one other person about the attempt, and that was Draco. He immediately made the request to have Brittany stay in his room, for reasons he only told Dumbledore and Snape. She was moved and had taken residence of Blaise's old bed. No one dared to question what had happened, for fear of Draco who had beat up a boy for asking why Brittany did not kill Voldemort before Blaise died.

Suffice to say with Snape watching the boy suffer and doing nothing but taking his adoptive daughter into his arms, people knew Brittany was to be respected. Soon her popularity grew. Many Gryffindors who hated her to the end had changed their minds due to her sudden fame.

The Slytherins had seen through that lie and had protected Brittany all the fiercer. Harry and Draco had even started acting civilized towards one another. It was a strange sight to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy taking turns comforting Brittany who was still in mourning over all she had suffered through. Life had pretty much returned to normal though.

The day before the year ended, there was a grand celebration held, with dancing and laughter. The only one who seemed not to take part in the festivities was Brittany. She was still depressed that she had lost her adoptive father, and one of her closest friends. She smiled more and had stopped crying herself to sleep, but she was nowhere near as happy as she had been before the final battle.

As the festivities continued on, Brittany watched as Ron kissed Hermione blushing wildly. Harry asked Ginny if she would not mind dating him, to which Ron glared at his best friend. She even witnessed Pansy kiss Marcus after admitting she had always loved him. He also had a few females after him now that his braces were beginning to take effect.

All in all everyone at the party seemed to be having fun. Professor Snape was giving death glares to any female that came near Draco. For some reason Draco was off in another world that day. He kept on hand in his pants pocket the entire time. After a while he final pulled Brittany away from the crowd.

Draco decided to bring her to the Black Lake, more specifically the spot where they had first kissed, albeit accidentally. He stood there next to her for a few minutes; the two were just taking in the beauty of everything. Draco kept fidgeting with the box he had in his pocket.

Brittany looked over at Draco who was acting quite strange. "What is it Draco?"

"There is something important I have to do, but I just can't find the right way to do it." Draco explained cryptically.

"Go ahead and try." Brittany smiled at him softly.

"Don't smile like that?" Draco growled.

"Why?"

"Because you are still not happy. I do not want you to pretend to be happy for anyone. You have been used, people close to you have died, and you can't bottle it all up. Don't pretend to be happy, you need something to be happy." Draco told her in a much softer tone.

"What the hell do you know?" Brittany hissed the façade she plastered on her face falling away.

"I lost my best friend. Hell he was like a brother to me! I am still a little sad. I can't even do this without him here." Draco shot back getting angry again.

"I…" Brittany started but a howling wind stopped her.

The wind then started blowing extremely hard and Brittany lost her footing and began falling. Draco took his hand out of his pocket and caught her. Their lips touched and the wind seemed to blow around them.

_Is that you Blaise. Are you _still _playing matchmaker from up there?_ The wind seemed to blow around lightly, almost playfully. _Alright I get it. I'll do it. Jeez._ Draco thought rolling his icy blue eyes.

When Brittany pulled away she looked into Draco's eyes and blushed. His eyes were so intense, full of determination and something else. She was not sure but she was willing to bet that it was love. When Draco finally got down on one knee, she nearly fainted right there.

Draco pulled out the velvet box from his pocket and opened it up. There inside was a silver ring with a emerald cut into the shape of a heart surrounded by diamonds. There was what looked like a crown on top of the heart. The band appeared to have what looked like hands holding out the heart. It was a very beautiful ring. Brittany gasped at the sight.

_Here goes everything. _"I remember waking up that day in St. Mungo's and seeing you there next to me alive, was the greatest feeling I had ever known. I was willing to die to save you and I would have been content, but for some reason I was saved. I was not sure why, but I realized it now. I had never loved anyone before, so I was lost as to what to do to save you from your sorrow. I am still not sure what I need to do. I give you this ring, a design all of my own to represent you are the soul holder of my heart. I want you to take this with a promise that I will find a way to end all your sorrow. I promise to spend every day until my last dieing breath to make you the happiest woman alive. So Brittany Kai, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Draco proposed.

Brittany once more felt very faint. _This is not happening. Not to me. Not to the Gryffindor Misfit. _A wind seemed to blow around her and she could have sworn she heard Blaise's voice. _Say yes._ Brittany mentally sighed. _Fine._ "Yes, but on one condition." Brittany agreed.

"Name it." Draco smiled holding in his joy.

"We wait until after we graduate to get married." Brittany demanded.

"Alright, I can live with that." Draco joked before slipping the ring onto her left ring finger.

The other ring gleamed prettily on her right ring finger. He then picked her up and spun her around. Brittany laughed and the wind picked up once more and blew around them in a happy manor. The golden trio, Ginny, Pansy Marcus, Montague, and Theodore Nott came to check on their friends but the scene they saw made they hang back for a minute. They let the happy couple have a few moments before charging at them happily.

§_Epilogue_§

"Draco get down here!" Brittany's voice was heard yelling.

"What did I do now?" Draco whined running into the living room at Malfoy Manor.

"Our son is saying his first word." Brittany sighed.

"He has already said, ma, pa, ba, and da." Draco sighed.

"No I mean a real word." Brittany huffed.

She looked quite content sitting on the couch playing with their son. The little boy had Brittany's emerald eyes, and ended up with Draco's platinum blond hair. He also seemed to constantly smile, obviously taking after his mother. He was currently opening his mouth and saying gibberish.

"You are imagining things love. He's just…"Draco started.

"Missfi. missfi, misfi, misfi, misfi." The boy laughed.

"You know what he is saying, right?" Brittany asked, her eyes shinning.

"Whatever you say love. Blaise Malfoy you better not be calling your mother names." Draco laughed.

Little Blaise just smiled and hugged his mother. Brittany and Draco smiled widely at their son. Draco held his wife close and kissed her. The family looked quite content together. Brittany smiled as she thought about her life while looking at the two males in her life.

_I never would have believed it if you had told me I was going to marry Draco Malfoy and have a son with him. Heck I would have directed you straight to the nearest Looney Bin. But here I am, happy, in love, a mother, and don't tell anyone but I am pregnant again. Draco just can't keep his hands to himself. We got married the day after graduating from Hogwarts, and little Blaise was conceived that night. Dad walked me down the isle, and poor Draco forgot his vows, he improvised them on the spot. It was priceless. I guess life has a funny way of working out in the end. I am glad it did though. I was the Gryffindor Misfit, and this is the end of my story._

₰_Fin₰_

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Preview for Next Chapter: The End of a Story.**_

**This will be the alternate ending. There is a music Video I made for this Fanfic up at Youtube. This is the url, the link will be in my bio. ** **Hopefully you all watch it and leave a comment if you can. Oh and 12 more reviews and I reach my goal of 200, so come on people give me a shout even if you never reviewed once before. Please. If not I will be happy if I get to 200. Remember to think of questions for the cast and crew interview.**


	27. Alternate Ending & Special Features

AN: There will be no review response to this chapter, nor much else along the lines of author's notes. I want you all to check out the bloopers, deleted scenes and the previews. I am going to need some characters for my next story, and more information will be given at the preview. It is all in this very last update. Thank you all for sticking with me and reading this through to the end. I hope you all read my next story that will come out. Look for everything after the end of the Alternate ending

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dedication: To Tiffyrose because I wrote alternate ending for her. Also to all my loving wonderful fans. I hope you all enjoyed this story from start to finish like I did writing it.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Talking"

_Thinking_

§Scene Change§

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ a transition between Authors Note to Story and Chapter End.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₰The Gryffindor Misfit_₰_

Alternate Ending: The End of a Story

The sun rose two weeks later over St. Mungo's Hospital. Light seeped into the room from a crack in the curtain. It landed right upon the face of a girl with jet black hair and pale skin. Her emerald eyes slowly blinked open, as she squinted due to the sunlight in her eyes. She took a minute to sit up, so as to take in all her surroundings. She noticed she was in a hospital room, and could not remember what had happened. She turned her head and noticed someone looking at her from the other bed.

"Are you feeling alright Brittany?" The male asked her in a concerned tone. He had silky looking brown hair and caring caramel colored eyes.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" She asked still quite confused.

The male sighed. "They said you might not remember anything for a while. I'm Blaise Zabini, one of your closest friends."

"What happened?" Brittany asked Blaise hoping for answers.

"You fought with Voldemort and won. Unfortunately there were some deaths before that." Blaise explained vaguely.

"Like who?" Brittany wondered.

"What do you remember up to?" Blaise asked her.

"The last thing I remember was getting on the train to get to Kings Cross Station for my fifth year with Harry." Brittany replied after thinking for a moment.

"Well many things happened this past year; we are almost finished with it actually." Blaise smiled at her. "I'm Draco Malfoy's best friend. I know you remember him." Blaise chuckled.

"You're friends with that prick? They why are you one of my friends too? Wait aren't you that Slytherin who was in my Muggle Studies class last year?" Brittany asked quickly.

"Yes Draco was my best friend. We're friends because of many things that you won't remember for a few weeks. You're father, asked me to watch over you when I found out your secret, then we just slowly became close friends. And yes we are in Muggle Studies together. Actually we are partners in the class and have been working as a team for a while now." Blaise answered all her questions.

"You know my secret?" Brittany whispered in shock.

"Yes, I found out by accident. I have been sworn to secrecy." Blaise smiled kindly.

"So where is my father, where is Harry, and everyone else?" Brittany asked in a worried tone.

"They are fine; they are just back at school. We've been exempt from all our exams due to the fact that you killed Voldemort and I helped." Blaise smirked. "They said your memory should come back in a few days, after you wake up."

"How long have I been out?" She asked in a worried tone.

"About two weeks. Faia, your Nyx familiar, will be happy to return to your side finally. When Mrs. Weasley comes to visit us later, I'll make sure she knows to bring Faia. She may help you regain your memory faster." Blaise told her with a reassuring tone. "Everything will be alright when the time comes."

"Alright I believe you." Brittany agreed and smiled at him. She turned around and faced away from the sunlight and fell back asleep.

The next few days went by slowly, but sure enough Brittany's memory came back. Her reaction to her father's death and her boyfriend's brought her to hysterics that were too long overdue. She was happy that her closest friend had survived, but she had lost two people so very dear to her. After a while Brittany and Blaise returned to school, neither were expecting the way many people now respected Brittany. Even the Gryffindors no longer hated her.

It was a sad experience though, walking through the halls without her first love. Brittany was terribly depressed for a while, and continued on that way throughout the summer before their sixth year. Blaise had it made known to everyone, except Brittany, that Draco wanted no one other than Blaise to have her if he died. Be it out of fear or respect, everyone stayed clear of Brittany romantically for years.

Brittany and Blaise had decided that they would go through a special school together after they graduated, so that they could teach. Neither one was sure which subject they would major in, but they took all the classes needed. Four years later they had graduated together, top of their classes and had been looking for teaching positions all over Europe.

Dumbledore a year later, and Snape took his place as Headmaster. Professor McGonagall also retired that year. Snape set to work finding suitable replacement teachers. Brittany, who was always talented at Transfiguration, took on the position of the head of Gryffindor House, and also of the Transfiguration Professor. Blaise was offered the position of being the new Potions Master, as well as head of Slytherin House.

They were the youngest pair of teachers yet. It was quite interesting to see the members of the rival houses fighting, but their heads were always seen talking together and enjoying each other's company. The rivalry had died down somewhat to the point that there was less hatred, but the two houses always competed like none other. Brittany and Blaise were often seen arguing over who's quiditch team was better though, and thus they pushed their teams to great heights.

Snape had never publicly adopted Brittany as his own, because he felt that Christopher should alone hold that position. So no one ever knew her connection to Snape or Slytherin at all. Harry had revealed that Brittany was his twin sister, and that their parents hid the truth to keep them both safe. Lucius Malfoy was placed on trial for his being a death eater and was given a very light sentence due to Brittany's testimony in his favor. He and Narcissa started a new life together over in America where Narcissa was pregnant with another child, a miracle as they called it.

Despite many adoring suitors, Brittany remained close to only Blaise, Harry and Ron. Who had finally worked up to courage to ask Hermione to marry him, their wedding was still being planned. Being a big shot Keeper for the Irish Quiditch Team made life so much easier on them. Harry ended up marrying Ginny, who had Hermione as her maid of honor and Brittany as one of her bridesmaids. Harry asked Ron to be his best man, and Blaise to be one of his groomsmen.

The wedding was quite nice, originally they had planned for a small wedding, but unfortunately Fred and George decided for their wedding gift they would have some fun and invite many more people to the reception than anyone expected.

"I am going to kill you two!" Ginny screamed angrily while trying to catch her brothers. Unfortunately her wedding dress, and shoes did not help her case.

"You're welcome!" The twins sang out happily.

The reception was beautiful after the first dance; it was time for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to join in the dance. Blaise took Brittany's hand and danced with her once more. He smiled at her widely as he spun her around. They were both reminded of that Halloween Dance from so many years prior. Brittany leaned her head on Blaise's shoulder as they danced.

Soon enough people stopped dancing and just watched the two dance around, never realizing how they were looking at one another when they figured no one was looking. Everyone around them had noticed Blaise had stopped loving Brittany as a friend and that it had grown into love a long time ago. Harry even told him at the Bachelor party, that he thought Blaise had always loved Brittany, but never admitted it to himself.

Dancing around with her in his arms he sighed, because he realized it was true. He had been in love with Brittany for such a long time. He was too busy trying to help his best friend to be happy to notice his own feelings. Fate was giving him a chance to shine, and show her love. He had been waiting long enough.

As they danced Blaise had made his decision. He whispered into her ear. "Brittany, I know this is a little sudden, but damn it all I love you. I have loved ever since I found out your secret. I set you and Draco up together because I believed you suited him best. I never took the time to look into my own feelings. On our way up to the Hospital Wing that night Draco made me promise I would protect you, make sure you were loved, be the only one to have you if he were to die. I agreed after he begged, but I think I also agreed because I loved you. I would have been continent to be your best friend, but now that he is gone and you have moved on, I want to be more. I know I am being selfish, but damn it all I want you to be mine!" He declared passionately.

Brittany continued to dance, but was more stiff than before. Everyone realized what was going on and secretly they were cheering for the two. Brittany kept seeing flashback of her and Blaise from when they went to Hogwarts, the Academy for their teaching degrees, looking for jobs, and now at Hogwarts again teaching rival houses. She saw many things, and realized his eyes had always been that warm only towards her. Many females had wanted him but he only saw her, he only ever saw her, and she realized he was telling the truth.

With a smirk reminiscent of her first love Brittany pulled away just a little. "It's about damn time!" She stated before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

Applause spread through the room. Brittany turned bright red, not having known that everyone was watching them. Harry laughed and walked over to his little sister. He hugged her while she turned even redder.

"It's about time Blaise. I was wondering when you'd tell her. I was almost afraid you were as bad as Malfoy." He laughed.

Blaise just smiled widely and took Brittany into his arms as she blushed wildly, burying her face into his chest. "No one could be that bad. I think Draco hit an all time low at that point."

Ginny and Hermione quickly ran over to their friend and took her from Blaise. They were laughing and smiling at Brittany's newfound shyness. The party continued on as everyone enjoyed themselves. Life was as it should be, and in the heavens a star grew just a little brighter. Brittany looked into the sky later on that night as Blaise went to get her some punch. She could have sworn she had seen Draco's smirking face for an instance, but she just shook it off.

_This is all so much. Fate sure is strange. My life is just always so complicated. Oh lord, what about our kids, were both professors, oh that could be a problem. Favoritism can't be shown. Oh no, but at least my father is the headmaster. What am I thinking it is too early for that? We are just right now a couple I guess. Kids are a long way off. It is nice to know that I am loved, and I am glad Blaise is still with me. A part of me will always love Draco, but Blaise understands that, and he is probably the only one that ever could. I was the Gryffindor Misfit, and this is the end of my story._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

‍‍‍◊DELETED SCENES‍‍‍◊

**This scene was going to be in the fanfic, but I decided that it was too much fluff for a chapter where Brittany was supposed to feel horrible. It takes place at the Halloween Dance Right before Blaise and Draco have their little argument. Enjoy.**

Draco had finally had it, Pansy just kept stepping on his feet, and he knew Blaise was laughing at him. He sighed and led her over to Blaise and Brittany. Pansy and Brittany looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"I was wondering if we might trade dance partners for a while." Draco finally stated simply, in a tone the sounded more like. _Trade with me or I'll beat the ever loving shit out of you!_

"Alright. I guess I can share my date for a while. It is the gentlemanly thing to do." Blaise agreed, trying to hide a smirk of triumph.

Before either Brittany or Pansy could protest, both males had switched dance partners and were swaying around to the music. Brittany looked a little put out and glared holes into the back of Blaise's head. Pansy glared back at Draco.

"It's not very polite to glare at your date Kai." Draco taunted as he spun her out and then pulled her back to him.

"He ditched me to dance with Parkinson." Brittany pouted cutely.

"Are you jealous?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, because now I am stuck dancing with a Prick." Brittany continued her pout.

"I am sorry, I think you meant Price, Kai. It's alright though, I can forgive you for being ignorant." He smirked.

"You're an ass." Brittany hissed.

"But at least I can dance, and you can as well. I needed a break before I lost the use of my feet." Draco explained.

Brittany could not hold in the little giggle that escaped her, and Draco had to hold back a smile of his own. He would not go soft because of this girl she was still as Misfit and a Gryffindork. They continued their dance for a while. Finally when Pansy had decided she wanted to dance with her Drackie Poo again she asked to cut in. It was a little funny because Draco was about to tell her off, but Brittany stepped aside and left to continue dancing with Blaise.

Draco watched as she walked away and was secretly seething about the fact that Brittany was so willing and ready to return to Blaise. It angered him the she smiled brilliantly for him and the two were so close, but he had no idea why.

"Let's dance Drackie!" Pansy called out to him.

"Not now, I think I need to take a break. It is hard dealing with Kai. I guess I should not have tried to help Blaise out by giving him a chance to dance with you." Draco lied as he led Pansy back to their table. He proceeded to ignore why seeing the two together made him so angry.

‍‍‍◊Next Scene‍‍‍◊

**This one was from Chapter Eighteen, where they decide Brittany is the new Slytherin Princess. I was going to have it where Cassandra was forced to cater to Brittany while she sat with Draco in the Hospital Wing. I decided the chapter was long enough, and it did not need more drama because of what was coming next. Enjoy. **

Cassandra sighed as she carried the set of books that Brittany decided she wanted to read. Blaise had insisted she be the one to help their new princess. Glaring at the hospital Wing door Cassandra sighed before plastering on a fake smile and opening the doors.

"I have those three books you wanted Brittany-hime." She purred in an obviously forced tone.

"Thank you very much." Brittany smiled kindly.

"Is there anything else you need?" Cassandra asked still forcing a smile.

"Yes, could you stop acting like you actually like me?" Brittany sighed her face changing instantly from being happy to angry. "It's really pissing me off and I am getting sick of pretending to be oblivious to your glares."

"You little bitch! I can't believe they made you our princess!" Cassandra whined.

"I can see why Draco never slept with you. Damn your voice is annoying. Especially when you whine." Brittany laughed.

"You little wench. I'll think of a way to get you for this." Cassandra hissed before storming out the door.

"And I doubt Blaise or Montague will let you go fifty feet after hearing that." Brittany whispered while opening the first book.

Low and behold forty eight feet later Montague and Blaise stood in front of Cassandra with a smirk on their faces. "I told you to leave her alone Cassandra." Blaise chastised.

"Now you're going to be in big trouble." Montague teased.

Brittany smiled and laughed as she read a funny part in her book. The female threat had been eliminated via public humiliation, and for some reason she could not help but laugh.

‍‍‍◊Final Scene‍‍‍◊

**This is basically a montage of Draco trying different things to tell Brittany he loves her. It was really funny and I wanted it in the story, but I decided that it was too much humiliation for Draco to face. Enjoy.**

Draco spotted Brittany a ways up ahead of him and silently went up behind her. "I desire you." Draco purred as he grabbed Brittany from behind.

She in turn flipped him over her head in fright. "Damn it Draco!"

The next day he tried a different approach. "Hey there babe, wanna make love?" He asked when no one was around. Brittany's angered scream reverberated through the halls.

He tried again later on that night after she had cooled down. "You're mine, love." He tried.

"You don't own me Draco Malfoy!" Brittany shrieked, not before punching him sight in the face.

"I like you." He stated hotly, his black eye showing for all to see.

"Really?" Brittany asked trying to get him to go one step more. "How much."

Draco walked up close to her and pushed her up against the wall, she could feel just how much. He leaned into her ear and nibbled on it while whispering. "So much I wanna do you right here."

Harry happened upon that scene and had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Brittany?" He called out to her.

Both turned to Harry and Draco glared at him. "Back off Potter. Brittany and I are busy."

Brittany glared at him and kneed him in the groin. "You prick!" She hissed before storming past Draco and then Harry.

"You're losing it Malfoy. Good thing Brittany's really stubborn, she might have let you get away with that one." Harry laughed before turning around and walking off.

"PISS OFF POTTER!" He yelled out in anger.

‍‍‍◊**END DELETED SCENES‍‍‍**◊

∂**BLOOPERS**‍‍‍∂

◊Chapter One:◊

"I'll get you for that Kai," He called spitting out her last name like a foul poison. "And your little dog too."

Brittany burst out laughing. "Damn it I forgot my line."

"**CUT!" I (Mizu Kai) Yelled.**

◊Chapter Two◊

"Well prove it then." Umbridge challenged in her sickeningly sweet voice.

Brittany picked up her text book and looked at the title on the cover. "This is actually my Potions Textbook so it in no way helps me. Damn it all who took my book?"

Everyone in the cast and crew replied, "Not me!"

"**CUT!" I yelled over my laughter, while hiding the book.**

◊Chapter Three◊

Ron took hold of the bat like Brittany had taught him over the last few summers. She was determined and told him that muggle baseball would come in handy. She was right. Warrington looked confused, and Ron smirked. "Not today."

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING,_

_  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING,_

"Warrington looks stunned, but still takes aim. Weasley brandishes the bat like a weapon. Warrington shoots."

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN_

_WEASLEY IS OUR…_

"Weasley misses the ball entirely and all the quiditch players have fallen over from their laughter."

"JORDAN" I yelled.

"Sorry Mizu Kai, but that is what happened this take." Ha laughed sheepishly.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Four◊

Brittany had just landed a punch on Fred's cheek, and in his surprise dropped her on her butt. Brittany laughed triumphantly before jumping up running away from them.

"FREEDOM!" She screamed loudly as the twins tried to catch her. She then proceeded to trip over her feet and the twins tackled her.

"That is the fifth time Brittany!" Fred laughed.

"Stop falling and get it right!" George scolded her.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Five◊

Brittany leaned towards Harry and slowly licked the piece of apple pie off his cheek. She did it in a very sensual way to embarrass Harry for revenge. _Revenge tastes so sweet! Oh wait, that's the pie! Oh well._

She went over the spot one more time to make sure he had no more of the yummy dessert on his cheek. Harry turned his face at just the right instant and kissed her full on the lips. Brittany turned beat red and smacked him across the face.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"I thought I would have a little fun with her, I mean she does deserve it." Harry laughed.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Six◊

"I am going to assign to you a project concerning Music." Professor Burbage announced happily.

"Are you serious?" Neville gasped. "I can't sing."

"I am serious Mr. Longbottom. And because of your outburst you will now be forced to sing!" Professor Burbage stated simply. When Neville fainted she sighed. "I was only kidding jeez."

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Seven◊

"You mean I have to let that Pug-Face pull me around like a rag doll?" Draco asked in anger.

"Oh you'll also have to pretend to be asleep." Brittany added hiding a giggle. "Blaise, I mean damn it all!"

"You really suck today." Draco taunted

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Eight◊

"Oh, you're back. I was telling Faia about what could be happening between you and Zabini, that was holding you up." She taunted for revenge of the earlier comments about Ron.

"Well, we decided to call each other by our first names." Brittany said sitting on her own bed.

"I figured that you would. Anything else? You were gone for a long time." Hermione asked.

"He made passionate love to me." Brittany told her dreamily. "He's really good with his tongue. Oh and his hands are amazing. Don't get me started on his other more talented parts."

Hermione's jaw dropped as everyone on set was laughing.

**I had a hard time even saying, "CUT!" **

◊Chapter Nine◊

"Why would you care for this worthless Gryffindork?" Draco yelled angrily.

"I don't just care about her!" Blaise yelled back. "I love her! And I am going to set her up with you anyways!"

"You're insane!" Draco shot back.

"I agree!" Blaise yelled, before everyone started laughing hysterically.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Ten◊

"Need any help?" Brittany asked him boredly.

"You're not mad at me for what happened?" Blaise asked her surprised.

"I am! I only offered because it's what Jesus would freaking do!" She yelled out angrily.

"No more Grey's Anatomy for you Brittany!" I yelled out.

"Aww, come on!" Brittany whined.

"**No! now CUT!"**

◊Chapter Eleven◊

I do not care. I am not interested in her!" Draco sighed. "She is not worthy of one night with me! I do not like her."

"You are right. She's worth more than that." Blaise shouted.

"Fine, she's worth two!" Draco shouted seriously.

"You ass!" Brittany screamed running onto the set before chasing Draco off.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Twelve◊

"Harry you are so cute when you pout." Brittany cooed.

"You are so annoying sometimes." Harry glared at her playfully.

"You know you love me." Brittany smirked.

"How'd you know? Did Ron tell you?" Harry asked all serious. "I'm going to kick his ass!"

"I'm going to go over there now." Brittany stated before walking off set.

"No, Brittany come back, I love yoooooou!" Harry called out dramatically

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Thirteen◊

"Alright. Well I am tired and I am going to go to bed. Try not to have naughty dreams about Brittany." Blaise laughed while getting under his sheets.

Draco followed suit. "I think, um, whatever, at least I get off at night!" Draco stated.

"You forgot your line again huh?" Blaise asked.

"Piss off." Draco growled.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Fourteen◊

"Professor, where did you come from?" Brittany gasped.

"From my mother's egg and my father's sperm. Now let's go." Snape stated in all seriousness.

It took the cast a crew a minute to realize what had just been said and by whom. After that it took another ten minutes for me to be able to breathe enough to say…

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Fifteen◊

"I'll get you to admit you love Brittany yet." Blaise declared loudly.

"Yeah, and I am wearing barney underwear!" Draco shouted.

There was a weird silence on set before I called out…

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Sixteen◊

"I am glad you two are no longer enemies. It makes it easier to set you two up." Blaise smirked.

"Oh for the love of, can't you drop that idea of yours." Draco grumbled.

"Unfortunately I will not. I love her too much just to go after her myself, so I have to set her up with you because that is what the script says." Blaise declared.

"Stop making fun off the script! Or I'll not make that alternate ending!" I threatened.

"Oh fine!" Blaise sighed. "Stupid crazy authoress!' He mumbled.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Seventeen◊

Lavender quickly got to her feet, intending to find a Professor. Unfortunately Professor Snape had just appeared on the scene. He wanted to make sure his daughter had forgiven him. He had received more than he bargained for.

"What is the meaning of this?" He roared.

"I can't remember." Hermione sighed.

"Detention Ms. Granger, for forgetting your line!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Eighteen◊

"Hey home dog." A third year Slytherin called out to Brittany in greeting as he passed her in the halls.

"Home dog? What kind of white ghetto bullshit is this?" Brittany wondered confused.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Nineteen

"It is not the fact that I do not think she is worthy." Narcissa declared simply. "I believe our son may not be entirely worthy of her."

Lucius was taken aback. "Because he tried to kill her?"

"Not only that, but OUR SON IS A MAN WHORE." Narcissa declared trying to keep a straight face.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Twenty◊

After the two had come up for air, Brittany smiled brilliantly. "No wonder you're so cocky. With kisses like that I would praise you too."

"Well they are now solely for you." Draco purred to her as he held her close to him. "If you be my girl that is?" Draco asker her hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't be you're girl, because I am already Blaise's bitch!" Brittany laughed.

"WTF?" Everyone minus Blaise and Brittany yelled out in confusion.

"Just kidding!" Brittany sang out happily.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Twenty-One◊

"I refuse to let you go!" Snape cried. "You are my only link to them left. I'll send for the Aurors to check it out. You are not to leave!" Snape declared angrily.

"You can't do this dad. You just can't!" Brittany yelled out tears in her eyes.

"Watch me! Now shut up before I blister you ungrateful little ass!" Snape declared before storming out of the room.

"I never knew Severus could act like that?" Dumbledore stated in awe.

"Us neither." Brittany, Harry, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, and Draco replied.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Twenty-Two◊

Brittany dropped her Prophecy to the ground.

As it shattered a white figure floated away from it. The figure's eyes were magnified greatly. It began to speak.

_A child born twin shall be forgotten_

_She will struggle through live without Love _

_Fate has chosen she to be her vessel_

_She will have the power to change Destiny_

_Two most dear to her shall lose their lives,_

_Then she will go crazy and kill everyone,_

_A child born shall become a murderer._

People on set looked and glared at Laptop-kun, who was in charge of special effects.

"Don't make me send you off to HP to get you fixed," (And I still had to do it anyway.) I warned it.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Twenty-Three◊

Unfortunately right before the spell could hit, it dissipated. Snake like laughter filled the room. "A Nyx, how charming. Who knew such a creature was in your arsenal?"

Brittany gasped as Voldemort showed his ugly face. "AH! Squish it! SQUISH IT!" Brittany yelled screaming. "Squish the nasty looking mutated thing!"

"That was uncalled for!" Voldemort whined. "You're mean!"

"SQUISH IT!" Brittany screamed louder.

"**CUT!" I sighed.**

◊Chapter Twenty-Four◊

"Bibbty Boppity Boo!" Brittany shouted angrily.

Harry and Voldemort stood in shock. What the hell kind of spell did she just use? Something from a Muggle Disney movie, _Cinderella?_ People off set were laughing their assed off.

"I forgot the spell alright!" Brittany huffed. "I just improvised.

"**CUT!"**

◊Chapter Twenty-Five◊

"I had never loved anyone before, so I was lost as to what to do to save you from your sorrow. I am still not sure what I need to do. I give you this ring, a design all of my own to represent you are the soul holder of my heart. I want you to take this with a promise that I will find a way to end all your sorrow. I promise to spend every day until my last dieing breath to make you the happiest woman alive. So Brittany Kai, will you…A-A-ACHOOOOO!" Draco sneezed.

Brittany jumped back and spit on the ground repeatedly. "Gross! My mouth was open and everything. Way to ruin the moment ass wipe!" Brittany whined. "Screw this!"

"**CUT!"**

◊Alternate Ending◊

With a smirk reminiscent of her first love Brittany pulled away just a little. "It's about damn time!" She stated before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

Applause spread through the room. Brittany turned bright red, not having known that everyone was watching them. Harry glared at his little sister. "It's is always about you huh? Why isn't it about me? What is so special about you?" Harry yelled.

"Because this is a fan fiction you ass. You have your own multi-billion dollar series already published not to mention your movies." Brittany yelled back.

"So what?" Harry shot back. "It's not fair that you get everything and I end up with just Ginny."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Ginny, I love you."

"You're so sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Bloody freaking damn it!"

"**CUT!"**

∂**END BLOOPERS**‍‍‍∂

☼Preview☼

Alright well I had it all set up like a movie thing, and then I lost it, so I guess I can just give you all a summary.

Brittany Zabini had it all, a rich family, a older brother who took great care in protecting her, Draco Malfoy practically drooling all over her, and more charm than she knew what to do with. Unfortunately she wanted something more. Her family had arranged a marriage that would take place at the end of her sixth year, if she was not engaged to a suitable male. Her option was either suffer though life with Draco Malfoy, or find a guy to fall in love with that her family approved of.

Unfortunately the course of true love never did run smooth, so she found herself somehow falling in love with her would be fiancée's enemy. Now she has to suffer through her sixth year, deal with lustful males after her, and a forbidden love she never should have allowed to grow. What they hell is going to happen in this one? Look for _Wanting Something More_, coming soon to a Laptop near you.

Also I will need some characters because Brittany Zabini will be in her sixth year while everyone is in their seventh. Let's just say for the fan fic's sake we postpone the seventh book a year so that this can happen. The Trio, Draco etc, are in their Seventh year. SO I have some roles to fill and I figured I would let you guys have a chance to create a character for me to use in the fanfic.

So I need two best friends, one female one male (Preferably in Slytherin, but I can live with Ravenclaw, they will probably end up together, or with one of may original characters.)

One male friend that will end up with Ginny (has to be Slytherin His part will be less than that of the best male friend just to let you know.)

A girl for my big bro, Blaise (Not Slytherin, can be either sixth or seventh year.)

Then with all that I will just need random characters to interact with for in the class rooms and in my year. So I figure I can include many of you in the fanfic this way. I will come up with many on my own.

Just to let you know it is not exactly a first come first serve. You're character has to fit the part, but also I will base it on if you have reviewed or participated in this story before hand. So if one of my regulars want the part unfortunately I will give it to them instead, but you will hopefully have a role. Also If more than one regular review wants a role I will figure that bridge out when we come to cross it. So think of good characters. Remember they need to be in their sixth year. Alright and have a nice day.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Ending Note:

Thank you all for suffering through this with me, and dealing with my absences and such. All your wonderful reviews helped me to continue on. I hate to say it but the road for _The Gryffindor Misfit _has ended. But soon enough another fanfic will be coming your way. Hopefully you read the preview. So remember to make a character if you want to be in it. I hope you all have a wonderful day and or night, and I will type to you when I can.

Mizu Kai


End file.
